


Tener y no tener

by frozenyogurt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Ash/Eiji, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentions of emotional/psychological abuse, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Yut-Lung no quiere volver a Hong Kong para el cumpleaños de su abuela. Acabará matando a alguien si tiene que soportar a sus hermanos durante toda una semana.Cuando le pide a Sing que lo acompañe, fingiendo ser su novio, cree que es la mejor idea que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. En su cabeza, es el plan perfecto. La realidad es que la vida nunca ha sido benévola con él, y esta vez no es la excepción.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia en realidad debería llamarse "cómo no sé escribir cosas cortas" o "la autora no puede estarse quieta", porque nació como una tonta idea de ver el trailer de Crazy Rich Asians y aquí estoy, miles (MILES) de palabras después. Se supone que el argumento está ligeramente basado en la película, pero también metí algunas cosas de mi autoría como el "fake dating", porque, como dije, no puedo estarme quieta. 
> 
> El título de la obra, para copiar a la serie, es de una novela de Hemingway, pero como siempre sólo desvela lo mala que soy con los títulos y no es porque tenga relación alguna con la trama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notita adicional, para esta historia Yut-Lung y Sing están en la universidad, así que rondan los 22 y 20, más o menos.

 

 

_«Yut-Lung:_

_¡Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos! Estuve en Hong Kong hace unos días, quería ver a la abuela. Me preguntó qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones de primavera, yo sé que vas a venir para su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero quería saber cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Hong Kong. Tendré algunos días libres para esas fechas, hace meses que no veo a la familia y ya sabes cómo se pone la abuela. ¿Cómo va la universidad? Avísame cuándo llegas a Hong Kong._

_Eiji._

_PD: Ash manda saludos.»_

 

Puede escuchar con claridad la voz de su primo en su cabeza. Yut-Lung contiene las ganas de tirar su teléfono, pues no está dispuesto a romperlo únicamente porque el correo de Eiji le crispa los nervios. Sabe perfectamente el asunto del cumpleaños de la abuela, lleva ignorando mensajes de sus hermanos desde hace semanas. Supone que su silencio dio frutos, está seguro que ese correo de Eiji es como un último recurso de emergencia. Al menos agradece que el remitente no haya sido ninguno de sus hermanos mayores. Las frases de Eiji suenan a un reclamo ridículo, un ruido molesto que puede ignorar sin sentirse culpable. Pero cuando Wang-Lung le escribe chats, una o dos líneas, suena como el corazón de una tormenta.

—Mierda…

Yut-Lung repasa en su teléfono horarios de los próximos vuelos a Hong Kong, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una parte de él, el trocito razonable que a veces se remueve dentro de su pecho, le recuerda que Eiji tiene razón. Debería reservar su vuelo a Hong Kong, las vacaciones de primavera son en dos semanas. Pero la perspectiva de aguantar a sus hermanos, humillándolo constantemente, es demasiado. Tiene más de un año sin visitar a su familia y, hasta el momento, ha sido la mejor época de su vida. No quiere que eso cambie, ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de su abuela.

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa, moviéndose descalzo por su dormitorio. Cuando se acerca a la ventana de su habitación para correr las cortinas, observa por un instante el campus de la universidad. Caen las primeras luces de la tarde, hay grupitos de estudiantes congregados en los pasillos. En algún momento, en su primer año en el campus, pensó que podría encajar, tener los amigos que no pudo tener en Hong Kong. Ahora se consuela pensando que con tan poca vida social, tiene tiempo de sobra para preparar los finales que están atormentando a toda la población estudiantil.

Se olvida de su teléfono, el estúpido mensaje de Eiji y los boletos a Hong Kong, pues decide tomar un baño. Yut-Lung deja que el agua, cayendo tibia sobre sus hombros, lo relaje por completo. De lo único que se arrepiente es no lavarse también el pelo, recogido en un moño para que el agua no salpique demasiado. Pero si hace aquello, demorará aún más tiempo y planea ser un estudiante responsable, revisando sus apuntes antes de dormir.

Cuando sale del baño, la puerta resuena con gran estruendo. Yut-Lung alguna vez consideró contratar un electricista para que le instalaran un timbre y no sentir que vivía entre animales, pero ni siquiera el poder de su apellido fue suficiente para cambiar las reglas del campus en ese entonces. Arruga el ceño, tiene ganas de gritar desde el pasillo quién demonios está a punto de tirar su puerta, pero decide no empeñar su clase por un arrebato.

—¿Qué no saben llamar a la puerta decentemente? —Yut Lung aprieta los labios y se inclina, fijándose en el visor de la puerta. Pone los ojos en blanco al comprobar quién es y, ahora sí, le pega un manotazo a la puerta— ¿Qué en todo este tiempo de conocernos no se te ha pegado algo de decencia y buenas costumbres?

Sing, desde el otro lado de la puerta, pronuncia la sonrisa. Agita lo que parece ser un papel frente al visor, provocándole mareos.

—Te llamé varias veces y no contestabas. Como siempre estás en tu habitación, pensé que podía probar suerte —esa es toda su excusa, no pierde la sonrisa ni la esperanza de que Yut-Lung le abra la puerta. Por un instante, tiene ganas de dejarlo allí en medio del pasillo, pero entonces está seguro que el escándalo será tal que acabarán en problemas. Masculla fastidiado cuando le quita el seguro a la puerta y por fin lo deja pasar.

Sing ya no es un estudiante de primer ingreso, pero, algunas veces, sigue buscando su ayuda. Yut-Lung recuerda cuando se conocieron, estaban a mitad del semestre y uno de sus profesores lo había sugerido como tutor. Sing estaba estudiando Administración, pero al parecer las materias matemáticas no eran su fuerte en ese momento.

Dos años después, siguen sin ser su fuerte.

—¿Te importa si me prestas algunos de tus apuntes del año pasado? ¡Sé que los tienes! Guardas todo, tu biblioteca parece un museo… —Sing se mueve con naturalidad en el dormitorio. Se aproxima hacia los libreros que tiene Yut-Lung. Las estanterías superiores contienen los libros que está usando para este semestre en su carrera de Economía, pero las inferiores contienen material de cursos pasados. Recuerda que, en alguna ocasión, Sing le dijo burlándose que reciclando podía salvar al planeta. Yut-Lung lo ve arrodillarse, sacando al cabo de un rato un libro y luego un cuaderno con apuntes. Sing los observa con el ceño fruncido y luego los extiende hacia él— ¿Cómo haces para conservar tan bien tus libros y apuntes? Eres increíble, en serio…

Yut-Lung abre la boca para protestar, pero el insulto se congela en la punta de su lengua cuando vuelve a sonar su teléfono. Vibra varias veces sobre la mesa y distingue el nombre de uno de sus hermanos. Frunce el ceño, pero no se atreve a tomar el teléfono, deja que la llamada muera mientras se pregunta qué hace despierto Hua-Lung tan temprano. Deben ser las primeras horas de la mañana en Hong Kong.

—Quédatelos si quieres, me da igual, no los necesito para estudiar —se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer en su sofá. Se cruza de piernas y vuelve instintivamente la mirada hacia el teléfono. Sigue apagado y en la mesa, como una bestia dormida que despertará en cualquier instante, con otra llamada de Hua-Lung.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Era una llamada importante? Porque ya puedo…

—No, sólo era mi hermano. Da igual… —cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Sing lo está mirando con una expresión indescifrable. En todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, Yut-Lung evade siempre el tema de su familia, como hace con cualquier otra persona en su vida cotidiana. Pero todavía recuerda que, en una ocasión, el año pasado, mientras estaba ayudando a Sing con una de sus asignaciones, llamó Wang-Lung. Su hermano le había echado mierda por casi diez minutos, mientras él tragó todos los insultos que se sabía para no hacer un escándalo. Al terminar aquella llamada, Sing tenía la misma expresión que tiene ahora. A Yut-Lung sigue sentándole como una patada en el estómago— están un poco intensos. La abuela cumple en unas semanas, así que quieren asegurarse que vaya.

—¡Oh! —aunque Yut-Lung no le da permiso de sentarse, Sing toma asiento en una butaca, le regala una sonrisa mientras aprieta los libros contra su pecho— así que vas a viajar a Hong Kong para las vacaciones de primavera. El año pasado no hiciste eso, ¿cierto? ¿Tu familia es de Hong Kong? Lo siento, a veces no…

—Es Hong Kong… espero que con eso sepas que no tienes tan mala memoria y esos libros te sirvan de algo. Espero que no haya perdido la paciencia siendo tu tutor tanto tiempo para que me decepciones, no vas a dejarte ganar por unos exámenes finales —frunce el ceño, pero esta vez no reprime una sonrisa cuando Sing se encoge en su asiento. Yut-Lung se relaja, reclinándose en el sofá y mirando sus pies desnudos, siendo consciente de repente que está aterrado. No quiere regresar a Hong Kong, no le importa ver a la abuela, pero el precio por verla es demasiado alto— creo que sólo iré una semana. No sabes lo que es, Sing. Aguantar durante cinco días a mis hermanos, con sus perfectas esposas, sus estúpidos hijos y que me recuerden que soy la oveja negra de la familia.

El que se siente estúpido es él, luego de haber dicho todas aquellas cosas. Definitivamente el mensaje de Eiji y, ahora, la llamada de su hermano, lo están afectando más de la cuenta. Yut-Lung no es así, tan sentimental e infantil. Pero todo cuanto dice es cierto, cada vez que regresa a Hong Kong se siente asfixiado, sus hermanos no pierden oportunidad para recordarle que tiene que dar gracias porque no lo echaron a la calle después de la muerte de sus padres. Wang-Lung es especialmente encantador, restregándole su posición de primogénito. Cuando era pequeño, Yut-Lung lloraba de frustración noche tras noche, pero ahora ya tiene veintidós y está cansado de ser complaciente. Ya no le importa ser una decepción.

—Una semana no es mucho tiempo, seguro harás feliz a tu abuela —Sing pronuncia la sonrisa. Es un gesto tan genuino y propio de él que Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco. No le refuta, porque supone que tiene razón. Extiende la mano, inclinándose hacia la mesa y tomando su teléfono entre las manos— de todas formas, tendrías el resto de las vacaciones para ti. El año pasado estuviste por Boston y New York, ¿no? Todavía estás invitado a hacerme una visita, si tú quieres…

Yut-Lung alza la vista, con la pantalla del teléfono llena de horarios de vuelos a Hong Kong, Sing está inclinado ligeramente hacia él. Los separa una mesa, pero la sonrisa de Sing es tan transparente y genuina como siempre. Recuerda esa invitación, el año pasado, cuando Yut-Lung le comentó tajantemente que no saldría del país para las vacaciones de primavera. El comentario ingenioso muere en su garganta, mientras sigue mirando a Sing. Está allí sentado, con su sonrisa tan fuera de lugar, su postura despreocupada y esa camisa que no combina en lo absoluto con los pantalones tan horribles que lleva puestos.

Ese es el momento en que decide no sólo aceptar su realidad, sino sacarle algo de provecho. Se muerde el labio inferior, dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo, acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Habla rápido, antes que su valentía se diluya con el paso de los segundos.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que hacer en las vacaciones, Sing? ¿Qué dices si te hago una oferta? —es su turno para sonreír. Yut-Lung aguarda, cargado de expectativas, mientras observa a Sing contorsionar su rostro de sorpresa. Tiene el ceño fruncido y de repente, le parece diminuto allí sentado, completamente a su merced.

—¿Una oferta, a mí? ¿Acaso es una broma? —chasquea la lengua, pero el silencio de Yut-Lung parece ser lo bastante dramático para que se lo tome en serio. Se reacomoda en su asiento, uno de los libros casi resbala de sus manos, pero Sing lo atrapa antes que caiga al suelo— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Cuánto quieres por fingir ser mi novio por una semana? —la pregunta es rápida, directa, sin espacio para segundas interpretaciones. Sing lo mira con expresión desencajada, labios abiertos, pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

Yut-Lung no puede creer que esté conteniendo la respiración, aguardando una respuesta a la locura que acaba de ocurrírsele. Pero mientras más lo piensa, mejor le parece. Sus hermanos jamás esperarían que se atreva a llevar a alguien a casa. Además, Sing es el tipo de persona que no encajaría con su familia ni en un millón de años. De sólo imaginar la expresión espantada de Hua-Lung al verlo sentarse en su mesa, compartiendo espacio con su esposa e hijos, acaricia la victoria. Si el inútil de su primo Eiji pudo traer desde Japón un extranjero a casa de la abuela y coronarse como el nieto favorito, él no va a ser menos.

—Yut-Lung… ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —al cabo de un rato, Sing no sólo no responde a su propuesta, sino que lanza una pregunta inútil que no le sirve para nada. Yut-Lung siente la irritación subir por su garganta, pero mantiene la serenidad, recordando los cursos de debate que llevó en su último año de secundaria— porque suenas como si estuvieras borracho. ¿Cómo que voy a fingir ser tu novio?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, Sing. Necesito llegar acompañado a Hong Kong. Sólo será una semana, tú mismo lo dijiste, así que… —humedece sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo fijamente— pon tu precio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	2. Hong Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el prólogo de la historia lo escribí todo desde el punto de vista de Yut-Lung, para el resto de la historia voy a intercalarlos en las escenas, para que tanto Sing como Yut-Lung sufran (y se enamoren) en primera fila. Y también, como soy una vendida al asheiji, voy a usar un POV de Eiji por capítulo.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una completa locura…

—Eso ya no te sirve de nada, estás en el avión conmigo… —Sing le dedica una mueca dramática y Yut-Lung no puede evitar reírse. Se lleva la frazada a los labios, arropándose hasta la barbilla. Estira las piernas, frotando sus pies uno contra otro. Están viajando un día después de lo esperado porque Yut-Lung exigió una suite doble para la primera clase. Tienen unas dieciséis horas de vuelto hasta Hong Kong, que deben alcanzar para dormir y también para que le resuma a Sing todo lo que necesita saber sobre los Lee.

—Y tampoco era necesario que compraras primera clase, no sé si… —Sing no termina la frase, perfectamente acomodado entre los cojines que la aeromoza trajo para él minutos antes.

Yut-Lung frunce el ceño y ahoga la mitad de su rostro contra la almohada, está tentado a lanzarle la otra que tiene a mano, pero se contiene. En lugar de ello, chasquea la lengua, considerando si tomarse una pastilla para dormir un par de horas, evitando así escuchar más quejas de Sing. Creyó que estas terminarían una vez Sing quedara maravillado con el minibar del avión o la suite en donde pasarían las próximas horas. Como Sing nunca había salido del país, tuvo que valerse de contactos familiares para que los trámites de su pasaporte quedasen en tiempo récord. Recuerda con claridad la expresión atontada de Sing cuando hojeó su pasaporte por primera vez. Aprovechó ese momento de asombro para terminar de aturdirlo dándole todos los datos del vuelo. Sing nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que viajasen en primera clase, Yut-Lung no encontró palabras, ni paciencia, para hacerle entender que el viaje era sólo rutina para él.

—No sé tú, pero yo no pensaba hacer un montón de escalas y además atrapado en una caja de zapatos —comenta con desdén, arrugando la nariz. Eso parece silenciar a Sing, espera que, durante un rato, mientras echa un vistazo a la selección de películas que tienen disponibles. Quiere poner alguna como ruido de fondo, para poder conciliar el sueño mucho más rápido.

—Yut-Lung…

—¿Mhmm? —todavía está mirando la pantalla cuando Sing lo interrumpe, una vez más. Cuando lo mira, nota que ahora sí está encogido entre las sábanas, los cojines parecen tragárselo entero— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya sé cómo se llaman tus hermanos, sé sobre sus esposas e hijos, pero no me has dicho cómo esperas que me comporte frente a ellos… —Sing se queda callado de pronto, Yut-Lung se queda esperando que continúe con alguna otra frase igual de patética, pero no pasa nada. El silencio es irritante y tiene ganas de decirle que no tiene que hacer nada, con su presencia bastará para que Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung se desesperen. Se emociona de sólo pensarlo, sentir que la balanza se inclina un poco a su favor y que podrá incordiar a sus hermanos durante toda una semana. Está seguro que Sing tampoco tendrá problema alguno con sus cuñadas, ellas suelen mantenerse al margen de problemas, ninguna de las dos jamás alzó la voz para contradecir a nada que dijeran sus esposos.

Yut-Lung recuerda vívidamente una ocasión en que la esposa de Hua-Lung, en ese momento su prometida, no dijo absolutamente nada cuando su hermano le calló con una bofetada. Le rompió el labio, la sangre salpicó en el suelo, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No tienes que comportarte de ninguna forma en particular, de verdad. Mis hermanos tienen la cualidad de nunca estar conformes con nada ni con nadie, así que da igual lo que hagas. Ya te lo dije, sólo necesito de tu compañía… —se encoge de hombros, la vista de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Está justo revisando la categoría de _Reality TV_ , cuando se topa con aquel programa tan absurdo sobre modelaje. Hace una mueca, dándose cuenta que omitió un detalle mientras le hablaba a Sing de su familia— es probable que mi primo Eiji se esté quedando en Hong Kong también. Por lo que sé, está invitado al cumpleaños de la abuela y dudo que falte, porque al parecer sus padres no podrán venir. Cosas de negocios…

—¿Tu primo? ¿Entonces él no vive en Hong Kong? Quiero decir, por cómo lo dijiste, parece que…

—Eiji es japonés —masculla de pronto, sintiéndose irritado. Debió grabar un video o escribir un resumen para Sing, en lugar de estar contándole todo él mismo. No cree que pueda soportar más preguntas sobre su familia, en especial del idiota de su primo. Pero Sing luce tan atento, tan decididamente dispuesto a escucharlo que se siente un poquito culpable, así que resopla y continúa— mi tía estudió en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que sé, los abuelos no querían que estudiase. ¿Para qué? Pero mi tía siempre fue… una rebelde. Allí conoció a un japonés Okumura Kojiro. Eiji se crio en Japón, pero pasaba todos los veranos en Hong Kong.

Yut-Lung no puede creer que esté hablando de Eiji como si estuviera hablando del clima. Quizás es la expresión tan atenta de Sing lo que consigue relajarlo. O, tal vez, es el recuerdo de esos veranos en Hong Kong, Eiji utilizando todos los métodos posibles para que Yut-Lung se animara a jugar con él. Eiji, que siempre fue el nieto preferido de su abuela, sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo real por ganarse ese puesto. Sólo tenía que sonreír y la abuela le habría concedido cualquier deseo, a pesar que realmente nunca le perdonó a su tía haberse casado con un japonés y establecerse en un país extranjero. Con el pasar de los años, Yut-Lung concluyó que, simplemente, el estúpido de Eiji nació con buena estrella.

—¡Oh! Así que se criaron juntos —Sing lo dice así, sonriendo, como si se tratara de una gran hazaña. Yut-Lung está a punto de decirle que no sea tan ridículo, pero Sing no lo deja, pues da una palmada y parece repentinamente de mejor humor— me encantará conocerlo. Pero… hum, en realidad lo que quería saber, era sobre mi comportamiento _contigo_. Estoy en un vuelo de casi veinte horas, rumbo a Hong Kong, porque necesitabas llegar acompañado a un cumpleaños familiar. Así que… me gustaría un poco de iluminación sobre cómo esperas que me comporte si se supone que soy tu novio.

—No son veinte horas, no seas exagerado —responde automáticamente, pero luego se da cuenta, por la expresión de Sing, que no es lo que él espera. Humedece sus labios, mientras piensa lo que dirá a continuación. Si tiene que ser honesto, hasta ahora es la primera vez que piensa en ello detenidamente. Se remueve en su cama, la suite de repente se ve mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. Yut-Lung nunca ha tenido una pareja de verdad, los besos que se dio con aquel compañero de clase, después de su ceremonia de graduación, no cuentan en lo absoluto. Siempre que ve a parejas de enamorados, asquerosamente melosas, le revuelven el estómago— mhmm… no tienes que comportarte de ninguna forma en particular. No me gustan los abrazos, ni los besos, además que mis hermanos saben que odio el contacto físico, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Cree que con eso será suficiente, su tono es lo bastante tajante para no dejar lugar a dudas. Pero, de nuevo, la expresión de Sing lo delata. Lo está mirando con cara de espanto, ojos muy abiertos y labios en una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Resultaría gracioso, de no ser porque Yut-Lung empieza a perder la paciencia. Siente cómo se le escurre por los dedos, tiene que apretar los labios para no decir algo hiriente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estoy en un avión, rumbo a un país que no conozco, para fingir que soy tu novio, y no quieres ni un abrazo siquiera? —Sing se cruza de brazos, el ceño fruncido. Yut-Lung quiere decirle que es la misma expresión que pone cada vez que le explica un problema matemático y no lo entiende. Al menos, el recuerdo de Sing mordiendo compulsivamente su lápiz e intentando dar con las respuestas correctas, mejora su humor. Es una lástima que lidiar con sus hermanos no sea tan fácil como despejar ecuaciones— ¿Entonces cómo piensas que tus hermanos van a creerse todo este teatro?

Las dudas de Sing son razonables, pues aunque sus hermanos no le presten demasiada atención, está seguro que al menos la abuela preguntará por qué trajo a su novio desde tan lejos si lo está tratando como a cualquier persona. Pero Yut-Lung no está preparado para lidiar con eso ahora, la sola idea de besarse con alguien le resulta irritante, le cierra el estómago y lo pone de mal humor. La principal razón por la cual no quiere saber nada sobre relaciones o parejas, es porque ya tiene bastante cargar con toda su mierda personal. No se imagina cargando también con la mierda de otra persona. Además, toda la experiencia que tiene con el contacto físico son los golpes que recibió de su hermano cuando era pequeño. La única vez que intentó besarse con alguien, los dientes de su compañero le rasparon los labios.

Un completo desastre. No quiere saber nada de besos, palabras melosas, ni ninguna estupidez semejante.

—Ya dije que no quiero nada de besos, Sing. Te lo advierto, o nuestro trato se acaba —trata de sonar tajante, mientras tantea sobre el colchón para buscar el antifaz para cubrir sus ojos. Tanto hablar sobre su familia, besos y otras ridiculeces, le están dando ganas de dormir por toda una semana. Así al despertar, podrá regresar a su cotidiana vida universitaria y pretender que los Lee no son su familia.

—¿Ese es tu plan tan genial? ¿Pero entonces cómo se supone que la gente nos tome por novios? —está a punto de decirle a Sing que parece demasiado preocupado, que lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar su pago, pero justo en ese momento alcanza el antifaz. Se aferra a ella como si fuese su instrumento de salvación, olvidándose por un instante de todos sus problemas.

—No lo sé, Sing. Sé creativo, no dudo de ti… —dice mientras se pone la máscara sobre los ojos, ajustando la tira detrás de su cabeza. Ya no está mirando a Sing, pero escucha un respingo y puede imaginarse perfectamente sus labios, conteniendo un puchero infantil. Yut-Lung se ríe, encajando la mejilla sobre la almohada— voy a dormir un rato. Si te da hambre, ya te enseñé cómo llamar a la aeromoza.

Yut-Lung bosteza, quizás exageradamente, para causar una sensación de sueño lo bastante creíble y que Sing lo deje en paz por un par de horas.

 

++

 

El aeropuerto de Hong Kong es una isla artificial, y no sólo tiene innumerable cantidad de tiendas, sino también un centro médico y salas de cine. ¡Un cine! Sing se siente abrumado, con todos los letreros y señalizaciones, con toda esa gente caminando a su alrededor. Choca sin querer con al menos tres personas, la primera demasiado ofuscada y la segunda apenas le presta atención, retomando rápido el paso.

Aunque recuerda las advertencias de Yut-Lung sobre el contacto físico, no puede evitar prenderse de su brazo. Un gesto rápido, sin pensarlo demasiado, porque se siente mareado y necesita desesperadamente aferrarse a algo. Yut-Lung detiene el paso, girándose apenas hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. No puede evitar pensar que se ve cómodo allí, a pesar que hay un mar de personas a su alrededor. Sing no podría moverse con la misma elegancia que él ni en un millón de años.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta, sin perder su expresión de fastidio. A Sing se le encoge el estómago, a punto de decirle que no podrá seguir con esta locura. Que use el dinero para comprarle un boleto de regreso ya mismo a Estados Unidos. Separa los labios, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impide. No es sólo que la paga ayudaría muchísimo con sus deudas estudiantiles, sino también porque él no es un maldito cobarde. Es sólo un aeropuerto, es sólo una familia, es sólo una semana.

Además, es sólo una mentira. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Se repite eso varias veces cuando suelta su mano del brazo de Yut-Lung, cerrando el puño y buscando el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… bueno, es la primera vez que salgo del país y este sitio es… una locura. ¿Cuánta gente hay por aquí? —intenta aligerar la tensión con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. El tono despreocupado no le sale demasiado bien, y teme que Yut-Lung vuelva a hacer otra mueca de enfado. Pero, en lugar de ello, éste se queda mirándolo fijamente, relajando su expresión. Un gesto ligero, un soplo de aire fresco a su cara, recordándole que Yut-Lung sólo es dos años mayor que él. A veces, es tan cuadrado que parece que le lleva una década de ventaja.

—No pasa nada, ¿tú no eres de New York? Es como eso, pero al triple. Estarás bien… —Sing quiere bromear, un chiste malo sobre su propia torpeza, pero se queda callado porque siente los dedos de Yut-Lung aferrarse a su brazo. Sing no dice nada, pero no pone resistencia, se deja conducir por el aeropuerto mientras arrastra la maleta procurando no chocar con nadie más mientras se dirigen a la salida— se supone que nos está esperando el chofer de Wang-Lung, de ahí llegaremos a casa de la abuela. Bueno, técnicamente es la casa familiar, pero ella siempre insiste en que es suya porque el abuelo la construyó para ella, originalmente vivían al otro lado de la ciudad.

Yut-Lung parece tranquilo de pronto, cree que es una sorpresa, sobre todo considerando que cada vez que habla de su familia, parece otra persona. Desde que lo conoció, le quedó bastante claro que no es alguien muy paciente, ni tampoco muy expresivo, generalmente sus emociones tienen que ver más con el fastidio o la molestia. En cada ocasión que habló de su familia antes, siempre le quedaba la sensación que los Lee no eran precisamente unidos. Sólo que, tal vez, ahora empieza a dimensionar qué tan distantes son, lo mismo que su poderío económico. Recuerda con claridad cómo le impresionó la facilidad con la que Yut-Lung arregló los trámites de su pasaporte a pesar que Sing nunca en la vida había salido del país.

Se queda con la misma sensación cuando pasan por los controles de aduana, Yut-Lung sólo dice un par de frases a la funcionaria que está tras la ventanilla y lo dejan pasar. Sin cuestionamientos, con una sonrisa amable. La mujer tampoco le hace muchas preguntas, en especial porque Yut-Lung se asegura de decirle que viene con él.

—Ahora me vas a decir que sólo con decir tu apellido van a dejarte pasar a todos lados. ¿O es que tu familia construyó el aeropuerto? —intenta aligerar la situación bromeando, pues es la única forma en que sabe hacerlo. Yut-Lung vuelve a tomar su brazo, quizás preocupado que de verdad la marea de gente lo arrastre a paradero desconocido y él se quede sin novio falso por una semana.

—No… pero la empresa de la familia tiene algunos acuerdos de negocios con varias aerolíneas. Mis hermanos viajan más seguido que yo, siempre les gusta ser bien atendidos —al parecer, Yut-Lung no sólo no le molesta su pregunta, sino que además se la toma en serio. Mientras Sing intenta seguirle el paso, se da cuenta que no tiene la más mínima idea a qué se dedica la familia de Yut-Lung. Un par de noches atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, pensó en recurrir a una rápida búsqueda en internet. Pero al final se arrepintió, pues tuvo la estúpida sensación que estaría invadiendo la privacidad de Yut-Lung.

—¿Qué tipo de negocios tiene tu familia? —pero ahora que encuentra la oportunidad de preguntar, no se reprime, su voz cargada de curiosidad. Cuando Yut-Lung gira el rostro hacia él, teme haberlo importunado. Por la mueca incómoda en sus labios, es obvio que su pregunta no le gusta del todo.

—Bienes raíces, compra-venta de propiedades, ese tipo de cosas. Aunque Wang-Lung tiene acciones en la bolsa y otras inversiones, Hua-Lung ahora quiere invertir en un negocio naval, o eso creo. La verdad, no estaba prestándole atención la última vez que dijo algo al respecto… —Yut-Lung tiene dos tonos para hablar de su familia; desapegado y distante, o molesto y cargado de rencor. En esta ocasión, utiliza el primero. Sing quiere decir algo inteligente, algo que rompa aquella tensión que parece asfixiante en ese aeropuerto tan grande. Pero le resulta imposible, en especial porque él no podría expresarse de esa forma de sus hermanos, ni aunque lo intentase.

—¿Todos ellos viven en la misma casa? —aunque se siente estúpido por preguntar, luego piensa que es una duda legítima. Después de todo, si es una casa tan grande, es ilógico pensar que dejarían a la abuela de Yut-Lung viviendo sola. Pero como él apenas entiende su dinámica familiar, prefiere no especular y preguntar directamente.

Teme haber metido la pata, una vez más, cuando Yut-Lung se detiene en seco. Sing casi pierde el equilibrio, tiene que tirar de su brazo con fuerza para no caer. Pero ni siquiera su presión consigue que Yut-Lung se mueva un milímetro. Está allí inmóvil, a la salida del aeropuerto, mirando fijamente al frente. Él no entiende lo que está sucediendo, pero no se atreve a soltarlo, pues se ve muy lívido, como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —se queda sin aliento cuando lo escucha hablar. Yut-Lung no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero no cree haberle escuchado ese tono tan despectivo nunca. Sing se fija a quién le está hablando, frente a ellos está un chico rubio que no parece preocupado por las maneras tan bruscas de Yut-Lung. Es alto, lleva una chaqueta de cuero y tiene lentes oscuros. Cuando se los quita, colgándolos de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Sing se fija en sus ojos verdes. No está seguro si lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse igual de lívido que Yut-Lung, pero tampoco está seguro de quién se supone que es aquel desconocido. Que Yut-Lung lo esté mirando como si quisiera asesinarlo, no está ayudando para nada a los nervios que nacen en la boca de su estómago.

—Yo también te extrañé, Yut-Lung… —el muchacho sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros, como si toda la tensión resbalara por su cuerpo— lo que pasa es que Wang-Lung tuvo una junta de último momento y su chofer tuvo que llevarlo. No había tiempo para avisarte, así que aquí estoy. ¿Ya me vas a decir quién te acompaña?

Cuando pregunta eso, se inclina ligeramente hacia ambos. Sing siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pues sabe que el muchacho lo está mirando a él. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, sus dedos por instinto prendiéndose con más fuerza del brazo de Yut-Lung. Que el desconocido parezca salido de la portada de una revista, no está ayudando en nada a la situación.

—Sing viene conmigo… —al contrario de él, Yut-Lung ni se inmuta. Sigue allí estático y apenas parpadea al responder. Cuando se gira hacia Sing, hay algo tan intenso en su mirada que le roba el aliento— es mi novio.

El silencio a continuación es indescriptible, no sólo por la cara tan neutra de Yut-Lung, mintiendo con tanta facilidad, sino también por el chico rubio que ahora los está mirando a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos. Sing no tiene idea qué hacer, la vergüenza se apodera de sus mejillas, en especial porque el muchacho se ríe, un sonido franco y que no tiene un ápice de burla. Arquea el cuello hacia atrás, mientras niega con la cabeza, dando un par de pasos al frente y hace lo impensable; entra en el espacio personal de Yut-Lung y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No puedo creer que viví para ver este momento! ¡Eiji no se lo va a creer! Menos mal está en casa de la abuela también, pero por favor, tienes que dejar que sea yo quien se lo diga, tengo que ver su cara… —como Yut-Lung parece ignorar aquella explosión de alegría, entonces se dirige hacia Sing. Le extiende la mano, pronunciando la sonrisa, tan sincera como su carcajada minutos atrás— encantando, Sing. Yo soy Ash, salgo con su primo. ¿Ya te habló de Eiji? Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, seguro es mentira.

—¡No dije absolutamente nada malo de él! —se defiende Yut-Lung, su rostro enrojecido de molestia. Sing no está seguro de qué se supone que tiene que hacer, pero tampoco hace falta, porque Ash les hace un gesto, indicando el letrero que señala hacia los estacionamientos.

Sing camina, arrastrando la maleta en silencio mientras escucha a Ash hablarle sobre el clima, y cómo a esta hora debe haber algo de tráfico pero que llegarán en menos de una hora. Yut-Lung permanece en silencio, sus labios muy rectos y la expresión lívida. La verdad, no entiende del todo su actitud, si hasta el momento Ash sólo se muestra amable con los dos. Incluso les ayuda con las maletas cuando llegan hasta el carro. Sing es extremadamente cuidadoso porque no es un experto en coches, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que el que está manejando Ash vale una fortuna.

Aunque Yut-Lung rezonga, se sienta en el asiento del copiloto sin mucha parsimonia. Sing todavía se siente incómodo en su propio cuerpo, pero Ash le abre la puerta trasera, con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no tengo que decirte lo especial que es tu novio, ¿cierto? —Ash se ríe de nuevo, haciéndole una ceremoniosa reverencia, indicándole que se suba al carro. Sing se ríe a medias, descansando en el asiento trasero.

 

++

 

Ash no deja de hablar en todo el camino, aunque por suerte la presencia de Sing desvía prácticamente toda su atención. Yut-Lung empieza a ver los frutos de su genial idea muy pronto, pues mientras el tráfico de Hong Kong los mantiene atrapados, puede mantenerse fuera de la conversación. Su mayor aporte es jugar con los controles del carro, cambiando la música de tanto en tanto. La mitad de la selección musical de Ash le parece de pésimo gusto, pero como éste sigue entretenido hablando con Sing, no parece darle importancia a que Yut-Lung salte de canción en canción.

—¿Entonces ustedes viven en Tokio? —observa a Sing desde el espejo retrovisor. Está en el asiento trasero, a sus anchas, con los ojos enormes de expectación a la respuesta de Ash. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, arrugando la nariz mientras desvía la mirada hacia Ash, quien está a su lado frente al volante.

—Eiji tiene un estudio de fotografía… es muy bueno, pídele que te muestre sus fotos luego, le dará vergüenza, pero yo me encargaré que te las enseñe —empeñado en mantenerse al margen de esta ridícula conversación, Yut-Lung aprieta los labios y se concentra en su teléfono. Ignora los chats de Eiji y se fija si, por casualidad, sus hermanos dan señales de vida. Ninguno de los dos le han escrito, la antesala a lo que le espera apenas ponga un pie en casa. Se le encoge el estómago de sólo pensarlo, junta los pies de pronto, deseando encogerse en el asiento.

—¿Se están quedando en un hotel? —la pregunta de Sing, tan espontánea y cargada de sorpresa, lo devuelve a la realidad. Ash responde con una risita, sus manos tamborileando el volante, demasiado paciente para el tráfico tan terrible que los tiene atrapados en ese momento.

—¡Por supuesto! Los Lee son un poco… —Ash se calla de pronto, quizás pensándolo mejor antes de decir, sin censura, la primera cosa que pasa por su cabeza. Si Yut-Lung fuera otro tipo de persona, en este momento le diría que no se corte, su familia no merece ninguna consideración. Tal vez su abuela sí, pero Ash jamás diría algo en contra de la matriarca de los Lee. Después de todo, le resultó muy sencillo echársela al bolsillo, con un par de frases pésimamente pronunciadas en un cantonés muy vago y torpe. Jamás olvidará esa cena familiar, los brillosos ojos de la abuela, maravillada que su nieto favorito hubiese conseguido un novio tan encantador— digamos que son muy conservadores. Eiji y yo queríamos algo de privacidad por estos días, yo sé que me entiendes. Si necesitan que les reservemos una habitación en…

—Vamos a quedarnos en casa, no es necesario… —sisea Yut-Lung, labios fruncidos y mirando a Ash de manera desafiante. Éste no parece impresionado, pues vuelve a reírse justo cuando toca la bocina del carro.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¡Puedes hablar! Casi lo había olvidado, pero considera mi oferta de todas formas… —Ash vuelve a sonreír de manera maliciosa y él se hunde más en el asiento, si es que eso es posible. Yut-Lung maldice no tener sus audífonos a mano, pues terminó con esta conversación, no piensa hacer un solo aporte más. Ni siquiera la cara sonrojada de Sing, encogido en el asiento trasero, conseguirá que diga una sola palabra más. Ni siquiera llegan a casa y ya tiene ganas de regresar a Estados Unidos.

Yut-Lung cumple su penitencia autoimpuesta y se queda callado el resto del camino. Escucha cómo Sing continúa preguntándole cosas a Ash sobre Hong Kong y otras tantas sobre Japón. Lo peor de todo es que Ash le dice, así tan natural y desprovisto de toda vergüenza, que pueden visitarlos en Tokio cuando quieran. En ese punto de la conversación, tiene que contenerse otra vez para decirle que no harán tal cosa. Lo último que necesita es un viaje relámpago a Japón para que Eiji le eche en cara, una vez más, su vida perfecta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el tráfico disminuye gradualmente, Yut-Lung pisa trampas de nostalgia al reconocer esquinas de la ciudad a medida que se acercan a casa. Es impropio de él ponerse tan sentimental, pero de repente se ve a sí mismo de seis años, caminando de la mano de su madre. En primavera, ella insistía en que no necesitaban del chofer cuando podían disfrutar del buen clima.

Los buenos recuerdos se entremezclan con las palabras hirientes de sus hermanos cuando se detienen frente al portón principal. La puerta tiene detalles de dragones, que siempre le fascinaron a su abuelo. Yut-Lung contiene la respiración cuando el enorme portón de hierro se abre de par en par, detrás de él puede escuchar la ahogada exclamación de Sing cuando por fin pasan los jardines que quedan frente a la casa. Sabe que incluso para los estándares a los que está acostumbrado, la casa es impresionante, así que supone que el asombro de Sing está justificado. Las puntuales veces que hablaron sobre sus familias, en medio de tutorías matemáticas, nunca fue tan específico sobre su poderío económico. Tampoco fue tan directo en el avión, quizás debió serlo porque se siente culpable cuando Sing se baja del coche y queda aterrado al ver a los empleados de servicio ayudarlos con las maletas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es un hotel, sino una casa? —Sing se lleva una mano al pelo, una risita nerviosa en sus labios mientras Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros— ¿De verdad aquí te criaste antes de venir a América?

Yut-Lung asiente, sus labios torcidos en una mueca, pues, aunque la casa sea impresionante, un capricho arquitectónico, para él está llena de malos recuerdos. Pero el gesto compungido de Sing remueve viejas culpas, le toca el hombro despacio y le hace una seña para que suban las escaleras juntos. Ash ya está hasta arriba, la puerta de la casa entreabierta mientras lo ayudan a guardar las maletas dentro. De repente, lo azota el pensamiento que, probablemente, sus hermanos le habrán preparado su vieja habitación. Espera que al menos tengan la consideración suficiente para que la habitación de Sing quede cercana a la suya, y no ocupen la que tradicionalmente usan para las visitas.

—¡Yut-Lung! —sus pensamientos se van a la mierda, el pánico se desliza por su cuerpo cuando escucha que alguien le llama. Eiji está al inicio de las escaleras, con esa sonrisa cálida que consigue desesperarlo sin importar las circunstancias. Su primo hace una reverencia rápida, un genuino gesto de bienvenida que consigue ponerlo de mal humor al instante— ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Cuando supimos que el chofer no podía pasar por ti, le pedí a Ash que fuera por… ¡No sabía que traías compañía!

La expresión de Eiji cambia por completo cuando repara en Sing. Se da cuenta el esfuerzo enorme que está haciendo para no hacer preguntas incómodas o parecer grosero. Yut-Lung se muerde el labio inferior, pero no alcanza a responder porque Sing se prende de su mano. Un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo, los dedos de Sing cálidos en medio de los suyos. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar un respingo de sorpresa, no está seguro si lo consigue porque nota el espasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se gira hacia él y se encuentra con una sonrisa diminuta, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Verás, Eiji… —apenas consigue calmarse cuando la voz de Ash lo llama a tierra otra vez. La sonrisa maliciosa le saca de sus casillas, mientras observa cómo Ash coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Eiji, como si estuviera apoyándose por completo en él a pesar que su primo es considerablemente más bajito. Ash no deja de mirarlo, Yut-Lung está imaginando las infinitas formas que tiene de partirle la cara, si pudiera— Yut-Lung trajo a su novio de visita. ¿No es genial?

Eiji sí que suelta un respingo, un gesto dramático y extasiado, abriendo mucho los ojos y separando los labios más allá de lo permitido por las buenas costumbres. Nota que tiene las mejillas encendidas, que acaban por avergonzarlo también a él. Empieza a considerar que, tal vez, su plan maestro no consideró todas las variables.

—¿En serio? —recuperado de la sorpresa, Eiji sonríe, maravillado con la noticia, y lo primero que hace es acercarse a Sing. Lo estrecha entre sus brazos, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Yut-Lung sigue sin comprender cómo es que con algo tan simplista consigue ganarse a la gente sin el mayor esfuerzo— ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Encantado de conocerte!

La risa de Ash resuena en sus oídos, mientras Yut-Lung empieza a rumiar la que seguramente será la semana más larga de su vida.

 

++

 

Además de sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, Sing se siente estúpido. Mientras recorren la planta baja de la casa, que para él es más una mansión o un palacio, es demasiado consciente de sí mismo y lo torpe que debe verse. Para su suerte, el primo de Yut-Lung y su novio no parecen reparar en ello. Cuando le muestran el comedor, Sing queda maravillado no sólo por la mesa, sino por las pinturas que hay a su alrededor. Hay una en particular que le llama la atención, una pintura de dos grullas volando hacia el atardecer. Está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo mucho que le gusta, cuando alguien más entra en el salón.

Sing no lo conoce personalmente, pero lo recuerda de aquella fotografía que Yut-Lung le mostró apresuradamente en el avión. Es uno de sus hermanos, Sing se sabe los nombres, pero no recuerda cuál de los dos está frente a él ahora mismo. Tampoco hace falta, pues con la mueca que tiene en el rostro, es obvio que no parece nada contento de verlos. Por instinto, da un par de pasos hacia Yut-Lung, quien luce en guardia, como si estuviera esperando el primer golpe. Sing sabe que hay familias problemáticas, pero está seguro que los Lee se llevan todos los premios disfuncionales que existen, y eso que penas lleva en esa casa unos minutos.

—¿Es que acaso hay una fiesta en mi casa y nadie me invitó? —aunque está sonriendo, su postura exuda tal hostilidad que Sing traga en seco— ¿No vas a decirle nada a tu hermano mayor luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos? ¿O es que se te olvidaron los buenos modales en América?

—Hua-Lung… —Yut-Lung da un paso al frente, Sing se siente tan obligado a permanecer a su lado que se adelanta también. Están tan cerca que puede notar cómo le tiembla el labio inferior. Lamenta no poder decir nada para reconfortarlo, Yut-Lung coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Nota los dedos tensos, aferrados a la tela de su camisa— sólo estaba mostrándole la casa a Sing. Pero pensé que a ti no te gustaban las fiestas, lo recordaré para la próxima vez…

Hua-Lung frunce el ceño, Sing tiene la sensación que está observando un campo de guerra, donde el único que no sabe cómo defenderse es él. El hermano de Yut-Lung lo examina con detenimiento, sus ojos titilan desprecio, luce tan elegante con la ropa que lleva puesta que Sing no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la punta de sus propias zapatillas. Las tiene desde hace un año y están tan desgastadas que siente un poquito de vergüenza.

—¿Vas a presentármelo o tengo que adivinar? No me vas a decir que es tu proyecto de caridad, no pensaba que fueras tan sensible… —Hua-Lung se ríe con todos los dientes, mirando a todos los presentes con desdén. Sing se queda lívido con semejante respuesta y aunque escucha cómo Ash maldice a sus espaldas, no puede articular palabra porque siente la mano de Yut-Lung posarse en su cintura. Si estuvieran solos, rompería la tensión preguntándole si acaso no decía que odiaba el contacto físico. Pero guarda silencio, dejando que sea Yut-Lung quien continúe.

—Sing es mi novio, lamento no haber avisado que vendría, pero tomamos la decisión de último momento —de nuevo le sorprende la facilidad con la que Yut-Lung miente. En parte, agradece que sea él quien se esté encargando de hacer las presentaciones, Sing nunca fue bueno mintiendo, así era como sus hermanos conseguían que pagara por los desastres que hacían en casa mientras sus padres no estaban— tendré que comentárselo a la abuela también, pero no sé si está ocupada ahora mismo.

—¿Novio? ¿Tienes novio? —sólo lleva conociéndolo menos de cinco minutos, pero Sing no le sorprende que Hua-Lung ni siquiera haga el intento por presentarse. Al menos, no parece hipócrita, pues ni siquiera se esfuerza en disimular su disgusto. Hace una mueca que deforma todo su rostro y a Sing se le encoge el estómago— ¿Acaso piensas que esto es un hotel? ¿Qué piensas? No vamos a darte una habitación para que estés mancillando la…

—¡Ash y yo estamos en un hotel! Quizás podríamos reservar…

—No, por supuesto que no —Yut-Lung ni siquiera alza la voz, pero interrumpe tanto a su hermano como a Eiji. Sing lo mira fijamente, pues está sonriendo, parece encantando con tener aquella discusión tan incómoda— esta sigue siendo mi casa, ¿cierto? Ya sé que a ti y Wang-Lung les encanta pensar lo contrario, pero al menos hasta que la abuela viva, esta sigue siendo mi casa. Así que me voy a quedar aquí con Sing. Si te preocupa escándalos y habladurías, aquí hay muchas habitaciones, puede instalarse en cualquiera.

Habla tan resuelto, como si ya tuviese todo fríamente calculado, que Sing no se atreve a pronunciar palabra. Hua-Lung aprieta la mandíbula, parece tan molesto que Sing no sabe si está respirando, si acaso explotará de un momento a otro.

—Bien, si es así, haz lo que quieras —Hua-Lung ni siquiera les da oportunidad para réplica, pues desaparece como si le hubiesen echado una maldición. Sing nota cómo el ambiente cambia drásticamente, relaja los hombros mientras escucha a Eiji y Ash suspirar a sus espaldas.

—Un día tienen que dejar que lo golpee, puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente —aunque se está riendo, hay algo en el tono de Ash, que le hace tomarse en serio sus palabras. Sing no puede juzgarlo, no tiene más que unos minutos conociendo a Hua-Lung y también quiere golpearlo.

—Yut-Lung, de verdad que si tú quieres…

—Ya dije que no era necesario, ¿cierto? Sabes que odio tener que repetir las cosas… —Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza, aunque a él le parece que el ofrecimiento de Eiji es genuino. Pero Sing sabe que no está en posición de opinar, técnicamente, si está allí es sólo por deseo de Yut-Lung y que, si él quiere quedarse en la casa de su familia, su casa, no puede contradecirlo. Aunque a Sing no le parezca lo más sano, esa mansión, por más grande que sea, parece un campo de batalla— estoy muy cansado del viaje, realmente no quiero discutir.

Yut-Lung suena cansado, tiene los hombros caídos, se pasa una mano por el pelo y así es como Sing se da cuenta que ya no lo está aferrando de la cintura. Lleva en tensión todo este tiempo y ahora nota los detalles, la expresión cansada de Yut-Lung, el rostro compungido de Eiji y la postura tensa de Ash. Sing se imagina que lo que acaba de presenciar es una escena muy familiar en aquella casa.

—Nosotros de todas formas tenemos que irnos, así que los dejamos descansar. ¿Cuántas horas de vuelo aguantaron? ¿Veinte? —Ash lo dice tan espontáneo que Sing se ríe, recordando aquella conversación en el avión.

—Sólo dieciséis… —se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose repentinamente relajado. Ash le da una palmadita en el hombro, quizás a manera de despedida. Eiji hace una reverencia, algo más formal, quizás avergonzado del abrazo que le dio minutos antes. Sing no ha tenido la oportunidad de decirle que agradece el trato tan cálido y familiar, a pesar que no se conocen de nada.

—Estaba pensando, si no querían cenar esta noche con nosotros —la propuesta de Eiji le toma desprevenido, Sing suelta un respingo, pero antes de responder afirmativamente se fija en Yut-Lung. Él ya está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no parece dispuesto a aceptar semejante invitación, pero Eiji o no se da cuenta o decide obviar su postura corporal, puesto que continúa hablando— Sing no conoce Hong Kong, no vas a dejarlo encerrado en casa toda la semana.

—Además, mejor que su primera cena en Hong Kong sea con nosotros y no con… —Ash se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros. No parece que necesite terminar la frase, pues incluso Sing, que apenas está comprendiendo el intrincado engranaje familiar de los Lee, sabe de qué está hablando— mira, para que veas que va en serio, yo invito.

—¡Ash!

—Estoy hablando de invitar a Yut-Lung y Sing, tú pagarás tu parte… —Eiji luce indignado cuando escucha las condiciones de su novio. Sing quiere decir que no es necesario, pero ambos parecen estar en un plano dimensional diferente. No parecen prestarle atención a nada más a su alrededor y le gustaría decir que parece enternecedor, que lo es, pero también un poco incómodo.

Quizás Yut-Lung está pensando lo mismo que él, porque se acerca a su lado, sus hombros se rozan casi con brusquedad. No tiene que mirarlo para adivinar la expresión de su rostro.

—Está bien, acepto tu invitación. Cuando pidamos lo más caro del menú, no quiero excusas. Pero ahora, por favor, vayan con su amor a otra parte y déjennos descansar… —aunque no suena especialmente enfadado, al menos para sus estándares, su tono no deja derecho a réplica. Ash se ríe de nuevo antes de despedirse, recordándole que pasará por ambos esta noche. Eiji se deshace en buenos modales, deseando que descansen, aproximándose junto a su novio hacia la salida principal. O eso asume Sing, pues lo único que entra en su campo de visión es Yut-Lung, quien sigue con una mueca incómoda en los labios— anda, buscaremos una habitación para ti.

Sing está a punto de preguntarle si acaso no le dijo a su hermano que se encargaran de ello, pero teme contrariarlo. Lo sigue en silencio, un par de pasos detrás de él, ignorando lo mejor que puede la majestuosidad que lo rodea.

 

++

 

—¿Esta habitación? ¿Para mí? Pero no puedo aceptar algo tan… —Sing detiene su excusa a medio camino, arrastrando su maleta como puede, mientras Yut-Lung enarca una cena. No es la habitación que reservan oficialmente para los huéspedes, pero ésta tampoco se ocupa y está más cerca a la suya. En medio está una habitación, hasta donde recuerda, a alguno de sus sobrinos, pero espera que estando de vacaciones los niños no estén fastidiando desde temprano.

—¿No quieres esta habitación? ¿Acaso prefieres que te deje en la planta baja con la servidumbre? —habla tan rápido que después se arrepiente de lo que acaba de decir. Sing palidece desde donde está, pero antes que rezongue y lo mande a la mierda por imbécil, Yut-Lung lo ayuda a dejar la maleta junto a la cama. Se arrodilla despacio, abriendo la maleta de par en par, la ropa de Sing parece intacta y se queda mirando las camisas y pantalones enrollados caóticamente— lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Es sólo que estoy muy…

—No te preocupes, yo lo siento. Te prometo que descansaré unas horas y dejaré de asombrarme por cualquier cosa que vea…— Sing le regala una sonrisa, un gesto franco que lo desarma por completo. Se acerca hacia él, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, estirando las piernas con más comodidad— ¿De verdad vamos a salir a cenar con tu primo y su novio?

Frunce el ceño ante la pregunta, sintiéndose atrapado. Sabe que ni siquiera necesita una excusa lo bastante buena para negarse. Bastará con ignorar las llamadas de Eiji y pretender que está dormido. Eso quizás funcionaría con su primo, pero sabe que con Ash en la ciudad resultará imposible evadir ese compromiso.

—No creo que haya manera de librarnos de eso. Pero, y esto lo negaré si me lo preguntan, Ash tiene razón al decir que mejor cenemos con ellos que con mis hermanos. No quiero que salgas huyendo tu primera noche en Hong Kong… —Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, incorporándose despacio. Falta todavía unas cuantas horas para que sea momento de cenar, si pone el despertador evitará quedarse dormido más de lo necesario. Mira a Sing con el ceño fruncido, antes de reñirle— por eso te dije que tenías que dormir todo lo que pudieras en el avión.

—¡No pude! ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso! Y tenía toda la razón, porque tal y como imaginé, esto es una locura. Además, que tu familia está… —Sing se detiene un instante, Yut-Lung no está seguro por qué, pero su estómago se encoge, anticipando la ofensa. Sing se rasca la barbilla, reclinándose un poco más en la cama— bueno, en realidad tu hermano no tiene las neuronas en su lugar. Pero Eiji me parece buena persona, así que por ahora la balanza está en equilibrio.

Masculla apenas lo escucha, pero ni siquiera puede decir que esté molesto. Por supuesto que Eiji le va a parecer encantador, todo el mundo cree que su primo es lo mejor que le pasó a la familia. ¿Por qué Sing va a ser la excepción?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero en cuanto conozcas a Wang-Lung, la balanza se inclinará al lado negativo, estoy seguro —se encoge de hombros, apretando los labios, mientras piensa en Wang-Lung. Está seguro que para este momento, Hua-Lung debe haberlo puesto al tanto de todo. Por eso quiere encerrarse en su habitación lo más rápido que pueda, para no toparse con nadie más. Quiere fingir que dormirá por muchas horas y después, salir de casa. Si el precio a pagar será soportar más escenas amorosas entre Eiji y el estúpido de su novio, lo pagará. A regañadientes, pero lo pagará— trata de descansar un rato.

—¡Yut-Lung!

Está a medio camino hacia la puerta, cuando la voz de Sing lo detiene. Yut-Lung gira sobre sus talones, Sing ya está recostado en la cama, observa sus zapatillas en el suelo, sus pies descalzos entre las sábanas.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? —pregunta, labios apretados, sus ojos fijos en él. Yut-Lung se da cuenta que probablemente lo único que quiere es saberlo porque no se va a atrever a merodear por su cuenta. En parte lo agradece, Sing no merece encontrarse a solas con ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Es la segunda a tu derecha, en medio creo que está la habitación de alguno de mis sobrinos, pero no creo que estén en casa a esta hora —se encoge de hombros, una media sonrisa en los labios— que descanses, Sing. 

—Tú también… —la respuesta de Sing le llega como un eco lejano. Yut-Lung no se voltea, cuando por fin cierra la puerta, se precipita a su habitación, desesperado por sentirse por fin seguro en algún sitio.

 

++

 

Cuando despierta, Sing continúa aterrado. Pero recuerda que le prometió a Yut-Lung dejar de comportarse como un imbécil. No puede volver a poner cara de idiota a cada cosa que ve en esa casa. Por más impresionante que le resulte, tiene que comportarse como si estuviera realmente allí como el novio de Yut-Lung y no como un mocoso inculto y analfabeto.

De todas formas, toda esa resolución no es suficiente para aventurarse fuera de su habitación. En un impulso, decide probar suerte y enviarle un mensaje primero. Según Yut-Lung, tienen una red para invitados que no tiene contraseña. Se lo dijo en el avión, mientras Sing se reía diciendo que si iban a su casa o a un hotel. Ahora tiene que comerse sus palabras, mientras selecciona la red libre y deja que toda su mensajería se actualice. Por un instante cree que su teléfono colapsará, hay varios mensajes de sus hermanos y otros tantos de sus padres. Sing se siente culpable porque deben estar muy preocupados por él, les dijo que avisaría al llegar.

Frota los pies bajo las sábanas, mientras teclea compulsivamente a su padre. Manda decenas de _emojis_ llorando, y otros de corazones, antes de pedir disculpas varias veces. Le asegura que estará bien y después, pasa a revisar los mensajes de sus hermanos. Yanli, la menor de sus hermanas, le pide decenas de veces que por favor le envíe muchas fotos de Hong Kong. A su familia sólo le dijo que un amigo le había invitado de vacaciones, por suerte ninguno hizo muchas preguntas, excepto Lao, su hermano mayor. Técnicamente es su hermanastro, pero sus padres se habían casado hacía tanto tiempo que se criaron juntos, como familia.

Sing inspira hondo mientras busca el chat de Yut-Lung, decidiendo probar suerte. Le manda un mensaje corto, preguntándole directamente si está despierto. La espera se le hace eterna, cree que transcurren como veinte minutos, pero cuando se fija en el reloj del teléfono, tan sólo fueron siete. Pero Yut-Lung está despierto y eso le da el impulso que necesita para salir de la cama. Deja el teléfono en la mesita de noche, para después salir de su habitación.

Sintiéndose en terreno desconocido, asoma primero la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo ante esa necesidad infantil de comprobar que no hay nadie en el pasillo. Camina de puntillas, ajustando con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Un brote de ansiedad se apodera de su cuerpo cuando ve tantas puertas a su alrededor, pero recuerda lo que dijo Yut-Lung horas antes.

 _Dos. Derecha. Dos. Derecha_. Repite ese mantra en su cabeza, cuando llega a su destino, toca suavemente con los nudillos. Hasta la madera de la puerta luce impresionante, seguramente escogida especialmente para este destino.

Contiene la respiración, no deben ser más que unos instantes, pero se sienten como un siglo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abre, lo primero que nota es a Yut-Lung con aspecto adormecido. Lleva puesta lo que supone que es ropa de dormir, pero parece tan pomposa que fácilmente puede estar en la portada de cualquier revista de modas. Si fueran otras circunstancias, en un ambiente más familiar, como las infinitas veces que fue a buscarlo a su dormitorio en la universidad, haría una broma de mal gusto. Sólo por el placer de ver su rostro contorsionado de fastidio, cómo arruga la nariz, completamente molesto por su atrevimiento.

Pero ahora que se encuentra en Hong Kong, en casa de la familia Lee, se siente fuera de lugar. Así que aguarda que sea Yut-Lung quien le haga un gesto para dejarlo pasar. Cuando pone un pie dentro de la habitación, tiene que guardarse todas las exclamaciones. Se siente estúpido por no haber considerado la posibilidad que aquella habitación fuera todavía más grande que la suya, aunque la decoración es igual de sobria e impersonal.

—Esta era mi habitación antes de irme a la universidad —Yut-Lung rompe el silencio, como si pudiera adivinar lo que está pensando. Sing sonríe, aventurándose hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas lo suficiente para ver que tiene una vista al jardín. Supone que es el jardín interior, porque hay una enorme fuente que no vio cuando llegaron. O tal vez, estaba demasiado asustado en ese entonces como para notarla.

—Supongo que luego de vivir aquí, el dormitorio te habrá parecido una minucia —comenta con una sonrisa, alejándose de la ventana. Sabe que curiosear es de mala educación, pero si se pasea con tranquilidad en el dormitorio de Yut-Lung, no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora. Quiere recuperar un poco la confianza en sí mismo, así que repara en el librero que está a unos metros de él. También parece de madera fina, y tiene cinco repisas, las primeras dos sí están llenas de libros— ¡Aquí también tienes libros! ¿Habrás guardado tus libros escolares?

—No seas ridículo… hace años que no me quedo en esta habitación más que unos cuantos días. ¿Quién sabe qué tendrán por ahí? Supongo que mis sobrinos deben usarlo también para guardar cosas… —está a punto de decirle a Yut-Lung que, si la habitación de los niños es tan grande como ésta, no entiende cómo no les caben todas sus cosas. Pero en la segunda repisa hay una fotografía que llama su atención y no puede evitar tomarla entre las manos. Está en posición vertical, con un marco dorado y hay una mujer sentada en una mesa, de fondo contra un jardín. Sing se pregunta si será el jardín de esta casa, no puede estar seguro de ello. Técnicamente no conoce a esa mujer, pero sus facciones son familiares, con aquel pelo lacio y negro enmarcando su rostro. No está mirando directamente a la cámara, pero sí que está sonriendo, un gesto cálido que ilumina toda la fotografía.

—¿Ella es…?

—Es mamá… —Sing alza la vista cuando escucha la respuesta, aunque ya la esperaba. Yut-Lung está sentado en un diván, está peinando su pelo frente al espejo y no parece mirarlo directamente, sino a través del reflejo— la historia de esa foto es muy curiosa, porque estaba con migraña y mareos durante toda la sesión. Dos días después, le dijeron que estaba embarazada.

Sing repasa la fotografía mientras lo escucha, observando de nuevo a la mujer. Por la forma tan natural en que está sentada, su media sonrisa, no parece para nada que haya estado sufriendo de mareos ni nada parecido. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de algo y alza la vista hacia Yut-Lung, quien parece muy entretenido en su tarea de peinarse.

—Entonces tú también sales en la foto —dice de pronto, sonriendo con todos los dientes. El reflejo de Yut-Lung enarca las cejas, pero vuelve de nuevo a su labor. Desenreda su pelo con suavidad, para después empezar a trenzarlo. Sing no entiende cómo es que sabe hacerse esa cantidad de peinados y cómo encuentra la dedicación para hacerlo. A veces, cuando a él le crecen unos centímetros más de cabello, empieza a desesperarse.

—Supongo que sí… no hay muchas fotos suyas en esta casa. Ella fue el segundo matrimonio de mi padre, como te imaginarás, mis hermanos no estaban muy de acuerdo con tener la casa llena de su recuerdo —de nuevo hace eso, de hablar con desapego de su familia, a pesar que está contándole algo horrible. Si a él no le hubieran dejado conservar todas las fotos que quisiera de su madre, probablemente se habría vuelto loco— tengo unas conmigo en América, pero nunca fui de enmarcar fotografías, supongo que ya me acostumbré.

—Te pareces mucho a ella… —no es realmente lo que quiere decir, pero es la primera frase que brota de sus labios. Quizás no es la frase más adecuada, pero tampoco está mintiendo. Yut-Lung ya no se está cepillando el cabello, ahora se reacomoda en el diván y lo está mirando fijamente. Tiene el peine en la mano, el codo apoyado en el mueble de madera. Sing carraspea, mientras vuelve a mirar la fotografía. Se pregunta cómo se vería una sonrisa así de cálida en el rostro de Yut-Lung— era muy hermosa. De verdad lo lamento mucho, Yut-Lung.

—Tenía once años cuando los dos murieron en un accidente. Fue hace mucho tiempo, así que ya no importa… —de nuevo, Yut-Lung se gira hacia el espejo, continuando de nuevo con su intrincado peinado. Ahora enrolla despacio su trenza, volviéndola un moño perfecto, sin parpadear— pero gracias, Sing. Ahora voy a darme un baño, si voy a cenar con el inútil de mi primo y su novio, no puedo verme como un perro callejero. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Sing coloca la fotografía en la repisa de nuevo, con mucho cuidado, para después acercarse a Yut-Lung. Parpadea mientras lo escucha hablar, pues no entiende a qué se refiere, pues él siempre va impecable a todos lados. De repente, el que recuerda que no tiene idea dónde van y no sabe qué tiene que ponerse, es él.

—Yo también tendría que arreglarme. ¿Sabes adónde vamos a ir exactamente? Para ti no supondrá ningún esfuerzo, pero yo tengo que ver qué encuentro en la maleta para verme presentable…— se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose repentinamente mortificado. Aunque Ash comentó de manera bastante informal el asunto de la cena, conociendo ahora los antecedentes familiares, no quiere ni empezar a imaginarse en qué tipo de restaurante van a comer.

Pero cuando mira a Yut-Lung, este no parece realmente preocupado. ¡Por supuesto que no! El idiota ese está en su elemento, además tendrá centenares de ropa a su disposición, no tendrá problemas para arreglarse.

—No te preocupes, Eiji y Ash no nos van a llevar a ningún sitio extravagante o pomposo. Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, hazle un favor al mundo y usa algo negro, te sienta bien —lo dice así tan normal y rápido, que por un momento cree que lo imagina. Sing parpadea, asimilando sus palabras. ¿Le sienta bien el negro?— tu habitación también tiene un baño, así que puedes alistarte todo lo que quieras. Anda, no te quedes ahí. ¿O pretendes que vaya contigo hasta allí? El baño no tiene ciencia, funciona como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Sing se sonroja automáticamente cuando lo escucha, frunce el ceño, ahogando un puchero para no sentirse tan humillado. Se fija de nuevo en el pelo de Yut-Lung, alcanza a ver el moño perfectamente trenzado en el reflejo del espejo. Sonríe, sus labios arrugándose para sentirse un poco más empoderados de la situación.

—Bueno, también podría bañarme aquí contigo. Después de todo, se supone que soy tu novio, no creo que a nadie le extrañe. Aunque tu hermano dijo que no quería escándalos, yo sé guardar secretos —tiene que dar un paso hacia atrás, rápido, para esquivar el manotazo de Yut-Lung. Se ríe cuando nota el rubor en sus mejillas, fastidiando por sus palabras.

—Ni en tus sueños, Sing Soo-Ling… —dice, haciendo un gesto señalando la puerta. Sing se ríe otra vez, pues es como si su madre, de estar aquí, le hubiera reñido— ¡Ahora vete ya!

Él hace una reverencia, demasiado pomposa, antes de aproximarse de nuevo a la puerta.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung termina de arreglarse con un broche que sostiene su trenza. Es bañado en plata, en forma de flores de loto, se lo regaló su abuela antes de viajar por primera vez a Estados Unidos, para iniciar la universidad. Su abuelo tenía entonces unos cuantos meses de haber fallecido, ella le dijo en secreto que técnicamente era el patrimonio familiar, pero quería que él lo tuviese. Mientras se mira al espejo, piensa que con suerte sus hermanos no llevarán un recuento tan detallado del patrimonio común y piensen arrebatárselo, realmente le gusta ese broche. El último toque es untarse bálsamo para los labios, tal vez demasiado resecos por el repentino cambio de clima.

No termina ni de abrir la puerta cuando tropieza con Sing. Lo primero que cruza por su cabeza es que le hizo caso, pues lleva una chaqueta negra. Yut-Lung conoce esa chaqueta, debe tener por lo menos un año, pero Sing luce tan expectante a su opinión que tiene que contenerse para no decir alguna estupidez.

—Bueno, al menos eres capaz de seguir instrucciones, me alegro —comenta encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cierra la puerta y emprende el camino por el pasillo. Sing no demora en responder a su agravio con un respingo. Camina rápido, colocándose a su lado y dándole un codazo tan inesperado que Yut-Lung tropieza y tiene que apoyar una mano en la pared para no caerse.

—¡Claro que sé seguir instrucciones! Si no hubiera sido así, tus tutorías no habrían servido de nada… —Sing se encoge de hombros, ambos bajando las escaleras. Sigue quejándose sobre los exámenes y que él fue un tutor demasiado estricto, pero Yut-Lung sólo le está prestando mitad de su atención. Está repasando en su cabeza, que tiene que ir hasta la cochera y tomar prestado algún carro, porque cuando Eiji le escribió para preguntarle si quería que pasara por ellos, se negó rotundamente. En ese momento se sintió orgulloso, con su dignidad intacta, pero después recordó que tampoco estaba dispuesto a mendigarle a sus hermanos ningún favor. Espera que todavía conserven al menos un auto que sea del abuelo, así podrá usarlo sin buscarse ningún problema.

—¡Pero entonces es cierto que trajiste compañía! Cuando Hua-Lung me lo dijo hace rato, no lo podía creer… —se queda estático, sintiéndose infantil porque sabe que cualquier otra persona se giraría para encarar a su interlocutor pero, por breves segundos, el cuerpo no le responde. Sing tira de él, su mano aferrada al extremo de su camisa con tanta fuerza que, si fueran otras las circunstancias, ya le habría dicho que esa tela cuesta una fortuna.

El tirón funciona, Yut-Lung mira por encima de su hombro para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano. Wang-Lung está sonriendo, su típico gesto malicioso, mirándolo como si él fuese un muñeco roto. O al menos, así es como se siente en este momento, un muñeco de trapo, con las costuras abiertas.

—Sing y yo vamos a salir, Eiji nos invitó a cenar —hace un esfuerzo rápido por desviar la conversación, hablar con naturalidad, como si la presencia de Sing no resultase problemática en su casa. Se mantiene sereno, recordándose que no llevó a Sing allí para comportarse como un niño, asustado todavía por la presencia de sus hermanos— así que lamento informarte que la reunión familiar tendrá que esperar.

—Yo lo que realmente lamento es que sigas dándonos tantos dolores de cabeza. Tal vez Hua-Lung sí tenía razón y enviarte a estudiar a América fue un completo error. ¿No te parece suficiente vergüenza la que no has causado toda la vida? ¿O es que ahora quiere seguir la misma moda que Eiji? ¿Es eso? ¿Tienen una competencia entre los dos? —su hermano dice tantas frases hirientes en tan pocos segundos, que Yut-Lung no sabe exactamente por dónde empezar a defenderse. Lo que más le molesta, es que precisamente utilice a Eiji como ejemplo, que se atreva a compararlos.

Yut-Lung siente acidez en la boca de su estómago, cierra los puños, pestañeando lo más indiferente que puede. No está seguro de haberlo conseguido, pues siente que está temblando, pero tal vez son sólo las ganas que tiene de golpear a Wang-Lung.

—De verdad me sorprende que estés tan pendiente de todo lo que hago. ¡Harás que piense que te preocupas por mí de verdad, hermano! —truena los dedos, con una sonrisa hueca. No piensa darle el gusto de verlo derrotado, mucho menos por unas simples palabras. Lleva más de un año sin escuchar sus insultos y humillaciones; está fuera de forma, pero no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Su actitud parece funcionar, porque observa el rostro de Wang-Lung contorsionarse en una mueca de enfado. Yut-Lung sonríe, sintiéndose un poco más empoderado de la situación. Contiene la respiración, mientras espera el contraataque. Durante su infancia, no tenía cómo defenderse de los ataques de sus hermanos, tan sólo esconderse en cualquier rincón de la casa. Ahora es diferente, no se escabulle de las confrontaciones, pero hay un miedo visceral en su interior, un eco irracional del que no puede deshacerse.

—Mira, mocoso, vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras. Parece que has olvidado que tú y yo no somos iguales…

—¡Yut-Lung ya te dijo que nos íbamos y sigues haciéndonos perder el tiempo! ¿O es que eres sordo? —Sing entra en su campo de visión, colocándose en medio de él y Wang-Lung, a pesar que hay una distancia considerable que los separa— aunque seas su hermano, eso no te da ningún derecho a hablarle así. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

En todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, más de dos años, Yut-Lung no recuerda haberlo escuchado así de molesto. No sale de su asombro, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Sing tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, agita una mano en el aire y acaba señalando a Wang-Lung con actitud amenazante. Aunque Yut-Lung jamás calculó una escena como aquella, tiene que reconocer que es brillante. No cree que pueda borrar jamás de su memoria la palidez en el rostro de Wang-Lung.

Se siente extasiado y es quizás movido por ese sentimiento, que busca su mano. El puño de Sing se relaja entre sus dedos, entrelazándose con suavidad bajo su piel.

—¿Pero tú cómo te atreves…?

—¡Es mi novio y no lo vas a insultar delante de mí! —Sing sigue señalándolo con el dedo, agitando su mano con gesto amenazante. Luego se gira hacia él, un gesto rápido y con una media sonrisa que apacigua la creciente tensión— ¿Nos vamos?

Escucha a Wang-Lung hablar, pero sus frases llegan amortiguadas por la sonrisa que Sing le dedica. Yut-Lung asiente, sintiendo cómo Sing tira de él, retomando su camino. Sabe que su hermano no es lo bastante estúpido como para seguirlos, después de todo, Yut-Lung ya no es un niño al que puede perseguir para atosigarlo incansablemente. Sigue en éxtasis, a tal punto que sólo procura seguir los pasos de Sing, hasta que se da cuenta que no tiene ningún sentido que él lo esté guiando, pues no conoce absolutamente nada de esta casa.

—Sing…

—¡Ya sé! No tengo la más mínima idea dónde se supone que vamos, pero no podía parecer un idiota frente a tu hermano —como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, Sing se detiene. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas, Yut-Lung todavía siente el peso de sus palabras acariciándole los oídos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo había defendido de Wang-Lung? No consigue recordarlo— lo siento, anda, llévame adonde sea que se supone que íbamos antes que ese idiota nos interrumpiera.

—Gracias, Sing… —susurra, las mejillas ardiéndole y repentinamente consciente que no es la persona más experta en agradecimientos. Su voz suena rasposa y torpe, pero saborea de nuevo el recuerdo del rostro de Wang-Lung— no tenías que hacerlo.

Sing se remueve frente a él, todo su cuerpo dando un espasmo. Sus mejillas se inflan en un puchero decididamente infantil, a tal punto que Yut-Lung no puede evitar reírse, una media sonrisa que se pierde entre sus labios. Sing niega con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido y cargado de ofensa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿O qué clase de novio quieres que sea? Porque si querías que fuera un patán, me lo hubieras dicho como parte del trato… —termina la frase con labios arrugados, mientras Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza. Suelta sus manos, jugando con el extremo de su trenza.

—Tú jamás podrías ser un patán, Sing Soo-Ling, fue por eso que te pedí que vinieras conmigo… —confiesa de pronto, humedeciendo los labios. Hay un silencio extraño entre ambos, uno que Yut-Lung no se preocupa por definir, porque aunque no esté convencido de aquella cena con su primo, tampoco quiere llegar tarde y quedar como un completo maleducado.

Sing lo mira de brazos cruzados, la misma expresión que pone cada vez que no entiende alguna ecuación matemática.

—No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado, la verdad —chasquea la lengua y Yut-Lung se ríe esta vez, llevándose una mano para cubrir sus labios.

 

++

 

Desde que era un niño, Eiji trató de ganarse incansablemente a su familia materna. Hace mucho tiempo que se rindió con sus primos mayores, pero por alguna razón que no puede explicarse, todavía es incapaz de tirar la toalla con Yut-Lung. Quizás tiene que ver con sus edades, Yut-Lung es sólo un par de años menor, y sin embargo a pesar de sus ruegos y estrategias, nunca se convirtió en un compañero de juegos. Antes, pasaba sus vacaciones escolares en Hong Kong y eso garantizaba ver a su primo al menos una vez al año de manera obligatoria. Ahora ya tienen más de un año sin verse, pero su relación sigue tan distante como de costumbre. De hecho, Eiji considera un pequeño milagro que Yut-Lung haya aceptado venir a cenar.

Como Eiji ya no tiene doce años y una cabeza llena de ilusiones sin fundamento, sabe que el pequeño milagro tiene bastante que ver con el muchacho que está frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Sing Soo-Ling. Sigue procesando la idea de que Yut-Lung, no sólo tenga pareja, sino que se haya atrevido a venir con él hasta Hong Kong. Piensa en ello mientras deja que sea Ash quien monopolice la conversación, él se mantiene al margen, observando a Yut-Lung. Está impecablemente vestido, más atento a su cena que a los presentes, pero hay algo en su postura que lo hace ver familiar, mucho más cercano. O tal vez está irradiado por Sing, que brilla a su lado. El contraste entre ambos resulta casi grotesco, de no ser porque Eiji no recuerda haber visto a Yut-Lung tan relajado.

—Entonces… —Ash apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Tiene los ojos brillantes, justo cuando no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Por lo general, siempre que su novio tiene ese gesto, siente una opresión placentera en el pecho. Pero en esta ocasión no puede evitar asustarse, pues teme que toda la tranquilidad de Yut-Lung se esfume en un segundo. Ash se humedece labios antes de continuar y Eiji, por sentir que está haciendo algo, da un sorbo a su cerveza— ¿Ya nos van a contar cómo se enamoraron? Eiji es muy educado para preguntar, pero la verdad es que nos estamos muriendo por saber.

Los cuatro están en un reservado del restaurante, un sitio apartado que les dejó el dueño porque Ash, en un par de frases por teléfono, le pidió como un favor personal que necesitaban privacidad. La media luz y la música envuelven el ambiente adecuadamente, a tal punto que la pregunta de Ash ni siquiera suena fuera de lugar. Eiji se fija en su primo, de repente sus hombros demasiado rectos y sus nudillos muy blancos sobre la mesa. Sing, en cambio, tiene el ceño fruncido, mirando a Yut-Lung de reojo, prácticamente como si buscara su aprobación para continuar.

—Pero yo todavía no tengo idea cómo se conocieron ustedes dos, ¿no es eso un poco injusto? Porque estoy seguro que Yut-Lung sabe la historia, pero yo no… —Sing termina la frase con una sonrisa, reclinándose hacia atrás. Su hombro se roza contra el de Yut-Lung, quien enarca una ceja. Su primo juega con el extremo de su trenza, mientras enfoca la vista en Ash. Yut-Lung está sonriendo, un brillo de malicia en la punta de sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas contarle cómo pervertiste a mi primo? Sing es fuerte, podrá soportarlo… —la frase es ligera, flota en el aire como una invitación más que una amenaza. Está seguro que es el primer intercambio entre Yut-Lung y su novio que no es abiertamente hostil. Eiji separa los labios, quiere decir algo, pero le resulta imposible, apenas procesando lo que sucede.

Por un instante, antes que Ash responda a la réplica, le parece que su primo está genuinamente interesado en la conversación. Que parece satisfecho de compartir espacio con él y que no resulta un incordio. La felicidad burbujea tanto en su pecho que se inclina hacia Ash, dándole un codazo, animándolo a que continúe.

—¡Yo no te pervertí! ¿Pero lo has oído? ¿Qué no vas a defender mi honor? —Ash hace un puchero infantil, cruzándose de hombros y mirándolo fijamente. Eiji pone los ojos en blanco, acomodándose en su asiento y dejando la cerveza a un lado por momento. Mira a Sing directamente, mientras rememora la primera ocasión en que vio a Ash. Había llegado para cubrir el trabajo de un colega fotógrafo, ni siquiera tenía todo el equipo necesario y aquella sesión de fotos fue un completo desastre.

—Soy fotógrafo, en ese entonces estaba empezando a trabajar más enfocado en la publicidad, pero un amigo me llamó porque necesitaba alguien que cubriera una sesión de fotos para una revista de modas. Fui de mala gana y porque no podía quedarle mal, Ash era el modelo de la portada… —aprieta los labios, ahogando una sonrisa porque recuerda lo fastidiado que estaba al llegar al set de grabación.

—¡Pero así no fue! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que me miraste horrible la primera vez? Anda, seguro que estabas pensando quién era ese rubio que no hablaba ni bien japonés… —Ash contraataca, haciéndole un guiño. Aunque no está diciendo nada fuera de la realidad, Eiji tiene que defender su dignidad de alguna forma.

—Pues sí parecías un completo estirado, pero al menos eras guapo, por eso te seguí hablando, no te creas… —Eiji sonríe, encogiéndose en su asiento cuando Ash se inclina hacia él para hacerle cosquillas en el costado. Él se retuerce, dando un manotazo intentando apartarlo. Le falla la voluntad para decirle que no hagan ese espectáculo allí, precisamente en una cena con Yut-Lung, pero de su garganta sólo brota una risa incontenible.

—Y como puedes ver, el resto fue historia. No se los tomes en cuenta, son un espectáculo de patética melosería siempre… —mientras Ash pasa una mano sobre sus hombros, apretujándolo contra su pecho, escucha las quejas de Yut-Lung. Pero es un tono distinto, uno menos frío al que está acostumbrado a oír. Su voz vibra en una tonalidad distinta, quizás porque está hablando con Sing.

—No todos podemos ser un témpano de hielo como tú… —Ash nunca pierde oportunidad para recalcar la personalidad de Yut-Lung. Eiji ha perdido el conteo de todas las veces que le ha pedido que por favor no se comporte tan abiertamente a la defensiva. Sabe que, en el fondo, es su culpa, en alguna ocasión se sintió más de lo necesario por un desplante de Yut-Lung y desde entonces Ash no acaba de perdonárselo. Yut-Lung palidece luego del comentario, pero lo que más llama su atención es cómo Sing arruga la nariz. Un gesto casi imperceptible, pero decididamente amenazante a ojos de Eiji— pero bueno, ya hicimos nuestra parte y trato es un trato. ¿Nos van a contar cómo se conocieron o no? Porque Eiji y yo tenemos algunas teorías…

Ash deja morir la frase a medias y él tiene que darle un toque en la pierna, como avisándole que no se pase. Sí es cierto que estuvieron hablando de ello antes de llegar al restaurante, pero la mayoría de las teorías de Ash dejaban a Yut-Lung muy mal parado. Cree que, con el comentario sobre los témpanos de hielo, es suficiente por una noche.

El silencio a continuación es incómodo, Sing se remueve en su asiento y Yut-Lung se fija en algún punto indefinido de su copa de vino. Al final, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, es su primo el que se decide a hablar.

—Estudiamos en la misma universidad. Sing está estudiando Administración, en su segundo semestre no se le daban muy bien las matemáticas así que acabé siendo su tutor, por intervención de un profesor… —Yut-Lung agita la copa entre sus manos, moviéndola de lado a lado y luego dando un suave sorbo. Hay un brillo en sus ojos que Eiji tampoco recuerda haber visto nunca. A pesar de la formalidad de sus palabras, puede ver perfectamente la sonrisa en la punta de sus labios— Sing se había olvidado hasta de las tablas de multiplicar, así que tuve que hacer un arduo trabajo y ya después no me pude deshacer de él.

Aunque Sing responde enseguida, con todo el cuerpo, agitando los brazos y quejándose, Eiji no puede dejar de mirar a su primo. Tiene todavía la copa en la mano, ni siquiera está mirando a su novio, pero sonríe. Es un gesto espontáneo y genuino, que le recuerda lo joven que es.

—¡No exageres! ¡Tampoco era un bruto! Y tú eras… eras… —Sing se toma su tiempo, como si de pronto todas las palabras de su repertorio hubieran desaparecido. Da un toquecito en la mesa y luego se reclina, echando las manos detrás de su cuello— realmente desesperante. La primera vez que intenté tener un gesto amable contigo me dijiste que no ibas a comerte el muffin que te traje.

—¡Soy alérgico a las nueces! —cuando Yut-Lung deja la copa sobre la mesa y se gira hacia Sing, parece como si todo a su alrededor dejar de existir. Los dos están mirándose con tanta intensidad que Eiji se siente incómodo. Ash, a su lado, parece tomárselo con otra filosofía porque está sonriendo, encantando del espectáculo que está viendo— luego me comí ese ridículo pastel de zanahoria en forma de conejo, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Ambos siguen discutiendo, sin prestarles atención, mientras que Eiji intenta hacer un esfuerzo por imaginarse aquella situación. Sing llegando junto a Yut-Lung, con un postre en forma de conejo. Seguramente, Yut-Lung abrió mucho los ojos y pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Su primo es una persona difícil, siempre lo fue, desde pequeño, Eiji se llevó infinidad de desplantes de su parte cada vez que intentaba acercársele. Pero ahora está allí, de vuelta en Hong Kong, llegando de mano de su novio al restaurante. Las circunstancias son tan prometedoras que Eiji se permite, por esta noche, pretender que son una familia como cualquier otra.

Esa noche, cuando están de regreso en el hotel, Ash ni siquiera lo deja quitarse la chaqueta cuando lo toma por la cintura, besándole el cuello.

—¿Y bien…? —resuena contra su oído— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

Eiji se ríe, encogiéndose por el tacto de su novio, mientras recuerda la mirada de Yut-Lung durante la cena. Una sensación cálida lo arropa de la cabeza a los pies, alegrándose sinceramente por él.

—Lo estoy.

—Pues que sepas que yo también lo estoy, y eso que tenía mis dudas. Sing parece el tipo de persona que no aguantaría a Yut-Lung por más de cinco minutos, pero me equivoqué. Espero honestamente que Sing siga mejorándole el carácter, hoy parecía casi humano, no puedo creerlo… —masculla Ash, riéndose entre dientes. Eiji pone los ojos en blanco y la única respuesta que le da es pellizcarlo varias veces en el costado. Ash se retuerce, tropezando hasta caer en la cama— ¡Eso duele!

 

++

 

A Yut-Lung le gusta la velocidad. Al menos, eso es lo que concluye Sing en el camino de regreso. Es más de media noche, y con las calles de Hong Kong despejadas, Yut-Lung pisa el acelerador. Es la primera vez que lo ve manejar, pero Sing lleva conociendo tantos nuevos aspectos suyos desde que se bajaron del avión, que empieza a perder la cuenta. Aunque no hace ningún comentario respecto a la cena, y lo único que los acompaña es la música de fondo, Sing cree que luce mucho más relajado que cuando llegaron al restaurante. Todavía no entiende por qué oscila entre hostilidad y distancia cuando está con su primo, pero considerando el entramado familiar, Sing no tiene claro cómo hacer las preguntas correctas sin que le acarren problemas.

En lugar de eso, se fija en las luces nocturnas de Hong Kong, maravillándose con las vistas de una ciudad completamente nueva para él. Admira los edificios, que se vuelven nubes borrosas mientras Yut-Lung cruza las calles, los letreros, las luces. Sabe que nunca hubiera podido viajar con tanta facilidad de no ser porque a Yut-Lung, de todas las personas que conoce, le hizo aquella petición tan absurda.

—Es bonita… —susurra de pronto, cuando están en las afueras, Sing calculando que están a pocos minutos de regresar a casa— Hong Kong. Supongo que tendría que darte las gracias por estas vacaciones, pero técnicamente estoy aquí obligado, ¿no?

—Cuando engroses tu cuenta de banco, no vas a pensar lo mismo, ¿cierto? —Yut-Lung no despega la vista del volante, pero está sonriendo mientras habla. Es una respuesta tan tajante, que Sing no se atreve a replicar. En lugar de ello, se reacomoda en su asiento, apoyando el rostro contra la ventana del carro. Una parte de él, quiere preguntarle por qué precisamente tenía que ser él quien lo acompañara. Yut-Lung tiene la capacidad y el dinero suficientes para haber llevado consigo a cualquier persona. Tal vez una chica guapa que hiciera el trabajo, para que sus hermanos no hicieran ningún comentario despectivo en su presencia.

Sing no se atreve a hacer otro comentario hasta que regresan. La casa está completamente alumbrada a pesar que es de noche, pero las sombras se prolongan en la entrada, todo luce más vacío y lúgubre. Se pregunta si Yut-Lung, siendo un niño pequeño, no se habría asustado de deambular solo de noche, en una casa tan grande. Aunque es tarde, Sing se fija con detenimiento a su alrededor al entrar, sólo para comprobar que nadie les recibirá. Por un momento, considerando todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy, temió que aparecieran los hermanos de Yut-Lung para reclamarle por la hora de llegada.

Suben las escaleras en silencio, Sing no sabe si por cautela a despertar a alguien o porque Yut-Lung simplemente no quiere hablar. Termina por convencerse que es la última opción mientras avanza con sigilo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—Sing… —tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando se gira, Yut-Lung apoya una mano en la pared y con ese gesto tan simple, es consciente del pequeño espacio personal entre los dos— la cena de hoy… ni siquiera contaba con ella. Gracias.

Parpadea, demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras. Intentando no parecer un idiota, Sing se encoge de hombros, torciendo los labios en un gesto despreocupado.

—No digas tonterías, no fue nada. Además, pasar tiempo con tu primo no está mal. Ya entendí que no es tu persona favorita, pero creo que sale ganando por goleada a tus hermanos. Así que no te preocupes, no voy a cobrar extra por este servicio… —se siente un poquito miserable cuando lo dice así, con un tono de voz burlón. Pero luego se recuerda que está bien, Yut-Lung fue el primero en volver a sacar el tema minutos antes, todavía en el carro.

Hace un gesto y se despide con la mano, susurrando las buenas noches con demasiada torpeza. De repente, es como si todo el cansancio del día, más las horas de viaje, lo golpearan con fuerza. Cuando pone un pie en la habitación se siente relajado, a pesar de no ser un ambiente familiar y que esté a miles de kilómetros lejos de su casa.

—Sing… —suelta un respingo, pues la puerta sigue entreabierta, él ni siquiera llega a la cama cuando se gira otra vez. Yut-Lung está a tan sólo unos metros de él, con expresión compungida. Se le encoge el estómago cuando piensa que desde que llegaron a Hong Kong ha visto esa expresión con demasiada frecuencia. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, lo ha visto de esa forma. Los estados de ánimo de Yut-Lung oscilan entre la indiferencia y el fastidio. En los recuerdos de Sing, casi siempre luce estoico e imperturbable. Verlo con ese puchero mal contenido en los labios le produce mareos, pues no sabe qué hacer con ello— dudo mucho que mañana nos libremos de un desayuno familiar.

Hay algo roto en la voz de Yut-Lung que le sienta como una patada en el estómago. Trata de imaginarse lo que será compartir espacio con seres tan antipáticos, en especial si implica sentarse todos a la mesa. De familia numerosa, Sing recuerda el caos de su infancia con sus padres intentando que todos se sentaran tranquilos. Él siempre discutía con Lao y por eso, cuando nació su hermana, su madre acababa por sentarla al medio, siendo así la única forma de mediar la situación.

Sing no puede imaginarse un buen contexto para Yut-Lung, y mientras más lo piensa, peor se siente. Uno come por lo menos tres veces al día. Tres veces, durante los siete días de la semana, sentándose a compartir la misma mesa con sus hermanos. ¿Por cuántos años? De sólo hacer cálculos, se siente mareado otra vez.

—Creo que sobreviviré, pero quizás sea buena idea si me dejan a mano un cuchillo de cocina. Ya sabes, por si acaso… —cree que es un comentario ingenioso, una broma fácil para hacer reír a Yut-Lung. Pero no obtiene el resultado esperado, pues él sólo se encoge de hombros, ladeando el rostro— ¿Conoceré a la abuela?

El segundo truco es cambiar de tema, no parece lo bastante ingenioso, pero es de madrugada y Sing no se siente demasiado brillante a estas horas. Parece funcionar, porque al menos Yut-Lung ya no tiene esa expresión tan sombría. Se encoge de hombros, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

—No estoy seguro, la abuela es la única con el poder suficiente para decidir si quiere sentarse a la mesa con nosotros o comer tranquila en su habitación… —Yut-Lung tuerce los labios, llevándose una mano a la frente, sobándola con la punta de los dedos— no puedo culparla, si yo pudiera también escogería comer a solas en mi habitación.

Él le regala una media sonrisa, inclinándose hasta darle un toquecito en la frente. Yut-Lung parpadea, abriendo mucho los ojos, mirándolo en silencio. Sing se siente victorioso porque al menos ya no parece que va a romperse de un momento a otro. Truena los dedos, dando par de pasos hacia atrás y, cuando siente el borde de la cama contra sus piernas, se deja caer, sentándose sobre el colchón.

—Bueno, tampoco te preocupes, supongo que mañana me enteraré… —quiere agregar algo más, pero en este momento lo único que se le ocurre es comentar, una vez más, que no la pasaron tan mal aquella noche. Pero dados los antecedentes de Yut-Lung y su primo, prefiere no tentar a la suerte. Tampoco hace falta, porque Yut-Lung hace un gesto pausado con la mano, elegante y silencioso, como él.

—Buenas noches, Sing.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Sing se deja caer de espaldas contra la cama. Suspira hondo, en la inmensidad de aquella habitación, tan lejos de su casa. El recuerdo de Yut-Lung, con su pelo trenzado y aquel broche de flores, empieza a atormentarlo.

Se adormece pensando, una vez más, qué demonios hace allí en Hong Kong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	3. Púrpura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo los pequeños hacen un poco de turismo, tristemente la autora aquí presente no ha ido a Hong Kong (algún día) así que este capítulo es fruto de referencias y búsquedas de internet, más una pizca de imaginación en la redacción. El templo de Wong Tai Sin, es un símbolo de la ciudad y uno de los lugares más visitados por los turistas.

Tal y como Yut-Lung predijo anoche, esa mañana no conoce a la abuela. Sing no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco culpa a la mujer por quedarse comiendo en su habitación. Con unos nietos así, es mucho mejor evitarse molestias, y a una edad avanzada lo mejor es cuidad de la salud. Si estuvieran a solas, probablemente le habría hecho ese comentario a Yut-Lung. Pero están sentados uno junto al otro, en aquella enorme mesa que más bien parece una tensa reunión de ejecutivos que una reunión familiar.

Lo único que agradece es que los niños no estén presentes, pues según escuchó cuando llegó al comedor, tienen una actividad en las afueras. Una excursión. Sing no se atrevió a comentar que eso debía ser divertido, porque percibió enseguida la tensión en el comedor. Desde entonces, ésta no ha hecho más que crecer. No puede esperar a terminar su desayuno, pero come despacio, imitando los ritmos de Yut-Lung, quien ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su plato. Jia-Ling, la esposa de Hua-Lung, también se remueve incómoda en su lugar. Es pequeña, con la cara redonda, y lleva demasiado maquillaje para tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Pero hasta ahora es la única persona que no ha sido abiertamente hostil en aquella casa.

Jia-Ling revuelve el té con una cucharilla, el sonido resulta casi terapéutico, pero Sing contiene la respiración cuando la ve mirarlos fijamente. Casi puede ver cómo las palabras se acumulan en su garganta y, al no saber qué esperar, tan sólo aguarda con la respiración contenida. Se siente como un animal al que van a llevar inevitablemente al matadero.

—Hum… creo que no lo sabes, Yut-Lung, pero la abuela invitó a algunas amistades esta noche. Será una reunión pequeña, para la familia… —cuando Jia-Ling pronuncia la palabra “familia”, lo hace con un tono tan ecléctico, que Sing no está seguro si lo está insultando con disimulo. Frunce el ceño, empezando a preguntarse si Jia-Ling es el tipo de enemigo que se esconde detrás de un rostro aparentemente dulce e inocente. ¿Qué no hay nadie normal en esta casa?

—¿Quieres decir que no estoy invitado, _hermana_? —la pregunta de Yut-Lung no deja lugar a dudas que esto es una confrontación. Bate sus pestañas, como aguardando a que alguno de los presentes le diga que, efectivamente, no está invitado. Sing no puede evitar la mueca en sus labios, incapaz de comprender lo que sucede.

—No creo que a las amistades de la abuela les guste presenciar semejante espectáculo. Espero que estés pensando en ella, no vas a causarle ningún disgusto… —escucha la voz de Wang-Lung, acompañando a su cuñada. Sing hace una mueca de enfado, pues le parece un comentario mezquino, usando a una persona que ni siquiera está presente para hacer sentir mal a Yut-Lung.

—Que yo sepa, ésta también es la casa de Yut-Lung, así que no tendría por qué ocultarse como si fuese algo indeseable. Si él quiere, nos quedaremos para la cena —Sing alza la barbilla, desafiante, mirando a los hermanos Lee, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, queriendo ocupar más espacio del necesario. La expresión de Jia-Ling es un poema, las mejillas encendidas, probablemente de enfado, mientras lo mira con labios entreabiertos.

—Si tanto dices que eres su novio, deberías saber que nuestra madre no tenía nada que ver con esa…

—Ah, pero seguro que sí tenían el mismo padre, ¿no? El dueño de todo este sitio tan extravagante, así que, como yo lo veo, también es su casa… —se siente emocionado cuando interrumpe a Wang-Lung. Es rápido y certero, seguro que no es el mejor de los argumentos, pero no está dispuesto a permitir que insulten a la madre de Yut-Lung en sus narices. ¿Qué gana la gente con meterse con la memoria de los muertos? Cada minuto que pasa en ese comedor, detesta más a los hermanos Lee— y si él quiere venir, yo lo acompaño.

Sing siente las mejillas encendidas, llenas de resolución, mientras se gira hacia Yut-Lung. Lo está mirando de la misma forma que hace en la universidad, cada vez que Sing le muestra el resultado de alguno de sus exámenes. Labios apretados, ojos brillantes, contiendo de manera improvisada un gesto de aprobación.

—¿Seguro que le has dicho a tu novio cómo son las reuniones en esta casa? Porque no nos sentamos a comer platos tradicionales en cristalería barata, es probable que, si hicieron las maletas tan a prisa, no hayan podido empacar algo… adecuado. —Jia-Ling acaba la frase y da otro sorbo a su taza de té. Reconoce el tono condescendiente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sabiendo que en realidad quiere decirle que no tiene una pieza decente en su guardarropa que lo haga estar a la altura de esa familia.

Sing suelta un respingo, pues en realidad no cree que deba ponerse un trozo de tela para impresionar a los conocidos de la familia. Está a punto de decirlo, pero entonces piensa que, si está allí en calidad de novio de Yut-Lung, quizás él sí quiera dar una buena impresión. No cree que sus hermanos lo merezcan, pero tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no empeorar la situación.

—¿Insinúas que Sing no es lo bastante guapo para tus estándares, _hermana_? —Yut-Lung devuelve la amenaza con el mismo tono condescendiente. Esta vez lo toma por sorpresa, porque coloca una mano sobre la suya, ambas descansando sobre la mesa. Sing observa la mano de Yut-Lung, su piel aperlada rozando sus dedos— no creo que seas la indicada para opinar. Después de todo, te casaste con Hua-Lung.

El manotazo de Hua-Lung es inevitable, remueve los cimientos de la mesa y Sing no puede evitar reírse. Está seguro que un espectáculo semejante no está listado en las buenas costumbres que seguro quieren preservar entre las paredes de aquella mansión. Pero Hua-Lung tiene la cara deformada de enfado, por un comentario tan infantil, que no puede evitar la carcajada. Wang-Lung también parece enfadado, es un escenario tan absurdo, Sing no entiende cómo Yut-Lung consiguió mantenerse cuerdo todo este tiempo con unos hermanos así. Quiere decirle que lo admira, pero cuando se gira hacia él, contemplándolo tan estoico y triunfal, un impulso irrefrenable se apodera de él. Le regala a Yut-Lung una sonrisa franca, encantado de verlo tan empoderado a pesar que sus hermanos, cuñada incluida, sean una completa mierda.

—La verdad no ofende, Hua-Lung… no hay por qué enojarse, sólo alguien podía quedarse con el más guapo de la familia. Y yo siempre me he considerado una persona con suerte —Sing sonríe, inclinándose hacia Yut-Lung, dando rienda a sus impulsos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Es apenas un roce, un gesto que pretende escandalizar todavía más a la familia. Pero él se olvida por un instante de las reacciones de los demás, fijándose en Yut-Lung, sus rostros demasiado cerca. Por un momento, está seguro que si ahora se inclinara lo suficiente, sería capaz de rozar sus narices.

Pero no lo hace, demasiado preocupado que Yut-Lung se enfade con él. El recuerdo de todas sus amenazas y condiciones en el avión lo persigue. Por suerte, Yut-Lung no parece enfadado, aunque el ligero rubor en sus mejillas seguro refleja sorpresa.

—Si el problema es que Sing no tenga una ropa lo bastante pretenciosa para sus estándares, eso tiene una rápida solución. Gracias por sugerirnos un día de compras, es muy considerado de tu parte, _hermana_ … —así es como Yut-Lung cierra la discusión, encogiéndose de hombros y forzando una sonrisa incómoda. Sing separa los labios, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero las palabras de su supuesto novio, le suenan más a una amenaza.

¿Compras?

 

++

 

Siente el rastro de los labios de Sing sobre su mejilla. Yut-Lung se siente acalorado, atrapado y asfixiado, a pesar que estén en medio de las calles de Hong Kong. Luego de aquel encuentro tan fatídico en el desayuno, Yut-Lung no perdió oportunidad para salir de casa. Tomó de nuevo el auto del abuelo, aunque en esta ocasión el tráfico no le permitió pisar el acelerador con tanto gusto. Además, en todo momento, se sentía atrapado en el asiento del conductor, ni siquiera la música consiguió apaciguarlo.

Ahora están caminando por una vereda peatonal, pero sigue teniendo la misma sensación. Atrapado, gracias a aquel gesto tan espontáneo. Se siente estúpidamente infantil, sobre todo porque Sing va caminando a su lado, maravillado con cada esquina de Hong Kong y completamente despreocupado. Yut-Lung se regaña a sí mismo, fastidiado, porque después de todo, él le pidió que viniese aquí, a pretender que eran pareja. Seguro que, a pesar de sus advertencias sobre el contacto físico, al necio de Sing se le iba a escapar algo tan cursi como un beso. Nunca ha podido estarse quieto, desde que lo conoció no ha hecho más que moverse a su alrededor sin parar, Yut-Lung todavía no encuentra la fórmula para ponerle pausa.

—Mi hermana me pidió que le mandara todas las fotos posibles… —se excusa, mientras sigue moviendo su teléfono por todos lados. Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, fijándose con cuidado en dónde están. La cena es hasta la noche, tienen todo el día para estar fuera de casa y para cuando Eiji vuelva a llamarlo, porque llamará, para preguntarle qué está haciendo, no quiere parecer un novio desconsiderado.

Tomando una decisión, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Sing, llamando su atención. El recuerdo del beso todavía pesa en todo su cuerpo, pero Yut-Lung es un maestro disimulando sus emociones.

—Wong Tai Sin está a unas cuadras… —dice resuelto, haciéndole un rápido gesto con la mano para que apresure el paso y vaya detrás de él. Quizás camina muy rápido, o tal vez Sing tiene un largo tiempo de reacción, porque pasan unos segundos antes que lo escuche trotar para darle alcance. Durante todo el camino al templo, Yut-Lung no se permite pensar en aquel ridículo beso ni una sola vez. No tiene por qué perder tiempo con tonterías.

El templo es una de las principales atracciones de Hong Kong, así que cuando llegan está atestado de gente. Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, pero ya están aquí, y a Sing ni siquiera parece importarle la muchedumbre. Está a punto de meterse con él, recordándole que esa no era la actitud que tenía en el aeropuerto, pero, antes que pueda decir algo, Sing se atraviesa en su campo de visión, apuntándolo con el teléfono. Yut-Lung parpadea, procesando que le están tomando una fotografía. El necio de Sing ni siquiera le pidió permiso, al igual que tampoco le pidió permiso para estamparle un beso en la mejilla. El recuerdo le golpea de pronto, sintiendo cómo el rubor se apodera de su rostro.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —frunce el ceño, desviando apenas la mirada, la confusión apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno, creo que mi familia merece ponerle rostro a tu nombre… —Sing se ríe, echándose por fin el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, reanudando los dos el camino hacia el templo. Tienen que cruzar un puente para llegar y Sing camina junto al borde, sin perderse de ningún detalle. Él lo acompaña en silencio, la curiosidad haciendo cosquillas en su pecho.

—¿O sea que tu familia sabe de mí? —se siente estúpido por preguntar, sobre todo porque cuando Sing lo mira, parece sorprendido, diría que casi ofendido. Arruga la nariz antes de responderle, mientras Yut-Lung juega con el extremo de su trenza.

—Saben de ti desde que eras mi tutor, ¿sabes? —Sing sigue hablando con el ceño fruncido, la muchedumbre amontonada sólo significa que están acercándose al templo. Pero Yut-Lung no puede sorprenderse por lo que escucha y además prestar atención a su alrededor. Quiere decir algo, una frase que le sacuda la torpeza que lleva encima, pero su cerebro no es tan rápido y Sing continúa hablando— ya sabes, soy el primero de la familia que va a la universidad, así que ese primer semestre querían saberlo todo. Mis hermanitas querían fotos hasta del baño del dormitorio, me chateaban todo el tiempo, así que terminé contándoles de ti. Bueno, creo que te lo mencioné alguna vez, pero no sé si lo recuerdes.

Tiene el impulso de decirle que sí se acuerda, pero Sing se distrae cuando empiezan a subir las escaleras del templo. Hace un comentario sobre las vistas y saca de nuevo su teléfono, moviéndose demasiado rápido. Yut-Lung siente que se le encoge el estómago cuando lo ve equilibrarse en las escaleras, en medio de tanta gente. Por un instante teme que vaya a caerse, pero Sing esquiva a los presentes con una facilidad increíble, luce como un pez en el agua, un par de escalones más arriba que él.

Queda en evidencia cuando Sing se gira hacia él, una sonrisa abierta y franca que le roba el aliento. Yut-Lung todavía no entiende cómo es que Sing es capaz de irradiar una energía tan cálida todo el tiempo. Sing le extiende una mano, diciendo algo que se pierde entre los murmullos de la multitud. De todas formas, da igual, pues Yut-Lung se siente tan hipnotizado que no le queda más remedio que tomar la mano de Sing, quien tira de él hasta que ambos alcanzan lo más alto de las escaleras.

Ambos guardan silencio cuando llegan al templo, Sing tampoco toma más fotografías, hay un aire solemne y cargado de incienso que los envuelve por completo. Recuerda bien que la primera vez que estuvo allí fue para una excursión escolar, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía estarse quieto hasta que las maestras amenazaron con regresar directo al bus si no se comportaban. Lo que más recuerda es haberse quedado mirando los detalles de las columnas, con animales tallados en piedra. Ahora hace lo mismo, con la diferencia que no está aguantando las risitas de sus compañeros, sino la presencia silenciosa de Sing. Él también parece maravillado con toda la majestuosidad que hay a su alrededor.

Cuando salen del pabellón principal, se encuentran con un grupo de ancianos que están vendiendo varitas de incienso. Sing parece demasiado ocupado mirando hasta el último detalle de las estatuas de bronce que hay a su izquierda, para prestar atención a las cestas llenas de incienso. En un arrebato casi infantil, Yut-Lung le compra dos varitas a una mujer, quien le agradece con una sonrisa, echando las monedas al fondo de una cerámica con forma de flor de loto.

—¿Quieres pedir un deseo? —aunque es una sugerencia, luego se siente un poco culpable, porque cuando le extiende la varita de incienso, se da cuenta que Sing tampoco tiene más opción. Él decidió por los dos cuando hizo aquella compra. Pero los ojos de Sing brillan, maravillados, y decide que tal vez no fue tan mala idea.

Un sacerdote les entrega cerillas, cuando el hombre les deja cinco, Yut-Lung cree que está exagerando. Pero al parecer el conteo de cerillas tiene mucho que ver con la experiencia, puesto que no consiguen hacer encender el incienso a la primera. Yut-Lung se siente un pésimo anfitrión cuando el fuego de la cerilla se consume antes que el incienso empiece a arder. Por suerte, el segundo intento es exitoso y también el tercero, los dos plantan las varitas junto a las demás, en la arena contenida en una enorme maceta rectangular frente al altar del templo.

Yut-Lung sabe que técnicamente el incienso es para pedir deseos, pero no puede evitar que los pensamientos vayan hacia su madre. Sólo una vez vino al templo con ella, para año nuevo, meses antes de su muerte en aquel accidente de tráfico. Impregnado de olor a incienso, la recuerda, tan vívida y hermosa con su vestido rojo. Cierra los ojos, exprimiendo hasta lo último que puede de su memoria.

 _“Lo siento, a veces quisiera ser mejor y venir más seguido a casa. Lo siento de verdad…”_ sus pensamientos se pierden en el incienso y la brisa de aquella mañana. Cuando abre los ojos, repasa el dedo índice el borde de sus pestañas, espantando las lágrimas antes de hacer un espectáculo lamentable en medio del templo.

Para espantar su propio patetismo, se fija en Sing, él también tiene los ojos cerrados, parece sumamente concentrado. Yut-Lung no lo interrumpe, observando su rostro tan sereno que ni siquiera parece suyo. Sing siempre está de aquí para allá, nunca ocupando el mismo espacio, verlo ahora tan contenido resulta una imagen muy curiosa.

Cuando Sing abre los ojos y nota su mirada tan fija, se avergüenza, lo nota en el rubor de sus mejillas y por cómo desvía su rostro hacia los inciensos de nuevo.

—Ese era un deseo muy largo… —Yut-Lung enarca una ceja, un comentario ligero para desvanecer la vergüenza que Sing lleva encima. Él hace un puchero, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

—¡Hay que estructurar bien los buenos deseos para que éstos se cumplan! ¿O no? ¿Tú qué hiciste, un resumen ejecutivo? —Sing se acerca, dándole un ligero codazo en el costado. Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza, labios apretados y mirando una vez más la maceta llena de inciensos.

—Pedí la paz mundial… y bastones de caramelo —se encoge de hombros, la vista fija en el cielo de primavera.

 

++

 

El cambio tan drástico de aquel templo tan majestuoso contra la inmensidad de aquel centro comercial, es abrumador. Pero Yut-Lung tiene que comprar un regalo para su abuela, así que después de comer, deciden quedarse allí a recorrer infinidad de tiendas hasta que él encuentre el regalo adecuado. Sing es impaciente y eso de ir de compras no se le da nada bien, pero tiene años de experiencia, acompañando a su madre a hacer compras de último minuto para cumpleaños y otros compromisos familiares ineludibles. Así que cuenta hasta diez y sigue a Yut-Lung por todas las tiendas, sin fijarse demasiado en la hora que es. Después del intercambio tan amigable en el desayuno, sabe que Yut-Lung asistirá a aquella cena, pues no va a doblegarse ante sus hermanos.

Es curioso, porque durante todo este tiempo, aunque siempre le llamó la atención la frialdad con la que Yut-Lung se manejaba, nunca imaginó un contexto como éste. Las frases hirientes de los hermanos Lee todavía lo atosigan, si eso le pasa a él, no quiere ni imaginar cómo debe ser para Yut-Lung.

Ahora está allí, estoico y completamente atento a lo que está diciendo la dependiente acerca de una pieza de joyería. Llevan allí unos veinte minutos y Sing empieza a ponerse nervioso en serio, está rodeado de tantas joyas que no sabe si acabarán arrestándolo por mirar demasiado. No tiene ni que preguntar para saber que todas las piedras brillantes en ese sitio, tienen que ser genuinas, nada de cristales baratos. Se le encoge el estómago al fijarse en un colgante que termina en una gema de color azul. Está tallada en forma ovalada y seguro que vale una pequeña fortuna. Por estas cosas es que Yut-Lung se rio en su cara cuando estaban negociando su salario como novio postizo. Yut-Lung tiene tantas cosas al alcance de su mano, que Sing se siente demasiado pequeño y patético en aquella tienda.

—Sing… —por un instante cree que lo imagina, la voz de Yut-Lung colándose en sus oídos. Pero sí lo está llamando, de hecho, parece bastante fastidiado porque le hace señas para que se acerque a su lado. Sing aprieta los labios y se aproxima, quedando a su lado mientras se fija en la pieza que la dependiente está sosteniendo— ¿Qué opinas?

Lo primero que le llama la atención, es que parece ser de plata, pues tenía la sensación que Yut-Lung escogería algo bañado en oro. Pero aquel tono plateado contrasta a la perfección contra la almohadilla azul en la que reposa. Es una pulsera que tiene en el cierre un adorno que asemeja a dos grullas unidas por sus alas abiertas.

—La abuela ya no usa tantas joyas, pero creo que le gustará… ¿Tú qué piensas? —Yut-Lung vuelve a preguntar y Sing no sabe bien qué responder, así que finge que sigue examinando la pulsera. No está seguro de qué es lo que le impresiona más, Yut-Lung queriendo su opinión o que piense que él sabe lo bastante de joyas como para decirle algo que valga realmente la pena.

—Es bonita… —humedece los labios, conteniendo la respiración, mirando a Yut-Lung de reojo— no sé, pensé que buscarías algo de oro y… no sé, muchas piedras brillantes. Olvídalo, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estoy diciendo.

Yut-Lung guarda silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear. Sabe que metió la pata, ya está pensando cómo disculparse por su falta de cultura, pero la risa de Yut-Lung se lo impide. Es su turno para los ojos abiertos y el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. Yut-Lung se ríe, muestra todos los dientes y la carcajada brota limpia, sin medias tintas, por su garganta. Arquea el cuello hacia atrás, completamente relajado, mientras Sing se pregunta qué fue tan gracioso. Quizás dándose cuenta que está perdiendo la compostura, Yut-Lung serena su expresión cubriéndose los labios con la mano. Sing arruga la nariz, sintiéndose un completo ignorante, pero hay algo en la risa de Yut-Lung, algo manso y cálido, que apacigua su mal humor. Al final acaba mirando sus pies, sus fieles zapatillas que lo acompañaron hasta Hong Kong. Piensa que en la punta de sus gastadas zapatillas se resume el contraste de su vida y la de Yut-Lung, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me hiciste recordar algo que siempre decía la abuela —comenta Yut-Lung, le brillan los ojos, parece tan contento que, por momentos, a Sing se le pasa el enfado— solía decir que el oro lo usaba la gente para fanfarronear, que una verdadera dama lucía mejor la plata, mucho más sutil y digna.

Por alguna razón, la abuela de Yut-Lung luce exactamente igual que él, Sing se la imagina con el pelo largo, lleno de canas, y una mirada de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Por supuesto que es una mujer capaz de decir algo como eso.

—Es algo nuevo que aprendo de ustedes los ricos, lo recordaré… —se encoge de hombros, regalándole a Yut-Lung una media sonrisa.

—Lo llevaré, es un regalo… —le advierte Yut-Lung a la dependiente, quien parece entenderle, pues asiente rápidamente y en silencio.

Cuando salen de la tienda, Yut-Lung tiene una bolsa de la que sobresale un papel satinado, junto a un moño de color morado. Aunque Yut-Lung insiste en que es color _púrpura_ y esta vez es su turno de reír, mientras suben las escaleras eléctricas.

—¿Cómo no sabes que el púrpura es un color? —Yut-Lung parece ligeramente ofendido porque no acepte su denominación para el color del moño. Sing se echa los brazos hacia el cuello, después de encogerse de hombros.

—Púrpura es la típica palabra que usaría alguien refinado como tú. Para mí eso es morado y punto… —Sing se ríe de nuevo, ambos caminando sin aparente rumbo en el centro comercial. Yut-Lung parece espantado, moviendo su delicada bolsa de papel de lado a lado, fijándose en el moño de tela. En verdad es muy bonito, la tela brilla con las luces artificiales y Sing no duda que le hayan cobrado algo adicional por envolverlo tan bien— ¿Sigues asustado por lo salvaje que soy, Yut-Lung?

—¿Quieres decirme que todas las veces que he usado mi bufanda púrpura, para ti es morada? Bueno, conociéndote, no sé si sabes de cuál estoy hablando… —aunque sigue pareciéndole gracioso el gesto de Yut-Lung, Sing se siente en evidencia, porque sí que sabe de qué bufanda está hablando. Es una bufanda tejida, Yut-Lung siempre da tres vueltas alrededor de su cuello de lo enorme que es, empieza a ponérsela desde que el otoño encrudece, a unas semanas que comience la temporada invernal. La primera vez que se la vio puesta, llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y no se atrevió a preguntarle si acaso alguien se la había tejido. Con el paso del tiempo, y ahora conociendo los antecedentes, seguro que la maldita bufanda _púrpura_ es de algún diseñador famoso, un artículo ridículamente caro que Yut-Lung pudo permitirse por capricho.

—Creo que estás tomándote demasiado en serio el asunto de los colores… —arruga las cejas, tratando de zanjar el tema por la paz. Pero Yut-Lung no parece dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, puede verlo en sus ojos.

Es exactamente la misma expresión que pone cada vez que le dice a Sing que puede resolver otro problema, y que puede hacerlo bien. Sing ya sabe que está atrapado, así que ni siquiera se sorprende cuando Yut-Lung lo toma del brazo, haciéndolo girar hacia la izquierda. La primera tienda que se cruzan, tiene ropa masculina en las estanterías. Se le encoge el estómago cuando entiende lo que está a punto de suceder.

—Voy a enseñarte cómo se combina la ropa, además de darte una lección sobre todos los colores que existen... —dice muy seguro, mientras guía sus pasos. Sing presiente que va a pasar los próximos minutos queriendo mandar a Yut-Lung a la mierda. Empieza a arrepentirse de esta visita al centro comercial— son como las matemáticas, Sing. Sólo tienes que aprenderte bien la fórmula y luego jugar con todas las combinaciones posibles.

 

++

 

—Ash llamó directamente a la abuela, por eso nos colamos a la cena… —Eiji sigue revoloteando en su habitación, lleva allí unos diez minutos, pero para Yut-Lung se sienten el doble. Su primo sigue justificando su presencia allí, mientras que Yut-Lung sigue arreglándose, fingiendo que no le importan en lo absoluto sus excusas. Falta menos de una hora para que empiecen a llegar los invitados y él quiere estar impecable. Las horas invertidas en el centro comercial y las decenas de compras que hizo tienen que servir para algo.

Las bolsas de algunas compras todavía están sobre la cama, allí donde ahora está Eiji sentado. Aunque a Yut-Lung no le guste la idea de su primo ojeando disimuladamente su ropa nueva, lo prefiere allí quieto, contenido en un solo lugar. Sobre todo, porque él está sentado frente al espejo, terminando de peinarse.

—Tu novio siempre ha sido un impertinente, así que no me sorprende que estén aquí. De hecho, si quieres que te sea sincero, hasta lo agradezco. Así Wang-Lung podrá dividir su atención entre tu novio y el mío… —Yut-Lung alcanza una última pinza para el pelo, ajustando su moño trenzado con fuerza. Está considerando seriamente si echarse fijador para mantener el peinado, pero decide que no es necesario, pues tampoco tiene pensado aguantar tantas horas en esa fiesta. Cuando haya pasado un tiempo considerable, se escabullirá hasta su habitación. Lo hizo muchas veces cuando niño, podrá hacerlo también esta noche.

—Mhm… —por un momento, le parece que Eiji frunce el ceño con molestia. Su primo es el tipo de persona que prefiere contener los insultos hasta que por fin explota. Yut-Lung lleva jugando a hacerle perder la paciencia desde que tiene memoria. No recuerda que Eiji se haya enfadado abiertamente con él, para su decepción. Su primo sigue siendo el favorito, el perfecto, el que nunca se equivoca. Ni siquiera trayendo un extranjero a casa de la abuela, ni siquiera así, Yut-Lung consigue ser mejor que él— ¿Cómo están tratando tus hermanos a Sing?

Yut-Lung se levanta de su asiento, mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Tiene que darle medio punto a Eiji, por desviar la conversación tan fácilmente. Se acerca hacia su primo, quien permanece estático en la cama. Eiji parece sinceramente interesado en cómo está siendo tratado Sing y, no sabe bien por qué, recuerda la infinidad de veces que su primo hizo esto en el pasado. Cuando llegaba de Tokio con sus padres, lo primero que hacía era preguntarle cómo estaba, si le estaba yendo bien en el colegio. A Yut-Lung siempre le resultó irritante, pero ahora, no está seguro si evadir su pregunta sea buena idea.

—Se llevan muy bien, es un camino de rosas, ya te imaginarás… —se encoge de hombros, forzando una sonrisa de emoción que más bien queda como una mueca incómoda. Siente una punzada de culpabilidad, pues nota cómo Eiji se desinfla. Las bolsas de compras son la excusa perfecta, pues Yut-Lung finge prestarles atención, seleccionando dos casi al azar que espera sean las que está buscando o quedará en ridículo.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta muy estúpida. Sí que me lo imagino… —las palabras de Eiji lo aturden, a medio camino del baño. Yut-Lung lo mira por encima del hombro y nota el rostro compungido de su primo, sus piernas demasiado juntas y su postura tan rígida.

—No es tan terrible como parece, la verdad. Sing es testarudo, no es el tipo de persona que deje que lo pisoteen. Esta mañana casi le lanza la tetera a Wang-Lung en la cabeza, pero no estaba a su alcance. Fue una lástima, ahora que lo pienso, Jia-Ling pagó una fortuna por esa tetera y, además, es espantosa… —arruga la nariz, mientras encuentra sus miradas. Eiji parece menos tenso que antes, pues alcanza a sonreírle.

—¿Es la tetera que tiene dibujos de unos cortesanos gordísimos? —Eiji da una palmada cuando Yut-Lung siente en silencio. Su primo cobra vida ante sus ojos, reclinándose hacia atrás, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre el colchón— son horribles, Ash dice que parece una familia de cerditos y la verdad es que tiene razón.

—Nunca le digas a Ash que estoy de acuerdo con él, pero… —no termina la frase y se encoge de hombros, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Se siente relajado por un instante, y se fija en la ropa que compró. Hay una camiseta turquesa y un pantalón negro, sólo necesita unos zapatos que combinen adecuadamente— Jia-Ling incluso insinuó esta mañana que Sing no tenía nada presentable para ponerse. Pero, la verdad, no contaba con que la abuela hiciera una reunión informal. Me costó que Sing entendiese que, para mi familia, una reunión informal involucra por lo menos cincuenta invitados.

—Es un poco abrumador al principio, Ash sigue riéndose un poco de las excentricidades de la familia… —Eiji lo dice así tan fácil, como si no fuera una terrible confesión. Lo dice como si Yut-Lung fuese incapaz de utilizar esa información en su contra alguna vez. Mientras lo medita, se siente miserable sólo por considerarlo. Otra de las razones por las que odia venir a Hong Kong o convivir tanto tiempo con su primo, es porque al cabo de unos días, empieza a despertar su conciencia.

—Le dije a Sing que no le prestara atención. Además, Jia-Ling va vestida formal hasta para los cumpleaños de sus hijos. ¡Uno fue en un parque de diversiones! Y allí estaba ella, apretada en un vestido que seguro no la dejaba ni moverse. Pero odia que la opaquen, es una… —el insulto para su cuñada muere antes de llegar a su garganta. Parpadea un instante, fijándose en las bolsas de las compras, en su ropa nueva. Le entalla perfecto, no tiene ni una sola queja al respecto, pero de repente, es incapaz de contener sus impulsos. Se siente maravillado de su propia genialidad, chasquea la lengua y deja las bolsas sobre el tocador, justo al lado de sus pinzas para el pelo, todavía desperdigadas sobre la madera.

—¿Yut-Lung? —la voz de Eiji llega como un eco lejano, presa de la confusión. Él ni siquiera se siente culpable por ignorarlo unos minutos, encendiendo las luces de su armario. Lo primero que viene a su cabeza es la exclamación de Sing cuando estuvo allí, abrió mucho los ojos y comentó, con una risa cargada de nerviosismo, que eso parecía una segunda habitación. Allí, en su otra habitación según Sing, sigue impecablemente guardada toda la ropa que no se llevó para su vida estudiantil en América, lo comprobó la primera noche. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, a pesar que su habitación estaba desprovista de algunas de sus cosas personales, su ropa estaba prácticamente intacta. Cuando la examinó con más detenimiento, también se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía polvo, o sea que debían lavarla con cierta frecuencia. En su momento sólo le causó curiosidad, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Ahora, tiene frente a sus ojos un arma para sus propósitos.

Escucha los pasos de Eiji acercarse, pero no le importa, está demasiado ocupado esculcando entre la ropa. De lo único que está seguro, para no perder su idea original, es que quiere algo en tonos turquesa. Está seguro que tiene que haber algo allí que le sirva.

—¿Yut-Lung? ¿Pasa algo? —en cualquier otro momento, la pregunta y presencia de Eiji le habrían fastidiado. Pero ahora lo piensa mejor, su presencia es incluso bienvenida, pues tiene mucho tiempo sin estar en su armario y se siente abrumado, es más grande de lo que recuerda.

—Sí, estoy pensando qué ponerme. Estoy empeñado en buscar algo turquesa, así que tienes que ayudarme —no lo piensa dos veces, aproximándose hacia Eiji y tirando de él, para que entre al armario. No le deja opción a su primo, pero Eiji, en medio de la confusión, parece sonreírle. Eso le vale a Yut-Lung como un asentimiento.

 

++

 

Sing se siente francamente ridículo. Está vestido con aquel pantalón tan caro que Yut-Lung escogió para él, y también con saco y corbata. Por instinto, se lleva una mano al nudo de la corbata, tirando de ella para observar con más detenimiento la tela turquesa que cuelga de su cuello. Hace menos de media hora, estaba terminando de vestirse, con la útil ayuda de Ash, cuando apareció Eiji en la puerta de su habitación con aquella corbata. Sing acababa de hacer las paces con la estúpida corbata púrpura que Yut-Lung compró para él, sin preguntarle, sólo porque, al parecer, tenía un problema para diferenciar los rangos de color. Así que quiso explotar cuando Eiji le recitó, con una risita nerviosa, las instrucciones de Yut-Lung.

 _“Tienes que ponerte esa corbata, es una orden”_ así habían sido sus palabras, en boca de Eiji, mientras Sing miraba la corbata, estupefacto. Todavía la sigue mirando, diciéndose a sí mismo que es un completo estúpido, no tendría que haberle hecho caso a Yut-Lung de ninguna forma. ¡Le está pagando para que finja ser su novio, no su esclavo! ¡Son dos cosas muy diferentes!

—No entiendo cómo para la abuela de Yut-Lung esto es una reunión informal, en casa nos reunimos para ver películas y compartimos las palomitas entre los hermanos, esto es… —Sing mira a su alrededor, sentirse empequeñecido ya empieza a resultarle familiar. Hay tantas personas que se siente abrumado, tantos rostros que se mareará de un momento a otro.

—Sé que es intimidante, pero piensa que es el preámbulo para el cumpleaños de Ah Ma, así ya sabes a qué atenerte… —a su lado, Ash coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Él también está impecablemente vestido, pero a diferencia de Sing, luce en su elemento. Quiere preguntarle cuánto tiempo le llevó acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de la familia Lee, pero luego recuerda que Ash tiene la suerte de vivir en Tokio.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que la fiesta de cumpleaños será peor que esto? —balbucea, temiendo una respuesta afirmativa. Ash se ríe, interceptando a uno de los camareros, que van cruzando de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, ofreciendo alimentos y bebidas a todos los presentes. Lo hace con tanta elegancia que Sing no puede evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si él lo hubiera intentado. Probablemente el camarero habría terminado en el suelo, junto con todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja. Pero Ash toma dos copas, ofreciéndole una sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Para la fiesta de Ah Ma seguro hay más de cien invitados, pero esta casa aguanta muchos más, así que… —Ash se encoge de hombros, mientras Sing enarca ambas cejas. Si ésta es la forma que tiene para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sólo está causando el efecto contrario. Sing da un sorbo a la copa, la champaña la quema la garganta, pero hace un esfuerzo por disimular lo mejor que puede.

Aunque Ash sonríe e incluso eleva su copa a manera de saludo, no se acerca a hacer conversación con nadie. Tampoco ve que nadie se le acerque más que un par de segundos, para algo más que un rápido reconocimiento. Sing se pregunta si es que los conocidos de la abuela tampoco parecen estar de acuerdo con la presencia de Ash en esta casa, o si Ash está evitando ser muy sociable para no dejarlo solo.

Ambos están casi al pie de las escaleras que llevan a la primera planta, sin entrar al salón principal donde están la mayoría de los invitados. Aunque estén alejados de la muchedumbre, a Sing le parece que hay demasiada gente a su alrededor. Todos vestidos como si esto se tratara una gala muy importante, en lugar de una reunión informal. Hay tantos lujos a su alrededor que, de verdad, empieza a preguntarse si a esto es a lo que aspira cuando finalmente se gradúe de la universidad. El ambiente a simple vista luce exquisito, pero mientras más lo piensa, más le parece plástico y artificioso.

—¡Lo siento! —Eiji llega bajando de dos en dos las escaleras. Eso llama su atención, pues allí está uno de los nietos de la anfitriona, saltándose unas cuantas normas de educación al llegar apresuradamente junto a su novio. Casi como si pudiera adivinar sus movimientos, Ash alza una mano, para que Eiji pueda prenderse de su brazo. Es un gesto tan natural, que nadie pone en duda lo que son, una pareja— mi primo no terminaba de decidir qué ponerse y luego… bueno, ya saben cómo es.

Le resulta curioso, porque Eiji usa el plural, como si estuviese hablando en clave. Sing se traga sus palabras, sabiendo que en este momento no puede hacer ningún comentario, pues teme ponerse en evidencia.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación llegar tarde? ¿Peor si eres un anfitrión? —Ash hace una mueca, con la copa muy cerca de los labios. Sing se gira, mirando hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

Lo primero que entra en su campo de visión es el _qipao_. Sing no cree haber visto en su vida un _qipao_ tan bonito como aquel. Es de un tono turquesa, le llega a Yut-Lung casi hasta los tobillos y en el extremo izquierdo tiene un bordado que tarda en reconocer de qué se trata. Son las olas del mar, y la cabeza de un dragón emerge de ellas. El bordado es blanco con toques de rosa, o lo que él cree que es rosa, en este momento su capacidad para percibir algo más allá de Yut-Lung en aquel _qipao_ es inexistente.

—Los anfitriones nunca llegamos tarde, todos los demás simplemente llegan antes… —Yut-Lung arruga la nariz cuando alcanza la planta baja. Sing se siente estúpido, porque es incapaz de moverse, no puede hacer ninguno de los gráciles movimientos que hizo Ash minutos antes para recibir a Eiji. Es incapaz de articular palabra, hasta el punto que resulta demasiado obvio, pues siente todas las miradas sobre él. Yut-Lung incluso carraspea, seguro para llamar su atención, pero es ridículo porque ya la tiene toda. Un mechón de pelo le enmarca su rostro del lado izquierdo, el resto lo lleva trenzado en un moño. Sing no deja de preguntarse si podrá fijarse en otra cosa durante el resto de la velada. Vuelve a fijarse en la tela, tan turquesa, un tono que le sienta maravilloso y que su cerebro, haciendo corto circuito, le recuerda que ya ha visto antes.

—Para esto querías la corbata… —no puede creer que haya sido capaz de hilvanar una frase con sentido. En especial porque Yut-Lung extiende una mano hacia él, tirando de la corbata, acomodándosela mejor. Sing contiene la respiración, sintiendo cómo le flaquean las rodillas.

—No te quejes, el color te sienta bien —Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, soltando su corbata. Sing sigue sus movimientos con la mirada, es incapaz de fijarse en contra cosa que no sea Yut-Lung. Es más consciente de sí mismo y el corazón que bulle con fiereza en su pecho.

—A ti también… —dice sin pensarlo, con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre sube hasta sus mejillas— es que… así estás… luces… te ves increíble, Yut-Lung. Deberías vestirte así todo el tiempo.

No es consciente de lo que ha dicho, hasta que escucha la risita de Ash a su izquierda. Aprieta los labios, todo su rostro cargado de vergüenza. Se siente tan ridículo que se termina la champaña de un trago, al menos, a partir de ahora podrá culpar al alcohol de sus acciones.

—No seas ridículo… en la universidad van a pensar que voy disfrazado todos los días —Yut-Lung zanja el tema encogiéndose de hombros, con una mueca de disgusto. A Sing ni siquiera le importa haberlo perturbado con aquel comentario, en este momento, luciendo así, dejaría que Yut-Lung le pisoteara la cara de ser necesario. Se siente asfixiado y perdido, la realidad golpeándolo con fuerza, como una patada en el estómago.

Fue una mala idea venir a Hong Kong. Sing no es ciego, siempre fue consciente que Yut-Lung, su tutor de carácter tan voluble, era guapo. Pero presenciarlo en primera fila, de manera tan franca y sin posibilidad de defenderse, es más de lo que puede soportar.

—Pues yo me inventaría la excusa para una fiesta de disfraces todos los días, si me prometes vestirte así. Te ves maravilloso… —Sing sonríe, pues cree que usó bien las palabras. Maravilloso sí se acerca a describir cómo se ve en este momento. Se muerde el labio inferior cuando nota cómo Yut-Lung arruga la nariz de nuevo, cómo sube el rubor por sus mejillas.

—Eres un adulador… —susurra Yut-Lung, negando con la cabeza. Sing sigue siendo incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Se le encoge el estómago, presintiendo que será una larguísima noche.

 

++

 

Ver el rostro desfigurado de rabia de Jia-Ling vale la pena. Su cuñada hace lo imposible por disimular su fastidio, pero falla, y Yut-Lung se siente triunfal. Pero apenas puede saborear su pequeña victoria, pues ésta le anuncia de buenas a primeras que la abuela quiere verlo. Se queda estático un segundo, en mitad del salón, sintiendo la mirada de Eiji sobre él y la presencia de sus hermanos respirándole en la nuca. Sing está a su lado, le llama la atención que sigue con la copa entre sus manos a pesar que lleva vacía desde hace algunos minutos.

Frunce el ceño, sabiendo que no puede dejarlo solo allí, en medio de las pirañas de sus hermanos, pues es la fórmula perfecta para una desgracia. Además, Sing está en casa, pretendiendo que es su pareja, tiene que ser así también frente a la abuela. Yut-Lung toma su decisión, al mismo tiempo que le arrebata a Sing la copa vacía de entre las manos, fijándose que no hay ningún camarero cerca y entonces, volviendo a la carga, la extiende hacia su cuñada.

—Gracias, Jia-Ling —sonríe, la malicia exudando por cada poro de su piel, mientras toma a Sing del brazo y le susurra que lo acompañe.

—¿Vamos a ver a tu abuela? —a medio camino, la pregunta de Sing lo descoloca. Está usando ese tono de roto nerviosismo que Yut-Lung conoce demasiado bien. De pronto, se transporta a su dormitorio en la universidad, Sing acomodado a su lado, mordiendo la punta del lápiz mientras le pregunta si esa fórmula es la única posibilidad de resolver aquel problema. Yut-Lung siente otra punzada de culpa, a las que ya empieza a acostumbrarse, pues no quiere ponerlo en esa posición.

Roza sus dedos sobre los nudillos de Sing, tan blancos como la nieve de los primeros días de invierno.

—Es sólo una formalidad. No es nada, la abuela es… —humedece los labios, pues mientras más lo piensa, se da cuenta que no sabe cómo describirla. Durante muchos años, la abuela fue una persona totalmente desconocida para él, siempre a la sombra de su abuelo. No guarda ningún recuerdo malo de su infancia que la involucre, pero tampoco ninguno particularmente bueno— está en el salón de té, sólo nos tomará unos minutos. Lo prometo.

—¿Salón de té? ¿Tienen un…? Olvídalo, por supuesto que tienen un salón sólo para tomar el té, no sé ni para qué pregunto… —Sing balbucea, chasqueando la lengua y siguiendo sus pasos. Suena tan infantil, atorado con sus propias palabras, que Yut-Lung tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse a carcajadas. Sing tiene esa particularidad, hacer comentarios fuera de lugar que consiguen sacarlo de balance casi siempre, para bien o para mal. Como minutos antes, cuando se le ocurrió decir como tres veces que lucía maravilloso. Cuando estén a solas, tendrá que decirle que no exagere demasiado. El _qipao_ turquesa sólo es una forma de fastidiar a su cuñada y, en extensión, también a sus hermanos.

El salón del té queda hasta el fondo del salón principal, la puerta generalmente está cerrada pero esta noche está abierta de par en par. Yut-Lung recuerda su infancia, cómo en alguna ocasión encontró aquel salón abierto porque estaban terminando de limpiarlo y se escondió allí, debajo de la mesa, ocultándose tras el enorme mantel durante muchas horas, porque sus padres estaban de viaje y su abuelo estaba enfadadísimo con él por sus calificaciones escolares.

El mantel, por supuesto, es diferente esta noche. Tiene bordados dorados y su abuela está sentada en el sitio de honor de la mesa, rodeada de sus amigas más cercanas. Yut-Lung las conoce a todas de nombre, las mujeres siempre traían un obsequio demasiado elaborado para todos sus cumpleaños, esperando nunca caer de la gracia de su amiga y, por supuesto, tampoco de su abuelo.

De repente, se siente pequeño, frágil, como si la sombra de su abuelo pudiera alcanzarlo allí, a pesar que lleva muchos años alimentando la tierra. Aprieta los labios, arrepintiéndose de haberse vestido de esa forma, en especial cuando siente todas las miradas sobre él. Cuando la abuela levanta la vista, hay una fracción de segundo en la que Yut-Lung siente cómo todas viejas pesadillas se apoderan de él otra vez, pero todo se calma cuando ella le sonríe.

—Yut-Lung, veo que agradeces que mantuviese tu ropa limpia todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? El turquesa es para la serenidad y saciarse interiormente. Me encanta… —la abuela coloca su taza de té sobre la mesa, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque— hace mucho tiempo que mi nieto no viene de visita. Está estudiando en América.

Ninguna de las presentes hace comentario alguno, pero Yut-Lung puede ver en sus ojos la mezcla de malicia y menosprecio que conoce tan bien. Sabe que ninguna de las mujeres se atreverá a contrariar a su abuela, pero se imagina lo que deben estar pensando. Hua-Lung y Wang-Lung son un ejemplo de todo lo que la sociedad de Hong Kong aspira. Él en cambio, es una deshonra.

—Ah Ma… quiero presentarte a mi novio, vino conmigo desde América —Sing da un paso al frente, su rostro demasiado tieso, y Yut-Lung tiene ganas de decirle que se relaje. Que incluso si la abuela lo odia, jamás dirá absolutamente nada porque en esta casa, mientras haya visitas, se guardarán bien las apariencias. Vuelve a sentirse culpable, pues quizás debió advertírselo antes, Sing está allí mirando a su abuela como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro le tire la vajilla encima.

Su abuela, por supuesto, no hace ningún escándalo, pero su expresión sorprende a Yut-Lung. Es una sonrisa cálida, un gesto que él ha visto en muy contadas ocasiones. De hecho, la última vez que recuerda haber visto a la abuela sonreír de verdad, fue cuando sentenció que en su casa y mientras ella viviese, el novio de Eiji siempre sería bien recibido.

—Me parece que es de familia tener debilidad por los extranjeros. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida… —aunque no es una frase abiertamente hostil, que la abuela empiece a servirse té, como si aquella conversación no fuese nada del otro mundo, no ayuda a aplacar sus nervios. Por instinto, coloca una mano sobre la espalda de Sing, un toque suave, sólo para sentir que se está sosteniendo de algo— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

—Sing Soo-Ling… es un gusto conocerla… hum… —saltándose todas normas de cortesía, Sing se rasca la barbilla, genuinamente confuso. Yut-Lung se muerde el interior de la mejilla, decidido a intervenir antes que esto termine en desastre, pero su abuela vuelve a sorprenderlo una vez más.

—Puedes llamarme Ah Ma, Sing Soo-Ling. Todos los de la familia lo hacen, no vas a ser la excepción. ¿Qué te ha parecido Hong Kong? —la abuela revuelve el té con una cucharilla, el sonido del metal contra la cerámica es casi terapéutico, pues Yut-Lung se concentra en ello, consiguiendo calmar sus nervios.

—¡Me encanta! —Sing responde con su acostumbraba efusividad. Le brillan los ojos, demasiado enérgico y sincero para el ambiente que lo rodea, Yut-Lung lo nota en todas las presentes, que intercambian miradas atónitas por su comportamiento. Pero la abuela parece muy atenta a sus palabras— mi familia es de New York, así que… bueno, la verdad cuando Yut-Lung me contaba sobre Hong Kong, nunca lo imaginé tan bonito. Esta mañana visitamos el templo, su nieto es un buen anfitrión.

Hay un momento, en que su abuela y Sing parecen intercambiar una sonrisa. Sólo dura una fracción de segundo, pues la abuela vuelve a llevar la taza a sus labios, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Espero también que mi casa te guste tanto como Hong Kong. Espero que te sientas cómodo en tu habitación… —aunque es un comentario que parece simplemente amable y por educación, Yut-Lung lee entre líneas. Parpadea un instante, sin quitarle la vista de encima, preguntándose qué significado oculto hay en sus palabras. ¿Acaso la abuela no quería que Sing se quedase en casa? Si Eiji, su nieto favorito, está en un hotel, seguramente la idea de tener allí a Yut-Lung, con un novio inesperado, no le agrada del todo. Siente un nudo en la garganta y se muerde el labio inferior, antes de que éste empiece a temblar sin control— espero que todos te estén tratando bien.

Frunce el ceño cuando la escucha, notando con más claridad la amenaza implícita en aquella última frase. Yut-Lung separa los labios, repentinamente secos, cargados de ansiedad. Comprende que la abuela, en realidad, está hablando de sus hermanos. Contiene la respiración, tratando de pensar en algún gesto lo bastante disimulado para evitar que Sing diga una estupidez.

—Su casa es muy bonita, Ah Ma. De verdad, nunca había visto una casa tan hermosa. Todavía no he visto completo su jardín, pero espero hacerlo esta misma noche… —ajeno a sus pensamientos, Sing continúa hablando. Sus ojos, brillantes y sinceros, se fijan en él. Yut-Lung se siente ridículo, porque en su cabeza resuena la frase de Sing, diciendo que luce maravilloso así vestido. Se le encoge el estómago al recordarlo, una y otra vez— y bueno, no me están tratando tan mal. Pero nadie me trata mejor que Yut-Lung, supongo que eso es lo que cuenta.

La frase es mágica, o al menos eso le parece a él, quien siente cómo la creciente tensión se desvanece de pronto. Yut-Lung se pregunta si así se sintió Eiji, años antes, cuando vio a la abuela sonreír con satisfacción, aprobando a su novio.

—Eso me alegra. Bienvenido a Hong Kong, Sing Soo-Ling.

 

++

 

Sing da otro sorbo a su segunda copa de champaña de la noche, pues la sensación de triunfo lo sigue teniendo en las nubes. Contrario a todas las ideas que se hizo en su cabeza, la abuela de Yut-Lung resultó bastante agradable. No encaja con la típica imagen de la adorable anciana que está en su silla mecedora, tejiendo para matar sus ratos libres, pero cree que todo salió bien. Al menos, la mujer parecía interesada en saber si estaba a gusto en su casa y eso ya es más de lo que puede decir del resto de los miembros de esta familia.

—Ah Ma es buena gente, sabía que iba a caerte bien… —Ash está festejando su triunfo como si fuera suyo, al punto que le pasa una mano por el hombro, acercándolo hacia él— si quieres que te diga un secreto, Eiji se la pasó hablándome durante todo el día, sobre lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Al final empezó a preguntarme sobre mi infancia en Estados Unidos y ya con eso la tenía en mi bolsillo. Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que es pura apariencia. Le gusta hacerse la estricta, pero tiene debilidad por Eiji. Y también por Yut-Lung, por lo que veo, a las esposas de Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung nunca las ha aprobado del todo.

Sing agradece su punto de vista, sintiéndose relativamente importante. Especial. Si la abuela de Yut-Lung cree que es lo bastante bueno para su nieto, significa que quizás el viaje hasta Hong Kong valió la pena. Siente el estómago repentinamente vacío, pues no debería pensar de esa manera.

Se fija en Yut-Lung, un par de metros más allá, hablando con Eiji y una mujer que le presentaron hace diez minutos, pero cuyo nombre ya olvidó. Lo observa, estoico e imperturbable, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto. Luce maravilloso, no entiende cómo es que todo el mundo no se detiene a admirarlo. Para Sing le resulta hipnótico, por más ridículo que suene, es la verdad.

Está completamente atrapado. Y todavía le quedan muchos días en Hong Kong. Se marea de sólo pensarlo.

—Hazel iba a casarse con Wang-Lung, ¿sabes? —Ash señala a la mujer que sigue hablando animadamente con Eiji y Yut-Lung. Tiene un vestido negro, luce elegante y demasiado hermosa para alguien como Wang-Lung, pero se abstiene de opinar, sobre todo porque Ash no parece haber terminado— Eiji me contó que fueron novios por muchos años y estaban comprometidos para casarse, pero ella lo dejó. Fue un escándalo, y yo creo que Wang-Lung sigue pensando en ella, porque hasta donde sé, su esposa ya no vive en esta casa.

A Sing se le encoge el estómago al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Aquel árbol familiar cada vez se vuelve mucho más complicado. Se siente incómodo escuchando intimidades de la familia de Yut-Lung, pero no sabe cómo decirle a Ash que se detenga. Después de todo, se supone que está compartiendo esa información con él porque ambos también forman parte de la familia.

—Bueno, supongo que, en ese caso, fue muy lista. No sé cómo alguien querría casarse con Wang-Lung… —se encoge de hombros, arrugando los labios. Ash parece estar de acuerdo con él, pues se ríe, mientras le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Creo que nosotros somos los únicos afortunados de esta familia. Porque créeme, si Eiji me quisiera por mi dinero, creo que ya me habría dejado hace bastante tiempo. Es bueno tener alguien que lo comprenda, no sabes lo que es soportar a la necia de Jia-Ling todo el tiempo… —Ash le regala un guiño cómplice y sabe que está intentando ser gracioso, pero Sing palidece al comprender sus palabras.

Mira hasta el fondo de su copa de champaña, sintiéndose culpable porque le está mintiendo a Ash en su cara. Y también a la abuela de Yut-Lung, que lo trató bien, a pesar que seguramente no es lo que hubiera esperado para su nieto. Ash al menos tiene la ventaja de tener un porte y presencia arrolladores, él sólo se ve decente porque Yut-Lung tuvo la paciencia suficiente para escoger un traje adecuado para esta noche.

—No sé si…

—¿Pero es que en serio Yut-Lung cree que esto es un circo? ¿O acaso están preparando un desfile de modas entre los dos? —Sing maldice su suerte cuando escucha a Hua-Lung hablar. Sus hombros se tensan enseguida, mientras Ash pone los ojos en blanco, incapaz de disimular una mueca de fastidio. Aunque él también está impecablemente vestido, Hua-Lung tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos demasiado abiertos, seguro lleva muchas más copas que él encima.

—¿Jia-Ling se cansó de aguantarte y ahora nos vienes a fastidiar a nosotros? Por favor, son mis vacaciones, ten piedad. Además, Sing está descansando de sus estudios, sólo lo queremos pasar bien… —por suerte, el comentario de Ash resulta más conciliador. El problema es que teme que Hua-Lung no vaya a dar su brazo a torcer. Nota que está en lo correcto por la mueca de sus labios.

—Jia-Ling piensa que Yut-Lung está vestido así para provocarla, ¿y saben qué? Creo que tiene razón. Yut-Lung siempre ha sido así, es idéntico a su madre…

—Hua-Lung… piensa bien lo que vas a decir… —le advierte, dando un paso al frente. La mano de Ash sobre su hombro le recuerda dónde está, que no debe ser impulsivo. Pero la sonrisa de Hua-Lung le está invitando a que intente borrársela de un puñetazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu novio no te lo ha dicho? —Sing siente las miradas sobre él, pero sabe que no es su culpa. Hua-Lung no está usando su tono más educado para dirigirse a él. Pero lo que más le molesta, es la manera tan condescendiente con la que habla. Aquellas palabras se cuelan, lentamente, como espinitas sobre su piel, haciéndolo sentir incómodo en su propio cuerpo— ¿No te ha contado esa historia? Debo decir que me sorprende, quizás no está tan orgulloso de ella como siempre dice…

—Anda, Sing… no tenemos por qué escuchar a este idiota —Ash tira de él, un gesto demasiado suave para poder moverlo de su sitio. Sing se muerde el labio inferior, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hua-Lung, quien luce como un depredador a punto de atacar. Él no le va a dar el gusto de verse como un cobarde. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yut-Lung me ha contado lo suficiente para saber que no tienes ningún derecho para hablar de él o su madre en ese tono. Ni tú ni Wang-Lung son mejor que él, pero creo que no te alcanza el cerebro para entenderlo… —masculla, conteniendo la respiración. La sonrisa de Hua-Lung sigue allí, parece extasiado de haberlo sacado de sus casillas.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero si Yut-Lung piensa que de verdad va a tener algo de relevancia alguna vez en nuestras empresas familiares y que puede traer a nuestra casa a gente como tú. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es lo más lógico, Yut-Lung no podría estar con nadie de…

—¡Deja de insultarlo en mi presencia! ¿Cuántas veces lo diré para que lo entiendas? —no se da cuenta que lo están sosteniendo tan fuerte hasta que siente la mano de Ash lastimarle la muñeca izquierda.

—¡Ash! —se le encoge el estómago cuando escucha la voz de Eiji, de reojo lo ve acercarse y reconoce la silueta a su lado.

—Sing… —Yut-Lung lo llama en un susurro, pero para él suena como un estruendo. Lo está mirando sin parpadear, ni siquiera luce enfadado, pero Sing sabe que eso no significa nada. Yut-Lung sí que sabe muy bien cómo disimular, puede estar deseando acuchillarlo en este momento, pero no dirá ni una sola palabra hasta que estén solos.

Hua-Lung se ríe, murmurando algo que, por suerte, Sing no alcanza a entender. Se encoge de hombros, alejándose de allí como si nada. Sing quiere corre para darle el puñetazo que se merece, pero ahora está anclado al suelo, sintiendo cómo Yut-Lung lo taladra con la mirada. A sus espaldas, puede escuchar a Ash y Eiji hablar, tan rápido que tampoco alcanza a entender qué dicen. O tal vez es que simplemente no le importa, la mirada de Yut-Lung pesa demasiado como para que pueda prestarle atención a nada más.

—Lo siento… —dice mirando al piso, completamente avergonzado. No quiere ni imaginarse qué va a pasar si alguien le dice a la abuela que casi se arma un escándalo por su culpa.

Cuando Yut-Lung se acerca a él, Sing se espera lo peor. Nada le preparara para que Yut-Lung lo tome por la barbilla, girando ligeramente su rostro para que él pueda darle un beso en la mejilla. Sing no tiene idea si tiene toda la sangre en las mejillas o si por el contrario, toda la sangre se comprime en su pecho, conteniendo su corazón de explotar de un momento a otro. Por unos segundos, es incapaz de recordar cómo se llama siquiera, o qué hace allí. Tan sólo se queda allí de pie, viéndose reflejado en los ojos de Yut-Lung, negros como una noche despejada.

—No conoces el jardín de la abuela, así que vas a venir conmigo… —cuando Yut-Lung habla, ni siquiera suena enfadado. Sing asiente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no parecer el colmo de los idiotas y llevarse una mano a la mejilla. Sigue los pasos de Yut-Lung, quien dice que van al jardín, pero tanto como si van allí o al infierno, en este momento no está en condiciones de negarle absolutamente nada.

 

++

 

Aunque Sing intente disimularlo, le brillan los ojos cuando salen al jardín y él va mostrándole los rosales, las estatuas que adornan cada esquina y, sobre todo, la fuente que está justo al centro. Es circular, y al centro el agua brota de la boca de dos dragones, que están unidos por sus colas. Cuando era más pequeño, le parecían unas bestias horribles, pero ahora puede apreciar con más objetividad su belleza. Recuerda que, en alguna ocasión, en un arrebato, empujó a Eiji con todas sus fuerzas y su primo se precipitó a la fuente. Eiji nunca lo acusó con sus padres, diciendo que él se había caído por tropezar sin darse cuenta. En su momento, Yut-Lung se sintió muy satisfecho, pero ahora que lo piensa se siente tan avergonzado que es incapaz de contarle esa anécdota a Sing.

Ambos acaban sentados al borde de la fuente, el sonido del agua cayendo lo tranquiliza, devolviendo sus nervios a su sitio. Yut-Lung todavía no entiende bien por qué tuvo aquel arrebato absurdo y le dio a Sing aquel beso en la mejilla. Tal vez, la gratitud pudo más que su propio orgullo. Es la segunda vez que Sing alza la voz para defenderlo, en esta ocasión en el momento más inoportuno. O quizás es la novedad, Yut-Lung no está acostumbrado a que la gente lo defienda.

Yut-Lung extiende las piernas, chocando sin querer una contra la de Sing, quien se estremece.

—Lo siento…

—No es… no es nada… —Sing se encoge de hombros, ese gesto que hace cuando quiere restarle importancia a algo— ya te digo que soy yo quien debería disculparme, no quería hacer un escándalo frente a tantos invitados. Si es necesario que me disculpe personalmente con tu abuela, yo puedo…

—Técnicamente, no fue un escándalo. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hua-Lung estará enfadado conmigo, pero siempre lo está, no hay mucha diferencia… —es sincero cuando lo dice, pero hay algo urgente en la mirada de Sing que lo hace sentir mal. Frunce el ceño, pues no le gusta la forma en que Sing lo está mirando. De cierta manera, le recuerda a la forma en que Eiji lo mira a veces, como si fuese un muñeco roto y descosido— no me compadezcas, Sing. Mis hermanos no me quieren, ya lo asumí.

—Tus hermanos son una mierda, no me cansaré de repetirlo. No te merecen —Sing lo dice tan tajante, que Yut-Lung le cree. Al menos por un instante, se aferra a las palabras de Sing como si éstas fueran la única verdad que existe. Sing tiene esa cualidad, si está cerca de él mucho tiempo, empieza a contagiarse de su optimismo sin fundamentos— además, ¿qué clase de novio sería si no te defiendo? Estaba… estaba insultando a tu madre, no podía permitir semejante cosa.

Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, sin dejar de mirar sus pies. Están muy juntos, acompañando el resto de la tensión en su cuerpo. Ninguno de sus hermanos fue abiertamente hostil contra su madre en vida, pero después de la muerte de sus padres, siempre usaron su recuerdo para lastimarlo. Con el paso del tiempo, Yut-Lung se endureció hasta tal punto que era capaz de soportar cualquier insulto sin parpadear, incluso que Wang-Lung tirara con fuerza de su pelo sin llorar. Pero nunca soportó que hablaran mal de su madre, ese siempre fue su punto débil.

Descansa las manos sobre su regazo, mientras piensa en su madre. Hubo una época en que incluso se negaba a pensar en ella, temiendo que sus hermanos pudieran arrebatarle también la nostalgia y volverla en su contra.

—Mamá… mamá trabajaba para mi padre. El vicepresidente financiero que trabajaba en su empresa desde la prehistoria finalmente se jubiló, el puesto quedó vacante y mamá llegó muy recomendada por una de las accionistas, así que obtuvo el puesto a pesar que era bastante joven. Papá solía decir que nadie era tan bueno como ella para el trabajo. Al final dio igual, todo el mundo pensó que se acostó con él para obtener el puesto. Ella no venía de una familia de sociedad, como lo fue su primera esposa. Los abuelos jamás aprobaron ese matrimonio… —no sabe por qué le está contando todo eso. Es ridículo, Sing no quiere saber todas esas tonterías y hay una razón por la cual nunca habla de sus padres. Porque no hay forma que cuente esa historia hasta el final, siempre se le cierra la garganta antes.

Yut-Lung es incapaz de decirle que recuerda exactamente el momento en que recibió la noticia. Estaba en su habitación, con una de sus niñeras trenzando su pelo. Wang-Lung entró de un portazo, echó a la mujer de la habitación y él, asustado, intentó huir también.

 _“La perra de tu madre está muerta y se llevó a padre con él, espero que estés contento…”_ gracias a esa frase, no pudo dormir durante tres días, la frase de Wang-Lung lo mantuvo con insomnio hasta que se desplomó una mañana en el comedor, tiritando de fiebre.

No se da cuenta del esfuerzo real que está haciendo, hasta que nota la mano de Sing sobre la suya. Su mano está temblando, a pesar que no tiene frío, pero no puede controlarlo. El roce de Sing es cálido contra su piel, Yut-Lung se queda paralizado, conteniendo la respiración. No hace nada por evitar que Sing tire de él, antes que pueda darse cuenta qué está pasando, los labios de Sing se posan sobre su mano. Yut-Lung abre la boca, pero es incapaz de articular palabra, siendo demasiado consciente de sí mismo, de la fuente a sus espaldas, del aroma de Sing tan cerca de él.

—Sing…

—Ni digas nada, ya los dos hemos roto la regla sobre los besos, así que supongo que estamos empatados… —Sing se ríe, soltando su mano, saliendo de su espacio personal. Yut-Lung quisiera que eso fuera suficiente para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, pero ni siquiera él puede mentirse tan bien. Se siente avergonzado, pues nota el reclamo implícito que hay en las palabras de Sing.

—Lo siento, era eso o mandarte a la mierda por ser un imprudente, así que espero que no te quejes —se muerde el labio inferior, mirándolo de reojo. Sing vuelve a reírse, balanceándose en el borde de la fuente. Por un instante, Yut-Lung teme que la historia se repita y él termine dándose un chapuzón, pero, por suerte, no sucede ninguna tragedia.

—¡Te dije que estaba tratando de ser un buen novio! ¡Me estaba esforzando! —intenta explicarse entre carcajadas y, esta vez, Yut-Lung no dice nada. Cierra los ojos por un instante, permitiendo que la risa de Sing se mezcle con el sonido rítmico de la fuente.

 

++

 

No está seguro cuánto tiempo pasan sentados en la fuente, pero al menos consigue que se difumine esa expresión tan sombría en el rostro de Yut-Lung. Escucharlo hablar de su madre de aquella manera, le confirma que hizo lo correcto al poner a Hua-Lung en su lugar. Lo único que lamenta es no haberle podido dar el puñetazo que tanto se merece, pero se consuela pensando que todavía tiene unos días más en Hong Kong.

Se quedan allí, uno junto al otro, mientras Sing empieza a contarle las infinitas ocasiones en que él y Lao escondían los regalos la mañana de Navidad, porque siempre se despertaban antes que sus hermanas menores. No parece que Yut-Lung le esté prestando realmente atención, pero Sing se conforma con ver cómo las luces de la casa delinean su silueta. Se fija entonces en el broche que lleva al final de su moño, en forma de flores. Es plateado y no puede evitar sonreír, pues recuerda el comentario en la joyería sobre la diferencia entre las piezas de oro y las de plata.

Para cuando Eiji y Ash llegan a despedirse, Sing ya se siente tieso en aquel traje. Todavía hay un montón de invitados en la fiesta, Sing se pregunta cuándo demonios la gente descansa en Hong Kong. Aunque Ash hace un comentario sobre golpear a Hua-Lung cuando se lo encuentren de nuevo, Eiji lo riñe con un codazo, diciéndole alguna amenaza en japonés que Sing no entiende.

—Ven conmigo… —por un instante cree que lo imagina, cuando se fija en Yut-Lung, nota que éste no lo está mirando a él realmente. Tiene la vista fija en sus hermanos, un par de metros más allá, quienes parecen cuchichear entre ellos. Sing quiere decirle a Yut-Lung que si ahora sí les puede pegar, pero él lo toma del brazo, tirando con fuerza para hacerlo subir las escaleras.

El gesto lo pilla tan desprevenido que Sing se tropieza con los escalones, apoyándose de la baranda para no caer y hacer aún más escándalo. Sabe que es ridículo, pero sentir cómo los hermanos Lee lo están siguiendo con la mirada le pone los nervios de punta. Busca a Yut-Lung con la mirada cuando llegan al final de las escaleras, todavía aferrado a la baranda, para alejarse de la sensación de estar pisado sobre terreno minado.

—Yut-Lung, ¿qué estás…?

—Dije que vengas conmigo… —esta vez su tono de voz suena urgente, sin dejar a dudas que quiere que se haga su voluntad. Tira de la corbata con firmeza, al punto que Sing avanza un par de pasos para no perder el equilibrio. Los dedos de Yut-Lung se hunden en la tela, desatando el nudo de la corbata con tanta facilidad que parece magia. Sing no tiene la más mínima idea de qué está pasando, es como bailar una canción cuyo ritmo desconoce por completo.

Yut-Lung tira del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo, Sing siente la boca seca y el corazón estrujarse con fuerza en su pecho. Ya no escucha el ruido de los invitados, y las miradas de los hermanos Lee no son más que un recuerdo borroso en su cabeza. Sus pasos son lentos y torpes cuando Yut-Lung abre la puerta de su habitación y lo empuja despacio, haciéndolo entrar.

Contiene la respiración cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Sing se siente torpe, allí en pie, en medio de la habitación de Yut-Lung. Por momentos, cree que las paredes se lo tragarán entero. No puede quitarle la vista de encima a Yut-Lung, observando el contorno de su espalda, que resalta con la tenue luz artificial que les llega desde el jardín. Contiene la respiración, preguntándose, una y otra vez, qué es lo que Yut-Lung pretende. La corbata cae con libertad de su cuello, ya sin la presión del nudo gracias a los dedos de Yut-Lung minutos antes.

Abre la boca, a punto de preguntar directamente qué demonios sucede, pero cuando Yut-Lung se gira, apoyándose en la puerta, nota su expresión cansada. Yut-Lung se lleva ambas manos al rostro, ahogando un suspiro que parece remover los cimientos de la tierra. De pronto lo ve frágil, quizás como el niño de doce años que nunca pudo crecer como merecía, aquejado por haber perdido a sus padres. Entiende entonces que todos los pasos anteriores, él desatando el nudo de su corbata, tirando de Sing con fuerza hasta su habitación, fueron una cuidada puesta en escena.

Sing se desinfla despacio, balanceando sus talones, sintiéndose culpable por la decepción que se escurre por su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que siga sobrio, normalmente sólo sobrevivo a estas cosas si estoy hasta el tope de vino… —Yut-Lung se quita los zapatos, dejándolos olvidados en una esquina. Sing lo sigue con la mirada, incapaz de moverse, pues no tiene idea si es bienvenido siquiera allí, en la intimidad de su habitación.

Yut-Lung se sienta frente al espejo y enciende una lámpara, que alumbra a medias aquella habitación tan grande. Apoya los codos sobre la mesa, escondiendo de nuevo el rostro entre sus manos. Hay tanto silencio allí dentro, que Sing se mueve, víctima de sus propios nervios. Se acerca despacio hacia Yut-Lung, pues tiene la absoluta certeza que se echará a llorar de un momento a otro. Se coloca detrás de él, notando sus hombros demasiado tensos y, en un impulso, allí coloca sus manos. Yut-Lung se estremece ante el contacto, pero al menos no lo rechaza como probablemente hubiera hecho en otro contexto, en América, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Estás bien? —se arrepiente apenas lo pregunta, pues la respuesta es completamente obvia. Por supuesto que no está bien.

Yut-Lung no responde al instante, tan sólo suspira. Al menos ya no está escondiendo el rostro tras las manos y, aunque luce cansado, ya no parece tan melancólico como hace minutos antes. Ambos se miran a través del espejo, Yut-Lung obsequiándole una sonrisa hueca que le estruja el pecho. Empieza a odiar cada vez que lo mira de esa manera, diciéndose a sí mismo que Yut-Lung merece bajar la guardia de vez en cuando, permitiéndose sentir de verdad. Si él ya no aguanta este estado de constante aguantar la respiración, esperando el próximo golpe, no tiene idea cómo habrá soportado Yut-Lung todo este tiempo. Con razón decidió estudiar tan lejos de su hogar.

—Sólo estoy cansado, pero no es nada. Tenía mucho tiempo sin venir a Hong Kong, casi había olvidado cómo es esto… —se da cuenta el momento justo en que Yut-Lung arruga la nariz y anula su expresión. Es su típico gesto contenido, el que usa todo el tiempo, sólo que ahora Sing sabe que está sosteniendo en vilo todo lo que hay en su interior. Se le encoge el estómago al pensar que ya no quiere ver ese gesto nunca más. Le gustaría ser más elocuente en este momento, ser más listo, tener las palabras necesarias para consolarlo en la punta de la lengua.

Pero la realidad es que Sing es torpe, no sabe dar grandes discursos y jamás podría decir algo que le ayude. Yut-Lung tira de su pelo, es un gesto demasiado brusco y Sing levanta sus manos, repentinamente asustado. Luego se da cuenta que Yut-Lung está quitando las pinzas que el sujetan la trenza y por instinto, mueve los dedos hacia su pelo.

—¿Te ayudo…? —en realidad, es una pregunta retórica, pues no espera que Yut-Lung le dé permiso. Quita las pinzas, una a una, mientras la trenza cae sobre la espalda de Yut-Lung. Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero siempre le gustó su pelo. Fue la primera cosa que llamó su atención, además de su perenne ceño fruncido. Es negro, como una cascada de ébano. Sing contiene la respiración, tomando el cabello de Yut-Lung entre los dedos, es tan suave al tacto que siente que le flaquean las rodillas. No tiene la más mínima idea cómo consigue la voluntad para desatarle la trenza sin desmayarse, quizás es la onda de calor que recorre su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Yut-Lung se revuelve el pelo, peinándose con los dedos. No está sonriendo, pero tiene una expresión más relajada en su rostro y, de momento, Sing se da por bien servido.

—Gracias… —es sólo una palabra, pero suena con fuerza dentro de la habitación. Por un instante, tiene la sensación que Yut-Lung no sólo le está dando las gracias por desatar su trenza. Se pone de pie, provocando que Sing retroceda, sin entrometerse en su espacio personal. Yut-Lung no dice una sola palabra y camina hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta.

Sing se queda allí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, qué demonios se supone que debe hacer. Escarbando los límites de su propia torpeza, Sing toma asiento frente al espejo, en el asiento que dejó libre Yut-Lung. Se abruma al verse rodeado de sus cosas, las pinzas para el pelo, del broche de flores y la liga que ataba su trenza. Contempla su reflejo en el espejo, la corbata desatada colgando de su cuello. No puede evitar preguntarse qué diría su familia si lo viese en este momento. Sus hermanitas dirían que está disfrazado, mientras que Lao se reiría abiertamente de él.

Se quita la corbata, enrollándola con cuidado y dejándola sobre el mueble. La tela es tan suave, que incluso para alguien como él es fácil darse cuenta que es muy fina. No puede evitar notar, una vez más, lo diferente que es su crianza y la de Yut-Lung. Vienen de mundos tan diferentes que, de no ser para su imposibilidad para los números, Yut-Lung jamás le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Nunca lo hubiera notado, en medio de la multitud de estudiantes en la universidad.

Cuando Yut-Lung abre la puerta del baño, está vestido con ropa de dormir y tiene su _qipao_ colgando del brazo. Aunque en la universidad lo vio muchas veces con ropa holgada, sobre todo cuando las sesiones de estudio eran los domingos, la tela satinada que lleva encima le da la misma sensación que la corbata. Seguramente esa ropa costó más que el presupuesto mensual de Sing.

—Lo siento, no sabía si…

—Está bien, de todas formas, seguro mis hermanos están tratando de oír tras la puerta o rondando el pasillo. Aquí no volverán a molestarte… —Yut-Lung se acerca a otra puerta, donde guarda su ropa. Su silueta se pierde en las penumbras por un momento, y para cuando aparece por el marco de la puerta, ya no tiene nada en las manos. Sing lo sigue con la mirada, hasta que Yut-Lung se desploma en su cama. Es tan enorme que ahí caben perfectamente tres personas, si éste fuera otro momento habría hecho un comentario al respecto. Pero duda que sea saludable para su paz mental que haga una broma que involucre a Yut-Lung y su cama. Así que lo observa sin decir palabra, mientras él acomoda las almohadas y se arropa— perdón, no debí ponerte en esta posición. Pero nunca he podido controlarme cuando se trata de mis hermanos, es como si no pudiera pensar correctamente.

Sing sonríe a medias, mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo. Yut-Lung luce adormecido en medio de tantas almohadas, pero le sigue pareciendo tan guapo como en la fiesta. Siente que le explotará no sólo la cabeza, sino también la entrepierna, apenas le llega el aire a los pulmones. Si no sale de allí en los próximos minutos, no está seguro que pueda responder por sus acciones. Se pone de pie, lo más solemne y digno que puede, regalándole a Yut-Lung una tensa sonrisa.

—Te dejaré descansar, ¿vale? —le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin quedarse a escuchar la respuesta. Yut-Lung le desea buenas noches cuando Sing ya está abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Lo hace despacio, con el poco control que le queda. Se siente aliviado cuando comprueba que ya no hay nadie en el pasillo, pero, de todas formas, cierra la puerta con suavidad.

Respira hondo, apoyándose contra la puerta por un momento. Sing cuenta hasta diez, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, un calor irrefrenable recorriendo su espina dorsal. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, aplastando los párpados con la punta de sus dedos, espantando así las lágrimas de angustia que empiezan a apoderarse de él.

—Voy a volverme loco…

 

++

 

El pelo de Ash le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, su novio sigue aferrado a él, apretujándolo al punto que Eiji apenas puede moverse. Ash suele hacer eso cuando ya no aguanta el sueño y quiere decirle que lo acompañe. Eiji tiene sus gestos medidos, pero por ahora sigue recostado en la cama en la posición perfecta para mirar su teléfono sin tantos problemas. Espera que Ash le dé unos cuantos minutos más de tregua antes de volver a la carga. Eiji está revisando en su teléfono la reserva que hizo para la playa, un plan que surgió de pronto, cuando todavía él y Ash estaban en Tokio. En ese entonces no tenía confirmado que su primo vendría de visita y, mucho menos, que vendría acompañado.

—Mhmm… —Ash protesta con un puchero, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Eiji. Ahora es la nariz de su novio la que provoca un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Ash entrelaza sus piernas, Eiji siente un tirón en sus músculos, pero sigue concentrado en su teléfono— ¿Qué hay más importante que yo en ese teléfono? Debí tirarlo en la basura cuando te quité la ropa.

Eiji se ríe, sus mejillas encendiéndose de vergüenza cuando recuerda que, horas antes, Ash ni siquiera dejó que cerrara bien la puerta de la habitación. La excusa de su novio fue haber bebido de más, sumado a que estaba cansado de soportar los desplantes de sus primos y el resto de los invitados.

—Estaba pensando en nuestro viaje a la playa… —susurra, fijándose en que sí tienen habitaciones disponibles en el hotel. No contaba con que hubiera disponibilidad, así que lo toma como una señal para continuar con sus planes— ¿Te parece mal si invito a Yut-Lung y su novio para que vengan con nosotros?

Ash le responde con todo su cuerpo, pues su novio se incorpora, dándole un toquecito en el costado y arrugando las cejas. Eiji se estremece, frunciendo los labios mientras se fija en la expresión contenida de Ash.

—¿Estás insinuando que vas a tenerme de niñera? ¿En nuestras vacaciones? —antes que Eiji pueda responder, Ash se desploma de nuevo a su lado. Siente la mano de Ash sobre su vientre desnudo, los dedos de su novio dibujan círculos sobre su piel. Eiji cierra los ojos un instante, buscando algún argumento que le permita ganar esta contienda. Pero las caricias de Ash, muy certeras, parecen ir encaminadas a su fracaso.

—Ya sé… ya sé que no fue lo que planeamos originalmente, pero en verdad me gustaría que Yut-Lung saliera de esa casa. Hace tanto tiempo que no venía a Hong Kong, que no nos veíamos… —no termina la frase, la mano de Ash sube hasta su barbilla, encontrando sus miradas.

—Eiji, te lo he dicho mil veces, tú no tienes la culpa que a Yut-Lung le haya tocado la peor suerte en la lotería familiar —Ash le acaricia el mentón con el pulgar, ese gesto que siempre hace cuando desea hacer énfasis en algo. Eiji sabe que es cierto, y que no es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación, pero no puede evitarlo.

Una de las cosas que más marcó su infancia, fueron precisamente los veranos en Hong Kong, mientras veía cómo su madre trataba de conciliarse con sus padres. Mientras tanto, él hacía un esfuerzo por ganarse a su primo menor. Siempre supo que tenía la batalla perdida con Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung, pero cuando era niño, tenía la esperanza absurda que, si se empeñaba lo suficiente, Yut-Lung acabaría por ser su amigo.

—Lo sé, de verdad que lo entiendo. Sé que piensas que no razono o que me gustan los casos perdidos, pero sólo quiero hacer algo por él. ¿No lo viste hoy? Por unos minutos, te juro que parecía otra persona, se veía feliz… —Eiji no cree que pueda olvidar nunca el brillo en la mirada de Yut-Lung, antes de empinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio, al principio de la velada.

Ash responde de nuevo con un puchero, acomodándose mejor a su lado. Sus piernas siguen entrelazadas bajo las sábanas, el roce es cálido y consigue aplacar la angustia que lleva Eiji dentro. Cuando escucha a Ash chasquear la lengua, sabe que su novio acabará cediendo.

—Si me niego voy a quedar como el peor novio, ¿cierto? Está bien, invítalos si quieres. De todas formas, Sing parece buen tipo, merece algo mejor de Hong Kong que los desplantes de sus cuñados. Eso sí, para las próximas vacaciones yo escojo el lugar, ya es hora que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos. Lo bueno es que mi país es muy grande, no tenemos que escoger la zona horaria donde esté Yut-Lung… —Ash acaba riéndose contra la almohada, maravillado de su ridículo sentido del humor.

Eiji pone los ojos en blanco mientras alcanza el teléfono de nuevo. Sólo le toma un par de toques hacer otra reserva a su nombre en el hotel. Por supuesto, ahora le queda la parte más complicada que es hablar con Yut-Lung al respecto.

—Ahora sólo tengo que convencer a Yut-Lung… —comenta con una media sonrisa, dejando el teléfono en la mesita junto a la cama. Ash vuelve a reírse, anticipando la tragedia que se avecina— ¡Ten algo de fe! ¡Es probable que diga que sí! Le estoy ofreciendo alejarse de sus hermanos, no será capaz de negarse a eso.

—Siempre ves lo bueno de las personas, ese es tu mejor cualidad, pero también la peor —concluye Ash, robándole un beso antes que Eiji pueda contraatacar. Arruga la nariz, reacomodándose sobre el colchón. Los brazos de Ash lo atrapan, acunándolo en su pecho. La silenciosa presencia de su novio le relaja al instante, pensando que quizás tendrá suerte mañana cuando hable con Yut-Lung.

—Pero, por favor, hazlo con cuidado. Mira que no quiero enviudar tan joven, sobre todo porque no me va alcanzar la vida para gastarme yo solo todo tu dinero… —le da un golpecito a Ash en el pecho, con la palma abierta, mientras su novio vuelve a estallar en carcajadas.

—Eres un idiota, ya duérmete —masculla, girando sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda. No llega a su extremo de la cama, porque Ash vuelve a envolverlo por la cintura otra vez, tirando de él con fuerza. La respiración de su novio le hace cosquillas en la nuca, pero Eiji hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo por completo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	4. Jazmín

Esa mañana, Yut-Lung lo despertó con la noticia que Eiji y Ash los invitaban a la playa. Sing nunca tuvo voto en la situación, pues este simplemente le dijo que le prestaría un bolso más pequeño para sus cosas personales y que le compraría un bañador de ser necesario en cuanto llegaran al hotel. Él no alcanzó a decirle que no era necesario, pues Yut-Lung parecía tan decidido, que no le quedó más remedio que acatar su voluntad.

Ahora están los dos en la parte trasera del carro, Ash va manejando, con Eiji a su lado, revisando el mapa que tiene en el teléfono de tanto en tanto. Sing se siente ligeramente tieso en su asiento, pues Yut-Lung tiene los audífonos puestos y además tiene lentes oscuros, el rostro apoyado en la ventana. No está muy seguro si sigue despierto, así que decide mirar por su ventana, observando lentamente cómo cambia el paisaje. En alguna ocasión, fue con su familia a Long Island, cuando sus hermanitas apenas podían caminar bien, porque sus padres estaban empeñados en ir a la playa. El paseo familiar fue un completo desastre y la promesa fue organizarse para un viaje a California que nunca se concretó, poco después murió su abuelo paterno y eso reajustó el presupuesto familiar de manera muy drástica.

—¿Están dormidos allá atrás? —la pregunta de Ash lo trae de nuevo a Hong Kong, Sing sonríe, agitando la mano para probar que está despierto. A su lado, Yut-Lung ni siquiera presta atención, su rostro continúa mirando a la ventana y Sing empieza a creer que de verdad está dormido.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —su pregunta es más para hacer conversación, que por verdadera curiosidad. A Sing siempre le han gustado los largos viajes en automóvil, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de ver parajes desconocidos, se siente todavía más a gusto. Cree que llevan más de una hora de camino, pero entre la somnolencia de la mañana y sus esfuerzos para no perturbar a Yut-Lung, no sabe si sus cálculos son exactos.

—Algo más de media hora, según la tecnología… —Eiji le responde, mostrándole de nuevo el mapa que está en su teléfono. Desde su asiento, Sing distingue el círculo rojo que va marcando la ruta del coche. El cuadrado verde debe ser su destino, el hotel de playa, en el mapa luce como un punto bastante próximo, pero seguro que en la realidad les quedan varios kilómetros por delante.

Ash, como buen anfitrión, le pregunta sobre las playas en América y Sing, ansioso por llenar el vacío que deja Yut-Lung a su lado, no puede evitar preguntarle si alguna vez ha ido a California. La conversación acaba en Ash sonsacándole una invitación de reunirse todos otra vez para ir a California, a lo que Sing asiente demasiado efusivo y luego recuerda que está prometiendo cosas que no podrá cumplir. Se siente estúpido, pero hasta ahora es la primera vez que se pregunta qué va a decir Yut-Lung sobre su relación cuando regresen a la universidad. Está seguro que sus hermanos no van a preguntar ni una sola vez por él, pero quizás Eiji lo haga por cortesía. Siente la incomodidad bajar por su garganta, implantándose en la boca de su estómago.

Aquella incertidumbre se convierte en un monstruo que muerde todos sus pensamientos, por lo que agradece cuando Eiji anuncia, finalmente, que les faltan sólo unos minutos para llegar al hotel. Sing deja de ver árboles y palmeras, empieza a ver casas amuralladas y veredas finamente construidas. Por supuesto, el hotel que reservó Eiji no tiene nada que ver con un motel en medio de la carretera, donde probablemente se habrían quedado si él estuviera a cargo del viaje. Cuando se baja del coche y contempla el hotel, se queda sin aliento al observar aquella construcción que asemeja a una vivienda tradicional. Se imagina que, por supuesto, encajaría perfectamente con la residencia de un emperador. De nuevo, se siente empequeñecido, porque al parecer ni siquiera un viaje a la playa resulta normal con esta familia.

—La primera vez que traje a Ash aquí, tenía exactamente la misma cara… —Eiji se lo dice en broma, con una sonrisa franca y más para meterse con su novio que para burlarse de nadie, pero a Sing se le encoge el estómago. No le da tiempo de replicar porque es Ash quien se queja, tomando a Eiji por la cintura como si fuese de papel, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y girando al menos dos veces cargando con él. Sing se siente aliviado que no se hayan precipitado al suelo y hasta allí llegue su viaje a la playa.

—Yo tampoco había venido antes… —a su lado, Yut-Lung se quita los lentes, reposándolos encima de su cabeza. Sing se siente acompañado en la novedad, pero por supuesto que Yut-Lung no parece ni remotamente impresionado por el hotel que está frente a ellos. En cambio, espera con inusitada paciencia que los empleados del hotel los ayuden con las maletas y deja que Eiji sea quien hable en recepción sobre sus reservas.

El proceso no toma más que unos cuantos minutos, sin darle tiempo a Sing para que normalice su respiración ante todos los lujos y excentricidades que encuentra a su paso. Es Yut-Lung quien recibe de su primo las llaves de la que será su habitación. Sing no le queda más remedio que seguir sus pasos hacia el ascensor, donde caben los cuatro holgadamente. Se muerde la lengua antes de preguntar por las maletas, que se quedan en recepción, porque si nadie más parece preocupado por ellas, debe ser por algo. Se niega a ponerse en más evidencia de la necesaria.

La habitación de Ash y Eiji queda en el tercer piso, mientras que la suya queda en el cuarto, así que se despiden de ellos, prometiendo encontrarse en la playa. Sing no puede evitar contagiarse de la efusividad de Ash, además, sí que carga una emoción demasiado infantil por aquel viaje tan improvisado. Un hotel de playa, alejado de los hermanos de Yut-Lung, suena como el paraíso, supone que por eso a él no le costó aceptar la propuesta de su primo. ¿Cómo negarse a descansar de su familia en un lugar tan bonito?

—Nos dejarán las maletas en la habitación en un rato… —como si adivinara su pensamiento, Yut-Lung le comenta sobre la ausencia de las maletas. Sing quiere hacer un comentario al respecto de cómo los ricos no pueden llevar sus propias maletas a una habitación, pero justo en ese momento, Yut-Lung pasa la llave de la habitación en el visor electrónico y la puerta se abre.

Una vez más, Sing queda en evidencia como un completo idiota, porque de su garganta brota una exclamación de asombro. La habitación es enorme, allí caben perfectamente cuatro personas y cuando nota que la ventana tiene un balcón, se queda petrificado. Siente vergüenza cuando recuerda que es Eiji quien está patrocinando este viaje improvisado, se obliga a no pensar en ello o la culpa acabará con él.

Cuando se asoma al balcón, echa un vistazo rápido hacia la playa. Por supuesto, luce como el paraíso en la tierra, el azul de las olas contrasta con lo blanco de la arena, que parece brillar ante sus ojos. No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanece allí, las manos apoyadas en el barandal del balcón. Yut-Lung aparece a su lado, con la misma expresión neutra de siempre que le dan ganas a Sing de agitarlo por los hombros. ¿Cómo no puede conmoverse ante un paisaje tan bonito?

—En el hotel hay tiendas…

—¿Quién quiere tiendas cuando hay una playa cerca? Déjame decirte que los ricos están obsesionados con las compras… —no deja a Yut-Lung terminar y se encoge de hombros, cruzando los brazos detrás del cuello. Lo escucha chasquear la lengua, probablemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido tan bruscamente.

—Pues da gracias a los ricos y sus excentricidades, porque tenemos que comprarte un bañador… —cuando Yut-Lung menciona aquello, recuerda su promesa esta mañana. Sing lo único que dijo, en medio de aquel asombro, fue que no había traído ropa de playa. Yut-Lung lo solucionó diciendo que comprarían algo para él apenas llegaran al hotel. Se sonroja de solo pensarlo, pues Yut-Lung no tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias por él.

—No tienes que comprarme nada, yo puedo pagarlo, de verdad…

—No contaba con este viaje, así que yo me encargaré. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a quedarte sin ir a la playa por dignidad? —aunque la frase suena hiriente, Sing nota el brillo en sus ojos, el amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Se maravilla con la expresión de Yut-Lung, que le parece más guapo que nunca. Acepta sus términos sólo por salir de allí, en ese balcón que le parece de pronto tan pequeño. Cuando van saliendo de la habitación, Sing repara un instante en un detalle que pasó por alto al llegar, tan abrumado que estaba con todo.

La habitación, por supuesto, sólo tiene una cama. Siente que le falta el aire cuando nota el mueble allí, en el centro de la habitación, con cuatro almohadas, para no dar lugar a dudas que caben perfectamente dos personas.

—¡Sing! Luego mirarás toda la habitación, no se va a ir a ningún lado… —Yut-Lung, harto de esperar, tira de él con fuerza, precipitando a ambos hacia la puerta.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung compra el bañador para Sing, otro para él, más un par de lentes oscuros, dos botes de bloqueador solar y un sombrero. Al menos, Sing acepta sus condiciones y no vuelve a decir nada cuando él pasa la tarjeta de crédito en la caja. Nota su incomodidad, pero Yut-Lung hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Cuando Eiji le mencionó su plan sobre ir a la playa, su primer instinto fue negarse. Yut-Lung no tenía ánimos ni paciencia para aguantarse en primera fila el romance idílico de Eiji y su novio. Pero después lo pensó un poco mejor, sintiéndose culpable por no tomar en cuenta a Sing. Fue por eso que decidió aceptar, pensó que quizás a Sing le gustaría. Recordó que, en alguna ocasión, Sing le había comentado que su familia siempre tenía como pendiente visitar California, para ir la playa. Por eso pensó que le haría ilusión venir y, por ahora, parece que no se equivocó.

Además, pasar una noche lejos de casa es la mejor situación que puede imaginar. Si tiene que soportar ver cómo Ash y Eiji se están comiendo la boca a unos cuantos metros de él, pagará el precio.

—¿No pueden esperar a volver a su habitación? ¿En serio? —Yut-Lung se acomoda el sombrero, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a colocarse los lentes oscuros, para sentirse protegido de las muecas de Ash. Están bajando las escaleras que llevan a la playa, Eiji y Ash siguen pegados el uno al otro. Una parte de él desea que tropiecen y rueden hasta la arena, a ver si así aprenden a comportarse.

—El amor no debe esconderse, Yut-Lung… —la respuesta de Ash es tocarle el culo a su novio y seguir besándolo en el cuello, mientras bajan los escalones de dos en dos. Yut-Lung siente la ira encender sus mejillas, pero no dice absolutamente nada, negándose a entrar en sus provocaciones.

Cuando llegan a la playa, enarca ambas cejas al ver que Sing se quita los zapatos y camina felizmente sobre la arena. Yut-Lung tan sólo se ajusta su sombrero hasta que llegan a la primera sombrilla vacía que encuentran. Él hubiera escogido una bastante más alejada de la multitud, pero decide no quejarse abiertamente. Se recuesta en una de las sillas plegables a su alrededor y deja caer a sus pies la bolsa que lleva todas las cosas. Eiji y Ash toman la delantera, cada uno quitándose su camiseta, dejándola también a los pies de Yut-Lung.

Él no recuerda haberse nombrado guardián de la ropa de nadie, pero, por segunda vez, decide guardar silencio. Sing coloca sus zapatillas a un costado de la silla plegable y también se quita la camiseta. Luce tan contento y entusiasmado por bañarse en la playa, que Yut-Lung sabe que tomó la decisión correcta.

—¿No te vas a bañar? —Sing pregunta casi con un puchero en los labios. Está a punto de decirle tajantemente que no está en sus planes, pero nota que Ash y Eiji también están atentos a su respuesta. Yut-Lung se siente atrapado y, en un arrebato inútil para defenderse, le muestra a Sing su teléfono.

—Tengo tres lecturas pendientes por escuchar, así que por mí pueden gastarse toda la playa si quieren… —se encoge de hombros, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Agradece estar escondido tras sus lentes oscuros, porque sus ojos no hacen otra cosa más que delinear la figura de Sing. No recuerda haberlo visto antes sin camisa, detesta tener ese tipo de pensamientos ridículos.

Sing no dice nada, es un silencio incómodo que le encoge el estómago. Yut-Lung ruega para sus adentros que Sing no esté buscando argumentos para convencerlo. No quiere tener que negarse dos veces, perder la paciencia y hacer una escena. Yut-Lung sigue contando números en su cabeza, aguardando el momento justo para replicarle a Sing, pero éste se encoge de hombros, asintiendo en silencio. Cuando lo ve alejarse, un rápido impulso se apodera de él, acercándose hacia la bolsa que lleva todas sus cosas personales. Yut-Lung hunde la mano, tanteando a ciegas hasta que se aferra al bote de bloqueador solar.

—¡Sing! —Yut-Lung no se detiene a pensar si los reflejos de Sing serán lo bastante rápidos, pues le avienta el bote con todas sus fuerzas. No sucede ninguna tragedia, pero Sing sí que tropieza, el bote casi resbalando de sus manos. Alza una ceja, recostándose de nuevo en la silla plegable y, ahora sí, acomodándose los audífonos— hazme un favor y no pesques una insolación.

Sing murmura algo que él ya no alcanza a escuchar, pues éste se gira, avanzando hacia la playa para reunirse con Ash y Eiji. Los escucha hablar a lo lejos, pero cuando enciende el reproductor, deja de prestarles atención.

Aunque su intención es escuchar el audiolibro hasta que Sing y la parejita de oro se harten de la playa, Yut-Lung se adormece. La brisa marina le hace cosquillas en los pies y lo relaja, a tal punto que las palabras suenan como un eco lejano en sus oídos. Inspira hondo, incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan relajado. Le resulta irónico que haya encontrado esta paz temporal a la orilla de la playa, en Hong Kong, cuando salió huyendo de aquí para refugiarse en Estados Unidos. Siempre supo que la intención de sus hermanos fue mantenerlo alejado lo más posible de los negocios familiares, para recordarle cuál era _su lugar_. Por eso sigue pareciéndole increíble que ahora, de regreso en Hong Kong, haya encontrado un mínimo espacio donde sentirse liberado.

Un cosquilleo absurdo se apodera de su pecho, pues la parte más racional de su cerebro le recuerda que quizás no es la maldita playa, sino la presencia de Sing lo que está ayudándolo. Flexiona las rodillas, sintiéndose empequeñecido por momentos, demasiado vulnerable para su propio gusto. La única razón por la cual no permite que la gente se le acerque es porque toda su vida no es más que una delicada cadena de decepciones. La otra parte de su cerebro, más primaria e instintiva, le recuerda que, si deja que Sing avance sólo un par de pasos más, quizás también pase a engrosar su larga lista de desengaños.

—¿Qué tal el libro? —se estremece asustado, pues no escucha a Sing acercarse. Yut-Lung se quita los lentes oscuros, viendo cómo éste se sienta a los pies de la silla plegable, quitándose el exceso de arena en las piernas a manotazos, una y otra vez sobre sus muslos.

—Aburrido —se encoge de hombros, la risita de Sing no se hace esperar. Se retuerce en su lugar, como si Yut-Lung hubiese dicho algo sumamente divertido— ¿Qué tal la playa?

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? No tienes que bañarte si no quieres, pero al menos tienes que mojarte los pies… —al final Sing sí retoma el tema, ahora está sentado cerca de él y sonriéndole abiertamente. Resulta difícil mantener una expresión neutra o intentar escapar, para ello tendría que salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el hotel y sigue empeñado en no hacer ninguna escena— será sólo un rato, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que no quiero estar cerca de _Capitán América_ y su adorable concubino —masculla Yut-Lung, nariz arrugada y labios fruncidos. Sing vuelve a reírse, pero no da su brazo a torcer, pues se inclina hacia él, tomándolo con firmeza de una mano. Aunque su primer instinto es rechazarlo, al final queda sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la silla. No entiende qué es lo que pretende Sing hasta que ve el bote de bloqueador en sus manos y siente el tacto frío de la crema en sus hombros, justo la piel que sobresale de la camiseta que lleva puesta.

—No nos tenemos que acercar a ellos, te lo prometo. Y sólo será un momento, de verdad, no puedes haber venido a la playa si no te mojas al menos los pies —Sing continúa concentrado en su labor, llenándole de crema los brazos. Cuando sube hasta su rostro, Yut-Lung se estremece, no tanto por el frío contra las mejillas, sino por el suave tacto de los dedos de Sing sobre su piel— oh, lo siento. ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú? Perdona, no quería…

—Está bien… —Yut-Lung responde con un susurro ronco, y la única forma que tiene para protegerse a sí mismo, es cerrando los ojos. Siente que está temblando, pero quizás es su imaginación, o el reflejo de cómo se siente en el momento en que el dedo de Sing le delinea el contorno de la nariz y luego sube hacia su frente. Yut-Lung nunca sabe qué hacer con el contacto físico espontáneo y genuino, todo lo que recuerda de su infancia es intentar huir de los golpes de sus hermanos y el bastón de su abuelo. Ahora, los dedos de Sing le recuerdan que, a veces, no todos los roces hacen daño.

—¡Listo! —Sing sonríe triunfal, devolviendo el bote de bloqueador hasta el fondo de la bolsa. Se gira de nuevo hacia Yut-Lung, con el brillo de la duda en los ojos, lo nota por la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior— ¿Vienes?

—Ya estoy todo pegajoso, no pensarás que dejé que me pusieras bloqueador solar para nada… —responde, haciendo una mueca de exagerado disgusto. A Sing se le ilumina la mirada y entonces tira de él, tomando su mano con fuerza. Yut-Lung apenas alcanza a quitarse sus propios zapatos, sintiendo los pies desnudos hundirse en la arena caliente. Se siente torpe, balanceándose sobre la arena cada vez más húmeda, pero las manos de Sing lo guían con paciencia y firmeza.

Se sujeta el sombrero con una mano cuando siente el viento marino romper en su rostro. Por suerte, no pasa ninguna tragedia y el sombrero sigue en su cabeza hasta que llegan a la orilla de la playa. Las olas le hacen cosquillas en el tobillo, el agua está fría y contrasta con el roce tibio de la arena colándose entre los dedos de sus pies. Un mechón de cabello se agita desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro, gracias a la brisa del mar.

Es un escenario decididamente caótico, donde todo escapa de su control, pero las manos de Sing siguen entrelazando las suyas. Hay algo místico en el roce de sus dedos, Yut-Lung sabe que es una sensación ridícula, pero por un momento cede a los encantos de la playa y a la sonrisa de Sing, teñida del susurro incesante de las olas a su alrededor.

Yut-Lung no sabe cómo llamar a aquel burbujeante cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Es como una efervescencia que se apodera de su pecho y bombea todo su alrededor. Por un instante se siente tan intensamente vivo que se asusta, aferrándose por instinto a las manos de Sing, que siguen allí como un pilar del cual sostenerse.

 

++

 

Al final la incursión en la playa termina con Yut-Lung lleno de arena hasta las rodillas y las puntas del pelo completamente mojadas. Sing lo escucha quejarse hasta que alcanzan las escaleras, de regreso al hotel. Se siente culpable al verlo tan molesto, pero hace un par de minutos atrás lucía tan contento a la orilla de la playa, que las culpas se disipan poco a poco. Cuando Eiji anuncia que hay un jardín construido con la arquitectura imperial, Yut-Lung es el primero en decir que no puede ir lleno de arena a dar ningún paseo. Al principio, teme que eso signifique que va a quedar confinado en su habitación, pero sólo pide que le esperen en recepción mientras se alista.

Sing no se atreve a contradecirlo y acompañarlo hasta la habitación, como hubiera querido. En lugar de ello se queda tranquilamente en recepción, probando unas chucherías que Ash compró para todos minutos antes. Eiji está hablando con una de las guías del hotel, pero Sing no le está prestando la atención debida, pues sus pensamientos vagan de los chips que está comiendo a Yut-Lung en la orilla de la playa. Recuerda con exactitud cómo se estremeció cuando empezó a colocar bloqueador en su rostro. Sing no sabe cómo continuó haciéndolo sin salir corriendo al baño, para arrancarse el calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo con su cercanía.

—¿Sabes, Sing? No sé si Eiji te habrá dicho esto, pero es la primera vez desde que lo conozco que Yut-Lung se comporta de esta manera… —Ash está sentado a su lado, con las piernas extendidas. Sing puede ver algunos rastros de arena en sus piernas, pero él no parece preocupado en lo más mínimo por ello.

—Pues, ¿cómo se comporta? —pregunta, temiendo saber la respuesta, pero tampoco desea parecer un grosero e ignorar la conversación.

—No sé, como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso, no un robot… —Ash se ríe con descaro y algo debe dejar traslucir el rostro de Sing, porque se detiene a medio camino, como el motor de un coche que se queda repentinamente sin gasolina. Ash aprieta los labios y ladea la mirada, mientras niega con la cabeza— lo siento, no debería decir ese tipo de cosas. Pero bueno, tú debes saber mejor que nadie que tu novio no es la persona más fácil de tratar. ¡No tienes idea cómo me trataba al principio! Ahora al menos nos toleramos, creo que lo hace para no incordiar más a Eiji, supongo que eso significa que sí le importa un poco.

Aunque Ash vuelve a lucir arrepentido de sus palabras, Sing no tiene nada que reprocharle. Si guarda silencio es porque está nuevamente en una encrucijada. Se supone que tiene que emitir una opinión sobre Eiji y su novio, pero no está seguro si Yut-Lung quiera que esté teniendo este tipo de conversación precisamente con Ash. Mira sus zapatillas y la bolsa de chucherías que descansa ya vacía en su regazo.

Piensa en Yut-Lung, en aquella extraña relación que tiene con Eiji. Aunque lo trata con frialdad, no parece guardarle el mismo rencor que tiene contra sus hermanos. Supone que, por supuesto, Ash lo mira desde otra perspectiva, porque, a fin de cuentas, a él no debe parecer gracioso que nadie le haga desplantes a su novio. Es estúpido, porque si lo comprende tan bien, es porque él mismo odia ver cómo Yut-Lung es despreciado por sus hermanos. Yut-Lung no podrá reprocharle que no se tome en serio su papel de novio.

—Creo que… el problema es que Yut-Lung nunca ha sabido qué es tener una familia de verdad. Eiji sólo iba de visita para las vacaciones, ¿cierto? En cambio, el resto del año tenía que soportar a esos imbéciles… —suspira de mala gana, imaginándose a Yut-Lung mucho más pequeño, en aquella mesa tan enorme, incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como comer sin ser agredido. Le hierve la sangre y le entran náuseas de sólo pensarlo— al principio, cuando nos conocimos, yo hablaba demasiado. ¡Bueno, siempre hablo de más! Pero, no sé, le contaba cosas sobre mi vida familiar. Tonterías, ¿sabes? Cosas como que mis hermanitas nunca se estaban quietas a la hora de comer o que mi hermano se la pasaba dejando migajas de galletas en mi cama. Él nunca mencionaba nada parecido y al principio pensé que era sólo su personalidad reservada. Ahora entiendo mejor muchas cosas.

Sabe que debe lucir muy patético en este instante, pero seguro que, para ojos de Ash, debe ser un novio muy dedicado. Como él. La culpa vuelve a apoderarse de él, porque la relación franca y cálida que hay entre Ash y Eiji no tiene nada que ver con la mentira que él y Yut-Lung llevan contando desde hace algunos días.

Se siente todavía peor cuando nota que Ash le está sonriendo. Un gesto brillante y cargado de sinceridad que le ilumina todo el rostro.

—Sí que lo quieres mucho, ese Yut-Lung es un suertudo… —comenta, dándole un toquecito en el costado. Sing se tambalea, por suerte está sentado, pues Ash lo saca completamente de balance. Las palabras de Ash resuenan en su cabeza, dándole una extraña valentía que llena de aire sus pulmones. Sing arruga la bolsa de chucherías, haciéndola una bolita compacta entre sus manos.

—Sí. La verdad… la verdad no me imaginaba cuánto, hasta que acepté venir con él a Hong Kong… —confiesa de pronto, el rostro enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas. Sing tiene quemazón en todo el cuerpo, pero se siente liberado luego de aquella pequeña confesión.

Por supuesto que lo quiere. ¿Cómo tardó en aceptarlo tanto tiempo? Sing tiene milimetrados todos los gestos de Yut-Lung, todos sus tonos de voz y ahora, gracias a este viaje, el aroma de su pelo. Yut-Lung huele a té de jazmín y él quiere perderse en esa fragancia para siempre.

—¿Dónde está Eiji? —como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Yut-Lung llega a la recepción del hotel. Sing se siente perdido cuando nota la trenza que cae desordenadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo y cuando ve el _qipao_ azul que lleva puesto. La tela lleva bordadas con hilo dorado varias flores de loto en un extremo. Es como si de repente, la vida quisiera reafirmar su confesión, que está completamente en lo correcto. Yut-Lung es mucho más que su tutor, en este momento es el fruto de todas sus fantasías y él no sabe cómo manejarlo, el calor no le cabe en el cuerpo.

—Estaba preguntando cómo llegar a los jardines, te estábamos esperando… —agradece que sea Ash quien responde, él no tiene palabras. Lo único que puede hacer es quedarse allí parado como un completo idiota, contemplando a Yut-Lung y lo bien que le sienta su _qipao_ azul.

—¿Qué pasa…? —Sing siempre ha sabido que Yut-Lung tiene la capacidad para ver a través de él. Pero no es lo mismo que Yut-Lung adivine cuando está aburrido o apunto de dormirse luego de una larga lección, que sepa que lo está mirando como un completo imbécil. Se sonroja automáticamente, sabiendo que está quedando en evidencia, por ser incapaz de disimular. Vuelve a sentirse culpable, porque Yut-Lung le pidió que lo acompañase hasta Hong Kong porque confía en él. Sing no pudo encontrar peor momento para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos— ¿No me dijiste acaso que querías verme vestido así siempre? Luego dirás que nunca te hago caso.

Yut-Lung termina la frase con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a los labios. Sing abre mucho los ojos, observando en detalle aquella escena tan maravillosa. Está tentado a decirle que no sólo quiere verlo vestido así siempre, sino también con esa expresión. Que luce como una pintura imperial.

—¿Ahora quién necesita volver a la habitación? —Ash rompe la magia poniéndose de pie, haciendo un gesto obsceno con ambas manos y Sing no sabe dónde esconder su rostro. Yut-Lung también enrojece, pero de ira, girándose hacia Ash rápidamente. Hace ademán de golpearlo, pero Ash es mucho más rápido y corre por la recepción, hasta refugiarse justo detrás de su novio. Eiji se tambalea, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando.

Sing, en cambio, sí que lo entiende, y lo único que quiere en este momento es hacerse otra bolita, como la bolsa de chucherías, y acabar en el cesto de basura más próximo.

 

++

 

—Tienes que dejar de meterte con Yut-Lung… —la mirada de su novio se contorsiona ante su advertencia. Eiji tiene que morderse la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas. Ambos están a solas en su habitación, luego de tomar un baño. Tomaron más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, porque Ash decidió que era buen momento de _estrenar_ la tina que tenían en la suite. Su novio está terminando de quitarse el exceso de humedad con una toalla, mientras Eiji está rebuscando en la maleta el único atuendo más formal que empacó para el paseo.

—¡Yo no me estoy metiendo con Yut-Lung! —se queja Ash, todavía en ropa interior e incapaz de domar su pelo mojado con una toalla. Eiji hace rato le dijo que podía usar el secador de pelo para solucionar su problema, pero su novio es demasiado terco. Desde donde está, escucha el puchero de Ash, puede imaginarlo perfectamente incluso cuando le está dando la espalda— bueno, está bien, confieso que me pasé un poco con él mientras estábamos en los jardines. ¡Pero él siempre dice que nosotros no podemos estar separados! ¡Era el momento de desquitarme con él!

—Sólo estaban tomados de la mano, Ash, no es ningún pecado… —Eiji chasquea la lengua, mientras escucha otro puchero de protesta. Se ríe a medias, alcanzando por fin la camisa, que estaba aparentemente hasta el fondo de su maleta.

La verdad, aunque intentó detener las burlas constantes de Ash mientras visitaban aquellos jardines, atestados de turistas como ellos, Eiji también se tomó su tiempo para analizar las reacciones de Yut-Lung. No ha dejado de maravillarse desde que su primo llegó a Hong Kong, acompañado de su novio. Definitivamente, haber venido a la playa fue una gran idea. Ahora, lejos de la residencia familiar, del acoso constante de sus hermanos mayores, Yut-Lung luce mucho más relajado y en paz. Lucía radiante con su _qipao_ rojo, de la mano de Sing durante todo el paseo.

—En todo caso, Yut-Lung se sacó la lotería. No puedo creer que se haya conseguido alguien que lo aguante y que además sea buena persona. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No entiendo cómo funciona el karma, porque la verdad es que siempre pensé que nadie sería capaz de aguantarlo —Ash toma asiento frente al espejo y cuando Eiji escucha el ruido del secador, sonríe victorioso. Está tentado a decirle que, de hecho, es muy simple; luego que Yut-Lung haya soportado a sus hermanos toda la vida, lo lógico es que la vida le dé algo a cambio. Pero el ruido del secador le impide todo tipo de conversación, así que esta vez deja que Ash continúe quejándose de Yut-Lung sin ningún tipo de réplica.

Eiji se desviste, acomodándose la camisa, que está algo arrugada en los extremos, víctima de la maleta. Cuando ya está arreglado, se fija en su teléfono, todavía falta tiempo para la cena. Recuerda que, mientras estaban poniéndose de acuerdo, él insistió en invitarlos a todos, pero Yut-Lung fue tajante en decir que la cena iría por su cuenta. Eiji no supo cómo llevarle la contraria, en primer lugar, porque Yut-Lung nunca cambiaba de opinión y, en segundo lugar, porque nunca antes su primo había hecho algo como eso. Yut-Lung teniendo un gesto desprendido para con él, Eiji no acaba de creérselo.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Le gané la guerra al secador o no? —Eiji se plantea si es una pregunta retórica, porque cuando Ash llama su atención, lo primero que nota es que su pelo es un desastre. Aprieta los labios, conteniendo una carcajada, mientras busca de manera condescendiente un peine, pues su novio lo necesita con urgencia. Agita el objeto con la mano, sosteniéndolo a suficiente distancia para que Ash no pueda alcanzarlo desde su asiento— ¡Eiji! ¿O es que acaso no quieres que me vea presentable para la cena? ¡Te prometo que voy a tratar bien a Yut-Lung! Lo voy a hacer por ti, y también por Sing, que me cae bien.

Eiji chasquea la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Acaba por dejar el peine en manos de su novio, quien le sonríe triunfal. Se le encoge el estómago, porque sabe que apenas abra la boca, dirá una provocación.

—Ash, por favor, estoy hablando en serio…

—¡Yo también hablo en serio! Sing me cae muy bien, además que el pobre merece un premio. En todo este tiempo, Yut-Lung no le ha dado más que un beso en la mejilla. ¡No me quiero imaginar cómo si quieren tener…!

—¡Esos son precisamente los temas de conversación que no vas a tener en la cena! —Eiji lo mira, escandalizado, mientras el reflejo de Ash le responde con una carcajada. Su novio empieza a peinarse, desenredando el desastre que lleva en el pelo. Empieza a tararear una canción, pero Eiji lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que está maquinando todas las frases de doble sentido posibles en su cabeza. Suspira hondo, resignándose a que se consiguió un novio idiota, mientras se rasca la barbilla— Yut-Lung nunca ha sido fanático del contacto físico, mucho menos en público, así que no te vayas por ahí. ¡Te lo advierto!

Ash vuelve a reír, pasándose unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja, ayudándose con el peine. Con su mano libre, busca el brazo de Eiji, quien se inclina ligeramente frente al espejo. El roce de su novio es automático, en estas situaciones, detesta estar en desventaja y ser incapaz de pasar más que un par de minutos enojado con él.

—Me portaré bien… —le promete, pronunciando la sonrisa. Eiji tiene ganas de arrancarle la autosuficiencia a mordiscos, pero si se deja llevar por los impulsos, jamás llegarán a tiempo a la cena— pero tienes que admitir que al menos es extraño.

—¡Ash! —antes que pueda seguir reclamándole, Ash lo toma por la cintura. Eiji no tiene idea cómo su novio consigue mantener el equilibrio, balanceándose en aquel banco tan pequeño sin que los dos acaben en el suelo. Termina sentado en el regazo de su novio, completamente vencido. Lo rodea por el cuello con los brazos, mientras Ash se muerde el labio inferior, pues ya consiguió lo que quería— Yut-Lung parece feliz, eso es suficiente para mí.

Ash hace una mueca inconforme, pero no dice nada. Eiji, al menos, aprovecha que baja la guardia para pellizcarle en el costado. Ve venir la tragedia una fracción de segundo antes que suceda, pero es incapaz de hacer nada. Ash se precipita al suelo, pero como todavía lo sostiene de la cintura, Eiji cae también con él.

Su novio está riéndose tanto, que él no alcanza a decirle que ésta es una prueba perfecta de cómo funciona el karma.

 

++

 

Cuando vuelven de los jardines, Yut-Lung se da un largo baño y cuando sale arreglado con otro _qipao_ , esta vez blanco, Sing empieza a preguntarse cuánta ropa empacó. Sigue a Yut-Lung con la mirada, mientras finge estar entretenido con la televisión. Se detiene frente al espejo, lleva el pelo suelto y empieza a peinarlo frenéticamente. Sing sabe que no debería encontrar tan llamativa la forma en que Yut-Lung se está peinando, pero no puede contenerse. El ritmo con que el peine desenreda su cabello es hipnótico, a tal punto que siente que explotará de un momento a otro.

—¿Te harás otra trenza? —comenta por romper el silencio en la habitación, pero se arrepiente enseguida. Sobre todo, porque Yut-Lung detiene su peinar y lo mira por encima del hombro. Sabe que lo está juzgando, Sing no tiene más remedio que encogerse un poco más en la cama.

—Creo que dejaré descansar las trenzas hasta mañana, ¿alguna queja? —aunque nota el tono burlón, sin una sola pizca de molestia, no puede evitar sentirse completamente intimidado. Sing niega con la cabeza, descansando un cojín entre sus piernas cruzadas, fijándose de nuevo en la silueta de Yut-Lung. El blanco del _qipao_ contrasta de maravilla con el negro de su pelo, Sing quiere apretujar su entrepierna hasta que explote, maldiciendo que Yut-Lung haya decidido hacerle caso precisamente en esto.

—Te lucen bien las trenzas… si mis hermanitas vieran tu pelo, se volverían locas. Querrían peinarte todo el tiempo —dice al final, mencionando a su familia para salvar el último resquicio de dignidad que le queda. Sonríe a medias, sintiéndose nervioso porque Yut-Lung está mirándolo, centrando toda su atención en él, con la liga para el pelo entre los dedos suspendida en el aire.

—Sing… lo único que conseguirás es que me lo tenga demasiado creído. ¿Quieres que me vuelva más insoportable? —Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza, labios apretados mientras se anuda el pelo con tres vueltas a la liga. Se mira una última vez al espejo, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, lo cual Sing agradece. No se encuentra en condiciones de decir nada— ¿Nos vamos?

Sing agradece que la tortura termine, pues se pone en pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón y siguiendo a Yut-Lung hacia la puerta. Cuando llegan al ascensor se da cuenta que no tiene la más mínima idea dónde queda el restaurante del hotel, pero tampoco le importa. Desde que llegó a Hong Kong no ha hecho otra cosa más que seguir los pasos de Yut-Lung, así que seguirá haciéndolo.

Para cuando llegan, Eiji y Ash están esperándolos en la entrada. Ash incluso hace una broma, aludiendo a qué estaban haciendo a solas en la habitación. Sing no sabe dónde meterse, pero Yut-Lung ni parpadea, ignorándolo por completo mientras Eiji le da un codazo, haciendo que Ash ría todavía más fuerte.

La mesa que Eiji reservó tiene vistas a la playa, la brisa le hace cosquillas tras las orejas mientras se acomoda en su asiento. El menú del restaurante es tan amplio que se siente ligeramente abrumado. Yut-Lung se inclina hacia él, revisando la carta que tiene en las manos. Sabe que probablemente sus intenciones son buenas, pero su cercanía sólo consigue ponerle los nervios de punta. Al final, sólo por zanjar la discusión, deja que Yut-Lung sea quien escoja por ambos qué van a comer esa noche. Sing se siente como un niño, con las mejillas cargadas de vergüenza, pero también de ansiedad, su pecho burbujea con la cercanía de Yut-Lung.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Fui yo quien planeó nuestra primera cita… —al menos, parte de la velada es escuchar cómo Ash y Eiji no se ponen de acuerdo sobre quién dio el primer paso en su relación. Sing no puede imaginarse un contexto en que no estuvieran pegados el uno al otro, así que le divierte escuchar cómo discuten sobre ello. Es evidente que no importa quién tenga realmente la razón, siguen discutiendo por pura diversión.

—¿Y cómo fue su primera cita? Porque Sing, estoy absolutamente convencido que tú eres el romántico de la relación. No me mires así, Yut-Lung… —Sing se siente estúpido por no prever que algo así sucedería. Todo su cuerpo tiembla con la pregunta, a tal punto que tiene que dejar los palillos sobre la mesa, para no quedar completamente en evidencia. Todas las miradas están sobre él, Sing no tiene la más mínima idea de qué hacer y, en un patético intento por salvarse, se fija en Yut-Lung. Se imagina que debe lucir muy desesperado, pero hay tanta calma en los ojos de Yut-Lung, que se contagia por momentos.

—Sing no tiene que hacer ninguna cursilería ridícula para estar conmigo, esas cosas me dan igual. Su compañía es más que suficiente… —Yut-Lung responde tan decidido, sin ningún trazo de duda en su voz, que Sing se queda sin aliento.  

El que no parece satisfecho con la respuesta es Ash, quien hace una mueca luego de poner los ojos en blanco. Apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Yut-Lung, quien está justo frente a él. Sing se fija en Eiji, quien luce pálido y seguramente teme que esta conversación acabe de mala manera. Él también, su primer instinto es tomar a Yut-Lung de la mano. Es un impulso ridículo, del cual se arrepiente enseguida, pero ya no puede hacer nada, su mano descansa sobre la rodilla de Yut-Lung, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad.

—¿Pero por qué tienen que ser tan aburridos? No me van a decir que su relación es intelectual porque soy capaz de lanzarme a la playa… —aunque Ash se está riendo, su acusación le parece demasiado severa. Se fija en Yut-Lung, que sigue allí sin parpadear, como si las palabras de Ash no le afectaran en lo absoluto. Pero Sing nota el brillo en sus ojos, cómo la rabia destella en sus pupilas. Yut-Lung está furioso y él se siente incómodo, porque no tiene la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

—Ash… —Eiji ladea el rostro hacia su novio, labios fruncidos y clara molestia. Ash se encoge de hombros, relajando la sonrisa y reclinándose en el asiento.

—Está bien, supongo que los besos lo reservarán para cuando están a solas. Eiji, no me mires así, sólo estoy preocupado por la integridad emocional de Sing. Los besos en la playa son de los mejores —Ash termina su interesante tesis haciendo un guiño. Sing está cansado de sentirse atrapado y empequeñecido, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Tiene un comentario cortante en la punta de la lengua, está a un paso de decirle algo malintencionado a Ash cuando siente los dedos de Yut-Lung en la barbilla. Su cerebro hace cortocircuito cuando se da cuenta qué pasará a continuación. Sing se estremece, el cuerpo no le coopera, completamente paralizado cuando ve el rostro de Yut-Lung acercarse hacia él.

Su exclamación de sorpresa se ahoga en los labios de Yut-Lung, quien lo besa despacio. Sing cierra los ojos, pero todavía es capaz de distinguir con claridad el cielo estrellado sobre la playa. Los labios de Yut-Lung son suaves, desprenden una calidez que arropa por completo a Sing, quien lo único que puede hacer es reacomodarse mejor en el asiento. Una de sus manos sigue aferrada a la de Yut-Lung, pero la otra se mueve sola, siguiendo sus impulsos, tocándole la mejilla. Sus labios se mueven con torpeza entre los de Yut-Lung, sintiéndose idiota porque en este momento, parece que olvidó cómo besar. No es que Sing tuviese una enorme experiencia, pero está seguro que puede hacer algo mejor que sólo rozar sus labios. Es tan solo que teme explotar de un momento a otro. El aroma de Yut-Lung lo envuelve, embriagando sus sentidos y, seguramente, también su cordura.

Es Yut-Lung quien rompe el beso, separándose apenas de él, Sing se siente mareado y sin aire en los pulmones. Parpadea, mirando hacia Yut-Lung, pues no puede enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea él.

—Hueles a jazmín… —susurra con torpeza, labios y mejillas completamente enrojecidos— me gusta.

Yut-Lung arruga la mirada, Sing es consciente que dijo aquella estupidez en voz alta, fruto de su propia emoción. Aprieta los labios, como si quisiera atrapar el recuerdo de aquel beso lo mejor que puede. Yut-Lung ladea el rostro, pero alcanza a distinguir un sonrojo en la punta de su nariz. Siente que está arruinándolo todo irremediablemente, pero la poca cordura que le queda, le recuerda que Yut-Lung fue el primero en romper la promesa de nada de contacto físico.

—¿Ves que las cursilerías no están nada mal, Yut-Lung? —de todos los comentarios malintencionados, Ash utiliza uno bastante inocente. Sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros, completamente satisfecho por aquel espectáculo. Yut-Lung masculla algunos insultos para él, pero tampoco reniega de su pregunta.

—Es sólo el bálsamo para mis manos… —se excusa, labios arrugados, manos apoyadas en tensión en el borde de la mesa. Parece genuinamente avergonzado, mientras que Sing no deja de culparse por ser tan estúpido.

Por suerte, Eiji neutraliza la situación, llamando al camarero para pedir una botella de vino. Propone un brindis por esta noche en la playa, recordándole a Sing que será bienvenido en Hong Kong cuando quiera. Él le agradece con una sonrisa, mientras el camarero llena su copa hasta la mitad. Mira de reojo a Yut-Lung, fijándose de nuevo en su rodilla, donde Sing posó la mano, minutos antes.

Cuando los cuatro brindan, Sing se acaba el contenido de su copa casi de una vez. Se siente mareado, pero es mucho mejor que seguirse abrumando por sus propios pensamientos.

 

++

 

Regresan a la habitación después de medianoche. Yut-Lung no recuerda que haya convivido por tanto tiempo con Eiji y su flamante novio. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que habla con su primo sin que haya comentarios malintencionados de por medio. Yut-Lung es incapaz de describir cómo se siente cuando piensa en ello, en la sonrisa de Eiji cuando se despide de él esa noche. Hay un atisbo de culpa en su pecho cuando se cierran las puertas del ascensor, pensando que quizás la cercanía de su primo no es tan terrible como lleva pensando desde hace tanto tiempo. 

Como Sing ocupa el baño apenas regresan a la habitación, Yut-Lung se sienta frente al espejo para cepillarse el cabello. Suelta la liga, dejándola en una esquina del tocador, desenredando su pelo con suavidad. Hay tanto silencio, que Yut-Lung es presa de sus propios pensamientos. Los labios le queman, una y otra vez, con el recuerdo de aquel beso durante la cena. Sabe que en cuanto Sing salga del baño, tiene que decirle algo al respecto.

Yut-Lung se la ha pasado pidiendo perdón por existir desde que tiene uso de razón, pero nunca ha tenido que disculparse por un beso. Por instinto, repasa el contorno de sus labios con el dedo índice. Se sonroja, pues mientras más piensa en el beso, es doblemente consciente de la realidad que lo atrapa. Fue su primer beso. Duda que cuente realmente aquel tibio roce con un compañero de clases cuando no era más que un adolescente. Ahora besó a Sing, a miles de kilómetros de la universidad, su zona segura.

—Eres tan… tan estúpido —le dice a su propio reflejo, tirando con fuerza de un mechón de cabello. Mientras más lo piensa, es peor. Yut-Lung ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea de cómo besar, no entiende cómo cayó en la trampa de Ash. Sing no sólo debió sentirse muy incómodo, sino que además quedó en evidencia su inexperiencia. Esconde su rostro entre las manos, en un intento desesperado por no ver más su reflejo y la patética expresión que tiene— realmente estúpido.

Lleva conteniendo tanto la respiración durante toda su vida que, por un momento, se creyó sus propias mentiras. No estaba pensando en Ash y sus absurdos reclamos, tampoco en Eiji. El momento que tomó la decisión de besar a Sing, estaba pensando en sí mismo. Yut-Lung se preguntó qué se sentiría besar a alguien, ser una persona común y corriente, que es capaz de sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, liberado del peso familiar sobre sus hombros. Todavía sigue preguntándose si, por escasos instantes, arañó la felicidad.

—¿Yut-Lung? —está tan hundido en su propia miseria, que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Sing abre la puerta. Nota que ya tiene ropa holgada, para dormir, mientras tiene entre las manos la ropa que usó para la cena, envuelta con torpeza. Sing tiene una mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, mirándolo con una expresión tan intensa que Yut-Lung se marea— ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado… —responde enseguida, una mentira tan ensayada que, si la repite varias veces, acabará por convencerse a sí mismo. Yut-Lung piensa en las disculpas, pero no le salen las palabras. La habitación se vuelve pequeña a su alrededor, a tal punto que le resulta insoportable compartir espacio con él. Se pone en pie, excusándose porque él también necesita ir al baño.

Hace un esfuerzo por contenerse, Sing le abre espacio y él cierra la puerta despacio, como si nada estuviese pasando. Yut-Lung inspira hondo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, ahogándose en su propia desdicha. No está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa, se acerca hacia el grifo y lo abre, dejando que el agua tibia moje sus manos. Cierra los ojos, recordando su infancia, solía hacer eso cuando se sentía desesperado, incapaz de aplacar su furia interior. El sonido del agua conseguía relajarlo lo suficiente para recobrar su compostura, la suficiente para seguir pretendiendo.

Mira de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, Yut-Lung luce pálido, como una pintura rota, carcomida por el tiempo. Se echa agua fría en el rostro, como si con el cambio de temperatura pudiera espantar sus propios fantasmas. Al menos le da energía suficiente para cambiarse de ropa y así prepararse para dormir.

Cuando Yut-Lung sale del baño, lo primero que nota es a Sing acomodando una almohada sobre el sofá. Parpadea un instante, entendiendo lo que está pasando. Mira la cama, tan amplia y pulcra, está seguro que caben allí hasta tres personas, la culpa se apodera de él, porque es obvio que Sing está haciendo espacio para que Yut-Lung duerma cómodo en la cama.

—Sing…

—Sólo necesito una sábana y termino, espero que no te importe… —Sing se muerde el labio inferior al terminar la frase, esperando su respuesta. Yut-Lung se remueve incómodo, avanzando hacia la cama, indeciso si sentarse al borde o no. Decide quedarse en pie, mirando a Sing.

—No tienes que dormir en el sofá, Sing. La cama es lo bastante grande para los dos… —tiene el presentimiento que es una causa perdida, sobre todo por la expresión de Sing al escuchar su sugerencia. Pero su ofrecimiento es sincero, casi egoísta, pues siente el impulso de decirle que quiere su compañía. El único problema es que no le salen las palabras, la vida le ha negado tantas cosas, que Yut-Lung ya no sabe cómo hacer peticiones sin sonar completamente desesperado. Por eso calla, mientras mira cómo Sing niega con la cabeza, en silencio.

—No es necesario, no quiero incomodar… —balbucea Sing, encogiéndose de hombros, con esa expresión tan suya, la que busca restar importancia a las cosas. Suele hacer eso cada vez que le traía una calificación que no era lo bastante buena para los estándares de Yut-Lung, siempre prometiéndole que para la próxima vez lo haría mucho mejor.

Yut-Lung sonríe apenas, embriagándose de aquellos recuerdos cotidianos. A pesar de estar en Hong Kong, le resultan tan cercanos, que estos guían sus movimientos. Le da un toquecito al colchón, haciéndole un gesto a Sing para que se acerque.

—Sing, en serio, creo que podemos…

—¡Ya dije que no! ¡No vamos a compartir cama! —el grito de Sing resuena en la habitación, vibrando en sus tímpanos y también en todo su cuerpo. Las palabras de Sing parecen traspasarlo, Yut-Lung se queda en pie, tan lívido que siente el estómago hueco y ambos pulmones vacíos. Parpadea un instante, separando los labios, como si la frase de Sing no hubiese sido suficiente, se fija en su expresión tan tajante.

Quiere hablar, pero la garganta no le responde. De repente vuelve a tener trece años, se siente enmudecido por la presencia tan asfixiante de su abuelo, de sus hermanos. Yut-Lung asiente en silencio, girándose y dándole la espalda. El cansancio y el miedo se apoderan de él, tiene que sentarse en la cama porque todo su cuerpo está temblando.

—Buenas noches, Sing —dice al cabo de un instante, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, inspirando hondo, arropándose a ciegas.

Sing no responde a sus buenas noches, pero al cabo de un instante, es él quien apaga las luces de la habitación. Yut-Lung se hunde un poco más entre las sábanas, sintiendo que se está ahogando inevitablemente. Tiene la angustia atorada en la garganta, pero la reprime lo mejor que puede, así como hizo tantos años en su niñez. Recuerda las infinitas noches que pasó así, hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, tan asustado y, al mismo tiempo, empeñado en no ser notado.

Yut-Lung nota las lágrimas, deslizándose despacio, haciendo cosquillas en su piel. Cierra los puños, apretujando la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Solloza ahogado contra el colchón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse, repitiéndose a sí mismo que ya ha pasado por esto antes. Lo repite como un eco, una y otra vez, pero no consigue aplacar el dolor que siente. Es como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, lentamente. Se asusta al darse cuenta que las palabras de Sing, duelen todavía más que los golpes de sus hermanos. Es como tropezar en un abismo aún más profundo. Hunde más el rostro contra la almohada, secando sus lágrimas en el proceso, con viejos monstruos, que ya creía muertos, despertando para ocupar el espacio vacío, al otro extremo de la cama.

 

++

 

Sing es incapaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, duerme a ratos, mientras espanta las culpas que no lo dejan en paz. Le duele la garganta, evocando la forma en que se negó a dormir en la misma cama que Yut-Lung. Presa de su desesperación, Sing no tomó en cuenta la forma en que estaba hablando. Es la expresión rota de Yut-Lung aquello que lo acosa, impidiéndole dormir. Mientras más lo piensa, concluye que hubiera preferido que Yut-Lung le reclamase abiertamente por ser tan grosero, en lugar de darle las buenas noches en un susurro roto.

Sigue sintiéndose miserable hasta el amanecer, con las primeras luces matutinas colándose por la ventana. Se queda más tieso que antes, su cuerpo entumecido en el sofá, cuando escucha a Yut-Lung levantarse de la cama. Escucha sus pasos y después, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Sing es incapaz de moverse, con labios muy apretados, pensando si lo mejor es seguir fingiendo que sigue dormido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. En el silencio de la habitación, resuena una y otra vez, un zumbido que Sing tarda en notar. Yut-Lung masculla algo que él no entiende, pero el zumbido del teléfono no se detiene. Sing se siente estúpido cuando se pregunta quién podrá llamar a esta hora, pues enseguida se responde a sí mismo. La respuesta es demasiado obvia y se le encoge el estómago cuando escucha, otra vez, una puerta cerrándose. Hay tanto silencio en la habitación que Sing deja de ser un cobarde y se incorpora, sentándose en el sofá. Le duele el cuello y el costado, pero nada supera a la opresión en el pecho cuando ve la cama vacía y las sábanas revueltas.

Aunque su primer instinto es esperar, mientras continúa torturándose por su pésimo comportamiento, Sing empieza a perder la paciencia cuando los minutos pasan y Yut-Lung no regresa. Está todavía en pijama, pero se mueve por impulso y culpa, no pierde tiempo cambiándose de ropa. Lo único que hace por su bien, es echarse encima una chaqueta para protegerse del frío de la mañana. Al salir de la habitación, camina casi de puntillas, lo cual es completamente ridículo porque la fastuosa alfombra retiene cualquier sonido que pueda perturbar al resto de los huéspedes. Cuando llega al ascensor, se da cuenta que no tiene idea dónde puede estar Yut-Lung, pero decide pulsar el botón de la recepción. Duda muchísimo que, bajo cualquier circunstancia, Yut-Lung haya ido hasta la habitación de Eiji y Ash, menos a estas horas.

Cuando llega a su destino, las únicas que lo reciben son las dos chicas que están en la recepción, y una familia con dos niños, que están correteando alrededor de sus padres. Sing no puede evitar llevarse una decepción, echándose las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Repasa con la mirada, las vistas hacia la playa, es tan temprano que sólo parece que están allí los trabajadores del hotel. Se fija en las escaleras, donde distingue la silueta inconfundible de Yut-Lung. Lo primero que nota, desde esta distancia, es que lleva el pelo suelto. Sing se siente doblemente miserable, porque la forma en que el pelo de Yut-Lung se mueve con la brisa matutina, tendría que ser lo menos importante en este momento.

Movido por sus impulsos, Sing sigue sus pasos, bajando las escaleras que llevan hacia la playa. Cuando está por la mitad, se detiene de pronto, Yut-Lung se aleja de él, caminando sobre la arena. Sing se pregunta si no estará cometiendo otro error, pues seguramente Yut-Lung quiere estar solo. Recuerda de nuevo su expresión, tan rota, la noche anterior. Se odia a sí mismo por haber sido incapaz de contenerse, pero estaba demasiado asustado ante la idea de estar tan cerca de Yut-Lung.

Luego de deliberarlo algunos minutos, Sing decide arriesgarse y continuar su camino. Baja las escaleras hasta alcanzar la arena, sus pies se hunden al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas de tener control sobre sus propios sentimientos. Sing avanza en silencio, observando cómo Yut-Lung se aproxima a la orilla de la playa. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, nota que está hablando por teléfono.

—Ya sé, ya lo sé… volvemos hoy mismo… —hay una larga pausa entre sus frases, detecta el temblor en su voz y Sing empieza a perder la paciencia, pues puede imaginarse a alguno de sus hermanos gritando desde el otro lado de la línea. Yut-Lung se balancea despacio, para después sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la arena— me maravilla que te importe tanto para que me llames tan temprano a decirme esto. Me vas a hacer llorar, hermano.

Sabe que es una ironía, pero hay algo tan roto en su voz, que le hiela la sangre. Sing se queda quieto, a unos centímetros de él, sin saber cómo revelar su presencia. Yut-Lung murmura algo más en voz tan baja que no alcanza a entender, y después cierra el teléfono. Sing busca fuerza en el arrullo de las olas, en el pelo de Yut-Lung meciéndose con el viento. Las olas acarician sus pies y, de igual forma, las ropas de Yut-Lung.

—Te estás mojando… y quedarás todo lleno de arena de nuevo… —cuando habla por fin, Yut-Lung no se gira, así que probablemente sí sabía de su presencia desde antes. Sing aprieta los labios y, otra vez guiado por sus impulsos, toma asiento a su lado sobre la arena.

Observa el teléfono en manos de Yut-Lung, sus dedos aferrándolo con fuerza. Sing contiene la respiración, buscando las palabras que necesita para disculparse. No tiene idea de cómo hacerlo sin confesar la verdad. Pero debe encontrar una forma de hacerlo, Yut-Lung no merecía un desplante como aquel sobre un asunto tan irrelevante como una cama.

—¿Quién…?

—Wang-Lung… —Yut-Lung no le deja terminar, anticipándose a su pregunta. No lo está mirando, así que Sing puede fijarse en sus facciones sin temor a quedar en evidencia. Ya no hay rastro de esa expresión tan desoladora de ayer, pero sus mejillas están pálidas y sus labios demasiado resecos. Sing odia más que nunca a Wang-Lung, incapaz de entender cómo puede hacerle tanto daño a su propia sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —en otro momento, antes de haber sido un completo idiota, se habría atrevido a tocarlo. Observa la rodilla de Yut-Lung, la tela salpicada de las olas del mar y contiene la tentación de colocar allí su mano.

—No es nada… —la respuesta de Yut-Lung es mecánica, una frase hueca que no concuerda para nada con la expresión de su rostro. Sing vuelve a sentirse culpable, porque él no hizo esa llamada telefónica, pero sí lo trató pésimo ayer. Tiene que hacer algo al respecto, pero antes de abrir la boca, es Yut-Lung quien habla— …lo siento. No sirvo para disculparme, pero estuvo mal haberte besado ayer.

Escuchar aquello es más de lo que puede soportar. Tiene que morderse la lengua para decirle a Yut-Lung que no tiene que disculparse por eso. Que Sing no tiene ningún problema en que vuelva a besarlo, una y otra vez, arrancarle los labios a mordiscos si eso quiere. Se estremece, presa de sus pensamientos asfixiantes y esta vez sí se atreve a buscar su mano. Al final la torpeza puede más que él y sólo consigue agarrarlo de la muñeca. Yut-Lung se gira hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. Anoche, yo… no quería gritarte… no debí hablarte así. Por favor perdóname… —no es exactamente la disculpa tan elaborada que carcomió su cabeza durante toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir, pero es un avance. Su mano suelta despacio la muñeca de Yut-Lung, quien parpadea con una expresión indescifrable. Al menos, le parece que ya no luce tan roto como hace unos minutos. Se consuela pensando que tampoco parece enfadado— mejor… olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿vale? Yo tengo nada que disculparte y tú… bueno, espero que…

—Está bien —Yut-Lung suspira, pasándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia la playa. Sing es consciente de nuevo que las olas están mojando su ropa de dormir y que sus piernas están embarradas de arena. Pero no le importa, porque Yut-Lung acaba de aceptar sus términos y por el momento, no necesita más nada. Tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no decirle lo guapo que luce esa mañana, con su pelo suelto. De momento, se conforma con saber que Yut-Lung no está enfadado con él, que quizás no está todo perdido.

Sing sonríe, abrazando su triunfo repentino.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung echa la ropa mojada hasta el fondo de una bolsa plástica antes de cerrar la maleta. Se siente más liviano, su mente todavía procesando la disculpa de Sing. No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos, cuando era pequeño sus hermanos jamás se disculparon ni una vez con él. Yut-Lung recibió todos los comentarios malintencionados, los moretones en la espalda y los castigos, con los labios sellados, sin esperar una palabra de arrepentimiento. La disculpa de Sing aquella mañana no sólo sonó sincera, sino también fue un soplo de aire fresco después de haber tenido aquella conversación tan pesada con Wang-Lung a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Cuando cae en el asiento trasero del coche, se pone de nuevo sus audífonos, mientras siente la cálida presencia de Sing a su lado. Aunque aquel grito tan tajante, negándose a compartir la misma cama, le escuece en el pecho, Yut-Lung decide quedarse con las palabras de Sing a la orilla de la playa. Con su sonrisa remarcada por las luces del amanecer. Se siente ridículo, atrapado en las redes de Sing sin haberse dado cuenta. Lo peor de todo es que, mientras más lo analiza, sólo concluye que todo esto es su culpa. A él se le ocurrió la genial idea de fingir un noviazgo y alardear en Hong Kong.

Se hunde en el asiento, derrotado por las circunstancias, pero, sobre todo, por Sing. Ahoga un suspiro, fijándose de nuevo en las vistas de la ventana. Antes de encender la música, escucha a Eiji y Ash conversar animadamente, como si no existiese mundo más allá de ellos. Frunce el ceño, lucen tan cerca mientras que él se siente tan distante de Sing en este momento. Se acomoda como puede, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el cansancio acaricie su piel, apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Yut-Lung se adormece al ritmo de la música, un esfuerzo inútil por relajarse y olvidar los problemas por un rato. No está seguro por cuánto tiempo se duerme, para cuando despierta se siente ligeramente mareado y lo primero que nota es su mano rozándose contra la de Sing, sus meñiques tocándose como si estuvieran a punto de sellar una promesa. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su mejilla se frota contra el hombro de Sing, quien está bostezando a su lado. Su estómago se encoge, mientras sigue preguntándose una y otra vez, cómo acabó dormido usando a Sing de almohada.

Aprieta los labios, sus mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza, mientras Sing lo mira con expresión adormecida. A él le toma unos minutos más darse cuenta de lo sucedido, todo gracias a la carcajada de Ash, que les llega desde el asiento delantero.

—Veo que no durmieron nada anoche, ¿alguna historia para compartir? —dice entre risas, deslizando cada palabra con un tono malintencionado. Yut-Lung lamenta no tener ningún objeto punzocortante a mano y que Ash esté manejando, porque entonces morirían todos en mitad de la autopista.

—¡Ash!

—Sólo era curiosidad científica… —se excusa Ash, lo cual no disminuye en absoluto las ganas que tiene Yut-Lung de matarlo. Es incapaz de echar un vistazo a Sing, pues se siente demasiado avergonzado— de todas formas, ya falta poco para que los dejemos en casa. Sanos y salvos.

—Seguro que Wang-Lung estará completamente decepcionado… —masculla con voz ahogada. Su frase es suficiente para que todo el ambiente dentro del carro cambie, pero no se arrepiente, pues ese silencio tenso es justo lo que necesita para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. La cercanía de Sing empieza a alterar sus sentidos a un ritmo ridículo.

Cuando llegan a casa, Eiji se despide de él efusivamente. Yut-Lung se paraliza cuando siente el rápido abrazo de su primo, todo pasa tan rápido, como un parpdeo, que es incapaz de rechazarlo o corresponderle el gesto. Eiji agradece por lo menos dos veces que los hayan acompañado a la playa, pero es Sing quien responde con la misma energía. Él se limita a agradecer la invitación en un susurro, recordándole a Eiji que se verán por última vez en el cumpleaños de la abuela. Ash no pierde oportunidad para recordarle el asunto del viaje a California, pero Yut-Lung decide que no tiene tiempo para estresarse por un viaje hipotético que jamás sucederá. Siente un peso fuera de sus hombros cuando por fin Ash y Eiji vuelven dentro del coche y se alejan hacia el portón de entrada.

—Déjame las maletas… —antes que pueda opinar al respecto, Sing está arrastrando las maletas hacia la puerta. Esta vez no hay nadie que los reciba, así que Yut-Lung no tiene más remedio que seguir sus pasos, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, esperando que en cualquier momento aparezcan sus hermanos.

—¿Sabes, Sing? Creo que podemos…

—Por lo que veo Eiji sí cumplió su promesa y te trajo directo a casa. Pensé que se habían quedado en algún hueco cuestionable, considerando que Ash estaba liderando esa escapada a la playa… —Wang-Lung está hasta lo más alto de las escaleras en la primera planta. A su izquierda está Hua-Lung, ambos tienen la misma expresión de autosuficiencia que le provoca náuseas.

Yut-Lung no sabe cómo contestar, pero siente la presencia cálida de Sing a su lado. Tarda un instante en darse cuenta que Sing lo está abrazando por la cintura. Contiene la respiración, pero entiende que lo está haciendo también como un desafío, aguardando que sus hermanos lancen la primera piedra.

—Estamos muy cansados del viaje, ¿no podemos pasar por esto más tarde? Así tenemos una cena agradable y familiar —comenta, forzando la sonrisa lo mejor que puede. No se atreve a dar un paso en falso, ni literal ni metafórico, pues así cómo guarda silencio, tampoco se mueve de su sitio. Siente la barbilla de Sing descansar sobre su hombro y eso, por un instante, consigue aplacar su angustia. No puede salir nada bueno de que sus hermanos estén juntos para recibirlo.

—La abuela no está en casa, ¿sabes qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo mientras tomabas sol en la playa? Hablar con sus abogados… —Wang-Lung parece molesto, mencionó algo de una junta de accionistas esa mañana, cuando lo acosó por teléfono. Yut-Lung no prestó demasiada atención en ese momento, entonces estaba demasiado preocupado por el beso que le había dado a Sing, angustiado por haber roto su amistad. Pero ahora evoca la conversación caótica con Wang-Lung aquella mañana y recuerda que su hermano mayor parecía muy molesto por cosas de la empresa, que en ese momento Yut-Lung pensaba que nada tenían que ver con él.

—¿Esto es porque crees que administro mal la herencia que me dejó papá? ¿O porque no puedes controlar lo que hace la abuela? —se encoge de hombros, el ceño fruncido, sin entender realmente por qué está enfadado. Desde que murieron sus padres, ha vivido cientos de escenas como ésta. Sus hermanos, y también su abuelo mientras vivía, pagaban sus frustraciones con Yut-Lung. Quiere decirle a Wang-Lung que está cansado de aguantar sus pataletas todo el tiempo, que tiene dinero para pagarse tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero la mano de Sing se aferra a la suya con fuerza. El resto de las cosas dejan de tener sentido, al menos por un instante, mientras Yut-Lung ve sus manos unidas, aferradas la una a la otra con fuerza.

Recuerda a Sing a su lado, en la orilla de la playa, una sonrisa nerviosa pidiendo su perdón. Yut-Lung quiere llorar de pronto, pensando que, en un mundo más justo, tendría más amaneceres en la playa y menos reproches de parte de su familia.

—¿Es que no nos estás escuchando, mocoso malagradecido? —el grito de Hua-Lung lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. A casa. A la planta baja, mientras sus hermanos continúan mirándolo desde las alturas— la abuela se la ha pasado hablando con sus abogados para saber cómo puede heredarte ahora las acciones que todavía tiene a su nombre. ¿Cómo la convenciste para que hiciera eso?

Mientras las palabras de Hua-Lung se asientan a su alrededor, niega rápido con la cabeza. Es lo único que puede hacer para defenderse, porque no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo responder a una acusación como esa. Yut-Lung ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad para hablar con la abuela a solas, ni tampoco mantiene comunicación con ella mientras está en la universidad. Su relación ni siquiera es tan buena, ellos tienen que saberlo perfectamente.

—Yo no… no sé de qué…

—Sí te acuerdas que papá no tenía en regla su testamento antes de morir, ¿verdad? Sé que lo recuerdas, que si te quedaste en esta casa fue por decisión nuestra. Pudimos haberte dejado en la calle, a nadie le habría importado en lo absoluto. Así que, sea lo que sea que le dijiste a la abuela, más vale que desistas de ello. No vas a tener más de lo que ya tienes, no vas a hacer lo mismo que la perra de tu madre y adueñarte de lo que no es tuyo… —Wang-Lung sigue hablando, pero él ya no lo escucha. De pronto es como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, escucha gritos, observa cómo Hua-Lung mueve las manos, a su cuñada entrar en su campo de visión intentando contener el desastre. Observa a Sing subir las escaleras, mientras él contiene la respiración, incapaz de decirle que por favor se detenga. Yut-Lung siente que le fallan las rodillas, usa el último resquicio de orgullo que le queda para sostenerse en pie.

Para su suerte, o quizás para su desgracia, Sing nunca le da alcance a sus hermanos, los guardias de Wang-Lung le cortan el paso. Yut-Lung contiene la respiración, también las ganas de vomitar, y se precipita escaleras arriba.

 

++

 

La decepción por haber sido incapaz de darle un buen golpe a Wang-Lung desaparece enseguida cuando consigue quitarse a los escoltas de encima y nota que Yut-Lung no está por ningún lado. Enseguida la culpa lo sobresalta, mirando las maletas que están allí, al pie de las escaleras, un recordatorio cruel que hace tan sólo unas horas, estaban tranquilos a la orilla de la playa.

Sing sube las escaleras, arrastrando las maletas y echándolas en su habitación, tan sólo para que no estorben en el pasillo. Luego se queda en pie, con el pecho encogido, frente a la habitación de Yut-Lung. No está seguro si debe tocar la puerta, si acaso Yut-Lung desea estar solo, pero acaba decidiéndose porque escucha un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta. Movido por el susto, Sing irrumpe en la habitación, para encontrarse con el diván caído de costado, varios libros en el piso y almohadas a los pies de la cama.

Yut-Lung está de rodillas sobre la alfombra, está tirando de los mechones de su pelo de manera compulsiva. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pues nada le prepara para aquella escena. Sing recuerda con exactitud la primera vez que vio a Yut-Lung, cuando el profesor que tenían en común los presentó. Recuerda que lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento fue su expresión, tan serena y estoica, como un miembro de la nobleza. Nunca, ni en la más descabellada de sus pesadillas, se imaginó a Yut-Lung perder la compostura de esa manera.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¡Te harás daño! —exclama, arrodillándose frente a él. Sing lo aferra de las muñecas, evitando que siga tirando de su pelo. Por un instante, teme encontrarse con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero cuando Yut-Lung lo mira, puede ver con claridad la ira reflejada en su rostro. 

Tiene que sostenerlo con firmeza, porque Yut-Lung lo empuja con fuerza, tratando de alejarse de él. Sing aguanta sus arranques por pura terquedad, pues si ya está en esa habitación, no piensa dejarlo solo, mucho menos en ese estado. Yut-Lung zafa una de sus manos, empujándolo con la palma abierta en su pecho. Sing se tambalea, pero afirma mejor ambas rodillas en el piso.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero tu lástima! —Yut-Lung repite esa última frase varias veces, hasta que queda con voz rota, empujándolo sin demasiada fuerza. Sing no sabe bien qué hacer, está aterrado porque teme que Yut-Lung empiece a llorar de un momento a otro. Se le encoge el pecho de sólo pensarlo, si él apenas pudo consolar a sus hermanitas cada vez que su madre se negaba a tener una mascota, no podrá con eso— ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Se arma de valor, tomándolo con firmeza de los hombros, quizás sacudiéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero consigue lo que quiere, porque Yut-Lung encuentra sus miradas. Sus ojos brillan, pero no hay una sola lágrima en ellos. Sing no está seguro si eso es bueno, pero en este momento agradece que él parezca más contenido. Siente el ridículo impulso de hacer como aquellas películas románticas, donde el protagonista, en una encrucijada, resuelve todo con un beso.

Siente envidia que esto no sea el guion de una película, sino la maldita vida real.

—¡Eres tú el que no entiende nada! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a tener lástima? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —quizás habla más alto de lo necesario, Yut-Lung se estremece entre sus brazos, pero Sing sigue sosteniéndolo con firmeza, no piensa soltarlo hasta que éste tenga unas cuantas cosas claras— ¿Cómo voy a tener lástima de ti? Yut-Lung, tú eres… eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que has logrado tú solo? Yo sé que… si estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente me habría vuelto loco. Pero tú, a pesar que tu familia es una mierda, aquí estás.

Por unos minutos, lo único que se escucha en la habitación es la pesada respiración de Yut-Lung. Supone que no lo hizo tan mal, porque al menos ya no parece enfadado. Su expresión va desinflándose poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un puchero cansado, le recuerda un poco a su actitud al final de aquella fiesta improvisada. No sabe bien cómo, pero una chispa de valentía nace en su interior, impulsándolo a tocar su rostro. Su mano tiembla cuando toca la mejilla de Yut-Lung, pero éste no se mueve, ni tampoco hace ademán alguno para quitárselo de encima.

Sing sonríe, mejillas vibrando de vergüenza, diciendo lo primero que cruza por su cabeza. Si no habla ahora, probablemente acabe cometiendo una estupidez.

—No le debes nada a tus hermanos, Yut-Lung. ¡No te hicieron ningún favor! Eras su hermano pequeño, por supuesto que tenían que acogerte en su casa, cuidar de ti y darte educación. ¡Es lo que hacen las familias! Así que no hicieron nada extraordinario, métete eso en la cabeza. ¿Me entiendes? —aunque se siente torpe, cree que sabe algo sobre familias. La suya no es perfecta, pero él daría la vida por todos y cada uno. Que los hermanos de Yut-Lung pretendan manipularlo de una manera tan sucia no tiene nombre.

Al cabo de un rato, Yut-Lung exhala un suspiro cansado. Sing siente el cosquilleo entumecido de sus rodillas, pero es incapaz de moverse, en especial cuando Yut-Lung se inclina hacia él, un gesto suave, hundiéndose lentamente en su pecho. A Sing le toma unos segundos corresponder el abrazo, porque queda estático, sintiendo cómo los brazos de Yut-Lung se aferran con fuerza a su espalda. Lo siente frágil y pequeño cuando lo envuelve, devolviendo el gesto, pero se obliga a no pensar en ello. Yut-Lung ya se lo dijo, no quiere su compasión.

—Gracias, Sing… —es un sonido tan tenue, que por un momento cree que lo imagina. Pero Yut-Lung se remueve contra él, su mejilla frotándose contra el pecho de Sing. Su única respuesta, es abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—No es nada.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung no baja a cenar, después de aquella escena tan patética, decide darse un baño y pedirle a alguien del servicio que por favor le traiga la cena a su habitación. Acaban trayendo dos porciones de cada plato, porque Sing insiste en acompañarlo. Aunque una parte de él preferiría estar solo, no tiene fuerzas para negarle nada en este momento. Sing es, sin ninguna duda, la única persona por la que Yut-Lung está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Mientras juega con su comida, prolongando su agonía al no tener apetito, piensa en cómo pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por él. Cuando le pidió que lo acompañase a Hong Kong, fue tan tajante al decirle que pusiera su precio, uno que Sing jamás concretó, pues se la pasaron peleando durante casi una hora hasta que él aceptó acompañarlo.

Pero ahora, mientras más lo piensa, sabe que tienen que hablar sobre ello. Aunque nunca hizo eco de ello, recuerda que en más de una ocasión Sing mencionó estar becado en la universidad. Esa fue la razón por la que se conocieron, pues necesitaba que todas sus materias estuviesen impecables. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, sabiendo que nunca será buen momento para traer el tema a colación. Pero ahora están solos, cenando en la tranquilidad de su habitación, así que decide tomar la oportunidad.

—¿No vas a comerte tu pastel de luna? ¡Porque está muy rico! —Sing se chupa los dedos, no está seguro si para enfatizar su punto o sólo para sacarlo de quicio, pero Yut-Lung frunce el ceño al instante. Niega despacio, deslizando su plato hacia él, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que necesita mejores modales.

En este momento, lo que menos le importa es que Sing se coma el pastel de un bocado. Arruga la nariz, humedeciendo sus labios, mientras sopesa las palabras en su cabeza. Tiene claro lo que quiere decir, pero la garganta no coopera, sabiendo que está navegando en aguas turbias.

—Sing… ¿cómo está tu deuda estudiantil? —la frase es mucho más sutil, menos directa, en su cabeza. Yut-Lung se siente estúpido, arrepintiéndose de haberlo preguntado de esa forma.

En cambio, Sing se encoge de hombros, tomando el vaso con refresco y dándole un sorbo. Contra todo pronóstico, no parece importarle su pregunta. Yut-Lung cruza las piernas bajo la mesa, aguardando su respuesta.

—Bueno, en este momento me tiene sin cuidado. Pero, de hecho, estaba pensando si quizás dejar las clases extras el próximo semestre y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. En teoría tengo hasta que termine la carrera para empezar a pagar, pero y si quisiera una especialización, tengo que considerar… —Sing deja el vaso sobre la mesa, Yut-Lung está sentado al borde de la silla, esperando que continúe. Pero Sing nunca lo hace, en lugar de ello arruga las cejas y se cruza de brazos, inclinándose un poco más hacia él. Se siente atrapado, a pesar que la mesa circular los separa— ¿Tú por qué quieres saber eso? No me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca me has preguntado por estas cosas desde que nos conocimos.

Separa los labios, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus mejillas se encienden de vergüenza y baja la mirada, pues la acusación de Sing es tan certera que no sabe cómo defenderse. Es cierto que Yut-Lung nunca le hizo preguntas al respecto, pero eso no significa que no lo escuchara, que no notara cómo Sing era muy juicioso con cada dólar que gastaba en la universidad, cómo evitaba gastos superfluos. Fue muy consciente de ello cuando le dijo que su valiosa compañía en Hong Kong sería recompensada económicamente. Está seguro que Sing tuvo que pensar en su deuda estudiantil en al menos una ocasión, mientras estaban en el avión.

Sólo que, con todo lo que pasó desde que llegaron, hasta ahora no han vuelto a tocar el tema. Pero Yut-Lung está dispuesto a cumplir sus promesas, ahora más que nunca. Cree que es la única forma en la que puede compensarlo por todos estos días, por su compañía y por aguantar las intimidades de su familia. Y también porque, en el fondo, Yut-Lung quiere quitarle esa carga sobre los hombros, en especial porque está a su alcance.

—Sing, yo te dije que si venías conmigo…

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación… —Sing lo interrumpe, haciendo un gesto brusco con la mano. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento. Lo más difícil es mantenerle la mirada, porque Sing no luce molesto, pero tampoco parece dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer— mira, estos días han sido más que suficientes para entender que tu concepto del dinero es muy distinto al de la gente común. Yo sé que para ti significa sólo hacer un giro con tu tarjeta de crédito, sin sudar una gota, pero en el mundo real estamos hablando de mucho dinero. No podría tener una deuda así contigo, ¿entiendes?

Se muerde el labio inferior, porque realmente no lo entiende. Que Sing esté usando un tono tan condescendiente lo hace todavía peor. Yut-Lung no sabe cómo explicarle que toda la herencia de su padre no alcanzaría para compensar todo lo que ha hecho por él. Que su compañía es invaluable, que es probablemente la primera persona que le importa de verdad. Que lo considera su amigo, que gracias a él está aprendiendo qué es ser feliz sólo estando en compañía de alguien. 

—Pero Sing, quiero hacer algo por ti. Esta locura fue mi idea y tú has sido…

—No quiero que discutamos otra vez, Yut-Lung. Ayer pasé una noche de mierda porque me la cagué contigo, ¿vale? Creo que con una sola discusión por dinero es suficiente por el día de hoy —aunque no es tajante o grosero cuando habla, la alusión a sus hermanos y la pelea de hace unas horas, consiguen dejarlo sin palabras. Yut-Lung baja la mirada otra vez, sosteniendo con fuerza el borde de la mesa. Observa sus nudillos blancos, sintiendo que está fallando una vez más, pero no sabe cómo remediarlo.

Está tentado a decirle que es sólo dinero, pero entiende a Sing cuando dice que no quiere discutir. No tiene fuerzas, está cansado de discutir con la gente, una y otra vez. Yut-Lung sólo desea encontrar un poco de paz, aunque sea temporal. Hoy volvió a sentirse de doce años otra vez, incapaz de dormir, aterrado de pensar que sus hermanos lo despertarían a mitad de la noche para dejarlo en la calle, solo y desamparado. Pasó tantos años sintiéndose de esa manera, que al cumplir la mayoría de edad lloró hasta casi desmayarse, pensando que sus hermanos le darían como regalo de cumpleaños una patada, para por fin deshacerse de él.

Lo único que consiguió detener esa avalancha de pensamientos tan terribles fue Sing. Nadie nunca le había dicho que era una persona fuerte, Yut-Lung llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiéndose como una muñeca descosida y aplastada. Pero Sing le habló con tanta firmeza, que, por unos segundos, placenteros segundos, le creyó.

Eso no tiene precio. Pero no sabe cómo decírselo sin quedar en evidencia.

—No pongas esa cara, por favor. No estoy enfadado, ni tampoco creas que olvidé que teníamos un trato. Pero me trajiste de vacaciones, ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginaba viajando a Hong Kong. ¡Y en primera clase! —Sing sonríe con todos los dientes, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, escurriendo los platos levemente hacia la izquierda— debiste ahorrarnos esta conversación y comerte tu pastel de luna, realmente estaba muy rico.

—Lo noté por cómo te chupaste los dedos… —responde enseguida, esta vez incapaz de callarse. Sabe que Sing utiliza ese comentario para desviar el tema, volver las aguas a la normalidad. Yut-Lung no es idiota, pero decide seguirle el juego, para apaciguar sus propios sentimientos— según tú, te enseñaron modales en casa.

—¡Mamá siempre me enseñó a felicitar al cocinero! ¿Qué mejor cumplido que chuparse los dedos? Deberías probarlo, es maravilloso… —Sing se ríe de él, tapándose la boca con las manos. Yut-Lung chasquea los labios, pero sintiéndose repentinamente mejor. Quiere conservar aquel cosquilleo placentero en su pecho por más tiempo.

—Es asqueroso…

—¡Eres un estirado! —exclama Sing, dando una palmada al aire. Yut-Lung arruga las cejas, mientras niega enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero relaja los labios, en un amago de sonrisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	5. Baobing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya para los títulos hay cero originalidad, el de este capítulo lo tomé de un [postre](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/7c/Bing_guan_cau_mei.jpg/300px-Bing_guan_cau_mei.jpg) chino que consiste en hielo triturado, cubierto con un montón de toppings, siropes y frutas principalmente.

Esa mañana, Yut-Lung tampoco tiene ganas de ver la cara de sus hermanos. Y tampoco se siente lo bastante valiente para enfrentar a la abuela. No quiere preguntarle sobre acciones ni abogados, nunca ha tenido una confrontación directa con ella y prefiere prolongarlo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Así que vuelve a pedir que le lleven el desayuno hasta su habitación e invita a Sing a comer con él, chateándole a primera hora. La invitación en realidad es una simple formalidad, pues Sing no tiene nada que hacer en la mesa familiar con sus hermanos si Yut-Lung no está presente.

Es un pensamiento infantil y decididamente egoísta, pero la certeza de que la compañía de Sing le pertenece es gratificante. Yut-Lung se sirve jugo de manzana y deja que el frío moje sus labios, sintiéndose positivo aquella mañana. Sing parece empeñado en poner todos los sabores de mermelada en una sola tostada y su visión tan metódica, untando la jalea de fresas en la esquina izquierda del pan, es demasiado graciosa.

—Puedes usar más tostadas, ¿sabes? Hay suficientes para los dos… —se encoge de hombros, mientras termina su jugo. Con la bandeja también les trajeron una cesta con bolsitas de té, pero hay tantos sabores que a Yut-Lung le cuesta decidirse por uno.

—Ya sé, pero no sé qué tanta hambre tienes y luego no quiero que digas que soy un hambriento desconsiderado… —Sing hace énfasis en la última frase, con una voz que no parece la suya. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando y se queda sosteniendo en el aire una de las bolsas de té.

—¿Se supone que así hablo? Porque yo no parezco un mocoso maleducado… —dice, arrugando la nariz con una mueca de disgusto. Sing le responde, por supuesto, sacándole la lengua. Yut-Lung tiene que apretar la bolsa de té contra la palma de su mano, pues está demasiado tentado a aventársela de una buena vez.

—Tienes razón, hablas como un niñato malcriado, tengo que mejorar mi imitación, por eso es que siempre perdía cuando jugaba a charadas con mis hermanos… —Sing se encoge de hombros, riéndose abiertamente de él. Yut-Lung masculla insultos por lo bajo mientras deja caer la bolsa de té sobre la taza llena de agua caliente. La revuelve con tranquilidad con la cucharilla, hasta que al agua va adquiriendo poco a poco un tono amarillento.

Sing se acaba la mitad de las tostadas y su porción de fruta, mientras Yut-Lung bebe en silencio su té. Aunque la televisión de su habitación está encendida, ninguno de los dos está prestando atención, así que es más bien un ruido de fondo que disimula el silencio entre ambos. Yut-Lung repasa la agenda que tiene en su cabeza, el cumpleaños de la abuela es hasta mañana y tiene un día por delante para enseñarle a Sing más lugares de Hong Kong.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Yut-Lung? —la pregunta de Sing llega de pronto, sin que él se la espere. Por la forma en que Sing lo está mirando, parece un asunto de vida o muerte. Yut-Lung asiente rápido, invitándolo a continuar mientras sigue bebiendo de su té— ya sé que fuimos de compras hace unos días, pero estuve pensando que me quiero llevar regalos para la familia. No he dejado de mandarles fotos, pero me gustaría tener detalles con ellos. A mamá no le importa, pero si llego a New York con los brazos vacíos, mis hermanas no me lo perdonarán nunca.

Yut-Lung se siente ligeramente culpable por no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad. Sing habla tan feliz sobre su familia, sobre llevarles regalos de Hong Kong, que se le encoge el estómago. Una vez más, la realidad lo golpea. Yut-Lung no recuerda que sus hermanos alguna vez le trajeran algo de sus innumerables viajes de negocios. Ni siquiera le hacían obsequios por sus cumpleaños, la única que cumplía por formalidad todos los años, era la abuela.

—Por supuesto, tengo que buscar el mercado de artesanías que nos queda más cerca y ya está. De todas formas, también quiero pasar por el centro comercial, quiero comprar algo para el cumpleaños de la abuela… —se consuela pensando que, al menos, no atrapará de nuevo a Sing en un centro comercial sin sentirse culpable.

—¿Vas a comprarte un _qipao_ nuevo? —Sing parece interesado, los ojos le brillan mientras habla y las mejillas de Yut-Lung reaccionan automáticamente. Siente la piel arder hasta las orejas, quedando en evidencia. Por un instante, cree que Sing no lo está diciendo por ser amable o por quedar bien con él. Que de verdad lo encuentra atractivo.

Pero reprime sus pensamientos enseguida, esa es una puerta que no puede permitirse abrir.

—¿Crees que Jia-Ling se enfade? —responde con una pregunta, mientras relaja los hombros, sorbiendo de nuevo su taza de té y disimulando los nervios que lleva encima. Sing parece encantado con la pregunta, seguramente imaginando todas las muecas que pasarán por el rostro de su cuñada si vuelve a opacarla en la fiesta.

—Tendré que repetir el traje que me compraste, ¿crees que está bien si uso la lavadora? ¿Tus hermanos me cobrarán por ello? —aunque Sing parece despreocupado al respecto, a Yut-Lung se le ocurre una idea. Sopesa un instante sus palabras, pues no quiere desencadenar otro intercambio como el de ayer, en el que Sing ni siquiera lo dejó exponer sus argumentos.

—Si vamos a ir de compras, quizás pueda comprar algo nuevo para ti… —sugiere, mordiéndose el labio inferior y aguardando la reacción de Sing. Tal y como imagina, éste se remueve en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yut-Lung, ya hablamos sobre…

—Sí, dijiste que no querías mi dinero. Pero yo estoy hablando de hacerte un regalo, ¿o es que acaso no puedo hacerlo? —alza una ceja, sintiéndose levemente empoderado. Al menos, consigue que Sing guarde silencio, así que continúa— además, dijiste que querías conseguir trabajo para el próximo semestre. Necesitas tener más ropa presentable y no esas camisetas tan espantosas que siempre te pones.

Sing lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad está insultando su manera de vestir. Sabe que ganó la partida cuando lo ve cruzarse de brazos, arrugando los labios en un puchero mal contenido. Se anota el triunfo con una sonrisa, mientras ve a Sing renegar por lo bajo.

—Sólo acepto porque sabes más que yo sobre cómo vestirse formalmente… —susurra, desinflado en su asiento.

 

++

 

Para tristeza de Sing, la primera parada es el centro comercial. Además, en esta ocasión, tiene que poner buena disposición, porque Yut-Lung lo lleva directamente a una tienda de ropa para comprar su atuendo formal. Sing hace un esfuerzo para no mirar las etiquetas, si empieza a hacer cuentas con los precios, saldrá corriendo de allí y lo único que conseguirá es que Yut-Lung vuelva a ofenderse. Espera que no tengan que hablar sobre el dinero de nuevo, la ansiedad se lo comerá de ser así.

Ahora está frente al espejo del probador, ataviado con saco y corbata. Sing sabe que Yut-Lung lo está manipulando abiertamente para gastar un montón de dinero en él, duda mucho que, para un trabajo de tiempo parcial, necesite presentarse así a la entrevista. Pero Yut-Lung parece completamente satisfecho, pues lo examina con aprobación.

—Para una entrevista no voy a necesitar esto, pensaba buscar trabajo de tiempo parcial en una biblioteca, un restaurante o algo por el estilo. ¿Tú a quién crees que estás engañando? —se queja, arrugando las cejas. Yut-Lung, por supuesto, pasa por completo de él mientras le pasa una corbata roja alrededor del cuello. El característico olor a jazmín le hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero Sing aguanta lo mejor que puede mientras Yut-Lung termina el nudo de la corbata. Está dispuesto a hacer otro comentario ingenioso para hacer que se aleje, pero Yut-Lung se empina, pasando los dedos por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y despejando su frente.

Sing parpadea, pero realmente no está viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sino la expresión satisfecha de Yut-Lung a su lado. El recuerdo de los dedos en su cabello lo está torturando, una y otra vez, mientras mira con detenimiento el destello en sus ojos. Sing cree que está engañándose a sí mismo, cuando jura que hay un atisbo de orgullo en su expresión.

—Tienes que vestirte para el trabajo que aspiras, Sing. No tienes que conformarte con ninguna de esas opciones. Puedes conseguir una buena pasantía en una empresa, si te lo propones… —Sing apenas procesa las palabras de Yut-Lung, el aire no pasa por su garganta, pues él se olvida de respirar, ni siquiera está seguro de dónde está parado en este momento.

Al final, es incapaz de negarse. Cede ante el capricho de Yut-Lung y deja que le compre aquel finísimo traje. Sing se siente doblegado cuando Yut-Lung le entrega el paquete y salen de la tienda, pero sigue pensando en sus palabras. Yut-Lung piensa que él puede conseguirse un empleo a medio tiempo que valga la pena. De repente, es toda la validación que necesita.

Cuando salen de la tienda, Yut-Lung no le da ni un minuto de tregua y entran a otra. Sing quiere decirle que nunca lo imaginó como alguien aficionado a las compras, pero decide mejor guardar silencio. Yut-Lung se acerca a la sección de fragancias y perfumes, hace que la dependienta le muestre todos los que tienen esencias frutales, porque al parecer son los favoritos de su abuela. Sing aguanta y deja que Yut-Lung le muestre tres perfumes por lo menos, a él absolutamente todos le parecen más o menos lo mismo, pero termina diciendo que el de rosas es mejor. Es una respuesta segura, si las rosas son tan populares, será por algo.

—¿A tu madre le gustan las esencias florales o cítricas? Podríamos llevarle alguno… —cuando lo escucha, su primer instinto es pensar que se trata de una broma. Pero Yut-Lung sigue buscando marcas de perfumes y entonces se da cuenta que habla muy en serio. No puede evitar reírse, porque, aunque Yut-Lung hable en plural, es obvio que será él quien pague aquel perfume. Nada más con ver los frascos, sabe que todos esos malditos perfumes deben costar una fortuna.

—Yut-Lung, no tienes que comprarle nada a mi madre, de verdad. Pensé que íbamos a comprar tu atuendo para el cumpleaños de tu abuela… —frunce el ceño, intenta sonar amable, no quiere otra discusión y menos en mitad de una tienda. Pero Yut-Lung vierte perfume en una de las muestras y no parece estar prestándole realmente atención. Sing ya está acostumbrándose a esa estrategia; cuando es ignorado, es porque ya Yut-Lung tomó la decisión sin consultarle.

—Técnicamente, tu madre ahora es mi suegra, así que estoy actuando como haría un buen novio, ¿sabes? —aunque le parece un golpe bajo que Yut-Lung use ese argumento tan infantil, hay algo en su mirada que le roba el aliento. No parece estar burlándose, sino que es sincero— además, me gustaría obsequiarle algo. Después de todo, estoy robando una semana de tu tiempo en familia y yo sé que eso es importante para ti.

Yut-Lung termina la frase sin mirarlo, no sabe si es porque está avergonzado o porque es parte de su juego para que él ceda, una vez más, a otro de sus caprichos. Sing baja los hombros, otra vez rendido ante las circunstancias. Odia que los argumentos de Yut-Lung no sólo sean muy razonables, sino que demuestran que, a pesar de todo, sí que lo conoce bien.

—Mamá no es mucho de perfumes… pero tal vez una bufanda podría funcionar… —sugiere de pronto, el ceño fruncido y con una mueca torpe en los labios. Cuando encuentra sus miradas, Yut-Lung tiene la misma expresión triunfal que hace minutos atrás y él detesta tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad.

Les toma aproximadamente media hora decidirse por una bufanda, y por supuesto que Yut-Lung no se conforma con cualquier trozo de tela. Saca todas las bufandas de seda, esas que no protegen en lo absoluto del frío, sino que son más bien un accesorio demasiado estrambótico. Él intenta convencerlo de conseguir algo más práctico, pero Yut-Lung insiste en que su madre sabrá apreciarlo. Lo cierto, es que su madre sí que tiene debilidad por todo ese tipo de accesorios femeninos, así que, una vez más, acaba cediendo.

Cuando Yut-Lung paga, incluso pide que por favor se lo envuelvan para regalo y le pregunta cuál es el color favorito de su madre. Así es como Sing termina con su segunda bolsa del día, esta vez admira su paquete con aquel lazo verde tan maravilloso como el regalo mismo.

—Mamá intentará abrir el regalo sin dañarlo, estoy seguro… —comenta cuando por fin salen de la tienda. Se sonroja avergonzado, mientras suspira— no tenías que hacerlo, de verdad. Pero gracias, a mamá le encantará.

Por fin, parecen encaminarse a la verdadera razón por la que salieron de compras. Como nada con Yut-Lung es simple, parece ser que tienen que ir a una tienda en particular. Nada más entrar, Sing recuerda que este no es su mundo, que está allí como un mero invitado. Solamente la estructura tan majestuosa de la tienda le corta la respiración, abrumado como el primer día que llegaron a Hong Kong.

Luego de recorrer toda la tienda, Yut-Lung escoge por fin tres _qipaos_ , y él se sienta a esperar afuera de los probadores, balanceando sus piernas. Aprovecha el momento de descanso para enviarle mensajes a su familia. Los mensajes de sus hermanas siempre son sobre preguntas de Hong Kong, quedaron fascinadas con las fotos de la playa. Lao, por supuesto, parece más preocupado e incisivo, preguntándole más detalles sobre Yut-Lung y cómo es que se fueron a un hotel tan ridículamente caro. Su madre, en cambio, quiere detalles sobre todo lo que ha comido.

Se entretiene respondiendo los mensajes de la familia, no está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Yut-Lung sale de los probadores con un puchero de reprobación. Sing alza las cejas, con el teléfono en sus manos.

—¿No te convence ninguno? —le resulta divertido ver cómo Yut-Lung niega con un puchero a su pregunta. Es un gesto tan infantil que le enternece, impulsándolo a levantarse de su asiento— ¿Quieres te que ayude? Según tú, tengo un pésimo gusto, pero puedo intentarlo.

La expresión contrariada de Yut-Lung, lejos de ofenderlo, le provoca una carcajada. Al final, él acepta sus condiciones y deja que Sing recorra la tienda minuciosamente. Antes, cuando entraron, sólo estaba acompañando a Yut-Lung, así que no estaba prestando real atención a ninguno de los trajes que había a su alrededor. Le toma unos minutos decidirse, toma un _qipao_ negro entre las manos, pero antes de mostrárselo a Yut-Lung, vuelve a dejarlo en su lugar. Es objetivamente bonito, pero piensa que quizás Yut-Lung quiera algo que haga realzar su pelo.

Se siente ridículo cuando piensa en ello y, de nuevo, le resulta imposible evitar sonrojarse. Está otra vez atrapado en sus propios sentimientos, unos que no le van a servir para nada, porque todo este viaje es una puesta en escena. Se desespera, mirando los escaparates una vez más. Cuando un trozo de tela rojo se cruza en su campo de visión, tiene una idea. Toma con cuidado el qipao, llevándolo hacia Yut-Lung.

Cuando éste lo toma entre las manos, lo examina con detenimiento. No parece rechazarlo abiertamente, pero tampoco luce demasiado convencido. Sing sonríe, sabiendo que tiene un buen argumento a su favor.

—La corbata que me compraste es roja, pensé que te gustaría continuar con la tradición. Seguro que Jia-Ling estará encantada también… —concluye, aguardando con expectación el veredicto de Yut-Lung.

—Tengo que probármelo primero… —anuncia, cuando se aproxima hacia el probador. Sing toma asiento de nuevo, esta vez demasiado ansioso para responder mensajes de su familia. Los minutos se convierten en horas, tiene el estómago encogido por la impaciencia. Mientras espera, se da cuenta que acaba de escoger un traje para que Yut-Lung se pruebe. Que, si Yut-Lung acepta, será el atuendo que luzca para el cumpleaños de su abuela.

Le parece increíble que hace menos de una semana atrás, Sing se conformaba con aparecer de pronto frente a su dormitorio y tener la suerte de ser bien recibido. Siente que esa escena, en otro continente lejano, sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Se gira enseguida, cuando escucha los pasos de Yut-Lung. Lo primero que nota son los detalles en dorado, es un camino de estrellas que va dejando un dragón mientras asciende al cielo. La tela roja le llega hasta casi los tobillos, pero se ajusta bien a su cuerpo. De nuevo, Sing apenas puede respirar.

—A veces tienes buenas ideas, Sing Soo-Ling… —él lo llama por su nombre completo, y luce satisfecho.

Sing está también satisfecho que, por pura suerte, todavía no le explote el pecho.

 

++

 

Cuando llegan al mercado de artesanías, Yut-Lung es quien termina con todas las bolsas de compras, mientras Sing examina todos los puestos que encuentran a su paso. Llegan allí en taxi y gracias a que el conductor es mucho más hábil que él con las direcciones. Yut-Lung se siente como un anfitrión completamente fracasado, en especial cuando le comenta a Sing que sólo fue allí una vez, de nuevo para una excursión escolar. El mercado, tan lleno de gente, atestado de turistas, no es uno de los lugares que frecuentara en su infancia. Cuando era niño, antes que muriesen sus padres, solía jugar en el vecindario, con algunos de sus compañeros de clase que también eran sus vecinos. Al quedar bajo custodia de su abuelo, vigilado constantemente por sus hermanos, apenas salía de casa. Ahora que lo piensa, recuerda todos esos ridículos cuentos de hadas, princesas secuestradas en torres por brujas malvadas. Yut-Lung desecha ese pensamiento tan ridículo, ni él es una princesa, ni tampoco nadie vino a rescatarlo. Aunque sus hermanos, sin duda, merecen todas las comparaciones con los monstruos y hechiceros malvados de los cuentos.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¿Qué te parece esto? —en un rápido descuido, Sing ya está varios pasos delante suyo. Tiene que abrirse paso entre la multitud, sosteniendo con fuerza las bolsas, para llegar hasta él. Sing tiene algo entre las manos, Yut-Lung examina con la mirada aquella pieza de madera, tallada finamente con la forma de un panda. Es pequeño, pero tiene muchos detalles— a mi hermana pequeña le encantan los pandas, pensé que sería bonito, pero no lo sé…

—Es tu hermana, seguro que si piensas que le gustará… ¿O acaso insinúas que yo tengo gustos más femeninos? —enarca ambas cejas, desafiándolo con la mirada. La respuesta de Sing es automática, pues chasquea la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole a la artesana, diciendo que llevará el panda tallado.

Sing examina tres puestos más, mientras Yut-Lung ejercita su paciencia. Aguanta en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario a menos que Sing llame su atención. Le pregunta un par de cosas más, sobre cuál de los dos espejos es más bonito, para llevarle a su otra hermana. Cuando pasan frente a una artesana que tiene algunas piezas de joyería hechas a mano, Sing escoge un colgante para su madre. Yut-Lung sigue aguantando, sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua, pues los espacios llenos de gente nunca fueron su fuerte.

La gente, en general, sigue sin ser su fuerte.

—Lamento que tardáramos tanto… —se disculpa Sing, quien está cargando sus compras, luce radiante y feliz, mientras ambos se abren paso para salir del mercado.

—Tú tuviste que aguantar todo el tiempo que quise durante el centro comercial, ahora fue mi turno… —se encoge de hombros, zanjando la discusión. Aunque parece que su tono es más tajante de lo necesario, porque Sing lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé si eso es un insulto o simplemente me estás dando las gracias por aguantar todas tus compras de la mañana —masculla, arrugando los labios en un gesto infantil. Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco, mientras aguardan junto con el resto de personas que el semáforo peatonal se ponga en verde— pero sí se nos hizo algo tarde. ¿No quieres almorzar de una vez?

—Supongo que está bien. Más allá podemos tomar un taxi y entonces…

—¡No tenemos que tomar un taxi! —al principio no entiende por qué Sing enfatiza tanto su frase. Luce tan seguro cuando le señala del otro lado de la calle y entonces Yut-Lung entiende a qué se refiere. Al otro lado del cruce peatonal, hay un montón de puestos de comida y vendedores ambulantes. Desde donde está, Yut-Lung puede ver perfectamente humo de varios puestos, aunque el olor no alcanza su nariz. Ni siquiera tiene que volver a mirar a Sing para saber que habla en serio.

—Si me niego, vas a seguir pensando que soy un _esnob_ , ¿cierto? —es una pregunta débil y retórica, que sale de sus labios más que nada para llenar el silencio entre los dos. La mano libre de Sing se aferra a la suya con fuerza, tirando de él justo cuando el semáforo pone la luz verde.

Yut-Lung se siente abrumado ante el desfile de olores que lo rodea. La mano de Sing no lo suelta en ningún momento, mientras se mueven por los puestos de comida. Agradece que su tacto cálido lo esté guiando con naturalidad, porque Yut-Lung se siente torpe y, una vez más, fuera de lugar. Sing se mueve entre la gente como si estuviera en territorio conocido, a pesar que está en un país que no es el suyo. Por la manera en que lo mira, sabe que no es necesario que diga algo para quedar en evidencia. Está más que claro que Yut-Lung no es más que un niño mimado, que apenas se ha expuesto a ambientes como éste.

Como Sing se ofrece a escoger, Yut-Lung no le lleva la contraria. Para él, resulta un alivio que no tenga que complicarse de escoger qué van a comer. Lo único malo de que Sing esté tan empoderado de la situación, es que él también paga todo. Antes que Yut-Lung pueda protestar, Sing le entrega la caja que contiene su almuerzo. Hay tofu frito, _siu mai_ , bolas de arroz y pescado. Todo se ve delicioso, aunque se sentiría mucho mejor si no hubiera quedado como un completo incompetente.

A dos cuadras más, encuentran un parque, donde acaban sentándose en una banca a los pies de un árbol. Colocan los paquetes de compras en medio de ambos, Yut-Lung se siente repentinamente aliviado que haya distancia entre los dos. Desde ayer, concluyó que la cercanía de Sing es a la vez una bendición y una tortura.

—Está muy rico… —se siente en la obligación de decir, aunque sabe que probablemente está dando pie a que Sing se meta con él. Yut-Lung estira sus piernas, cruzándolas una sobre otra, mientras observa al resto de las personas en el parque. Se fija en una mujer que está jugando a la pelota con su hija, están riéndose tanto que Yut-Lung no puede sino sentir envidia de las dos.

—No todas tus experiencias culinarias tienen que ser en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, ¿sabes? —Sing le regala un guiño, con su sonrisa franca tan característica. Yut-Lung está tan satisfecho con su comida, que ni siquiera tiene ganas de enfadarse con él.

—Cuando era pequeño, no salía tanto de casa y seguro que no a estos ambientes. Pero esto está bien… —admite, llevándose el último _siu mai_ a la boca, ayudado con sus palillos. Yut-Lung disfruta del relleno de pescado en la punta de su lengua, degustando poco a poco. Está seguro que su madre seguramente habría disfrutado de una comida improvisada, en la calle, al menos antes de casarse con su padre. Sonríe para sí mismo, recordando las palabras que siempre le decían sus hermanos. Durante mucho tiempo, pensó que ser hijo de su madre era una marca de la que jamás podría deshacerse. 

—Bueno, no puedes hacer mucho por todos los años perdidos, pero me alegra que hayamos conocido juntos esta parte de Hong Kong —las palabras de Sing son un bálsamo que borra de un soplido los malos recuerdos, evitando que lo envuelvan en un humor melancólico innecesario. El corazón de Yut-Lung palpita con fuerza, sintiéndose parte de algo más grande que sí mismo.

Sing le sonríe de nuevo, pronuncia los labios en un gesto espontáneo y genuino. Entonces, Yut-Lung lo entiende. Que aquel burbujeante palpitar en su pecho, sólo puede significar una cosa. Quiere a Sing, de manera irremediable e incontenible. Se sonroja al pensarlo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Yut-Lung duda que haya querido a nadie tanto como quiso a su madre. Pero esta sensación es diferente a la devoción absoluta que siente por el recuerdo de ella. Es cálido, cargado de una esperanza ilusa, una promesa de salir de aquel nido de angustia que lleva encima. Ahora es consciente del peso que tiene sobre sus hombros, que quiere liberarse de él y seguir adelante.

Ser libre. Completamente libre para disfrutar de la compañía de Sing, alejarse del peso de su apellido, del fantasma de su familia.

Quiere decírselo a Sing, pero no sabe cómo. Ni siquiera está seguro que sea el mejor momento para hacerlo, ambos tan lejos de su vida cotidiana. Yut-Lung inspira hondo, embriagándose de un Hong Kong nuevo, uno desconocido hasta ahora para él. Se siente liviano por momentos, ligero y optimista, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía de Sing.

 

++

 

Sing no tiene la más mínima idea cómo es que el chofer de los Lee da con ellos. Yut-Lung no parece especialmente sorprendido y eso le hace enfadar, pensando en cuántas veces habrá tenido que soportar el acoso de sus hermanos. Es su enfado el que le hace hablar, pidiéndole al hombre que se quede con todos los paquetes, porque ellos volverán a casa más tarde. Aunque teme que Yut-Lung lo considere un insolente, su silencio le da cierta tranquilidad. Al final, Sing se sale con la suya, pues el chofer carga todos los paquetes en el maletero y después se aleja, adentrándose en el tráfico de Hong Kong.

Yut-Lung ve alejarse el automóvil con esa expresión melancólica que saca a Sing de sus casillas. Lucía tan contento mientras almorzaban juntos, que verlo con esa expresión ahora es como una broma de mal gusto. Sing decide tragarse su orgullo, destruir la poca dignidad que le queda mientras se acerca a él y toma suavemente su mano. Cuando Yut-Lung se gira hacia él, el murmullo de la multitud a su alrededor, enmudece completamente.

—Anda, enséñame más de Hong Kong.

Cruzan las calles, mezclándose con el resto de la gente, todavía con las manos entrelazadas. Sing no se atreve a retirar su mano y como Yut-Lung tampoco hace ademán de alejarse, ambos continúan caminando de la misma manera. Yut-Lung le enseña calles cercanas a su vecindario, le habla sobre la tienda donde su abuela mandaba a encargar la tela para hacer sus vestidos. También le cuenta que, en alguna ocasión, encontraron un cachorrito merodeando por la calle y que él estuvo a punto de rescatarlo, pero que su padre no estuvo de acuerdo porque era mucha responsabilidad siendo Yut-Lung tan pequeño.

—Recuerdo que fui tan majadero que papá me prometió que, en unos años, me dejaría tener una mascota… —Yut-Lung no termina la frase, pero tampoco es necesario. Sing aprieta su mano con firmeza, como si con ese simple gesto quisiera espantar sus malos recuerdos.

Para su suerte, en su camino se atraviesa un letrero en luces neón y entonces tiene una idea. Sing señala el letrero, el cristal también tiene un _baobing_ dibujado en una esquina, justo cuando una mujer, acompañada de dos niños, sale de la tienda. La niña más pequeña lleva un vaso que parece enorme en medio de sus manitas. Sing observa el vaso lleno de sirope y frutas, mientras se relame exageradamente frente a Yut-Lung.

—¿No se te antoja? —pregunta, con voz cantarina. Por la forma en que Yut-Lung lo está mirando, teme que se niegue rotundamente. Pero cuando lo ve bajar los hombros, en un gesto más cercano a la resignación, sabe que ganó la partida.

—Pero yo invito… —quiere negarse, Yut-Lung sigue invitando prácticamente todo lo que han hecho en Hong Kong. Sabe que está esforzándose en ser un buen anfitrión, aunque Sing ya no sabe cómo explicarle que no quiere parecer un desconsiderado o abusador. Pero acepta sus condiciones, consciente que tiene que escoger cuáles batallas puede ganar y cuáles tiene perdidas desde el inicio.

Lo único malo de su idea, es que cuando entran a la tienda, Yut-Lung suelta su mano. Sing se consuela viendo cómo la dependienta raspa el hielo cuidadosamente, llenando el vaso del tamaño más grande que tienen en la tienda. Le sorprende que Yut-Lung escoja el tamaño más grande, así que decide hacer lo mismo, para no quedarse atrás. Sing escoge casi todas las frutas que tienen en el escaparate, excepto el kiwi, porque nunca le gustó. En cambio, todo el vaso de Yut-Lung está colmado de fresas, cortadas delicadamente en cubos.

—¿Cómo se supone que disfrutes si están todos los sabores mezclados? —le pregunta Yut-Lung cuando salen ambos de la tienda. Sing apenas puede responderle porque está degustando un trocito de melón, mezclado con el hielo desmenuzado.

—Eran demasiadas y no podía decidirme, así que decidí probar de todo un poco. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Las fresas están sobrevaloradas —comenta con aire autosuficiente, aguardando el espasmo de ofensa de su parte. Yut-Lung no lo decepciona, el enfado enrojeciendo todo su rostro al instante.

—Mi exquisito paladar te está juzgando por indeciso, es todo lo que diré… —se encoge de hombros, fingiendo ignorarlo mientras toma las fresas con su cuchara, dando un bocado. Sing lo observa de perfil, estando plenamente de acuerdo con él. Luce exquisito. Hasta cuando está comiendo _siu mai_ callejero, en la banca de un parque, parece un aristócrata. Se le encoge el estómago, consciente una vez más de la distancia que los separa.

Sing aguanta las palabras de Yut-Lung con cierta dignidad, mientras siguen recorriendo la calle. Para cuando lleva más de la mitad de su _baobing_ , Yut-Lung lo toma del brazo. Es tan espontáneo que se asusta y tiene que sostener con fuerza su postre. Yut-Lung le hace un gesto para que crucen la calle, al otro lado es el inicio de un puente y no tiene la más mínima idea de por qué camino van, pero se deja llevar sin ningún reparo. El zumbido de los coches resuena más de cerca en sus oídos cuando caminan por el paso peatonal del puente. Yut-Lung lleva en la mano el vaso vacío de su _baobing_ y lo deposita en el primer basurero que encuentran, justo al final del puente. El vaso de Sing está sólo lleno de sirope y unos cuantos trozos de fruta, que devora rápidamente con su cucharilla, para echar el vaso vacío en el mismo basurero que Yut-Lung.

De nuevo, sus manos vuelven a estar unidas, y Sing se siente un poco culpable por prestarle más atención a ese detalle, que al enorme edificio que está a pocos metros de ellos. Tiene un portón de entrada impresionante, al que le gustaría acercarse un poco más para observar con más detenimiento el edificio, pero no lo hace porque Yut-Lung sigue estático y no se atreve a contrariarlo.

—Aquí estudié la secundaria —dice de pronto, ladeando el rostro hacia él— me di cuenta que estábamos cerca y… no sé, pensé que quería verlo otra vez.

Espera que sea Yut-Lung quien se aproxime, tirando de él con suavidad. Sing entonces examina la entrada, tiene una fuente majestuosa, parece más bien la entrada de un prestigioso hotel que la de un colegio. Pero no sabe de qué se sorprende, desde que puso pie en Hong Kong, no ha dejado de ver cosas que parecen sacadas de revistas o películas.

—Por supuesto, tenía que parecer la corte imperial. No quiero ni saber cómo eran sus uniformes… —comenta con una mueca, pero a Yut-Lung parece hacerle gracia, porque le arranca una media sonrisa. Sing se anota otra victoria por el día de hoy, los labios de Yut-Lung arqueándose en un gesto más alegre, es como un soplo de aire fresco.

—Cuando era pequeño, mamá me había inscrito en la escuela francesa, la esposa del embajador francés y ella se hicieron muy amigas después que se casara con papá. Allí estudié la primaria, pero después de la muerte de mis padres, el abuelo decidió inscribirme aquí porque era el colegio donde él se había graduado, al igual que papá y mis hermanos —la mano de Yut-Lung se posa en uno de los barrotes del portón de entrada. El contraste de su piel blanca contra el metal le provoca escalofríos— fue difícil, todos tenían sus amigos y yo… bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy…

—¿Un tutor gruñón? —Sing lo interrumpe, tirando de su mano con insistencia, encontrando sus miradas. La pregunta resuena con un tono infantil, un intento desesperado por borrar la expresión de su rostro. Funciona a medias, pues Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, pero relaja la tensión en su quijada— si te hace sentir mejor, yo era un desastre en la escuela. Mis notas no eran malas, pero siempre estaba metiéndome en muchos problemas. No fue hasta los últimos años de la preparatoria que decidí sentar cabeza. Tenía una profesora muy buena, ella fue la que me animó a enviar aplicaciones a diferentes universidades. A veces, todavía le escribo, sólo para que sepa que no me descarrilé.

Sing la recuerda claramente. Nadia Wong. Era joven, siempre tenía algo qué decir, así que en una ocasión lo llamó a su despacho, para preguntarle abiertamente por qué seguía haciendo el tonto y desperdiciando todo su potencial. Ella fue la primera persona, además de su madre, que creyó en él. En la graduación, rompiendo todo protocolo, la abrazó tan fuerte que casi hace a los dos perder el equilibrio.

—Yo no hablaba mucho con mis profesores. Bueno… cuando me transfirieron de escuela, mi profesor de literatura era también el consejero escolar y se ocupó de mí lo mejor que pudo. Era buena persona, todos sabían quién era porque tenía un acento extranjero muy gracioso. Era ruso, pero los estudiantes más pequeños decían que venía directamente de Siberia y que sabía cómo cazar lobos en la nieve. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, creo que porque se dio cuenta que en casa eran muy estrictos. Sé que no debí contarle más de la cuenta, pero era un cambio agradable, ¿sabes? Un adulto que se preocupara por mí. Pero terminé escuchándolo tanto que, en una ocasión, después que Wang-Lung me golpeara por no recuerdo qué, le respondí con un empujón, y le dije que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme así. Fui tan estúpido, estaba tan enojado que acabé mencionando su nombre. El abuelo fue a la escuela al día siguiente, muy enfadado y consiguió que lo despidiesen. Nunca supe si volvió a su país o si se quedó en Hong Kong.

Escucha la historia sin interrumpirlo ni una vez, con una mezcla de genuina curiosidad y, también, de preocupación. Sólo por el tono de voz, sabe que la historia no tendrá final feliz. Cuando Yut-Lung termina, vuelve a mirar el majestuoso portón y el edificio tan señorial que está frente a él. Ahora luce menos como un castillo y más como una prisión, sabe que es así como debió verlo Yut-Lung años atrás.

—No fue tu culpa, digo, por si sigues pensándolo. No fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes? —como Yut-Lung no parece hacerle caso, Sing le toma del rostro. Se está jugando no sólo su dignidad, sino también su autocontrol, pero funciona porque los ojos de Yut-Lung se posan en él. A Sing se le encoge el estómago, quisiera hacer algo de verdad para hacerlo sentir mejor— y tu profesor tenía toda la razón. Nadie merece ser tratado así, no tienes que conformarte con el mal trato de tus hermanos, Yut-Lung. Puedes ser libre, si tú quieres.

El silencio que los envuelve es intimidante, sobre todo por la manera en que Yut-Lung lo está mirando. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, Sing no sabe cómo alejarse, porque le parece más guapo que nunca en este instante. Sobre todo, porque Yut-Lung relaja los labios, dejando escapar aquel gesto melancólico en un extraño puchero.

—Eres un optimista, Sing Soo-Ling… —susurra al cabo de un instante. Sing se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso dicen siempre.

 

++

 

Eiji lo llama cuando están en el taxi de regreso. Yut-Lung lamenta no tener el teléfono en silencio para ignorarlo sin remordimiento. Pero se siente obligado a responder, porque Sing está a su lado y pregunta con insistencia quién es. Su primo le dice que pasará más tarde de visita y Yut-Lung no tiene cómo negarse. El único consuelo es que no mencionó abiertamente a su novio, así que ruega para sus adentros que, al menos, pueda ahorrarse su presencia el día de hoy. La última vez que se dejó llevar por los comentarios malintencionados de Ash, acabó sucumbiendo a sus propios deseos y besó a Sing. No puede volver a cometer semejante tontería.

Cuando llegan a casa, su relativo buen humor se evapora al instante. No ha escuchado la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, cuando aparece la silueta de su hermano. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, observando a Hua-Lung desde la distancia. No ha cruzado palabra con ninguno de los dos desde ayer, tras aquella fatídica discusión en la que Yut-Lung acabó encerrado en su habitación, un calco perfecto de toda su infancia.

Contiene la respiración, su pecho se contrae y, de pronto, sus rodillas no le responden, porque lo que quiere hacer es pasar de él, ignorarlo por completo.

—¿Se te perdió algo? Porque pasamos un día muy bueno, no tengo ganas que nos lo fastidien tan rápido… —antes que él pueda decir algo, es Sing quien habla. Yut-Lung se queda en silencio, observando cómo Sing da un paso al frente, colocándose en medio de él y su hermano, a pesar de la distancia entre ambos. Es como una barrera que, de pronto, le da a Yut-Lung la fuerza necesaria para marcar el límite que tanto le hace falta.

—El cumpleaños de la abuela es mañana, luego regresaré a América y no sabrán de mí en mucho tiempo. Así que, por favor, déjame en paz… —no está seguro si es lo bastante tajante, porque Hua-Lung ni siquiera se mueve. Parpadea, tal vez confuso o fastidiado por su actitud.

Hua-Lung suspira, un eco largo que parece incluso cansado, mientras se rasca la barbilla. Su hermano lo mira fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera traspasarlo con la mirada. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, sintiéndose débil cuando coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Sing, aferrándose a él, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos.

—La abuela llegó hace rato, estaba preguntando dónde estabas… —Hua-Lung se encoge de hombros, con una mueca de fastidio. Que mencione a la abuela sólo hace que Yut-Lung recuerde la discusión de ayer, revolviendo su estómago y exacerbando la opresión en su pecho— quiere hablar contigo… y también con tu novio.

El respingo de Sing va al unísono con el suyo, pues no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. De todas las posibilidades, sin duda esta es la única que no se le hubiera ocurrido. La abuela, siempre tan ocupada en sus cosas, en su vida social, está pidiendo hablar con él y, además, está incluyendo a Sing. Su estómago se remueve de culpa, su estrategia se salió de control hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca imaginó hasta qué punto acabaría afectando su vida personal.

—¿Conmigo…? —Sing está tan sorprendido como él, intercambian una rápida mirada de confusión. Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, lamentando no tener una respuesta más concreta que ofrecerle.

—¿Son sordos o qué? Eso fue lo que dije, la abuela quiere verte y me pidió que llevaras a tu… —Hua-Lung alza la cejas, dibujando una sonrisa cargada de malicia en los labios. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño y alza la barbilla, mirándolo desafiante. Puede imaginarse la cantidad de insultos que están pasando por la cabeza de su hermano en este momento. Es casi como si pudiera verlos, y siente ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos— tu _novio_ contigo. No la hagas esperar.

Le fastidia tener que hacer caso a las órdenes de su hermano, pero en esta ocasión hay algo más en juego. Hua-Lung se marcha, con la misma mirada de autosuficiencia de siempre, pero Yut-Lung no se queda a saborear su derrota. Si la abuela quiere recibirlos en sus aposentos, puede ser una buena ocasión para hablar con ella abiertamente. No tiene idea qué estará pasando por su cabeza, pero no quiere más problemas con sus hermanos, no quiere líos de dineros, acciones ni abogados. No hay que ser un genio para saber que tiene todas las de perder.

—Yut-Lung…

—Sólo será un momento, no pasa nada… —le da un toque en la espalda a Sing, un intento inútil de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero duda que funcione. Después de todo, él mismo se siente nervioso, pero tiene que hacer lo mejor que puede para disimularlo— la abuela es estricta, pero tiene demasiada clase para comportarse como lo hacen mis hermanos.

Sigue repitiéndose esa frase mientras sube las escaleras, pero al final no acaba por desechar del todo sus miedos. La abuela nunca alzó la mano para agredirlo durante su infancia, pero eso no es suficiente para que Yut-Lung se sienta cómodo en su presencia. Por eso contiene la respiración cuando llama a la puerta de su habitación, y siente con fuerza los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella anuncia, desde dentro, que puede pasar.

La habitación de la abuela es la más amplia de toda la casa, Yut-Lung puede sentir el respingo contenido de Sing a su lado en cuanto entran. La abuela está sentada en la mesa circular, que está en su balcón, por lo que tienen que atravesar toda la habitación para llegar hasta ella. Yut-Lung ni siquiera lo piensa cuando toma a Sing de la mano, conduciéndolo hasta el balcón. Se mueve por instinto, sus dedos aferrándose suavemente entre los de Sing.

Sólo cuando llega frente a su abuela y nota que ella está mirándolos, se da cuenta lo que está haciendo. Yut-Lung suelta la mano de Sing, el miedo puede más que la culpa, pues no quiere otro enfrentamiento. No aquí, en la habitación de la abuela, un territorio que no le pertenece en lo absoluto.

—¿No piensan tomar asiento? —ella les hace un gesto, señalando con la mirada los dos asientos libres que hay en la mesa. Yut-Lung la obedece y Sing hace lo mismo, sentándose a su lado, pero con notable nerviosismo a su alrededor. Él lamenta no ofrecerle ningún consuelo, pues no recuerda haberse sentido tan vulnerable en mucho tiempo.

Cuando era pequeño, aunque temía a sus hermanos, la presencia que más temía era a su abuelo. Aquel hombre era capaz hasta de hacer callar a sus padres con una sola mirada, una cualidad francamente aterradora. Todos los recuerdos de la abuela, inevitablemente, se desprenden de él.

—Yut-Lung… te pedí que vinieras porque creo que tus hermanos hablaron ayer contigo… —su abuela se sirve más té en su fina taza. Alrededor de la mesa, adornada con un mantel blanco, seguramente bordado a mano, hay una bandeja llena de galletas de diferentes formas y tamaños. La pastelería luce deliciosa, pero Yut-Lung no tiene apetito. Quiere decirle a la abuela que hablar no es precisamente lo que hicieron ayer, pero asiente en silencio, para no contradecirla— hubiera preferido hablar contigo primero, pero no quise restar tiempo de tus vacaciones. Supe por Eiji que estuvieron en la playa, me gusta cuando mis nietos pasan tiempo juntos.

No sabe exactamente cómo responder a aquel comentario, pero la mención a Eiji le pone de mal humor. La abuela, todo tiempo, se expresa bien de él. Escuchar la última frase es como si le estuviera restregando en la cara que es su favorito. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios y, para sentirse menos inútil, llena una de las tazas vacías con té. Llena otra taza para Sing, aunque éste no se lo haya pedido. La coloca frente a él con un rápido movimiento, mientras medita qué dirá a continuación.

—Ah Ma, si lo que dijo Wang-Lung es verdad, no quiero tus acciones. Eso sólo traería más problemas, Wang-Lung está furioso y no quiero ir a una guerra a la que voy a perder de todas formas. Yo ni siquiera… ni siquiera quería estudiar finanzas, lo decidieron por mí, por la tradición familiar. Pero no quiero esto, Ah Ma, sólo quiero festejar tu cumpleaños y regresar a…

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Yut-Lung? ¿Huir? —su abuela ni siquiera lo está mirando cuando le pregunta aquello. Parece más concentrada en las vistas del jardín que hay desde el balcón y, de repente, es más de lo que Yut-Lung puede soportar. Deja caer la taza sobre el plato de porcelana, que hace más estruendo de la cuenta. Nota que está perdiendo el control porque Sing, siempre pensando rápido, atrapa una mano entre las suyas. Es un tacto cálido y reconfortante, un recuerdo que ésta no es su casa realmente, no lo ha sido desde la muerte de sus padres; que su dormitorio en la universidad es más suyo que esta mansión que huele a podredumbre. El roce de Sing le recuerda que en un par de días volverá en avión y se alejará de toda esta mierda una larga temporada, se permitirá respirar con tranquilidad otra vez.

—Yo no salí huyendo, Ah Ma, la familia me exilió. Ni siquiera pude escoger a dónde, todo lo decidieron por mí… —sisea, la voz temblándole y cerrándose en su garganta.

La frase al menos consigue que la abuela lo mire. No parece enfadada, pero hay algo en su expresión que lo enmudece. Yut-Lung sabe que acaba de faltarle al respeto, pero no se arrepiente. Quizás si la abuela se enfada por fin con él, se olvidará de aquella idea de poner acciones a su nombre y entonces las reparta entre sus hermanos. O tal vez decida que lo mejor es dejárselas a Eiji, a pesar que su primo no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se lleva una empresa. A él le da igual, ni siquiera sentiría rencor, Yut-Lung sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz.

—A mí tampoco me consultaron cuando decidieron que querían llevarte a América a estudiar. Nunca estuve de acuerdo… —cuando la escucha, se inclina en el asiento, parpadeando confuso. Ella no suena melancólica cuando lo dice, ni enfadada, simplemente está narrando una situación específica. Yut-Lung tiene de pronto muchas preguntas en su cabeza, si acaso su destino hubiera sido diferente si alguien hubiera dado voz y voto a su abuela en ese momento— no me estoy haciendo más joven cada día, Yut-Lung. ¿Para qué necesito acciones en una empresa a la que ni visito? Si quiero ponerlas a tu nombre, es para que tengas libertad de hacer lo que quieras. No tienes que quedarte a trabajar en Hong Kong, puedes vendérselas a tus hermanos, si te apetece. Pero es tu decisión, es eso lo que quiero darte, la potestad de decidir.

De pronto, es como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Yut-Lung se siente mareado, frágil, lo único que lo sostiene es la mano de Sing, aferrada a la suya con firmeza. Él parpadea, incapaz de encontrar una sola palabra que exprese cómo se siente en este momento. Es una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud, el darse cuenta que su esperanza, tal vez, no sea tan ilusa después de todo.

Antes que él pueda decir nada, Sing se inclina, echándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Es un gesto tan espontáneo, que Yut-Lung no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de la nariz. Se encoge en su asiento, mientras Sing le roba un beso en la mejilla. Tiene que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para contener las lágrimas, de todo el llanto que bulle en su interior. Cuando alza la vista hacia la abuela, ella le está sonriendo.

—Eso de la libertad me suena de algo, ¿no te parece? —Sing le hace un guiño, los ojos le brillan. Yut-Lung nunca lo ha visto tan guapo, el aire se le atora en los pulmones. Lo único que puede hacer para protegerse es ladear el rostro, arrugando las cejas.

 

++

 

Una muchacha, menudita y ataviada con un uniforme negro, entra en la habitación para anunciar la presencia de Eiji en casa. Sing tiene tantas emociones encima, que olvidó por completo aquella llamada telefónica. Ah Ma parece satisfecha con las noticias, y le pide a la misma chica que por favor retire la bandeja de galletas, que todavía está por la mitad. Supone que esa es una señal que tendrán que retirarse de la habitación cuanto antes.

Aunque aquella reunión con Ah Ma parecía intimidante, lo cierto es que Sing jamás se esperó que resultara tan bien. Yut-Lung luce ahora más relajado a su lado, nada que ver con la expresión sombría con la que reclamó a su abuela que lo hubieran prácticamente sacado de Hong Kong sin su consentimiento. Mientras más desenmascara secretos familiares, más ganas tiende de echar gasolina alrededor del jardín y prender fuego a toda la casa. Ahora cree que, al menos, Ah Ma se salvaría del incendio.

—¿Por qué no recibes a Eiji un momento? Me gustaría hablar a solas con tu novio… —se siente ligeramente traicionado cuando escucha eso. Acaba de pensar bien de Ah Ma y al instante siguiente, ella hace un movimiento que lo deja sin palabras. Sing parpadea, incapaz de comprender por qué ella querría hablar a solas con él.

Yut-Lung parece igual de sorprendido, pues ni siquiera disimula la mueca de confusión de su rostro.

—Pero…

—No vas a contrariar los deseos de una anciana, ¿o me equivoco, Yut-Lung? —dice, tan altiva y estoica que ninguno de los dos es capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Sing se rinde a las circunstancias, sintiéndose completamente desamparado cuando Yut-Lung se pone en pie, despidiéndose de Ah Ma con una reverencia muy solemne. Él lo sigue con la mirada, agitando la mano en el aire como despedida, aunque lo que quiere es extender esa misma mano, tirar de él y huir de allí cuanto antes.

La puerta se cierra con un suave movimiento de Yut-Lung, pero él lo siente como un gran estruendo. La brisa fresca del balcón se cuela en sus huesos y Sing es incapaz de contener un leve temblor, presa de la angustia. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, probablemente estaría diciendo algún chiste ridículo para romper la tensión. Pero es incapaz de hacerlo en presencia de Ah Ma. Tiene el presentimiento que cualquier paso en falso que dé en este momento, lo llevará a tropezar, caer el balcón y romperse el cuello.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos? —Ah Ma rompe el silencio, aquella pregunta tan certera que lo deja sin aliento y también sin defensas. Sing traga en seco, sabiendo que la única forma que tiene de responder, es mintiéndole abiertamente.

Si mentirle a Eiji o Ash ha resultado difícil, plantarle cara a la matriarca de los Lee será el doble de esfuerzo. Sing odia mentir, se lo repitió a Yut-Lung decenas de veces, pero no fue lo bastante enfático, por eso se metió en este problema en primer lugar.

—Desde… desde hace poco, pero tenemos un par de años de conocernos. Estaba en el segundo semestre en la universidad, no me estaba yendo especialmente bien en unas materias. Teníamos un profesor en común, Yut-Lung aceptó ser mi tutor… —Sing se reacomoda en el asiento, sintiendo que toma una vez más el control de la situación. Al menos, está diciendo parcialmente la verdad. Ah Ma parece satisfecha con la respuesta, porque asiente despacio, sus manos reposando despacio sobre el mantel.

—No es necesario que te diga lo complicada que es nuestra familia… —Ah Ma ni siquiera parece decirlo con ironía, maneja las palabras con una elegancia que Sing no tendría ni volviendo a nacer tres veces más. Sing se ríe a medias, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si me permite decírselo, con todo respeto, me caen bien sólo la mitad de sus nietos —esta vez sí intenta sonar gracioso a propósito. Ah Ma no se ríe, pero sí luce relajada en su presencia. Sing se conforma con que no luzca enfadada por la grosería que acaba de decirle.

Ella parece nostálgica, hay algo en su gesto que le recuerda a la melancolía muda de Yut-Lung, cada vez que le cuenta alguna anécdota sobre su pasado. La vista de Ah Ma está fija en el balcón, seguramente en los jardines, mientras Sing piensa que le encantaría saber lo que está pensando. Está tan nervioso, que está a punto de jugar con el extremo del mantel, arrugar el borde compulsivamente, pero detiene sus instintos antes de dañar una tela tan fina.

—Creo que, de todos en la familia, Yut-Lung y yo somos quienes más nos parecemos. Quizás por eso nunca hemos logrado comprendernos, a pesar que tengo debilidad por él… —aquella frase lo deja frío. Hasta ahora, en más de una ocasión, ha escuchado a Yut-Lung decirle abiertamente que Ah Ma no hace otra cosa que favorecer a Eiji, su nieto favorito y, al parecer, el único miembro de la familia que de verdad le importa. La mujer ahora tiene una expresión que sólo puede definir como infinita tristeza y a Sing se le encoge el estómago— no he hecho por él todo lo que debería hacer una abuela.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero lo que está haciendo ahora por él compensa algunas cosas. O al menos eso creo… —dice al final, un poco incómodo, porque está caminando en un terreno pantanoso. Ah Ma se encoge de hombros, un gesto febril que Sing no está seguro cómo interpretar.

—Lo siento, estos sólo son los achaques de una anciana. Lo que en verdad quería decirte, es que cuides de él. Sé muy bien que el corazón de mi nieto está cada vez más lejos de Hong Kong y yo cada vez me hago más vieja. Me daría mucha tranquilidad saber que está feliz, aunque sea lejos de aquí… —de nuevo, Ah Ma parece recobrar su compostura. No le tiembla la voz mientras habla, es el canto neutro de quien habla del clima o lo pesado que está el tráfico esa tarde. Sing, en cambio, se siente terrible, víctima de sus propios sentimientos.

Se sienta al borde del asiento, como si estuviera al borde del abismo, clamando por una ayuda que jamás llegará. Sabe que tiene dos caminos, o mentirle una vez más, o meter la pata hasta el fondo y ser sincero.

Sing lo tiene claro, pues eso de mentir nunca se le ha dado bien.

—Yut-Lung es muy terco, siempre quiere cuidarse a sí mismo. Pero yo soy más terco que él, así que no se preocupe. Su nieto no tiene idea… todo lo que significa para mí, yo quiero lo mismo que usted, quiero que sea libre… —sabe que debe verse realmente patético, su rostro sonrojado, luciendo como un adolescente enamorado. Sing es demasiado consciente de sí mismo, de los latidos de su propio corazón, lo que siente por Yut-Lung lo sobrepasa, apenas le cabe en el pecho.

Ah Ma no le responde enseguida, pero dibuja en sus labios una media sonrisa. Una vez más, el gesto le parece calcado a Yut-Lung, ese gesto suave que tiene cuando le da la razón sin palabras.

 

++

 

Aunque originalmente, Eiji le pidió a Ash que lo acompañase, a su novio le salió una cita de trabajo. Su agencia de modelaje lo llamó con urgencia, siempre que sonaba aquel número telefónico significa que Ash ya no tenía control de su tiempo. Se fue bastante enfadado, pues están en medio de sus vacaciones, pero según Eiji entendió, en Hong Kong está el representante de una importante casa de modas y, al parecer, hay posibilidades que Ash desfile para ellos. Se despidió efusivamente de él con un beso, para después decirle con ironía que mandara sus saludos para Yut-Lung.

Cuando llega a casa de los Lee y se anuncia, Eiji espera por su primo en una de las bancas del jardín, mirando desde lejos la enorme fuente. Cada vez que viene a esa casa, lo inundan los recuerdos. Sus veranos en Hong Kong se resumen en todas las veces que intentaba jugar por las buenas con Yut-Lung, mientras intentaba ignorar cómo el abuelo juzgaba con la mirada a sus padres. Siempre le pareció absurdo que su padre no fuera aceptado en la familia porque era japonés. Después, con el pasar de los años, también entendió que la madre de Yut-Lung también era despreciada, en este caso por no venir de una familia con poderío económico.

El mundo del que viene su madre, ahora lo sabe bien, no es más que un cúmulo absurdo de apariencias.

—¿Ash se está portando mal y lo dejaste castigado en el hotel? —Yut-Lung se acerca a él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo. Por un instante, tiene la ridícula certeza que su primo ocupará el espacio vacío en la banca y se sentará a su lado. Pero eso no ocurre, Yut-Lung permanece en pie, cerca de él, de brazos cruzados.

—Le salió una reunión de trabajo… —comenta sin reparos, pues no tiene ninguna razón para mentirle. Yut-Lung enarca una ceja, parece interesado en sus palabras. Eiji estira las piernas, sus pies están al borde las baldosas, rozando el inicio del pasto.

—¿Dejas que tu novio trabaje en vacaciones? Pensé que lo tendrías amarrado al hotel… —aunque comenta con aparente desinterés, Eiji lee entre líneas. O tal vez es su optimismo el que lo orilla a pensar que Yut-Lung parece interesado en sus palabras, en su vida cotidiana. Al menos, tiene que admitir que esta visita a Hong Kong ha salido mucho mejor que todos los últimos años tratando de agradar a su primo, de crear un puente entre los dos.

—¿Es eso lo que harías con Sing? ¿Amarrarlo en el hotel? —Eiji prueba suerte, humedeciendo los labios al final de la pregunta, pronunciando la sonrisa. Teme que Yut-Lung lo tome del cuello y lo arrastre a la fuente para ahogarlo, pero, en lugar de ello, su primo ladea la mirada. Eiji adivina el sonrojo en la punta de sus mejillas y no puede hacer otra cosa más que pronunciar la sonrisa.

—Si Sing se le ocurriera trabajar en nuestras vacaciones, probablemente lo dejaría en una zanja… —Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, Eiji no duda de ni una sola de sus palabras, pero no puede evitar reírse. Se reclina, apoyando ambas manos sobre la banca, consiguiendo un mejor equilibrio.

Eiji vuelve a fijarse en la fuente, por mirar algo que no sea a su primo directamente, pues no pretende incomodarlo.

—Ya sé que no te importa mi opinión, pero me alegra mucho verte tan feliz… —se atreve a decirle, exponiéndose a que Yut-Lung se enfade con él. El silencio a continuación es incómodo y tenso, Eiji recuerda todas las ocasiones en su infancia en que Yut-Lung repetía las mismas frases hirientes que sus hermanos. Eiji también era pequeño, y solía decirle a su madre que Yut-Lung era el peor de todos sus primos. Pero recuerda claramente que en una ocasión lo encontró aquí mismo, en el jardín, refugiado detrás de unos rosales. Tenía las rodillas llenas de tierra, la ropa muy sucia y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Eiji se asustó tanto e intentó ayudarlo, pero Yut-Lung salió huyendo hacia la casa, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre ello y, a los pocos días, Eiji regresó a Japón. Ahora que es un adulto, puede imaginarse por qué Yut-Lung estaba en ese estado y por qué rechazó su ayuda tan abiertamente.

—Sing es… —Yut-Lung no termina la frase, así que Eiji aguarda, espera que su primo encuentre las palabras adecuadas, pero sigue a la expectativa— es demasiado bueno conmigo. No sé si lo merezco.

Yut-Lung no lo está mirando y Eiji entiende que sería una descortesía inclinarse para mirar su expresión. Tiene la urgencia de responder, pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que tiene que medir sus palabras. Casi nunca tiene oportunidad de tener este tipo de conversaciones con su primo, así que no puede dar un paso en falso.

—Ash es un desastre, ¿sabes? Nunca quiere despertar por las mañanas. En una ocasión, arruinó dos relojes porque apagó la alarma bruscamente. ¡Me costaron una fortuna los malditos relojes! Pero una vez, despertó antes que yo, me preparó el desayuno y puso de fondo la música que sonó en nuestra primera cita. Fue la mañana en que me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos. Lloré como un bebé, a tal punto que Ash todavía me lo recuerda cada maldito aniversario… —se ríe al final, justo cuando nota que su primo lo está mirando fijamente. Yut-Lung parece atento a sus palabras, como esperando que llegue a algún punto con eso— ese tipo de felicidad es abrumadora, entiendo cómo te sientes. A veces, algunos momentos, cuando ese idiota está dormido, no puedo creerme la suerte que tengo. Pero, en mi experiencia, no tienes que preguntarte si lo mereces o no, la felicidad es para disfrutarla y punto.

Aunque acaba la frase con una sonrisa, nota que Yut-Lung se remueve en su sitio. Por un instante, teme que éste se vaya y allí acabe que esta conversación. Pero, en lugar de ello, su primo lo sorprende, porque se acerca y toma asiento en el espacio vacío a su lado. Se sienta en la esquina, casi en diagonal, evitando sus miradas con su postura corporal.

—Tú no lo entiendes, no realmente. Siempre lo has tenido todo. El cariño de tus padres, eres el nieto favorito de la abuela, ni siquiera tienes hermanos que te fastidien… —en cualquier otro momento, Eiji se habría sentido ofendido y también muy culpable. Pero ahora, es capaz de ver más allá de las palabras de Yut-Lung. Su primo ni siquiera parece reclamarle a él directamente, su dolor lo traspasa— yo… yo sólo tengo a Sing. Es aterrador, sentir que… alguna cosa que haga acabe con nuestra relación. No podría… no podría soportarlo.

Eiji se atreve a inclinarse hacia él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El simple hecho de que Yut-Lung no lo rechace abiertamente, significa un triunfo para Eiji. Le sonríe a su primo, pues sí que lo entiende. A él también le aterraba perder a Ash al principio, que sus trabajos tan caóticos mandaran la relación a la mierda. Por supuesto, no hay que ser un genio para saber que con los antecedentes de Yut-Lung, todas esas inseguridades se incrementen por partida triple.

—Sing vino aquí, hasta Hong Kong, para acompañarte. Creo que eso lo dice todo. Yo no lo conozco de nada, pero durante todos estos días he visto cómo te cuida y procura siempre que estés cómodo. Sí que lo mereces, Yut-Lung… —de nuevo, le sonríe abiertamente a su primo. Aunque la respuesta de Yut-Lung no es tan efusiva como le gustaría, al menos no está rechazándolo. Cree que es la primera vez que han podido tener una conversación de esta manera.

Escuchan pasos acercarse, Eiji sonríe cuando ve a Sing aparecer y alza la mano a manera de saludo. Por supuesto, lo primero que hace Sing después de corresponder su gesto es fijarse en Yut-Lung. Sin que nadie diga nada, se acerca hacia su primo, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Yut-Lung se estremece ante el contacto, con cejas enarcadas, como sorprendido de su repentina cercanía.

—Sobreviví a Ah Ma, le pedí la dirección de la pastelería donde hacen esas galletas. Voy a tener que llevarme una caja a casa, están demasiado ricas —dice resuelto, con una sonrisa brillante y franca. Eiji observa en silencio, cómo Yut-Lung parece contagiarse repentinamente de su energía, ya no luce sombrío ni melancólico.

Una vez más, ahora en silencio, se alegra por él.

 

++

 

Esa noche cenan solos, los hermanos de Yut-Lung están fuera de casa y Ah Ma decidió cenar en su habitación. La mesa se siente el doble de grande con sólo ellos dos allí, pero Sing lo prefiere así. El ambiente que se respira es completamente diferente, esta comida sí la disfruta cada bocado, la primera vez en aquel comedor tan enorme. Yut-Lung también parece satisfecho, luce tan relajado sin la presencia de su familia, que a Sing casi le explota el pecho de felicidad.

Cuando suben a la primera planta, va detrás de los pasos de Yut-Lung, Sing lo sigue hasta su habitación y cuando la puerta se abre, sigue sus impulsos y entra también. Como Yut-Lung no le dice nada, asume que es bienvenido. Si le pregunta abiertamente, siempre puede usar la excusa de la televisión, pues la que está en la habitación de Yut-Lung es el doble de grande que la que está en la suya.

Yut-Lung sigue sin decir nada por la invasión repentina de su habitación, tan sólo se sienta frente al espejo y se suelta el cabello. Sing se llena de valentía y se recuesta en la cama de Yut-Lung. Es un arrebato, un impulso infantil, en especial cuando toma uno de los almohadones y lo abraza. El maldito almohadón huele a jazmín, una completa tortura que vale la pena.

—Si no te importa, mañana preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa… —Yut-Lung lo está mirando a través del espejo. El pelo cae con libertad sobre los hombros y Sing piensa que eso es trampa, pues viéndose así, no podría negarle absolutamente nada— podemos desayunar juntos de nuevo. Y como ya te adueñaste de la televisión…

Sing se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros, si tiene que quedarse en esa mansión, pero recluido en la habitación de Yut-Lung, no hay ningún problema. Se siente patético cuando concluye que eso sólo significa pasar más tiempo juntos. ¿Puede acaso estar más perdido? Cuando recuerda las palabras de Ah Ma, pidiéndole que por favor cuidase de su nieto, se le encoge el estómago.

—No te preocupes, ya conocí bastante de Hong Kong. Quedarme un día aquí no hará mucha diferencia. Además, todavía puedo meterle una zancadilla a alguno de tus hermanos para que caigan por las escaleras… —da una palmada, como si estuviera maquinando de verdad aquel plan tan malévolo.

Yut-Lung se está riendo, lo nota por cómo vibran sus hombros, pero desde su lugar en la cama, no puede distinguir bien su reflejo, y él le está dando la espalda. Está peinándose, moviendo el cepillo de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos rítmicos. Para Sing es como un canto de sirena, a pesar que Yut-Lung no esté hablando en lo absoluto.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya en un par de días estaremos de regreso… —que Yut-Lung mencione su regreso, le da a Sing un atisbo de extraña esperanza. Volver de nuevo a la rutina, a su vida en la universidad, suena maravilloso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el resto de las vacaciones? —su vida universitaria está en Connecticut, él al menos volverá unos días a New York, para estar con su familia. Pero desde que se despidió de Ah Ma, tuvo claro lo que quería hacer. 

Yut-Lung se toma un tiempo para responder. Sing contiene la respiración mientras cuenta los segundos, las manos apretando con fuerza la almohada que descansa en su regazo. Yut-Lung deja el cepillo sobre el mueble y, sorpresivamente, se gira hacia él.

—En realidad no lo sé… —admite en un susurro, Yut-Lung se muerde el labio inferior, un atisbo de tristeza en su expresión— supongo que volveré a la universidad.

Él desvía la mirada al terminar, quizás pensando que es demasiado patético su plan para el resto de las vacaciones de primavera. En cambio, Sing pronuncia la sonrisa, sintiendo que esa es su señal para armarse de valentía. Se reacomoda en el colchón, con las piernas cruzadas, sentándose al borde. Yut-Lung parece darse cuenta que eso pasa, porque alza ambas cejas, con expresión confundida.

—Sabes que todavía estás invitado a conocer New York conmigo… —sus mejillas se tiñen de vergüenza, pero no se detiene, aunque las palabras cuesten salir de su garganta. Carraspea, agradeciendo que Yut-Lung no lo interrumpa— lo estuve pensando, a fin de cuentas, allí nos deja el avión.

El silencio a continuación le encoge el estómago y cierra sus pulmones. Sing sabe que si Yut-Lung se niega, no podrá evitar sentirse muy decepcionado. Que probablemente, sea una señal de que debe olvidarse de él, desechar esos sentimientos que no van a llegar a buen puerto. Se consuela, adelantándose a los acontecimientos, pensando que si Yut-Lung rechaza su invitación, al menos pasará unas semanas sin verlo y tal vez al reencontrarse en la universidad, haya podido superarlo.

—Pero tú vas a ver a tu familia… —al final, no es la negación categórica que Sing está esperando, por lo que se permite soñar por unos segundos más. Yut-Lung arruga los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente— ya has pasado una semana de tus vacaciones aquí conmigo, no quisiera… no querría robarte tiempo con tu familia. Aunque la mía es un desastre, sé que no pasa así con el resto de la gente.

Hay algo roto en el tono de Yut-Lung que lo hace sincero. No está diciéndolo para darle largas a su invitación, de verdad parece consternado porque Sing pueda ocupar su valioso tiempo en él. Quiere sacudirlo por los hombros y decirle que es un completo estúpido, pues Sing no lleva haciendo otra cosa desde que llegaron a Hong Kong, puede seguir haciéndolo, pero ahora en un terreno conocido.

—Pueden ser sólo unos días, antes que regreses a la universidad. Creo que… puede ser bueno para ti. Necesitas descansar de toda esta mierda también… —antes que él pueda responder de nuevo, Sing le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio. Vuelve a sentirse valiente y se pone de pie, dejando la almohada a un costado de la cama.

Cuando afirma los pies en la alfombra, se siente poderoso, incapaz de cometer ningún error. Mira a Yut-Lung a los ojos, acercándose hacia él, mientras busca en el reverso de su chaqueta aquello que lleva guardado desde esa mañana, en el mercado de artesanías. Rebusca entre la tela, nervioso por un instante porque no la encuentra. Cuando sus dedos rozan la bolsita, se siente tranquilo de nuevo. La saca del bolsillo y la extiende hacia Yut-Lung, quien la recibe con ambas manos. La bolsita de tela está anudada perfectamente, pero Yut-Lung parece tan sorprendido que le toma unos instantes comprender que tiene que desatarla.

Yut-Lung vierte la bolsita en la palma de su mano, dejando caer el pequeño broche en forma de dragón. Sing lo compró en un impulso, pensando que no se atrevería a dárselo de todas formas y que acabaría en posesión de alguna de sus hermanas. Pero han pasado tantas cosas desde aquella mañana, que no puede evitar entregárselo. Después de todo, lo compró pensando en él. Es plateado, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con aquel colgante de plata que examinaron en la joyería días antes. Pero escogió ese color precisamente, recodando las palabras de Yut-Lung sobre las joyas de oro y las de plata.

—La mujer me dijo que el dragón atrae la buena fortuna… —se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa demasiado temblorosa. Sing tiene la tentación de extender la mano para tocar las suyas, pero se contiene. Si lo hace en este momento, un contacto, por tenue que sea, no sabe si podrá controlarse a sí mismo— y no me respondas nada todavía sobre New York. Tienes un par de días para pensarlo.

 

++

 

Sing se queda en su habitación hasta pasada la medianoche. Al necio le tomó más de media hora decidirse por una película, que Yut-Lung ve con mediano interés. Está más ocupado fijándose en que los dos están recostados en su cama, demasiado cerca. Hay al menos un almohadón en medio de ambos, no está seguro si por casualidad o porque él acabó colocándolo allí como una especie de barrera. Pero es en lo único que puede pensar durante toda la película. Ni siquiera parpadea cuando el protagonista sale de situaciones inverosímiles, porque está más atento a cuando Sing se sobresalta en su lado de la cama. Yut-Lung no deja de pensar que nunca ha tenido este nivel de cercanía con nadie, y mientras más lo rememora, se da cuenta que esto no es tan nuevo como parece.

Recuerda infinitas ocasiones en que Sing se quedó dormitando en el sofá de su dormitorio, que llegaba a horas inapropiadas cuando él ya estaba en pijama, que en más de una ocasión trajo comida de domicilio para cenar juntos, aún cuando Yut-Lung ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Su cercanía no es nueva, sólo que Yut-Lung nunca se había tomado el trabajo de seccionarla con tanta intensidad como ahora.

Se remueve bajo las sábanas, mientras Sing comenta algo sobre el villano de la historia. Es una película de fantasía, tienen que rescatar una especie de gema para, por supuesto, salvar el mundo. Pero Yut-Lung, vagando en sus pensamientos, está muy lejos de aquella conversación. Mira de reojo a Sing, completamente ensimismado, con una almohada en el regazo, maravillado con la película. Yut-Lung sonríe, permitiéndose escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, una y otra vez, retumbando por él.

Sí es cierto lo que le dijo a Eiji, su primo está rodeado de gente que lo aprecia y que se preocupa por él, Yut-Lung en cambio, sólo cuenta con Sing. Es indudablemente el único amigo que tiene, la única persona por la que Yut-Lung haría cualquier cosa, sin pensarlo dos veces. Es un sentimiento cálido, pero también aterrador, saber que depende tanto de alguien más.

—Lo siento, creo que me quedé más de la cuenta… —dice Sing al final, cuando ya están pasando los créditos de la película. Luce algo avergonzado, por lo que Yut-Lung se siente impulsado a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sing se ríe, reacomodándose en el colchón, quizás sin creerle— tienes cara que caerás dormido en cualquier momento.

Yut-Lung no tiene sueño, ni siquiera se siente especialmente cansado, pero decide no contradecir a Sing. Lo más práctico es dejar que piense que, en efecto, está cansado. Sing se levanta de la cama, acomodando las almohadas con torpeza, como si quisiera borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia allí. Ambos se miran en silencio por un instante, Sing hace un gesto torpe de despedida con la mano.

—Sing… —presa de sus propios impulsos, Yut-Lung lo llama antes que éste tenga la posibilidad de alejarse demasiado. Tiene tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, que se siente abrumado. Yut-Lung no consigue concretar ninguno en particular, tantas palabras atoradas al borde de su garganta. Contiene la respiración, queriendo tirar de Sing, acercarlo a él, sentir la calidez de su cercanía, arroparlo en un abrazo. Pero teme que, si hace eso, conseguirá arruinarlo todo y eso es lo último que quiere. No puede perderlo, así que prefiere tenerlo a corta distancia, donde pueda manejar sus propios sentimientos— gracias por hoy. Que descanses.

Intenta sonreír, pero no está seguro que con una mueca improvisada consiga disimular su nerviosismo. Está tan concentrado en su propio cuerpo, en dejar de presentar un espectáculo tan patético, que apenas nota cuando Sing se acerca de nuevo al borde de la cama. Es un movimiento rápido, sin segundas intenciones, se inclina hasta darle un beso en la frente. Yut-Lung se queda estático, observando cómo Sing pronuncia la sonrisa, echándose las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Su vista se vuelve borrosa por momentos, incapaz de procesar lo que sucede. Quiere preguntarle cómo se atreve, por qué lo hace, si ahora están solos. Hay una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado en sus gestos, pero no tiene tiempo de asimilarlos con calma, porque Sing vuelve a alejarse una vez más.

—Buenas noches, Yut-Lung.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Yut-Lung se desploma sobre el colchón. Hunde el rostro en medio de dos almohadas, ahogando un grito desesperado que nace de sus entrañas. Está temblando, al mismo ritmo que vibra su interior, porque se siente atrapado. Lleva tanto tiempo acostumbrado a no sentir, a mitigar sus propios sentimientos para no sentir absolutamente nada, para que nada le altere, que nada le duela. Y ahora es como si estuviera frente a un precipicio, a punto de desfallecer.

Yut-Lung se hace un ovillo en la cama, arropándose con fuerza bajo las sábanas, ahogando las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, porque odia llorar. Sobre todo, porque es terreno desconocido. Este llanto no le resulta familiar, es uno lleno de una angustia e incertidumbres nuevas para él. Después de pasarse más de una década de su vida anulando todos sus deseos, se le olvidó cómo es anhelar algo con normalidad. Quiere a Sing con la fuerza de una marejada destructora, con la misma intensidad de los rayos de sol a pleno día, repicando sobre el asfalto de las calles.

Sigue llorando, removiéndose en la cama, incapaz de detenerse. Yut-Lung siente el peso de sus sentimientos alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Se adormece pensando en Sing, en su sonrisa radiante y en el roce cálido de su piel. Sueña con tiempos mejores, lejos de Hong Kong, recorriendo las calles de New York, bajo un horizonte distinto en el que puede permitirse abrigar otro tipo de esperanza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	6. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un poquito de retraso porque la vida se le atravesó en el camino a mi adorabilísima beta y esta historia no sería nada sin ella. El clima de este capítulo es de pronóstico reservado, aconsejo kleenex a mano.

Desde el balcón de su habitación, Yut-Lung observa cómo el servicio está preparando todo para la fiesta. No quiere imaginarse en este momento el laberinto de olores y formas que será la cocina. De sólo pensarlo le da dolor de cabeza, pero los ve trabajar en la decoración del jardín desde mediodía. Los cumpleaños de la abuela siempre fueron así, majestuosos y llenos de gente. Cuando era más pequeño, se sentía abrumado de tal cantidad de gente, ahora que es adulto lo encuentra hasta tolerable, porque mientras más personas, más posibilidades tiene de esconderse de sus hermanos.

Esta es la primera vez que sus problemas no tienen nada que ver con sus hermanos. Evadirlos será pan comido, pero tendrá que permanecer junto a Sing en todo momento. Por suerte, ya sus ojos no parecen estar tan hinchados, gracias a las compresas que se colocó metódicamente al despertar. Yut-Lung luce bastante decente, pero todavía tiene que darse un largo baño, arreglarse con calma y entonces pretender que la presencia de Sing no altera todos sus sentidos.

La puerta se abre a sus espaldas y no tiene que girarse para saber de quién se trata. Sing aparece y tiene lo que parece ser la mitad de un pastel de luna en las manos. Yut-Lung enarca las cejas, pues se imagina dónde debe estar la otra mitad.

—¿Empezaste la fiesta tan temprano? Tienes que dejar algo para los demás —ladea el rostro, evitando fijarse en la sonrisa despreocupada de Sing.

—Me aventuré a la cocina. Temí encontrarme con Jia-Ling, pero sobreviví. Eso sí, eché un vistazo y no sólo todo se ve delicioso, sino que hay demasiada comida. ¿Cuánta gente va a venir? Parece una fiesta para un emperador… no digo que Ah Ma se merezca menos, pero quiero saber qué me voy a encontrar en unas horas… —su sonrisa parece desesperada, a tal punto que Yut-Lung decide apiadarse de él.

—Seguramente vengan más de cien invitados, es lo usual —espera el respingo de Sing, pero éste nunca llega. En su lugar, Sing lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, con el trocito de pastel de luna todavía en los labios. Yut-Lung hace una mueca de disgusto, pues no duda que el pastel acabe cayendo si no sale de su impresión y recuerda que debe masticar bien sus alimentos.

Sing acaba el pastel de luna, pero todavía sigue con esa expresión negada en su rostro. Luce ansioso y también preocupado, mientras Yut-Lung lamenta no encontrar palabras que lo consuelen. No hay manera de librarse de ello, lo peor será que apenas lleguen Eiji y Ash, querrán pegársele para hacer un solo frente contra el resto de los invitados. La perspectiva de soportar al novio de su primo por tanto tiempo le pone los nervios de punta, pero sabe que es a lo mejor a lo que puede aspirar en este momento.

—La última vez que estuve en un sitio con tantas personas fue para mi graduación de la escuela y créeme, apenas me dieron el diploma salí corriendo con mis padres, todos queríamos salir de ese sitio tan atestado de gente. Al final acabamos yendo por un helado, era mejor que quedarse en el gimnasio de la escuela… —como siempre que cuenta anécdotas de su familia, Sing sonríe emocionado. Yut-Lung piensa que, si acepta ese viaje a New York, Sing acabará por presentarle a su familia. Le recorre un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo, pues no podría negarse a una propuesta semejante, jamás podría hacerle ese desaire a Sing.

—Cuando era pequeño, solía pensar que mientras más gente hubiera, era mejor, así podía escabullirme sin que mis hermanos me pusieran atención. Eso es justo lo que haremos esta noche… —sabe que sus palabras no son exactamente un consuelo, sino más bien un plan. Pero Sing parece conforme con sus palabras, lo corrobora con un silencioso asentimiento.

—¿Seguro que no puedo hacer lo del tropiezo en las escaleras? Todavía tengo tiempo para prepararlo todo —termina la frase con una carcajada, Yut-Lung tiene que cubrirse la boca con las manos para evitar contagiarse también.

—No quiero que el cumpleaños de la abuela termine con llamadas a la ambulancia, aunque no niego que la oferta es muy tentadora… —luego de aquel intercambio, el silencio los arropa. Yut-Lung se siente incómodo, la mirada de Sing parece traspasarlo y él no sabe qué hacer con el peso de sus propios sentimientos. Opta por carraspear, fijándose en la puerta del baño, como si aquella fuese su salvación— creo que empezaré a arreglarme.

—¿Tan pronto? —Sing pregunta aquello con un tono de reproche. Yut-Lung no sabe por qué está sorprendido, cuando esa reacción era una gran posibilidad. En realidad, sí es un poco temprano, pero él se toma su tiempo para arreglarse y quiere verse muy bien esta noche. Dejando la vanidad a un lado, quiere arrancarle a Sing otra exclamación de sorpresa. Quiere oír, al menos una vez más, que luce maravilloso. Tiene que desviar la mirada para ser capaz de responderle, así que camina despacio hacia su espejo, mirando luego a Sing por encima del hombro.

—La belleza, Sing Soo-Ling, es un arte que se cultiva con paciencia y dedicación… —le responde con la voz más neutra que puede, balanceando sus pies, el nerviosismo escurriéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque sigue luciendo algo fastidiado, Sing se cruza de brazos con una expresión que bordea la resignación. Tiene una mueca en los labios, luce tan infantil, que Yut-Lung se muerde el inferior de la mejilla, aplacando sus impulsos.

—¿Eso es otro dicho que escuchaste de Ah Ma? —pregunta, pero no le da tiempo a Yut-Lung de elaborar una respuesta, porque se encoge de hombros, mirando un momento por la ventana. Quizás está fijándose en lo mismo que él minutos antes, todo el movimiento que hay en el jardín. Tal vez, Sing está imaginándose cómo lucirá todo tan lleno de gente. Yut-Lung aprovecha para contemplarlo sin demasiado reparo, hasta que Sing se gira de nuevo hacia él— supongo que dejaré que hagas eso de la paciencia y dedicación. ¿Me avisarás cuando estés listo?

Como Yut-Lung le responde con un breve asentimiento, Sing se despide sin mucho preámbulo. Siente el aire en sus pulmones cuando por fin se cierra la puerta, un peso libre de sus hombros. Yut-Lung se mira al espejo, recordándose que no estará en Hong Kong por mucho tiempo más.

Mientras examina su tocador, lo primero que llama su atención es la bolsita donde está el broche que le regaló Sing el día anterior. Con cuidado, desata el nudo y vuelve a sacar el broche, sosteniéndolo con cuidado. No está seguro cómo anoche consiguió mantener la entereza después que Sing se lo entregó. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie le regala algo, que no está seguro si quiere guardarlo en una caja de cristal como una pieza de un museo.

Desecha esa idea tan cursi y ridícula, en lugar de ello se desata el pelo para usar el broche. El plateado contrasta perfectamente contra el negro, Yut-Lung ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando empieza a sonreír. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, llenas de felicidad, y se alegra que Sing no esté presente para verlo.

El broche es bonito, luce delicado en medio de su descuidado moño. Sabe que funciona a la perfección con su _qipao_ , y una parte de él se pregunta si acaso Sing habrá pensado en ello también cuando escogió precisamente aquel broche. Mientras más se mira, más le convence, pero cuando se quita el broche y lo contempla de nuevo entre sus manos, tiene una segunda opinión.

Aquel broche es un regalo, algo que Sing escogió especialmente para él y no merece que Yut-Lung lo utilice en una fiesta donde no está haciendo algo más que aparentar. Cuando se ponga ese broche, quiere que sea en un momento real. Quiere lucir ese broche lejos de Hong Kong, no en un ambiente artificial; cuando estrene ese broche, sólo quiere la compañía de Sing a su lado. Es en ese momento cuando también toma la decisión de quedarse unos días en New York con él. Aceptará su propuesta, se quedará a su lado todo el tiempo que Sing se lo permita.

Cree firmemente que tomó la mejor decisión, así que guarda con cuidado el broche, anudando de nuevo la pequeña bolsa de tela. Sólo para asegurarse que su plan saldrá al pie de la letra, toma la bolsita entre las manos y se acerca hacia su maleta. Está casi intacta, pues contra todo pronóstico ha utilizado la mayoría de la ropa de su armario, al igual que todos los artículos de aseo personal que están en su baño.

Así que no le resulta ningún problema colocar la bolsita dentro de otro bolso más grande, donde tiene guardados sus papeles de viaje, su pasaporte y también los tiquetes de avión. Cierra la maleta y vuelve sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia el armario, donde va a buscar su _qipao_ rojo, el que Sing escogió para él ayer.

 

++

 

Cien invitados. Sing está seguro que al menos treinta carros ya pasaron por el portón de entrada y, de estos, se han bajado al menos dos personas cada vez. Todavía ni sale de su habitación y ya se siente abrumado, pero piensa en las palabras de Yut-Lung. Mientras más gente esté a su alrededor, hay más posibilidades de perderse en la multitud para evitar a Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung.

Piensa en ello mientras termina de anudarse la corbata, lo suyo no son las ropas excesivamente formales, pero supone que tendrá que empezar a acostumbrarse. El mundo al que aspira después de graduarse de la universidad, consiste en este tipo de vestimentas. No sólo de trabajar bien, sino también de aparentar. Sing no sabe cómo se supone que sobreviva en un mar empresarial si apenas puede con una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Son casi las ocho de la noche cuando Yut-Lung llama a la puerta. Lo primero que nota, por supuesto, es la tela roja. Se entusiasma cuando se lo ve puesto, a pesar que ese haya sido el acuerdo cuando estuvieron de compras el día de ayer. Por instinto sube la mirada, fijándose en su pelo, el adorno que acompaña su moño sí es plateado, pero tiene forma de flores. Sing parpadea un instante, la pregunta atorada en su garganta y la decepción en la punta de la lengua. Está a punto de hacerlo, preguntarle si acaso no le gustó el broche, pero Yut-Lung alza ambas manos hacia él, acomodando el nudo de su corbata. Sing hace una mueca, mientras mira cómo los dedos de Yut-Lung anudan con fuerza la tela.

—Te gusta restregarme en la cara que no sé hacer esto bien, ¿cierto? —alza ambas cejas, olvidándose por un instante el asunto del broche, demasiado concentrado en la expresión severa de Yut-Lung mientras lo ayuda a arreglarse. Yut-Lung también le acomoda los hombros del saco, un movimiento grácil que ajusta la tela en el lugar correcto.

—No sé qué harás para tus entrevistas de trabajo… —por el tono que lo dice, parece como si Yut-Lung estuviera genuinamente consternado. Sing sonríe, el rubor en la punta de la nariz, embriagado por el aroma a jazmín de su cercanía.

—Te puedo contratar como mi asesor de modas —se ríe abiertamente, mientras Yut-Lung hace una mueca con los labios, prendiéndose de su brazo y empujándolo para que avancen hacia la puerta. Sing quiere decirle que es trampa, que así tan cerca, con las manos alrededor de su brazo, es imposible que se enfade con él por no llevar el broche que le regaló.

—No me llegarías al precio, pero buen intento —Yut-Lung es quien abre la puerta, diciéndole también que, para su suerte, Eiji y Ash acaban de llegar. Supone que, en parte, por eso fue a buscarlo, para sentirse doblemente acompañado. Al menos por Eiji, pues está seguro que Yut-Lung preferiría morir envenenado que aguantar la compañía de Ash en una fiesta de este tipo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo se supone que nos quedaremos en la fiesta? —Yut-Lung se detiene en medio del pasillo, Sing no tiene más remedio que hacer lo mismo. No cree que su pregunta haya sido tan dramática, pero Yut-Lung parece meditar bien su respuesta. Apenas darán las ocho, está seguro que por lo menos no podrán librarse de este espectáculo antes de medianoche.

Eso suma cuatro largas horas de espera, como mínimo. Sing intenta consolarse pensando que, al menos, la comida será buena. O eso pudo deducir de su escapada de emergencia a la cocina durante la tarde.

—Creo que para la medianoche tienen preparados fuegos artificiales, así que… —no deja que Yut-Lung termine su explicación, pues su cuerpo responde automáticamente. Sing echa un silbido que resuena en todo el pasillo, un sonido rápido y maleducado para salir de los nervios que tiene encima.

¡Fuegos artificiales! Sing sólo recuerda verlos cuando celebran Año Nuevo en el Barrio Chino, cuando era niño, en una ocasión, lloró tanto que Lao tuvo que cargarlo en sus hombros para que él pudiera ver el espectáculo por encima de la multitud, porque para entonces su hermano era considerablemente más alto que él.

 —¿Van a tener también una orquesta musical? —pregunta medio en broma, pero antes que Yut-Lung pueda afirmar o negar, hace un gesto rápido con la mano— mejor no digas nada, si escucho otra de las excentricidades de tu familia, me desplomaré en el piso en este momento.

—No exageres, Sing… —masculla Yut-Lung a su lado, con expresión constreñida. Sing enarca las cejas, pensándose por un instante que no es momento para hacer una escena. Pero, quizás son los nervios, quizás las ganas de quedarse a solas con él unos minutos más, lo que dicta sus movimientos. Sing se inclina, tirando de Yut-Lung, flexionando las rodillas y fingiendo que está a punto de desplomarse.

—No exagero, sólo digo la verdad… —siente la presión de los dedos de Yut-Lung, aferrándose a él para que no quede en el suelo. Sing se está riendo, mientras Yut-Lung palidece, pensando que acabarán rodando escaleras abajo, a pesar que todavía estén en medio del pasillo. Por un instante, se pregunta si incluso con el murmullo de los invitados, se alcanzará a escuchar su carcajada y los gritos de enfado de Yut-Lung.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Yut-Lung tira de él, con una expresión tan enfadada que Sing no puede evitar reírse más. Pero acaba por compadecerse, en especial porque si sigue manteniendo el equilibrio sólo con una rodilla flexionada, seguro que acabarán en el suelo de verdad. Y no quiere pagar las consecuencias si algo le sucede al _qipao_ de Yut-Lung, en especial porque lo escogió él mismo— ¡Sing!

Se incorpora rápido, tomando a Yut-Lung de la cintura. Ambos quedan allí en el pasillo, en medio de un abrazo casi forzado. Yut-Lung tiene ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho y hay fuego en su mirada. Sing le regala una sonrisa, pero sabe que eso no será suficiente para librarse de su enfado.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclama, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos titilando de furia. Sing pronuncia la sonrisa, siente el impulso de decirle que así, tan enfadado luce todavía más hermoso. Pero no puede traicionarse a sí mismo, quedar en evidencia allí, cuando ni siquiera han bajado con el resto de los invitados.

—Te prometo que no me desmayaré de verdad con los fuegos artificiales… —se encoge de hombros, tratando de salir de la tensión con aquel comentario tan infantil. Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco, pero al menos ya no parece que tenga ganas de asesinarlo. Masculla algo rápido mientras lo toma de nuevo el brazo, haciéndolo avanzar hasta que llegan a las escaleras.

Desde allí, Sing puede visualizar por completo a los invitados que empiezan a llegar. Empieza a sentirse abrumado y ni siquiera han bajado el primer escalón, la sensación de asfixia es horrible.

—Recuerda que tu meta de esta noche es no desmayarte, lo acabas de prometer… —el problema con el tono frío de Yut-Lung, siempre aderezado con ironía, es que nunca sabe a ciencia cierta si está tratando de confortarlo o si, por le contrario, se está burlando de él. Sing enarca una ceja, arrugando la nariz y obligándose a reprimir todos los nervios hasta el fondo de su estómago.

—Acepto el desafío.

 

++

 

Ash odia las multitudes. Seguramente nadie fuera de su círculo podría adivinarlo con facilidad, dado que su trabajo implica tratar con infinidad de gente desconocida, asistir a cocteles de las firmas de moda, lanzamientos de colecciones y pasarelas durante todo el año. Pero eso es diferente, porque viene con el trabajo y no tiene más que aceptar con buena cara aquello que le da de comer. Aceptar venir a una reunión familiar, y de esta envergadura, sólo lo hace porque se trata de Ah Ma. Y porque Eiji le prometió que lo dejaría planear sus próximas vacaciones. Falta exactamente un año para que puedan tomarse un tiempo libre al mismo tiempo, pero Ash tiene una carpeta en su computadora, llena de opciones antes de decidirse por una.

Piensa en ello, en las infinitas posibilidades que tiene para disfrutar un tiempo a solas con Eiji, a su medida, mientras observa la fachada de la mansión. La residencia de los Lee está exquisitamente decorada, en una ocasión le ofreció a Wang-Lung contactarlo con una importante revista de arquitectura para que viniesen a hacer tomas del interior y los jardines. Por supuesto, fue un ofrecimiento mal recibido, Ash ya lo sabía, así que disfrutó las muecas de Wang-Lung a manos llenas. La familia materna de Eiji siempre supuso un problema, desde la primera vez que pisó Hong Kong, Ash no se sintió bienvenido.

Al menos, con el pasar del tiempo, Ash aprendió a lidiar con las personalidades de Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung. Tenían un comportamiento tan infantil, que la mayor parte del tiempo resultaba divertido meterse con ellos sólo para predecir sus reacciones. Pero, sin duda, Ash todavía no conseguía descifrar al menor de los primos de Eiji. Y eso le sigue fastidiando hasta el día de hoy, porque al parecer, ese es el único de sus primos que a Eiji de verdad le importa. No se cansa de repetirle a su novio que su mayor debilidad es ver siempre lo bueno de las personas. Él todavía duda que haya algo bueno en Yut-Lung, pero mientras lo ve bajar de las escaleras del brazo de Sing, piensa que quizás pasó por alto algo que Eiji sí vio alguna vez.

—Yut-Lung… ¿quieres opacar una vez más a Jia-Ling? Va a ponerse furiosa porque ella también escogió un vestido rojo —le comenta con una sonrisa, mientras que Yut-Lung alza una ceja. Siempre tiene la barbilla tensa, cada vez que se encuentran. Ash no recuerda haberlo visto sonreír antes, hasta que fueron a la playa y lo vio convivir a solas con Sing. La verdad es que, aunque le guste meterse con Eiji y decir que exagera, él también se sorprendió de ver que Yut-Lung parecía una persona casi normal.

—A Jia-Ling jamás le ha lucido el rojo, pero le gusta vivir en negación… —es la conclusión de Yut-Lung, tan certera y ácida que le arranca una carcajada. A su lado, Eiji es mucho más disimulado y al menos alcanza a morderse el labio inferior para no parecer un maleducado.

Ash se fija un instante en Sing, que parece más tieso que las columnas que hay en la salida del jardín. Siente un brote de empatía hacia él, pues este es un mundo hostil e hipócrita al que uno nunca consigue acostumbrarse del todo. La ventaja que tiene Ash, es que no se toma demasiado en serio a sí mismo, y cree que fue así que consiguió ganarse el favor de Ah Ma sin muchos problemas. Todavía recuerda la primera ocasión que visitó esta casa, cómo se ganó a la abuela de Eiji hablándole sobre las puestas de sol en Massachusetts y dónde vendían los mejores _hot dogs_ de todo Estados Unidos. Eiji sigue diciéndole que tuvo mucha suerte.

—Aunque lamento decir que quien parece caperucita roja esta noche eres tú Sing… —cuando obtiene su atención, le regala un guiño y una sonrisa, la más conciliadora que encuentra en su repertorio. Ash da un paso al frente y le da un toque en el hombro, para enfatizar su apoyo— no te preocupes, en cualquier momento tiraré de la alarma de incendios y entonces verás qué tan rápido corren tus cuñados…

—Ash… —antes que Sing pueda responder a sus planes, Eiji tira de él. Es un gesto suave y sutil, pero suficiente para que Ash sepa que debe cerrar la boca. Antes que llegaran a la fiesta, le prometió a Eiji de decenas de formas posibles, que iba a portarse bien. La parte más difícil del acuerdo, fue prometerle que trataría bien a Yut-Lung— ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?

Las luces alrededor de los árboles del jardín, le hacen pensar irremediablemente en Navidad, a pesar que no están en diciembre. Es fastuoso y demasiado para su gusto, pero se guarda sus comentarios de la decoración porque justo en ese momento, un mesero se cruza en su camino. Antes que Eiji pueda decir algo al respecto, Ash le está ofreciendo una copa de vino. No es igual que la cerveza, su preferida, pero no está mal para remojar el paladar y sentirse un poco más desconectado de este ambiente tan plástico que le dará dolor de cabeza en cualquier momento.

Eiji es quien marca el paso, abriéndose camino entre los invitados con una facilidad maravillosa. Ash no tiene más remedio que seguir los pasos de su novio, hasta que encuentra una banca desocupada, cerca de un árbol demasiado decorado para el gusto de Ash. Eiji toma asiento y Ash no pierde su tiempo en ocupar el espacio vacío a su lado. Se acomoda lo mejor que puede, estirando las piernas y observando a sus anfitriones. Lo primero que llama su atención, es que Yut-Lung no está bebiendo. Las veces que han coincidido en reuniones familiares, él siempre está con una copa en la mano. Ash no puede decir que lo culpa, él también afrontaría una familia de esa calaña con varias copas encima, pero su actitud sobria le resulta curiosa.

—Veo que el champán no te acompaña esta noche, Yut-Lung. ¿O es que acaso estás reservándolo para cuando estén solos? —siente la mirada de Eiji sobre él ni bien termina la pregunta. Ash sabe que está rompiendo su promesa, no lleva ni media hora en la fiesta y ya está haciendo enfadar a Eiji.

Yut-Lung parpadea, la luz artificial es lo bastante fuerte para notar su nariz, enrojecida de enfado. Sin embargo, se sorprende cuando lo único que hace Yut-Lung, es recostarse despacio contra su novio. Sing se estremece, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, la misma expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

—Yo no te pregunto cómo pasas el tiempo libre con mi primo, Ash… —responde Yut-Lung, ambas cejas enarcadas. Alza la barbilla desafiante y, tal vez en un arrebato impulsivo, toma la copa que tiene Sing en la mano y le da un sorbito, para después devolvérsela. Lo hace con una elegancia que parece espontánea, pero Ash sabe que son movimientos metódicos y que no dejan nada al azar.

—Pues será porque no te da la gana de preguntar, porque en realidad… —la frase queda a medias, porque Eiji lo está mirando con expresión furiosa. Ash se ríe y hace lo único que sabe para calmar a su novio, darle un beso rápido y demasiado meloso. Cuando se separa, Eiji sigue teniendo la misma expresión de furia, pero ahora está sonrojado, así que Ash sabe que ganó la contienda— ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! Además, lo que hacemos no es apto para el horario infantil, no creo que Yut-Lung quiera que traumaticemos a su novio.

—¡Soy mayor de edad! —exclama Sing, quejándose con una mueca exagerada, que sólo confirma lo joven que es.

—Yut-Lung, tu novio es un completo encanto. Vas a tener que prestárnoslo alguna vez, para que venga con nosotros a Tokio… —Ash extiende la invitación quizás demasiado pronto, en un ofrecimiento espontáneo. Tal vez se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden, porque los ve intercambiar miradas de urgencia, como si Ash los estuviera invitando a caminar por el desierto sin ninguna brújula a mano.

Al cabo de un instante, es Yut-Lung quien carraspea y contesta.

—Tal vez alguna vez podamos ir.

—¿En serio? —ahora es Eiji quien se emociona, el rostro de su novio se ilumina más que las absurdas luces de la decoración. Sólo por eso, Ash se muerde la lengua y no se le ocurre decir lo obvio. Técnicamente, era una invitación para Sing, pero Yut-Lung acabó agregándose en el paquete.

Tal vez Eiji sí tiene razón y este noviazgo le está haciendo bien. Si Sing es la pieza de la fórmula que falta para que Yut-Lung decida, por fin, tratar a Eiji como familia, los llevará a recorrer todo Japón en coche, manejado por él mismo.

 

++

 

Considerando las circunstancias, puede ser mucho peor, se repite Yut-Lung una y otra vez. El ambiente en la fiesta es animado, no parece la habitual zona de guerra que es su casa. Además, la compañía de Sing hace todo mejor. Se siente estúpido y débil por permitirse que algo tan sencillo consiga calmar sus nervios, plantarlo en tierra y olvidar que el resto de su vida es un campo minado. Está todavía pensando en ello cuando Ash y Eiji se despiden por un momento, porque hay alguien a quien su primo parece muy interesado en saludar. Le dicen el nombre, pero Yut-Lung no lo registra, así que los deja ir por un instante. Su primo luce radiante, la sonrisa cargada de ingenuidad que conquistó a la abuela desde que eran niños. Yut-Lung se sorprende al pensar que no le importa verlo así de feliz, ni siquiera le causa la más leve irritación. Tan sólo espera que con la emoción no tropiece y entonces, ahora sí, se le cumplan todos los deseos a Ash al verlo completamente mojado con el agua de la fuente.

—¿Crees que en algún momento de la noche podamos ver a tu abuela? —Sing mira a su alrededor, como si en la amplitud del jardín quisiera dar con ella. Con toda probabilidad, Ah Ma debe estar de nuevo en el salón del té. Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, fijándose en la luz que se ve desde el piso superior. Le sorprende darse cuenta que, al parecer, el despacho está encendido. Como allí sólo tiene acceso la familia, seguramente alguno de sus hermanos también se cansó de sonreír para los invitados— es que… bueno, es su cumpleaños después de todo.

El comentario de Sing, cargado de preocupación, lo trae de nuevo a la fiesta. Yut-Lung baja la mirada, la silueta de Sing luce de pronto como el escenario de un cuento de hadas. Le parece ridículo, cómo las luces del jardín delinean el contorno de su rostro. Ridículo. Guapo. Espléndido.

Yut-Lung ni siquiera se acuerda cómo respirar.

—Ah Ma está ocupada con sus amigas, no te preocupes. Seguramente nos llamará a sus aposentos mañana, para despedirse de nosotros —intenta tranquilizarlo, prediciendo los movimientos de su abuela. Cree que eso es probablemente lo que suceda, en especial porque con tantos invitados a los que no ve todos los días, no va a tener tiempo de sobra para dedicarle a ninguno de la familia.

Aunque quiere concentrarse en Sing, la luz del despacho lo distrae de nuevo. En especial porque distingue la silueta de Hua-Lung, mirando hacia el jardín. Arruga la nariz, pues desde esta distancia puede imaginarse perfectamente la mueca de disgusto de su hermano.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sing también se gira, mirando con curiosidad. Él también no tarda en notar la presencia de Hua-Lung porque arruga su expresión— qué espectáculo más espantoso. Lo que más me fastidia es que está haciendo trampa, de haber sabido que uno podía esconderse en una de las tantas habitaciones de esta casa, te habría invitado a ver maratones de películas hasta que se fuera el último invitado.

Yut-Lung se muerde la lengua, aquejado de una risa que apenas es capaz de contener. Se tiene que llevar una mano al rostro para cubrirse y no llamar demasiado su atención. Sabe que es una tontería, Sing no ha dicho más que un comentario absurdo para criticar que su hermano no esté presente en la fiesta. Pero es incapaz de reprimir aquel brote cálido que brota de su pecho. Es automático, aquel cosquilleo en su pecho que ahora sabe bien qué significa.

La felicidad, esa de la que hablaba Eiji, es tan intensa que teme quemarse si la observa por mucho tiempo.

—¿Yut-Lung…? —su nombre le suena maravilloso en la voz de Sing. Mientras normaliza su respiración, piensa que quiere escucharlo, una y otra vez, decir su nombre cuando estén a solas.

Se siente liviano, presa de sus propios sentimientos, incapaz de pensar racionalmente. Yut-Lung no puede evitar preguntarse si así se siente el resto de la gente siempre. Él quiere sentirse, por un momento, como el resto. Ser alguien que no está siguiendo un papel, que no está pretendiendo todo el tiempo, aguantando la respiración. Lo único que desea, es librarse de las sombras que siempre lo acompañan.

Quiere ser sincero, aunque parezca que está pretendiendo.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando toma a Sing de la barbilla, reacomodando su rostro hacia él. Cuando sonríe, intenta ignorar el rubor en las mejillas, el cosquilleo molesto en todo el cuerpo. Silencia sus pensamientos, y sólo se empina para darle un beso. Cierra los ojos mientras recuerda aquella ocasión en la playa, lo que los rodea ya no es la brisa marina, sino el molesto murmullo de los invitados. Es un beso lento, esta vez Yut-Lung disfruta del sabor de los labios de Sing entre los suyos y se siente validado cuando las manos de Sing se posan en su cintura.

Su corazón repica con fiereza contra su pecho, como un tambor fuera de control. Yut-Lung se siente pleno, como una persona completa. Es una sensación tan abrumadora que se siente mareado, pero las manos de Sing lo sostienen con firmeza. Cuando ambos se separan, la sonrisa de Sing es brillante, sin duda la mejor imagen que ha visto en su vida. En ese momento, Yut-Lung sabe que no puede separarse de él, no podría soportarlo. No tiene idea cómo, pero necesita mantenerlo a su lado.

—Yut-Lung…

—Lo siento… —baja la mirada, la realidad de pronto lo golpea con fuerza. Todavía tiene su mano en la barbilla de Sing, así que la retira despacio. Ninguno de los dos hace el primer movimiento, no están dispuestos a alejarse el uno del otro. Una de las manos de Sing continúa posada en su cintura y eso hace que Yut-Lung se pregunte si acaso hay una ínfima posibilidad que, al volver a América, la relación entre ambos no sólo no se destruya, sino que cambie a algo como esto.

Tiene miedo de sólo pensarlo, hace daños que Yut-Lung no se permite soñar. El problema con los sueños, es que mientras más se prolonguen, más posibilidades hay que se conviertan en pesadillas.

Siente el impulso de decirle que salgan de esta ridícula fiesta y que suban hasta su habitación. Que quiere estar a solas con él, que le fascina su compañía. Está a punto de hacerlo, pero la aterra la idea de discutir otra vez. Yut-Lung recuerda hace unos días en la playa, Sing se escabulló en el sofá, desesperado por poner distancia entre los dos. Duda que pueda lidiar con una situación parecida, menos en medio de toda esa gente, con su primo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¡Yut-Lung! —sus acciones son demasiado lentas y la magia se rompe cuando escucha la voz de su cuñada, llamándolo con urgencia. Tal y como le dijo Ash minutos antes, sí que lleva un vestido rojo. Yut-Lung enarca una ceja, porque está sonriendo abiertamente y eso no es más que una mala señal— dime… ¿acaso has visto a Hua-Lung? Lo descuidé por unos minutos y ahora no sé…

Jia-Ling se interrumpe a sí misma con una carcajada, parece realmente divertida con sus propias palabras a pesar que no ha dicho nada gracioso. Se fija en la copa de vino que lleva en la mano, está hasta el tope, y sólo por su actitud adivina que no es la primera de la noche. La risa estruendosa, y el hecho que lo esté buscando precisamente a él para preguntar por su hermano, son claros indicios que no está sobria.

—Creo que está por allá arriba, ¿tan pronto dejó a su esposa sola? Qué desconsiderado de su parte… —Sing es quien responde, chasqueando la lengua y señalando hacia la única ventana encendida de la primera planta. Ahora ya no parece que esté la silueta de Hua-Lung, pero todo indica que alguien sigue en el despacho.

—Pero, ¡qué amable eres! —la respuesta de Jia-Ling es reírse de nuevo, fijándose descuidadamente en la ventana del despacho. Hace una mueca de disgusto, es evidente que no parece contenta con que Hua-Lung se haya olvidado de ella— tendré que recordarle a Hua-Lung que es un hombre casado. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Quién iba a decir que me serían útiles?

Parece extasiada, a tal punto que hace una reverencia de agradecimiento, demasiado cerca de ambos. Yut-Lung sólo se da cuenta del desastre cuando siente húmedos los zapatos y entonces alza la vista para ver la copa de Jia-Ling, ahora llena hasta la mitad. Ella parpadea un instante, como si no comprendiese lo que está sucediendo. Después, vuelve a reírse, murmurando unas atropelladas disculpas y yéndose de allí rápido, diciendo el nombre de su hermano junto a otros insultos que Yut-Lung no reconoce.

—Lo hizo a propósito, ¿pero quién se cree que…?

—Está bien… —Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros, cortando a Sing, que parece realmente indignado. Él tan sólo lamenta no haber podido apartar a Jian-Ling antes, debió prever la tragedia apenas escuchó su risa ahogada en alcohol. Siente los pies húmedos y fríos, no tardará en sentir la piel demasiado pegajosa— pudo ser peor, al menos no arruinó mi _qipao_. Sólo tengo que cambiarme de zapatos.

—¡Te acompaño! —Sing parece entusiasta, pero él niega con la cabeza. Está a punto de decirle que no es necesario, pero Sing ya está caminando a su lado. Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco, rindiéndose a las circunstancias.

 

++

 

Están al pie de las escaleras cuando Yut-Lung descubre que, efectivamente, algunas gotas de vino salpicaron en la tela de su _qipao_. A Sing se le encoge el estómago cuando ve su expresión, mitad herido, mitad furioso. A él no le parecen más que unas cuantas gotas que apenas se distinguen en el rojo de la tela, pero se imagina que, por minúscula que sea, cualquier mancha en algo tan fino debe ser una completa tragedia. Una razón más para detestar a Jia-Ling, en especial porque sigue pensando que lo hizo a propósito.

—Creo que voy a tener que cambiarme… —decide él, todavía examinando la tela con cuidado. Está inclinado, tomando un extremo del _qipao_ con una de sus manos. Sing se humedece los labios, sintiéndose mal por él— me llevará algo de tiempo, tendré que ir hasta la lavandería también, para que me ayuden con esto.

Está a punto de hacer un chiste sobre si Yut-Lung no puede quitar manchas de tela, pero se muerde la lengua. En primer lugar, porque Yut-Lung de por sí está molesto y no apreciará su humor negro. En segundo lugar, porque Sing tampoco sabría qué hacer para quitar una mancha en una tela tan fina sin dañarla. Sabe que es una tontería, es más bien un asunto para reírse, pero le recuerda que, una vez más, no tiene la más remota idea de cómo es el mundo en que Yut-Lung se mueve. En el que seguirá moviéndose, sin importar que estén en Hong Kong o América.

—Regresa a la fiesta si quieres, tardaré un poco más, quédate con Eiji y Ash, deben seguir por allí… —ajeno a sus pensamientos, Yut-Lung le sugiere lo más práctico. Aunque su tono es suave y un amago de sonrisa adorna sus labios, también parece decidido, porque no le da tiempo a responder mientras sube las escaleras, directo hacia su habitación. El primer instinto de Sing es seguirlo, a riesgo que Yut-Lung se moleste todavía más cuando lo vea llegar a su habitación, pero cuando está en la primera planta lo piensa mejor. Tal vez sea buena idea hacerle caso y volver con Eiji y Ash.

—¿A ti también te abandonaron? ¿Pero qué clase de novio es Yut-Lung? —cuando oye la pregunta, Sing se gira al instante. Frente a él está Jia-Ling, con una enorme sonrisa. Ya no tiene ninguna copa de vino en la mano, pero sus movimientos siguen siendo torpes. Él no sabe qué responderle, en especial cuando Jia-Ling se acerca y lo toma del brazo. Asume que es para apoyarse y no caer, después de todo, están en la primera planta, muy cerca de las escaleras.

—Seguro que Yut-Lung es mucho mejor novio que Hua-Lung un buen esposo… —masculla, la nariz arrugándose cuando nota que Jia-Ling tira de él con fuerza. Sing hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, pero Jia-Ling tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta. Avanza un par de pasos, para no perder el equilibrio, mientras idea un plan para quitársela de encima sin ser grosero. Pero por la forma en que ella le está sonriendo, no parece que vaya a ceder tan fácil.

—¿Apostamos? —Jia-Ling sigue tirando de él, mientras Sing intenta zafarse. Es difícil, porque la manera más sencilla de quitarse de encima semejante problema, sería empujándola. Pero se resiste a hacerlo, porque teme que ella tropiece, caiga, y entonces se arme un escándalo. No quiere verse en la situación de explicarle a Yut-Lung por qué empujó a su cuñada, en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ah Ma.

Sing odia ser tan blando, no haberla empujado, porque cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro y descubre a Wang-Lung cerca de él, siente escalofríos. ¿De dónde salió? No deja de preguntarse eso, pero la única respuesta que obtiene es la sonrisa de Wang-Lung.

—¿Te importa si hablamos cinco minutos? —aunque la pregunta trata de sonar neutra, hay algo en su tono que no da espacio a la negociación. Wang-Lung le saca unos cuantos centímetros, él no tiene posibilidad cuando éste prácticamente lo empuja al despacho. Sing aprieta los labios, maldiciendo no haberle hecho caso a Yut-Lung y volver sobre sus pasos, de regreso a la fiesta.

Hua-Lung está sentado tras el escritorio, con una sonrisa. Sing realmente no entiende lo que está pasando, hasta que hay algo vagamente familiar sobre todos los papeles que están sobre el escritorio. Lo distingue casi por casualidad, es el logo de su universidad y por instinto, se acerca, sólo por pretender que está prestando atención a algo que no es la cara de Hua-Lung. Sing se arrepiente apenas lee los papeles, quedándose estático allí, al borde del escritorio. Debe notársele en la cara, porque escucha la risa de Wang-Lung a sus espaldas.

—¿De verdad pensaste que nuestro hermano iba a traer alguien a casa como si nada? ¿Qué no nos íbamos a tomar el trabajo de averiguar todo sobre ti? Yut-Lung es joven y bastante estúpido, cualquier idiota con mucha labia habría podido meterse en sus pantalones. Pero la información que nos dejó el detective fue muy interesante… —Wang-Lung toma asiento en una de las sillas vacías, frente a su hermano. Sing sigue de pie, sin saber a cuál de los dos mirar, intentando procesar sus palabras.

—Yo siempre supe que había algo raro contigo, Yut-Lung jamás traería a casa a nadie por voluntad propia, y menos alguien como… —Jia-Ling se acerca hacia el escritorio. Sing nota las dos copas de vino vacías, una de las cuales ella rellena con la botella de vino que tiene en las manos. Ella se humedece los labios, mirándolo con una sonrisa despreocupada— como tú.

El insulto nada disimulado de Jia-Ling no alcanza a ofenderlo. Porque Sing no sale de su sorpresa, de ver su historial académico sobre la mesa, junto con sus datos personales. Se siente mareado, débil, completamente a la merced de los hermanos de Yut-Lung. Quiere salir de allí a toda prisa, huir lo más lejos que pueda. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de ese modo.

—¿Cuánto te está pagando Yut-Lung por todo esto? —la pregunta lo hace palidecer, siente el ácido brotar de su estómago. Se gira hacia Wang-Lung, quien está sentado de piernas cruzadas, sonriéndole con soberbia. Es un golpe seco y certero, Sing no tiene ni siquiera cómo defenderse, no hay palabras que nieguen lo evidente— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no íbamos a saberlo tarde o temprano?

—Tienes una deuda estudiantil bastante alta, y estoy seguro que con el trabajo de tus padres, no van a poder ayudarte a cubrirla. Además, tienes dos hermanas pequeñas que todavía no se valen por sí mismas…— Sing siente el fuego en la punta de la lengua, mientras escucha a Hua-Lung hablar así de su familia— ¿me vas a decir que Yut-Lung no te ofreció algo a cambio por todo esto? Eres perfecto, un mocoso necesitado y una fachada escandalosa para hacer pasar vergüenza a la familia.

—Si Yut-Lung tuviera buen corazón, diría que eres un buen proyecto de caridad. No tienes tan mal aspecto si estás bien arreglado…— Jia-Ling, riéndose todavía, rodea el escritorio y se sienta en el regazo de su esposo.

Sing aprieta los labios, de repente entendiendo muchas cosas. De pronto, su mente completa los espacios en blanco de todos los comportamientos de Yut-Lung. Se lleva una mano a la frente, sintiéndose realmente estúpido. Tiene ganas de gritar, de romper todos esos papeles y también la botella de vino. Pero, sobre todo, tiene ganas de huir de allí cuanto antes. De ese despacho y esa maldita mansión, de dejar a Yut-Lung y a toda su jodida familia atrás, de una buena vez.

—No tienes idea cómo nos hemos reído todo este tiempo.

La frase de Wang-Lung resuena contra los fuegos artificiales, cuyo sonido repica constante contra la ventana. Sus palabras son, por fin, la gota que colma el vaso.

 

++

 

Yut-Lung decide ponerse esta vez un traje formal, mucho más práctico, dejando su colección de _qipaos_ intacta por el resto de la noche. Cree que sus zapatos están completamente arruinados y maldice por lo bajo a su cuñada, quien habrá logrado su objetivo de hacerlo rabiar y obligarlo a cambiarse. Incluso se suelta el moño, anudando únicamente su pelo con una liga.

Termina de cambiarse cuando escucha los primeros fuegos artificiales. Se pregunta cómo demonios se hizo tan tarde, si apenas parece que la fiesta comenzó hace una hora atrás. Se siente culpable, pues sí demoró más de la cuenta, quién sabe en este momento qué estarán haciendo Eiji y Ash con el pobre de Sing. Se muerde el labio inferior, pensando que tal vez debió permitirle que subieran juntos a su habitación. Después de todo, no duda que Eiji y su flamante novio habrían encontrado formas de divertirse a solas sin ningún tipo de problema.

Cuando sale de su habitación, sigue escuchando los fuegos artificiales de fondo. Le fastidia tener que rebuscar entre todos los invitados para dar con Sing, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomará. Piensa buscar primero en el jardín, donde probablemente sigan Eiji y Ash.

—¡Hua-Lung! —está al inicio de las escaleras, rozando el barandal, cuando escucha el grito de su cuñada.

Se queda estático, mirando cómo está su hermano en el suelo, y Sing golpeándolo con fuerza en el costado. Wang-Lung intenta detenerlo, pero antes que pueda hacer algo al respecto, Sing también lo golpea, esta vez en el rostro. Jia-Ling está escandalizada, aferrada a la puerta del despacho. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, sin entender exactamente qué está pasando. ¿Cómo está Sing allí? Cuando se despidió de él, seguía en la planta baja.

—Sing, ¿qué está pasando? —Yut-Lung se acerca, cortándole el paso. Sing no parece estar dispuesto a darle explicaciones a nadie, pero él quiere saber por qué demonios acaba de golpear a sus hermanos. Sabe que probablemente ellos lo hayan provocado, pero, de todas formas, no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Me voy de aquí… —Sing parece escupir la frase, ni siquiera lo está mirando y, por un instante, Yut-Lung piensa que escuchó mal. Parpadea, presa de la confusión, mientras observa cómo Wang-Lung ayuda a Hua-Lung a incorporarse. Vuelve la vista a Sing, pero entonces se arrepiente, porque hay algo gélido en su mirada que le encoge el estómago— déjame pasar.

Sing nunca le ha hablado de esa forma, ni tampoco lo ha visto de esa manera tan distante. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando llevaban sólo semanas de conocerse. De hecho, en ese entonces Yut-Lung encontraba irritante que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué te pasa? —Yut-Lung dispara todas las preguntas, sin detenerse en ninguna. Necesita respuestas, le vale en este momento que Sing responda cualquiera.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus hermanos? Porque han pasado mucho tiempo burlándose de mí. Y también de lo predecible que eres… —Sing le responde con una sonrisa hueca que lo deja sin aliento. Yut-Lung niega con la cabeza, una forma inútil de decir que sigue sin comprender nada— lo saben todo, Yut-Lung. Saben que no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros, que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estabas comprando mi tiempo. Porque eso hiciste, ¿cierto? Desde antes de poner un pie en Hong Kong, sabías que era el único estúpido con deudas que sería capaz de hacer este absurdo viaje por ti.

Yut-Lung palidece, ahogando una exclamación. No sabe cómo es que, a pesar de no estar mintiendo, todo aquello suena espantoso en labios de Sing. Niega de nuevo, pero no le salen las palabras. Quiere decirle que no es cierto, la única razón por la que está allí es porque Yut-Lung confía en él.

Que es la única persona en la que confiaría a ciegas. Tiene la frase ahí, atorada en su garganta, enmudecida por la angustia que siente.

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que no? Yo también… yo también lo pensé, que tú no serías capaz. Pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo, al menos esta maldita vez. Dime en este momento si no me trajiste aquí únicamente para que hiciera el ridículo. ¡Querías que fuera el bufón de tu corte! Es eso, ¿o me lo vas a negar? La única razón por la que me pediste ayuda es porque sabías que soy el tipo de persona que jamás encajaría en tus ridículas reglas de sociedad, en una mansión tan fastuosa como esta, en…

—¡Basta! —es sólo una palabra, pero resuena en el pasillo. Yut-Lung siente que cada letra raspa su garganta, sus labios tiemblan de ira, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Niega de nuevo, pero esta vez con menos énfasis y más culpas encima. Puede ser que, siguiendo sus impulsos, esa haya sido su idea inicial. Pero necesita explicarse, es sólo que no puede. La mirada de Sing le impide pensar bien— Sing, no te vayas. Por favor…

Por un instante, el brillo en los ojos de Sing cede. Yut-Lung está aguantando la respiración, esperando su veredicto. Por escasos segundos, se permite soñar de nuevo. Que, al menos, Sing lo escuchará y no saldrá de su casa en mitad de la noche, quién sabe adónde, en un país que no es el suyo. Pero de pronto, su burbuja estalla en cuanto escucha la risa de Wang-Lung, diciendo una frase que no alcanza a comprender porque, a fin de cuentas, no le importa. Lo único que puede ver en este momento es su esperanza evaporarse entre los dedos, viendo cómo Sing hace una mueca de enfado.

—No quiero oírte, ya dije que me voy. ¿O es que no lo entiendes? Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que todo se haga según tu capricho, pero no soy tu sirviente, Yut-Lung… no importa cuánto quieras pagarme, no lo soy… —sus hermanos siguen riéndose, y esta vez, la risa de su cuñada resuena también en sus oídos. Yut-Lung ni siquiera tiene claro cómo es que sigue en pie, quizás es el espanto que lo mantiene estático, incapaz de moverse. Sing fuerza una especie de sonrisa, señalando a sus hermanos— te dejo en buena compañía. ¿Sabes? Cuando los conocí no podía dejar de sorprenderme por lo diferente que eras, pero me equivoqué. Eres exactamente igual a tus hermanos.

Hay algo en su interior, diminuto, el último resquicio de dignidad que le queda, que se rompe por fin. Yut-Lung siente que está observando su cuerpo moverse, gracias a la furia que lleva encima. Las palabras de Sing son más de lo que puede soportar, un golpe del que no puede reponerse. Es la puñalada que, por fin, rompe con sus ilusiones. Es como abrir los ojos, y despertar en el infierno, del que nunca se fue realmente.

Yut-Lung no lo piensa cuando da un paso al frente, cuando su mano se mueve con fuerza, estampándose en la mejilla de Sing. Escucha las exclamaciones de sus hermanos, cree distinguir la voz de Eiji, tal vez la de Ash, pero no le importa. Está furioso, tan concentrado en no permitirse llorar que no puede pensar en nada más.

—¡Si eso es lo que piensas entonces lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Te odio, Sing Soo-Ling! —las palabras le queman en la garganta y lo empuja, abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos, echando a un lado a su cuñada, quien se queja a gritos de sus malos modos.

A él no le importa, pues por fin se refugia en el despacho, cerrando la puerta con estruendo. Se deja caer al suelo, se desploma como un animal herido por un disparo. Ahora sí escucha las voces con claridad, en especial a su primo tratando de preguntar qué sucede y a Ash llamando a Sing.

Yut-Lung hunde el rostro en las rodillas, todo su cuerpo temblando. Solloza despacio, volviendo a tener doce años de nuevo, encogido sobre sí mismo, para no molestar a nadie.

 

++

 

Le duele la mejilla.

Sabe que es estúpido, considerando las circunstancias y todo lo que ha pasado, que eso sea lo único en lo que puede pensar en este momento. El ardor en su piel. Los ojos de Yut-Lung, centellando ira. Le gritó que lo odiaba. Sing no cree que se haya sentido peor en toda su vida, aunque una parte de él se sienta culpable, tampoco pudo contenerse. Se arrepiente de haber aceptado este absurdo viaje a Hong Kong. Nunca debió involucrarse tanto con Yut-Lung y su familia, vienen de mundos demasiado diferentes.

Mientras observa la ciudad por la ventana, lo piensa una vez más. Hong Kong es un mundo frío y cruel, donde quienes tienen poder se aprovechan de otros. La gente ve a los demás como herramientas para conseguir su propósito. Se siente mareado cuando recuerda a los hermanos de Yut-Lung, mostrándole todos aquellos papeles. La idea que su vida privada pueda resumirse en unas cuantas hojas, y que eso sea suficiente para irse contra él, es más de lo que puede soportar.

—Creo que deberías descansar… —la voz de Ash lo atrae a la realidad de nuevo. Él ya tiene el pijama puesto, mientras que Sing sigue con el mismo traje con que salió apresuradamente de casa de los Lee. Baja la mirada, avergonzado al recordar que Ash fue tras él, evitando que saliera en la mitad de la noche a buscar un sitio dónde quedarse— no te preocupes, dudo mucho que Eiji vuelva a estas alturas. Intenté convencerlo pero creo que se quedará en casa de su abuela. Sé muy bien que no se irá de allí hasta que pueda hablar con Yut-Lung, pero conociendo a tu novio debe estar haciendo un berrinche monumental…

—No es mi novio… —arruga la nariz, es como una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ash lo mira sin comprender, labios arrugados en una mueca confusa— Yut-Lung y yo nunca hemos sido novios. Él sólo… sólo era mi tutor.

El silencio a continuación lo avergüenza más y Sing vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Recuerda el momento exacto, una semana atrás, en que Yut-Lung le pidió que por favor lo acompañara a Hong Kong. Le dijo que pagaría, que él pusiera el precio. Sing ahora se siente doblemente estúpido, mientras piensa cómo se debe haber reído Yut-Lung de él. Todo este tiempo, Sing pensó que Yut-Lung sólo necesitaba de alguien que lo apoyara y que le ayudara a plantar cara a su familia.

Ahora piensa todas esas horas muertas en el avión, Yut-Lung debió estar fascinado al darse cuenta que Sing no conocía ni una sola regla de sociedad. Fue tal y como se lo dijo, fue un bufón perfecto para presentarle a sus hermanos.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que estuvieron fingiendo todo este tiempo? —Ash ya no parece dispuesto a irse a la cama, pues luce despierto y más interesado que hace cinco minutos atrás. Sing no quiere dormir y, de todas formas, cree que le debe explicaciones, pues Ash lo está ayudando desinteresadamente.

Se desploma en el pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación, mientras que esconde el rostro entre las manos. De pronto, es como si los últimos acontecimientos por fin hicieran mella en su cuerpo.

—Es una larga historia.

—La noche es joven y ya me quitaste el sueño, así que… —es la respuesta de Ash, con una media sonrisa, aunque deja traslucir preocupación en su rostro. Sing no está listo para contar toda la historia, pero hará un esfuerzo. Carraspea y empieza, por el principio, contando una vez más cómo él y Yut-Lung se conocieron. Vuelve sobre aquel acuerdo, el viaje a Hong Kong en primera clase y cómo Sing había quedado aterrado al ver cómo los hermanos de Yut-Lung se comportaban con él. Se enorgullece de sí mismo porque es capaz de contar aquel encuentro tan horrible en el despacho sin llorar, sin mostrarse alterado. Pero al final, es incapaz de contener sus impulsos y se lleva una mano a la mejilla. Contiene la respiración, recordando el rostro herido de Yut-Lung.

De pronto, es como si volviera a ver sus acciones con otros ojos. Le dijo a Yut-Lung que era como sus hermanos. Lo comparó como las dos personas que lo han humillado sistemáticamente toda su vida. Se siente miserable porque, ni siquiera con todo el enfado que sintió entonces, tenía derecho a decir algo así.

—Ya sabía yo que había algo raro en todo esto, pero Eiji no me quería creer. Sólo a Yut-Lung se le ocurriría una tontería semejante, encima meterte a ti en todo este lío… —las palabras de Ash evaporan sus remordimientos por un momento. Sing parpadea, buscando su mirada. Ash parece molesto y Sing no puede evitar sentirse infinitamente agradecido. Tan lejos de casa, le sienta bien saber que hay alguien de su parte en todo este desastre. Ash le da una palmada en el hombro, como muestra de solidaridad— estás en todo tu derecho de estar enfadado. Yut-Lung no tendría por qué haberte pedido semejante estupidez, si no quería venir al cumpleaños de Ah Ma pues que no viniera y punto. Pero te expuso ante esos odiosos de mierda, aprovechándose de tu buena fe. Jamás acabaré de entenderlo, pero si le digo eso a Eiji entonces yo soy el malo de la historia.

Sing aprieta los labios, incapaz de decir nada. Piensa otra vez en los ojos de Yut-Lung, en el golpe en su mejilla. Le gritó que lo odiaba con tanta intensidad, que Sing no lo duda en lo absoluto. Sing no entiende por qué le da tantas vueltas, si ni siquiera eran amigos en primer lugar. La única razón por la que acabó en todo este lío, es porque siempre le pareció que Yut-Lung estaba demasiado solo. No pudo negarse a su petición, pensando que lo estaba dejando a su suerte.

Es la peor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.

—Pensé que… que la menos éramos amigos, ¿sabes? Yut-Lung siempre… siempre estaba tan solo. Creí que al menos si toleraba mi compañía, era porque no le caía tan mal. Pero ahora entiendo que esas no eran más que ideas en mi cabeza. Siempre me vio como alguien inferior a él. Yo… la verdad es que quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar más aquí… —su voz se quiebra al final, bajando la mirada. Tiene que pasarse una mano por el rostro, espantando esas lágrimas rebeldes, que se cuelan en contra de su voluntad.

Ash, una vez más, coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Sing tiene un arrebato de nostalgia, pues sabe que ese sería precisamente el gesto de Lao si estuviera con él. Claro que después de eso, su hermano le preguntaría la dirección de Yut-Lung para ir a golpearlo. Vuelve a limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, pues tampoco quiere parecer un niño desconsolado.

—Suenas como Eiji —dice Ash de pronto, con un gesto cálido, seguramente porque está pensando en su novio. Estira las piernas en el sofá, como espantando el sueño repentino y Sing, quizás por contagio, hace lo mismo— Yut-Lung nunca se ha portado bien con él, ¿sabes? Desde que eran niños, Eiji ha tratado de ganarse su cariño, que sean buenos amigos, pero Yut-Lung es imposible. Es cruel e hiriente, no te puedo explicar la cantidad de desplantes que he visto. Pero Eiji siempre lo excusa, porque dice que se siente solo, que sus hermanos lo tratan mal. Yo tampoco he tenido una vida fácil, Eiji menos, y seguro que tú tampoco. Pero la forma en que nos tratan o los golpes que nos da la vida, no son excusa válida para tratar a la gente como un trapo viejo. Yut-Lung ya no es un niño, tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sing asiente despacio, dejando que las palabras de Ash sean como un bálsamo. Él no deja de tener razón, la vida difícil de Yut-Lung no es ninguna excusa para ser cruel con Eiji o para verlo a él como una herramienta. El deseo de salir de Hong Kong lo más pronto posible no hace más que acrecentarse.

—Gracias, Ash… —susurra, hundiéndose un poco en el sofá.

—¡No es nada! —Ash se pone en pie, dándose unos golpecitos en las piernas. Le hace un gesto rápido que al principio Sing no capta, pero luego nota que está señalando la puerta que seguro es el baño— ahora ve a cambiarte, seguro que en esa maleta tuya debe haber algún pijama, ¿no? Trata de descansar, el sofá puede convertirse en una cama, según tengo entendido. O eso espero, no pagamos una fortuna para esta suite y que nos dé problemas.

El comentario de Ash le arranca una sonrisa, la primera sincera desde que salió de casa de Yut-Lung. Asiente a sus palabras, dispuesto a cambiarse y dormir. O al menos, a intentarlo.

 

++

 

—Te estoy diciendo que hice lo que pude, Eiji, pero Sing realmente quiere irse de Hong Kong. Lo estoy llevando al aeropuerto… —aunque Ash suena muy serio mientras habla, Eiji se siente nervioso. Sigue jugando con la servilleta de tela que tiene en la mano, torciendo uno de sus extremos, una y otra vez, de manera compulsiva. Aunque sabe que tomó la mejor decisión al quedarse durmiendo en casa de su abuela anoche, se quedó con ganas de hablar con Sing directamente. Escuchar la versión de Ash, aunque le duela admitirlo, no es muy fiable.

—Veré si los alcanzo en el aeropuerto, hablaré con Yut-Lung… —lo único que recibe como respuesta es un respingo incómodo de parte de Ash, para después despedirse de él apresuradamente.

Eiji tiene muy claro que su novio no ve a Yut-Lung con buenos ojos. Lo entiende, hace tiempo que concilió la idea de que nunca se llevarán del todo bien. Pero Ash no comprende en realidad el potencial de destrucción real que tiene su familia. Es imposible que Yut-Lung pueda recibir cariño con los brazos abiertos si se lo han negado toda la vida. Por eso, durante estos días, se alegró tanto por él. Aunque escuchó la versión resumida de voz de Ash, cómo en realidad Yut-Lung sólo le pidió a Sing que lo acompañase a Hong Kong para fingir una relación, sigue creyendo que hay una pieza que falta.

—¿Ya terminaste de comer, Eiji? Pensé que, a estas horas, estarías de regreso en brazos de tu enamorado… —Jia-Ling pronuncia la última palabra con un énfasis demasiado grotesco y Eiji quiere decirle que ese no es tono para una dama de sociedad, pero se contiene. Ella entra al comedor, apoyándose en el respaldar de una de las sillas, sonriendo abiertamente. Sin duda intenta decirle que por favor se vaya de allí, pero Eiji no está dispuesto a hacerle caso. Si ella, su esposo o Wang-Lung quieren que se vaya, tendrán que llamar a sus escoltas para que lo arrastren fuera.

—Voy a hablar con Yut-Lung antes de irme… —dice poniéndose de pie, echándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y soltando la servilleta, que cae en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Jia-Ling se ríe, parece encantada con sus palabras, como si Eiji hubiese dicho un chiste.

—Sigue encerrado en su habitación. Por lo que sé, no ha comido nada desde ayer, debe seguir llorando… —ella sigue sonriendo, maravillada de darle tales noticias, pero Eiji no se queda a discutir. Sabe que es una completa pérdida de tiempo, así que la deja con su aparente triunfo y apresura el paso, rogando no cruzarse con ninguno de sus primos. No está para perder el tiempo en confrontaciones inútiles.

Cuando sube escaleras arriba, ya frente a la habitación de Yut-Lung, su valor empieza a tambalearse. Eiji no se considera una persona especialmente valiente, pero sí que es persistente. Ash dice que es un necio todo el tiempo, así que eso tiene que valer para algo. Ya está decidido, porque antes de hablar con Ash, le pidió al ama de llaves una copia de la habitación de Yut-Lung. Anoche, cuando por fin su primo salió del despacho, fue inútil intentar hablar con él, pues lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación. Eiji tocó la puerta varias veces, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron gritos, exigiendo que lo dejaran en paz.

Así que ahora la estrategia es simplemente abrir la puerta, sin más, encarar a Yut-Lung de una buena vez. Inspira hondo, introduce la llave en la cerrada y gira el pomo despacio. Cuando está en la habitación, el ambiente que se respira es incómodo, pero hay tanto silencio que se siente intimidado. Hay cosas tiradas en el piso, la maleta está abierta y desordenada en una esquina, Eiji casi tropieza con el _qipao_ rojo que llevaba Yut-Lung ayer.

Lo que más llama su atención, es el espejo, que está roto. Se asusta, preguntándose en qué momento de la noche sucedió aquello. Si tal vez fue en el momento en que estaba discutiendo con Wang-Lung. Eiji estaba tan escandalizado al enterarse que tuvieron la osadía de contratar un detective privado para averiguar cosas sobre Sing, que respondió también con gritos e insultos las acusaciones de sus primos. Pero ahora, eso ya no importa, pues se concentra en el espejo roto y en Yut-Lung, que está hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas.

Eiji tiene que rodear el colchón para alcanzar su rostro, pero se anota otra derrota porque en realidad se equivoca y Yut-Lung le está dando la espalda. Lo único que sobresale de las sábanas es su negra cabellera, completamente enmarañada. Ni siquiera está seguro si duerme o está despierto, pero decide arriesgarse.

—Yut-Lung… —al principio no hay reacción, luego vuelve a llamarlo por su nombre y percibe un movimiento tenue bajo las sábanas. Eiji permanece en pie, junto a la cama, jugando con sus manos de lo nervioso que está— ya sé que… que no quieres hablar con nadie. Pero… no puedes quedarte encerrado aquí para siempre. Ash… Ash me contó algunas cosas y quería… quería hablar contigo. Ayer tú y Sing se dijeron cosas muy hirientes y pensé que…

Se queda callado, pues Yut-Lung se incorpora, sentándose con violencia sobre el colchón. Eiji retrocede, sintiéndose estúpido y cobarde. Se fija con atención en el aspecto tan deplorable en el que está su primo. Tiene los ojos hinchados, el rostro pálido y el pelo desordenado. No puede evitar sentir pena por él.

—¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí? ¿Por qué…? —Yut-Lung escupe las palabras, luce molesto y a Eiji se le vacía el estómago. No sabe qué decir, pero tampoco importa, porque su primo es como un tren descarrilado a toda velocidad— ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan bueno conmigo si yo nunca te he tratado bien? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!

—Yut-Lung… —su primo golpea el colchón, varias veces, e incluso tira una almohada al suelo. Eiji baja la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente derrotado. Por un instante, cree que Ash tiene razón, y no hay caso en estar aquí. Que no vale la pena esforzarse por un caso que hace tiempo está perdido.

—Sing… Sing dijo que era como mis hermanos. Y tal vez… tal vez tiene razón porque cuando éramos niños, nunca supe cómo tratarte. Eras… eras tan diferente, sonreías todo el tiempo, quería golpearte, quería que lloraras, como yo. Pero tú… siempre sigues aquí y yo no sé cómo corresponderte. Sing era igual… nunca lo traté muy bien cuando nos conocimos, pero por una razón u otra, siempre volvía. Me acostumbré a su compañía y ahora… lo arruiné— la voz de Yut-Lung se quiebra, su primo tira de su cabello con fuerza y el primer instinto de Eiji es acercarse, decirle que se hará daño de verdad. Pero Yut-Lung se encoge en el colchón, huyendo de su roce— Sing piensa lo peor de mí, que soy un monstruo. ¿Eso soy, Eiji? Dímelo…

Yut-Lung repite la pregunta una y otra vez, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, llorando de una manera tan espantosa que Eiji no puede contenerse. Cae en el colchón, estrechándolo con fuerza entre los brazos. No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanecen así, abrazados, con el llanto roto de Yut-Lung rellenando los silencios de la habitación. Eiji no cree que pueda olvidar sus palabras nunca, se convierten en la pieza que por fin encaja todas las demás.

Eiji coloca una mano sobre sus cabellos, los peina con cuidado, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones de Yut-Lung. Según Ash, Yut-Lung estuvo fingiendo durante todo este tiempo. Pero, aunque el noviazgo haya sido falso, las lágrimas de Yut-Lung comprueban lo que ya sabe.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto? —pregunta, pronunciando la sonrisa. Lo único que obtiene es un llanto más amargo, una afirmación en forma de sollozos. Eiji tiene ganas de llorar también, de pena y frustración, porque no puede hacer nada por remediar el dolor de Yut-Lung.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Lo arruiné…— su primo sigue llorando, parece imposible de detener. Lo único que cambia es que se acurruca contra él, como un niño pequeño que está buscando inevitablemente consuelo. Eiji lamenta que no hayan tenido una escena como esta antes, que sólo una situación tan desesperada como ésta haya conseguido que Yut-Lung se desahogue con él— estoy solo… siempre lo he estado.

Inspira hondo, tomando a Yut-Lung con firmeza por los hombros, apretando los labios. Yut-Lung tiene el rostro inundado en lágrimas, los labios temblándole de manera incontrolable. Eiji siente que le fallan las palabras, pero hace un esfuerzo, pues no claudicará en este momento.

—Si no le importaras a Sing, jamás habría reaccionado de esa manera. Si está herido, significa que tú le importas. No puedo decirte hasta qué punto, eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo… —Eiji limpia sus lágrimas lo mejor que puede, mientras escucha un respingo de Yut-Lung, sorprendido por su roce— Ash lo está llevando al aeropuerto en este momento, si nos damos prisa, quizás tendremos tiempo para alcanzarlo.

Deja que, por un momento, sus palabras hagan mella en Yut-Lung. Pero la respuesta de su primo es negar con la cabeza, las lágrimas asomándose de nuevo, corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedo… no puedo enfrentarlo, no quiero oírlo otra vez. No podría… —vuelve a negar, con los labios apretados. Entonces, Eiji se atreve a tomar su mano. Yut-Lung tiembla con el contacto, pero al menos no lo rechaza.

—Yo iré contigo. Dudo que sea necesario, pero jamás dejaría que Sing se propase contigo. Por favor, créeme en esto… —Eiji suaviza su expresión y parece que funciona, pues Yut-Lung se aferra con fuerza a su mano. Cree que, por fin, esta conversación está llegando a buen puerto. Ahora sólo tiene que ayudar a Yut-Lung a vestirse, cerrar esa maleta, y correr a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

—Espero sinceramente que no pierdan un minuto más, si es verdad que planean llegar al aeropuerto… —Eiji se estremece, reconociendo la voz de su abuela. La busca con la mirada, encontrando a la mujer en el umbral de la puerta. Parpadea, confuso, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva allí? Yut-Lung tampoco parece contento al verla allí, pues baja la mirada, avergonzado.

—Ah Ma…

—Creo que Sing Soo-Ling tiene un temperamento francamente terrible. Pero si una anciana como yo te dice que vayas al aeropuerto a buscarlo y arreglar las cosas, tienes que hacerlo. ¿Sabes cuánta sabiduría hay en estas canas, Yut-Lung? —Ah Ma tiene una expresión severa en el rostro, pero hay un brillo de fuego en sus ojos. Eiji sonríe, sintiéndose repentinamente fortalecido.

Yut-Lung cede, bajando los hombros y Eiji tira de él, levantándolos a los dos de la cama.

 

++

 

Es Eiji quien lo ayuda a cerrar la maleta, mientras Yut-Lung acaba por anudarse el pelo en una trenza espantosa, pero, al menos, ya no parece un fantasma. Ah Ma está sentada cómodamente en el diván frente al espejo y parece más entretenida en su propio reflejo que en lo que están haciendo sus nietos en aquella habitación.

_“No estás solo.”_

La frase de Eiji resuena en su cabeza, raspando su pecho, una y otra vez. Yut-Lung sigue limpiándose las lágrimas mientras termina de cambiarse y estar listo. Ah Ma tiene piedad de él y le dice que luce perfecto, aunque Yut-Lung sabe que debe verse desastroso. Pero, en este momento, su apariencia es lo último que le importa. Escucha a Eiji hablar con Ash apresuradamente, mientras arrastra la maleta fuera de la habitación. Echa un vistazo a su abuela, por última vez, prometiéndose que volverá a verla en unos meses.

—Ash, por favor, tienes que hacer… —Eiji parece fastidiado, un tono de voz que le escucha pocas veces, mucho menos para dirigirse a su novio. Agita los brazos de una forma tan graciosa, que por un momento Yut-Lung olvida lo miserable que se siente— ¿Yo qué sé? ¡Enciérralo en el baño!

Por un instante se lo imagina, Ash empujando a Sing hacia uno de los baños del aeropuerto y cerrando la puerta, impidiendo que se vaya. Es una imagen tan ridícula, que no sabe si puede tener alguna esperanza. Aunque intenta ignorar sus miedos, estos se materializan en la forma de Wang-Lung, quien está al final de las escaleras, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Yut-Lung suelta un respingo, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesto. Su hermano mayor le está sonriendo, seguramente porque sabe que cualquier cosa que diga, será capaz de herirlo en este momento.

Yut-Lung inspira hondo, pensando que, si no llevara dentro de la maleta su pasaporte y el broche que le regaló Sing, probablemente se la tiraría a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo para verlo aquejado de dolor, suplicándole perdón por haberse comportado con un imbécil con él toda su vida.

—Yut-Lung, no sabía que…

—Déjame pasar, por si no te das cuenta me voy al aeropuerto… —masculla lo mejor que puede. La silenciosa presencia de Eiji a su lado, le recuerda una vez más que no está solo. Cuando era niño, Wang-Lung lucía enorme y poderoso, él nunca pudo hacerle daño real.

—¿Vas a irte detrás de ese mocoso? En serio que no podrías ser más estúpido ni intentándolo, hermanito.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Felicidades, por no ser el estúpido de la familia? —niega con la cabeza, torciendo los labios, conteniendo todo el odio que siente en los puños. Yut-Lung tiembla de ira, sobre todo porque entiende que no puede perder el tiempo— ¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo estuve aterrado que cualquier cosa que yo dijera, una sola palabra mal dicha, y me echarías a la calle. Pero me cansé de tenerte miedo, de pedir perdón por sólo respirar. Quédate con tu odio, no me hace falta. Mi abogado te llamará para negociar un precio por las acciones que me dejará Ah Ma.

Su hermano grita, por supuesto. Pero Yut-Lung está tan acostumbrado a los insultos que no le hace caso. Sigue de largo, llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola con rapidez, sintiendo cómo su valentía se desmorona por momentos. Se da cuenta que está llorando cuando Eiji le dice que en el carro tiene una caja de pañuelos desechables. Yut-Lung ni siquiera puede agradecerle que sea él quien eche la maleta en la parte trasera y arranque sin miramientos. Todavía escucha los insultos de Wang-Lung como un ruido seco en sus oídos, mientras van camino al aeropuerto. Lo único que puede hacer, es abrazar la caja de pañuelos desechables, limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz como si fuera un niño. Eiji no le dice absolutamente nada al respecto, demasiado ocupado pitándole a todos los carros que se cruzan en su camino.

—Gracias por todo, Eiji… —dice bajito, hundiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, completamente avergonzado. Eiji le responde con una sonrisa, pero sigue con la vista fija al frente.

—Todavía no me agradezcas, primero tenemos que llegar al maldito aeropuerto —masculla, mientras vuelve a sonar la bocina otra vez. Yut-Lung está seguro que ya se saltó una decena de veces todas las normas de cortesía al volante. Eso también tiene que agradecérselo.

Yut-Lung se calma lo mejor que puede, recupera su vanidad lo suficiente para echarse un vistazo con el espejo del carro. Se ve igual de patético que antes, pero al menos ya no está llorando como un bebé desconsolado. Se consuela pensando en ello, pero al momento de llegar al aeropuerto, siente como si las fuerzas lo abandonaran de pronto. Aprieta los labios y se traga los nervios, haciendo un esfuerzo por sí mismo y también por Eiji, quien lo trajo hasta aquí a pesar de todos sus malos tratos.

Eiji no suelta el teléfono, contagiado quizás por su histeria muda, hasta que por fin están frente a frente con Ash. Yut-Lung en realidad sólo tiene que mirarlo para anticipar lo que dirá. Se le encoge el estómago, mientras ve cómo Ash se encoge de hombros y agradece que, al menos, no lo mire a él directamente.

—De verdad hice todo lo que pude, pero Sing quiso irse. Su avión sale en unos minutos… —Ash señala la pantalla de salidas y llegadas del aeropuerto, pareciendo afectado de tener que dar aquella noticia en persona. Quizás en otro momento, Yut-Lung habría puesto en duda sus intenciones. Ahora, aunque es muy probable que Ash esté disfrutando de su miseria, no le importa.

—¡Te dije que podías encerrarlo en el baño! —Eiji parece más molesto que él, pues lo ve reclamarle a Ash no haber hecho más esfuerzos para contener a Sing. Yut-Lung, en cambio, no tiene ganas de enojarse con nadie más que consigo mismo.

Siente el cuerpo pesado y el estómago vacío, siendo consciente que no ha descansado absolutamente nada desde ayer y tampoco ha comido. Su cuerpo apenas le responde, pero ya está en ese aeropuerto y, tal como le dijo a Wang-Lung, no piensa regresar a esa casa. Si pasa un minuto más allí acabará por matar a alguien o, en su defecto, saltará él mismo desde el punto más alto, para acabar con su tortura.

Yut-Lung limpia sus últimas lágrimas, antes que su llanto se vuelva incontenible de nuevo. Se inclina hacia su maleta, sacando de uno de los bolsillos externos la cartera donde tiene sus tarjetas. Allí también tiene su boleto de avión, ese que en cuestión de minutos despegará de Hong Kong.

—Sing cambió su boleto de primera clase… —la frase de Ash es la confirmación que está disfrutando de su infortunio. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, pero aguanta en silencio, ya está cansado de hacer escenas, no ha hecho otra cosa desde ayer— le dije que era una tontería, pero insistió hasta que se lo cambiaron en la aerolínea.

Aguarda unos segundos, esperando si esa es toda la información. Yut-Lung quiere llorar, pero se contiene, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué se supone que diga? Ya sabe que Sing está muy molesto con él, que Ash le cuente aquello no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Quiere decírselo, pero se muerde la lengua, pues hay algo urgente en la expresión de Eiji que se lo impide.

—Ya vuelvo, ¿no hay problema si la maleta…?

—Anda, la cuidaremos… —hay algo muy certero en la forma en que Eiji usa el plural. Se consuela pensando que, probablemente, apenas él vaya al mostrador de la aerolínea, Eiji le echará bronca al necio de su novio. O al menos, eso espera, pues Yut-Lung se sentiría mejor de saber que no es el único que está jodido en este momento.

Mientras hace la fila, es incapaz de quedarse quieto. En varios momentos se siente con ganas de desfallecer otra vez, a punto de rendirse a las lágrimas. Pero se contiene lo mejor que puede, pues está decidido a volver a América, no le importa si tiene que pasar una noche en el aeropuerto hasta el próximo vuelo. En la espera, revisa su teléfono, reservando un par de días de estadía en un hotel de New York. No se atreve a reservar una semana completa, pues si Sing no quiere recibirlo, no tendrá más remedio que regresar a la universidad. Aprieta los labios mientras no puede evitar la tentación de abrir el chat de Sing. Hace varias horas que aparece fuera de línea y se le encoge el estómago cuando mira su perfil. La foto que tiene puesta es de la playa, de hace solo un par de días atrás, y está sonriendo abiertamente. No se da cuenta hasta que abre la foto para verla por completo. En la esquina izquierda está él, de espaldas, mirando la orilla de la playa. Está seguro que tuvo que tomar esa foto segundos antes que Yut-Lung se girara, histérico porque estaba lleno de arena y sal marina.

Un instante de felicidad, congelado en el tiempo. Yut-Lung no puede evitar llorar de nuevo, pero ahora hace un mejor trabajo en contener las lágrimas, secándose con las mangas de su chaqueta.

—¿En qué puedo… ayudarlo? —la sonrisa de la chica se congela, quizás notando sus pucheros. Yut-Lung hace un último esfuerzo por mantener la entereza, mientras desliza el boleto sobre el mostrador.

—Perdí mi vuelo, ¿es posible reagendar en el próximo que salga a New York? No me importa a qué hora sea… —se encoge de hombros, esperando que los minutos en que la chica revisa en su pantalla sean suficientes para que él consiga recuperar la entereza por completo. No le importa si tiene que esperar veinticuatro horas allí, pero tiene que ir a buscar a Sing, un avión no lo va a detener.

—Hay un vuelo a medianoche, es el único vuelo directo, los demás son con varias escalas. Pero la penalidad que hay por…

—Necesito ese vuelo, no importa lo que cueste… —Yut-Lung se siente empoderado cuando desliza su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador. La chica de la aerolínea no hace preguntas, su expresión debe decir suficiente. En cuestión de unos minutos, tiene otro boleto impreso, que dobla cuidadosamente y guarda en su cartera otra vez. Tiene que quedarse en el aeropuerto hasta la medianoche, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que regresar con sus hermanos. Encontrará alguna forma de entretenerse mientras espera.

Cuando regresa con Ash y Eiji, su primo está sentado con su maleta entre las piernas. Yut-Lung lamenta no tener las palabras necesarias para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por él. Piensa por un instante en todo el tiempo desperdiciado, guardándole rencor por asuntos que ni siquiera eran suyos o de Eiji. Su familia no es más que una mierda sobre otra, todo bien maquillado para que nadie pueda imaginar el desastre que se esconde detrás. Se promete a sí mismo que, independientemente de lo que pase, para las próximas vacaciones de primavera, se tomará unos días para visitarlo a Tokio. Ya no puede recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero quizás nunca es tarde para aprender a ser familia. Dentro de él, hay un niño de doce años que todavía quiere desesperadamente un primo con el cuál jugar.

—Tengo que esperar hasta medianoche, pero conseguí otro vuelo… — les explica, con el mejor semblante que encuentra. Su voz suena como un papel rasgándose, pero al menos transmite su mensaje con claridad.

Hace ademán de alcanzar su maleta, pero Eiji lo detiene. Entrelaza sus manos, anticipándose a la reacción evasiva de Yut-Lung. Su primo le sonríe, tal vez un premeditado gesto de despedida, que él agradece, pues no tiene idea de cómo iniciar esta conversación.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros unas horas… —aunque sabe que el ofrecimiento de Eiji es sincero, él no sabe cómo rechazarlo, decirle que prefiere estar solo. En especial porque siente la intensa mirada de Ash, disparando todavía más sus nervios. Su primo parece darse cuenta, pues asiente, como si estuviera respondiéndose a sí mismo— pero si prefieres quedarte aquí…

—Creo que es lo mejor, no voy a ser la mejor compañía… —Yut-Lung humedece los labios, buscando palabras para despedirse sin sonar demasiado patético. Eiji, como siempre, se adelanta a los acontecimientos, dando un par de pasos al frente y abrazándolo. Es un gesto cálido pero rápido, Yut-Lung apenas puede devolver el gesto. Ash tan sólo se encoge de hombros, alzando la barbilla para despedirse de él.

—Hum… ¿sabes? estoy seguro que Sing ni siquiera se cree la mitad de las cosas que dijo ayer. Ojalá puedan arreglarlo de alguna forma… —Ash lo dice de manera desinteresada, pero le vale una sonrisa de parte de Eiji, quien parece esperanzado por sus palabras. Yut-Lung no está seguro si le está mintiendo para darle falsas esperanzas o si está siendo piadoso para disimular ante Eiji.

Yut-Lung toma el mango de su maleta, prefiere aferrarse a la idea que, después de lo sucedido anoche, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar. Ya tomó su decisión, irá a New York a buscar a Sing. Tiene un largo vuelo para pensar en todo lo que quiere decirle. Duda mucho que su relación vuelva a ser la de antes, pero sabe que no podrá vivir si no cruzan palabra de nuevo. Al menos, está dispuesto a hacer un último intento para obtener su perdón. Puede vivir con eso, sabiendo que no piensa lo peor de él.

—Lo intentaré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia está terminada, fui poseída por unas cuantas semanas por el espíritu del yuesing. En teoría está programada para una actualización semanal, más o menos, lo que mi adorable y buena beta pueda editar y yo en quitarme la pereza y corregir. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o kudo son más que bienvenidos <3 a todo el que me acompañe en esta aventura en siete partes lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando estaba escribiendo me pensé muchas veces con cuál POV iba a terminar esta historia, al principio iba a ser Yut-Lung POV pero al final decidí que Sing sería el escogido, porque el pobre tiene que expiar unas cuantas culpas.

—Lo único que acepto es que estés llamando a la mesera para pedir la cuenta, no vas a pedir otra cerveza… —Lao juguetea con una servilleta, doblándola en forma triangular una y otra vez. Cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a hacer figuras de papel, su hermano siempre fue el peor en ello. En una ocasión, Sing se burló de él por días, porque en lugar de hacer un perro, el papel parecía más bien un sapo. Pero ahora ya no son pequeños, y su hermano lo mira con expresión constipada, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

—Sólo llevo dos, tampoco es gran cosa… —se encoge de hombros, sosteniendo todavía el menú de bebidas. El restaurante está atestado de gente, así que ninguno de los meseros está prestándole atención en este momento. Sing siente el sabor a cerveza en todo el paladar, es una sensación maravillosa. En este momento, lo que quiere es una de esas ridículas y ostentosas bañeras, como esa que tenían en el hotel de playa en Hong Kong, para llenarla de cerveza y bañarse en ella.

Frunce el ceño, castigándose a sí mismo por pensar nuevamente en Yut-Lung. No ha dejado de pensar en él desde que subió al avión, no ha dejado de ver su rostro herido, diciéndole cuánto lo odia.

—Nos traes dos botellas de agua, por favor. Y la cuenta… —maldice a Yut-Lung una vez más, pues por estar pensando en él, Lao se adelanta cuando finalmente la mesera que los atiende se acerca. Sing masculla por lo bajo, escurriéndose en su asiento y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Odio cuando te pones en plan hermano mayor —hace un puchero, decididamente infantil, que seguro no le ayuda a ganar este argumento. Lao todavía se está riendo de él cuando cancela la cuenta. Sabe que es una completa tontería, pero cuando su hermano saca efectivo de la cartera para pagar, piensa de nuevo en Yut-Lung. Siempre listo para que sus tarjetas de crédito resolvieran cualquier problema. Frunce el ceño de nuevo, enfadado consigo mismo.

—Hago lo que puedo. Sigo esperando que me cuentes qué demonios pasó en Hong Kong, porque las excusas baratas que le diste a nuestros padres no funcionan conmigo —Lao humedece los labios, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. Sing se siente culpable, pues ha sido poco comunicativo desde que pisó New York. Todavía le duele la cabeza por el cambio tan brusco de horario y las pocas horas de sueño, pero estar de nuevo en casa le está sentando de maravilla. Quiere refugiarse en lo cotidiano, en los lugares comunes y en su familia lo más que pueda.

—Es una larga historia. Me da pereza —zanja el tema a medias, mientras Lao lo mira con suspicacia. Cuando salen del restaurante, Sing se maravilla con las luces y el caos de la ciudad, pensando que es justo lo que necesita para olvidarse del chasco que se llevó en Hong Kong. Tiene que estar plenamente recuperado para cuando toque regresar a la universidad, porque allí el reencuentro con Yut-Lung será inevitable, tarde o temprano.

Mientras vuelven a casa, Sing sólo va prestando atención a la mitad de la conversación. Su casa queda a sólo unas cuadras del Barrio Chino, así que se detienen de camino porque Lao tiene una lista de ingredientes que quiere su madre. Ella escribió todo con tinta roja, lo cual significa que son de mucha urgencia. Presa del sueño y el mal humor, Sing deja que sea su hermano quien se encargue de comprar todo, mientras él mira alrededor distraídamente.

El destino le juega una pésima pasada cuando, en la calle, ve a dos niños salir de una tienda, ambos con un _baobing_ en la mano. El bote del niño más pequeño está lleno de fresas y Sing no aguanta mirarlo más que unos segundos. Está convencido que no podrá volver a comer _baobing_ , al menos por una buena temporada. Sólo espera que a sus hermanitas no se les antoje en los días que va a estar en casa, o Sing será capaz de hundir la cabeza en el retrete, a ver si así al menos culmina su racha de mala suerte.

Al final, Lao acaba con tres bolsas repletas de cosas y Sing decide ayudarle con una, para que no suceda un desastre de regreso a casa. También es él quien ayuda a Lao a abrir la puerta, porque tiene una mano libre, así que rebusca las llaves en la chaqueta de su hermano. Es un manojo enorme, porque su madre insiste en tener todas las llaves juntas. Es práctico cuando no quieres que se te pierda ninguna, pero un desastre cuando tienes que repasarlas una a una hasta encontrar la que necesitas.

Antes que Sing consiga dar con la llave correcta, Lian abre la puerta. Su hermana ahora ya es lo bastante alta para enfadarse con ellos si la llaman con apodos. Tiene catorce, pero en su mente cree que ya tiene diecisiete. Ella se ríe abiertamente de ambos, seguro deben verse muy patéticos allí, con esas bolsas llenas de cosas.

—Te ríes ahora, pero traemos lo que te va a alimentar… —Sing le saca la lengua, pero lo único que consigue es que ella ría con más fuerza, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Apiádate de tus mayores, no seas así —Lao es más listo que él y enseguida da un paso al frente, extendiendo una de las bolsas hacia su hermana. Lian sigue riéndose, pero al menos capta el mensaje y toma la bolsa entre las manos.

—¡Hermano! Te estaba llamando desde hace rato, ¿sigues teniendo el teléfono en silencio? ¡Llevas horas fuera y tu amigo está aquí desde hace rato! ¡Eres el peor! Yo no te habría esperado tanto tiempo —Lian se encoge de hombros y abre espacio para hacerlos pasar, pero Lao es el único que hace caso y entra de una vez. Sing, en cambio, se queda estático frente a la puerta. Con la mano libre revisa su teléfono y, efectivamente, hay un montón de mensajes de sus hermanas y también de su madre.

—¿Qué amigo? —pregunta enseguida, pero ni siquiera es necesario que su hermana abra la boca. Los ojos brillosos de Lian le dan la respuesta.

—Pues el de las fotos… —le saca la lengua, dando un saltito, mientras Lao le dice que tenga cuidado con la bolsa que está cargando. Sus hermanos empiezan a discutir, pero Sing ya no los escucha, pues de repente siente que le falta el aire. Cree que su hermana dice la palabra “guapo” pero no escucha el resto de la frase, porque está mareado, sopesando lo que sucede.

Cuando sale de la sorpresa, extiende la bolsa que tiene hacia su hermana. Aunque Lian pone mala cara, acaba aceptando la carga. Entonces, Sing se precipita dentro, tan rápido que por un momento cree que tropezará de bruces en el suelo. Por suerte, no sucede, pero sí que le tiemblan las rodillas cuando llega a la sala y observa la escena que está en el sofá.

Allí está Yanli, menudita y sonriente, mostrándole a Yut-Lung su pelo, lleno de trenzas. En realidad, si tiene que ser justo, su hermanita en realidad tiene dos moños bastante irregulares que asemejan ser trenzas. Pero Sing apenas pone atención en ella, está más ocupado observando a Yut-Lung, sentado allí en su sofá favorito, como si tal cosa. Parpadea, incapaz de procesar lo que ocurre. Yut-Lung lo está mirando con ojos demasiado vidriosos para su gusto, la expresión angustiada que tiene contrasta con la sonrisa que le dedica su hermana en cuanto lo ve.

—¡Hermano, volviste! Yut-Lung te estaba esperando, no nos contestabas el teléfono… —Yanli tiene el mismo puchero de reproche que Lian, Sing es doblemente regañado y se siente vulnerable. Aprieta los labios, fijándose de nuevo en Yut-Lung, dejando que la sorpresa inicial se convierta poco a poco en enfado. Yut-Lung no tiene ningún derecho a estar allí, en medio de sus cosas, su vida familiar, algo que es enteramente suyo. Sing tiene ganas de sacarlo de allí a rastras y decirle que deje de ser una persona tan caprichosa, que no todo se puede hacer a su voluntad.

—¿Me quieres decir qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste con mi casa? —la frase escapa de sus labios sin filtro alguno, un tono demasiado severo que hace palidecer a Yut-Lung. Ve cómo aprieta los labios, pero le mantiene la mirada. Sing se arrepiente porque Yanli ladea el rostro, confundida, sin saber qué está pasando. Él no quiere hacer una escena, pero tampoco tiene fuerzas para disimular su enfado.

—¡Sing Soo-Ling! ¿Pero qué clase de modales son esos? Así no es como te educamos… —en cuanto escucha la voz de su madre, resopla por instinto. Se sonroja de vergüenza, pues esto es lo último que le faltaba, que su madre le regañe por culpa del necio de Yut-Lung. Aprieta los puños, pero su madre ni siquiera se da por aludida, en lugar de ello se aproxima hacia la mesa rectangular frente al sofá. Entonces Sing nota la jarra y los dos vasos vacíos, hay uno de vidrio y el otro, mucho más pequeño y de plástico, es el favorito de Yanli— cariño, tu amigo acaba de llegar de Hong Kong y quería verte. ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

Si alguien vuelve a mencionar la palabra teléfono, Sing explotará. Pero ahora tiene a su madre mirándolo con gesto acusador, a su hermanita con expresión confundida y a Yut-Lung rígido en su sofá, como si fuera a desfallecer de un momento a otro. Lao coloca una mano sobre su hombro, un gesto algo brusco, pero que consigue centrarlo por un instante. Sing sabe que, aunque su hermano no tenga todos los detalles, basta con que él le pida que saque de allí a Yut-Lung para que Lao siga sus deseos al pie de la letra. Por un instante, piensa si no es buena idea, pero si hace eso, tendrá que dar demasiadas explicaciones a la familia.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo un momento. No quería molestar, pero cuando llegué no estabas y… —Yut-Lung se interrumpe y al menos Sing le agradezca que no haga mención también al maldito teléfono. El silencio se apodera de la sala y, por un instante, Sing se desinfla al observar la postura de Yut-Lung. Parece un animalito acorralado, incapaz de moverse porque hay trampas a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño, desechando aquellos instintos de protección que no ayudarán para nada a su causa. Lo mejor es que Yut-Lung se vaya de allí cuanto antes.

—Quería esperarte afuera, ¿te lo puedes creer? —su madre chasquea la lengua, mientras recoge los vasos, uno sobre otro, y la jarra de agua. Sing aprieta los labios, conteniendo las ganas de decirle a Yut-Lung que se vaya de allí, si es que todavía le queda algo de vergüenza. Está a punto de hacerlo, pero Lian vuelve de la cocina, sonriendo y tomando asiento en el sofá. Sing se siente mareado al ver a Yut-Lung rodeado de sus hermanas menores, quienes además parecen encantadas con su presencia.

—Nos contó cosas de Hong Kong. Pero Yut-Lung no habla mucho, no sé cómo es que son tan buenos amigos… —sentencia Lian, encogiéndose de hombros. Sing la conoce suficiente para saber que en realidad allí hay un reproche encubierto. Vuelve a mirar a Yut-Lung, el único culpable de todo este desastre y vuelve a toparse con su expresión contraída y triste.

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo… —susurra, una súplica muy mal encubierta. Sing está atrapado, si se niega, su madre pensará que es un malagradecido, quedará como el villano de esta historia. Pero si dice que sí, acabará igual o peor que esa última noche en Hong Kong. Carraspea, haciéndole un gesto brusco, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Hablemos afuera… —Sing no da tiempo para más explicaciones, pues se gira y apresuradamente busca el pomo de la puerta. Escucha a su madre y a sus hermanas murmurar, pero si se queda un segundo más allí, acabará explotando de verdad. A sus espaldas, escucha los suaves pasos de Yut-Lung y entonces se cierra la puerta. Está en el último escalón del pórtico y se gira a observarlo, por encima del hombro. Yut-Lung tiene la expresión rota, pero Sing no puede apiadarse de él en este momento.

Lo único que puede hacer es alejarse del portal de su casa, esperando que Yut-Lung sea lo bastante listo y decida seguirlo. A una cuadra de casa hay un terreno baldío que con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en una especie de parque improvisado. Hace unos años, su padre y otros vecinos montaron un par de bancas y algunos juegos para los niños del barrio. Sing ya era mayor en ese entonces, pero sus hermanas sí que lo han aprovechado para su beneficio. Piensa por un instante el contraste con el barrio donde creció Yut-Lung y hace una mueca de disgusto. Toma asiento en una de las bancas y estira las piernas, mirando a Yut-Lung.

—Bien, di lo que tengas que decir y vete. Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas presentado en mi casa. ¡Mi casa! ¿Cómo te atreves? No tenías ningún derecho, mi familia no tiene la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo en Hong Kong. ¿Cómo mierda supiste dónde…? —Sing chasquea la lengua, ni siquiera termina la pregunta, pues ya lo sabe. Niega con la cabeza, pasándose luego una mano por el rostro— olvídalo, claro que lo sé. Tú y tu jodida familia saben todo sobre mí.

El silencio a continuación es incómodo, en especial porque Yut-Lung sigue en pie, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. Sing quiere decirle que deje de mirarlo así, que quite esa expresión tan ridícula que lo único que consigue es hacerlo sentir culpable. No tiene ningún derecho cuando aquí el único humillado y ofendido es él. Está a punto de decírselo, porque Yut-Lung no parece con ganas de hablar, pero luego recuerda el ardor en su mejilla. Sing sabe que tampoco es enteramente inocente, que tal vez no debió comparar a Yut-Lung con unos hermanos que lo han maltratado desde pequeño. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, sabiendo que, en el fondo, lo más sensato que puede hacer es disculparse, es tan sólo que su orgullo no se lo permite.

—Tengo tus contactos de emergencia, ¿recuerdas? Todavía los tengo en el teléfono, sólo tuve que llamar para corroborar la dirección —Yut-Lung habla al cabo de un rato, con un hilo de voz. Sing frunce el ceño, pero sí que recuerda, fueron datos que les dejó el profesor que los presentó. Era simple papeleo en ese entonces, no puede creer que sea verdad que Yut-Lung todavía conserve eso. Se le encoge el estómago de sólo pensarlo y ahora cree que entiende un poco mejor su expresión herida. Es el momento justo en que Sing empieza a perder el control de esta conversación y también sobre sus propios sentimientos— iba a volver después. No quería quedarme en tu casa, pero tu madre insistió y no quise… no quise ofenderla.

Lo peor de todo, es que puede imaginarse perfectamente aquel escenario. Su madre, Lian y Yanli arrastrando a Yut-Lung dentro de la casa, sentándolo en el sitio de honor en la sala, ofreciéndole algo de beber mientras él estaba fuera. Tiene ganas de vomitar cuando piensa en Yut-Lung fijándose en los detalles de su diminuta sala, aquella pared con la pintura agrietada por la humedad y que Lao dice siempre le echará una capa de pintura, pero nunca sucede. De nuevo se siente humillado, tiene ganas de golpearlo. Hace un esfuerzo y se concentra en eso, porque sabe que en el momento en que deje de sentir enfado, entonces sentirá dolor. Sing está cansado de sentir dolor.

—¿Qué es que lo que quieres, Yut-Lung? ¿Ya no fue suficiente para ti? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —suspira, ladeando el rostro, incapaz de mirarlo ahora. Está demasiado cansado como para mostrarse enfadado, lo único que quiere es que se vaya y lo deje en paz. Necesita estos días en casa, con su familia, para poder quitarse a Yut-Lung de la cabeza o acabará por volverse loco.

Se fija en las zapatillas de Yut-Lung, tan pulcras que contrastan con la tierra del piso. Sing confirma que es un completo blandengue, pues se arrepiente de su actitud tan débil. Debió arrastrarlo fuera de su casa apenas lo vio en el sofá, después se habría inventado algo para decirle a su familia.

—Alguien me dijo hace días que era una persona fuerte, así que decidí hacerle caso y venir a New York porque quería… quería verte. Y también disculparme contigo porque… la última vez que hablamos te dije que te odiaba y eso no es cierto… —para el aspecto tan terrible que tiene, Yut-Lung habla con sorprendente serenidad. Sing frunce el ceño y alza la vista, observando la palidez de su rostro y su postura tan rígida. Que esté usando sus propias palabras en contra suya lo hace sentir peor, pues recuerda aquella conversación en Hong Kong, cuando él no quería hacer otra cosa que protegerlo de sus hermanos. Sing siente un nudo en su garganta, pero trata de concentrarse en las palabras de Yut-Lung, que vuelven a él al cabo de un instante— tal vez… tal vez no me creas, pero eres muy importante para mí. Quizás mi error fue no darme cuenta antes, tuve que llevarte a Hong Kong conmigo para valorar todo lo que significas en mi vida. Y quise venir a decírtelo, porque no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo.

A Yut-Lung se le quiebra la voz al final, y eso también crea una fisura en su pecho. En todo este tiempo, luego de días en Hong Kong, aguantando insultos e indirectas de sus hermanos, jamás lo vio llorar. La idea de que ahora, allí en su barrio, Yut-Lung se deshaga en lágrimas, lo aterra un montón. En especial, porque sabe que, si eso sucede, se quebrará su voluntad y no quiere que eso pase, necesita mantenerse firme.

—Yo ni siquiera quería ir a la playa, pero cuando Eiji lo sugirió, me acordé de aquella vez que me contaste sobre tus vacaciones en Long Island, cómo nunca pudieron ir a California porque al verano siguiente falleció tu abuelo. Si acepté ir fue porque pensé que te haría ilusión… y no me equivoqué —Sing alza la vista apenas lo escucha mencionar Long Island, pues no puede creer que recuerde esa historia. Se le encoge el estómago cuando ve las primeras lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de Yut-Lung, quien se gira para limpiarse la mejilla. Entonces nota el broche que lleva en el pelo, se siente estúpido y ciego por no haberse fijado en ello antes. Allí está, recogiendo su trenza, el broche que él con tanto cariño le obsequió hace unos días. Yut-Lung lo lleva puesto en su pelo y él se siente de pronto como un completo malnacido. Sing quiere decir algo, pero Yut-Lung continúa, a pesar que ahora sí llora— también sé que la única razón por la que no escogiste kiwi esa vez que estábamos comiendo _baobing_ fue porque odias su sabor. Una vez comiste tantos que vomitaste sobre el plato de tu hermano. También sé que pones piña extra en tu pizza, te acostumbraste porque a tus hermanas les parecía asqueroso y así no iban a robarte el último trozo. O que muerdes todos los lápices antes de un examen, porque estás nervioso. O que odias las películas del Oeste, porque siempre que haces zapping en mi tele, son las únicas que te saltas, sin excepción. Ningún detective me dijo todas esas cosas, las sé porque… porque me importas. Te quiero, Sing Soo-Ling. Como nunca he querido a nadie. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Yut-Lung sigue llorando, flexiona las rodillas y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Sing lo observa en cámara lenta, es como una película en blanco y negro. Se siente miserable, porque lo está haciendo llorar. Es su culpa que Yut-Lung, siempre sereno y contenido, esté así de descontrolado. Se pone en pie, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza. La parte racional de su cerebro, esa que lleva ignorando los últimos días, le recuerda que es un desgraciado. Yut-Lung está llorando desconsolado y él es el único culpable. No es por sus hermanos y sus constantes humillaciones, es por él.

Recuerda su discusión en Hong Kong y cada palabra que dijo, ni siquiera dejó que Yut-Lung se defendiera de sus acusaciones. De golpe, Sing deja de estar enfadado, y en lugar de ello se derrumba, porque entiende que no merece ni una sola de las lágrimas de Yut-Lung. No se merece nada y, aún así, Yut-Lung viajó de nuevo a América, hasta las puertas de su casa, para verlo. Sing no es más que un pobre idiota con suerte.

—Yo tampoco estuve muy bien. Te dije cosas horribles, lo siento —susurra, estrechándolo más entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y sintiéndose completamente desesperado, derrotado por las circunstancias y por su propia cabezonería. Sing cierra los ojos, aspirando su aroma, reconociendo aquel cosquilleo placentero que invade todo su cuerpo— sigues oliendo a jazmín, me encanta.

Por un instante, todo lo que se escucha son los sollozos suaves de Yut-Lung, quien está aferrado con fuerza a su camisa. Sing sabe que probablemente esté arruinada a estas alturas, pero no le importa. No quiere soltarlo en este momento, quiere transmitirle en ese abrazo todo lo que no pudo decirle en Hong Kong. Se arrepiente tanto de aquella discusión absurda, del escándalo que hizo en medio del cumpleaños de la abuela de Yut-Lung. De haberle dicho que era igual que sus hermanos. Sing lo abraza con más fuerza, sintiéndose desesperado, como si estuviera nadando a contracorriente.

—Sing, no quise herirte. Yo no creo que…

—Yo también te quiero… —lo interrumpe, tomándolo del rostro, viendo los ojos de Yut-Lung muy abiertos, las lágrimas cristalizadas sobre la piel de su rostro. Sing sonríe, mostrando hoyuelos en las mejillas. Es tan absurdo lo liberado que se siente en este momento, debió decirle esto antes, se habría ahorrado tantos problemas. Sigue sintiéndose miserable y como un completo imbécil, pero al menos ahora que confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos, cree que hay una breve posibilidad de salvar esta situación. Mira a Yut-Lung a los ojos, reafirmando todo lo que siente, pues esa cálida sensación en su pecho no puede ser más que amor. Se lo repetirá hasta el cansancio hasta que pueda compensarlo un poco todo el daño que le hizo en Hong Kong— te quiero, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero verte llorar nunca más, menos si es por mi culpa.

Antes que Yut-Lung pueda decir algo, Sing no lo soporta más y lo silencia con un beso. Es un gesto desesperado, la única forma que tiene de expiar todos los remordimientos que tiene encima. Besa a Yut-Lung hasta dejarlo sin aliento, chupando sus labios, aferrándose a su cintura. Lo besa hasta que le falta aire en los pulmones y tiene calambres en el cuello de tanto tiempo estar en la misma posición. Roza sus narices, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios, sintiéndose liviano por primera vez desde que salió de Hong Kong.

—Sing… ¿me perdonas? —hay algo desesperado en la voz de Yut-Lung que lo hace sentir miserable una vez más. Le recuerda al Yut-Lung de Hong Kong, en el comedor familiar, aguantando la respiración, a punto de quebrarse. No quiere volver a ver esa expresión nunca más. Decidido, Sing toma una de sus manos, llevándola hasta sus labios y dándole un beso en el dorso.

—Sólo si tú me perdonas a mí. No quise decirte todas esas cosas, pero cuando vi todos esos papeles sobre mí, cuando escuché a tus hermanos, yo… —se humedece los labios, avergonzado de nuevo. Aquellos recuerdos son borrosos, teñidos de amargura, por eso se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y dañó a Yut-Lung gravemente, provocando esta situación tan absurda— empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? Olvidemos lo sucedido en Hong Kong.

—¿Todo? —Yut-Lung alza ambas cejas y a Sing se le escapa una sonrisa. Él tiene razón, no pueden hacer exactamente borrón y cuenta nueva. Sing atesora muy bien el beso en la playa, sus sesiones de compras y el almuerzo en el parque.

—Lo que no nos sirva, ¿está bien? Para las próximas vacaciones de primavera tendremos mejor suerte… —se atreve a decir, para después humedecerse los labios y esperar la respuesta de Yut-Lung. Mientras lo hace, le limpia el exceso de lágrimas, subiendo de las mejillas hasta las pestañas de Yut-Lung. De verdad que es la última vez que quiere volver a Yut-Lung llorar, Sing dedicará todos los días de su vida a arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Todavía hay tiempo para planear las próximas vacaciones —comenta Yut-Lung, ahora con mucho mejor semblante. Sing pronuncia la sonrisa, de pronto embriagado de felicidad. Se inclina para darle un beso rápido en la frente, sellando la paz entre los dos. Le acaricia de la cintura, pues quiere espantar los miedos de Yut-Lung.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta un rato, ¿vale? El Barrio Chino queda a unas cuantas cuadras, te invitaré algo de comer. Ahora tengo que ser un buen anfitrión… —entrelaza sus manos, repentinamente entusiasmado. Yut-Lung no pone resistencia, se deja llevar fuera del terreno baldío y sigue los pasos de Sing sobre la acera. Está imaginándose la lista de posibilidades que tiene, quiere enseñarle a Yut-Lung todos los rincones de su vecindario, incluso aquellos que tienen recuerdos muy vergonzosos de su niñez— aunque primero debería decirle a mi familia dónde vamos. Conociendo a Yanli, debe estar volviéndose loca por saber cuándo regresaremos. ¿Sabes? No les he contado nada muy específico de lo que pasó en Hong Kong. No quiero contarles más detalles, ¿vale? Será preocuparlos por algo que ya no vale la pena.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle entonces? Porque aparecí de la nada y estoy seguro que al menos tu madre no habrá pasado por alto el aspecto tan lamentable que llevo encima… —susurra Yut-Lung avergonzado. Sing quiere decirle que su madre es muy discreta como para preguntar cosas personales, pero en lugar de ello le da un beso en la mejilla para distraerlo. Yut-Lung se estremece, ambos caminando despacio por la acera.

—Le diré que fueron peleas de enamorados. Nada grave. Ella y papá pelean todo el tiempo, y siempre están arreglándose a las dos horas, así que no hará muchas preguntas —se encoge de hombros, convencido de lo que está diciendo. Pero Yut-Lung detiene el paso, tirando de su mano con firmeza. Sing se detiene también, girándose hacia él.

—Peleas de enamorados… —repite Yut-Lung, alzando ambas cejas. Inclina el rostro, luce bastante gracioso, en especial porque todavía tiene la punta de la nariz roja, al igual que las mejillas. Sing se ríe, pues es la única forma que tiene de espantar sus nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me arrodille para pedirte que seas mi novio formalmente? ¿Así son como hacen las cosas ustedes en Hong Kong? Bien, puedo hacerlo… —Sing hace una reverencia demasiado ceremonial, haciendo ademán de arrodillarse, pero su rodilla nunca llega a tocar el suelo porque Yut-Lung tira de él, impidiendo que termine su montaje.

—¡Sing! ¡Basta! ¡No hagas el ridículo! —exclama, arrancándole a Sing una carcajada. Él sigue riéndose, incorporándose y tomándolo por la cintura. Yut-Lung intenta zafarse, pero con más intenciones que fuerza, pues Sing consigue levantarlo un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

—Te quiero… —susurra en su oído, besando despacio el cuello de Yut-Lung. Sing lo siente estremecerse entre sus brazos y reírse, un sonido cálido que lo embriagaba por completo, abrumando sus sentidos. Quiere conservarlo así por siempre, ser la razón por la que Yut-Lung sonría todo el tiempo.

—Yo también. No sabía que se podía querer así a nadie —Yut-Lung es rápido en responder cuando por fin él le permite afirmar los pies en el suelo. Roza sus narices y esta vez es él quien lo besa, tomándolo por sorpresa, como en esa ocasión en la fiesta de Ah Ma.

Sing no se lo dice, está atrapado en medio de los labios de Yut-Lung, pero él también piensa igual. No tenía la más mínima idea que se podía querer a alguien así.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron hasta el final de este viaje, cuando empecé a subir no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de feedback que iba a recibir. De nuevo, mil gracias, espero que esta no sea mi última aventura en Banan Fish ni tampoco el último yuesing que escriba. Hasta la próxima aventura, les mando un enorme abrazo ♥♥♥


End file.
